Corazón de Cristal
by Ana Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero ahora Hermione Granger deberá enfrentarse a una guerra aún mayor contra la sociedad mágica por haber encontrado el amor y la salvación en la persona ménos pensada: Draco Malfoy.
1. Al término de la guerra

La tarde caía lentamente sobre el castillo destruido, el sonido del llanto silencioso de madres, padres, hermanos, hijos y amigos se mezclaba con los vítores de Peeves y algunos otros revoltosos que celebraban el fin de la guerra. La tristeza por la pérdida de los seres queridos se hacía sentir con fuerza sobre la alegría que debería producir el haber acabado con el mago psicópata. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se encontraban en el Gran Comedor sopesando el sabor amargo que sentían en la boca aún a pesar de la victoria, muchos habían muerto defendiendo a sus familias, a sus amigos, sus ideales. Voldemort había muerto pero se había llevado con él a tantos. Todavía no podían creer que el bueno de Fred Weasley, Lupin e incluso Tonks hayan caído en batalla. Ron estaba con su familia, llorando a su hermano, consolando de alguna manera a quienes quedaban. La victoria había llegado, sí, pero el camino por recorrer aún era largo, todavía quedaba reconstruir el castillo, ayudar a los heridos, encontrar a los mortífagos, los funerales, tanto que hacer.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Herms?" Preguntó el-niño-que-vivió a su amiga.

'No lo sé, Harry." Realmente no lo sabía, tenían tanto que hacer, pero ¿Por dónde comenzar?

"¿Buscarás a tus padres?"

"Esperaré a que todo termine, que calmen las aguas, luego iré a buscarlos y a devolverles la memoria. ¿Crées que estarán muy enojados?"

"Yo me enojaría mucho en su lugar, pero luego comprendería. Cuenta conmigo Herms" La animó el moreno pasándole el brazo por los hombros "Iremos juntos"

"Gracias Harry" Un gran peso fue sacado de la espalda de la castaña. Merlín sabía cuanto miedo le producía el hecho de que sus padres no la perdonaran. Por lo ménos yendo con Harry tendría un apoyo, o un hombro donde llorar por si sus padres la rechazaran.

El día terminó entre ayudar a los heridos y buscar sobrevivientes entre los escombros. Aún no estaban preparados para dar entrevistas ni ir al Ministerio de Magia, ni dar declaraciones. Nada. Solamente se hicieron de un poco de tiempo y fuerzas para alimentarse lo necesario: unas galletas y un poco de té, para luego seguir con la ayuda. Hermione aún no había ido a ver a Ron, no quería ni acercarse a la enfermería, sabía que él estaría allí, con su familia, velando el cuerpo de Fred. No podría mirarlo a los ojos sin ocultar la confusión que sentía dentro de ella. El beso que se habían dado, por lo ménos de su parte, había sido por la adrenalina que corría en ese momento por sus venas, y escuchar hablar a Ron de los elfos domésticos, aquellos seres por los cuales ella se desvivía, había sido tan tierno que despertó unos instintos naturales que la llamaban a besarlo en ese momento, porque se dió cuenta que él si la escuchaba, su amigo si la apoyaba, y también se dió cuenta que posiblemente moriría en unos minutos. Ron le había gustado antes, pero con todo aquello de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y el abandono del pelirrojo en medio del bosque, el amor que pensaba sentir hacia él se fue agotando hasta convertirse en un cariño de amigos, amor de hermanos. O tal vez siempre fue eso y ella lo había malinterpretado. Por toda esa telaraña de sentimientos no se acercaba a la enfermería, depositaba a los enfermos a medio pasillo antes de llegar y las hermanas Patil acercaban a los heridos hasta Madame Pomfrey y el equipo de medimagos que habían venido desde San Mungo, ya que este estaba abarrotado y era mejor atenderlos en Hogwarts donde por más destruido que había quedado aún tenía lugar.

El sol de un nuevo día se asomaba imponente sobre Hogwarts cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el castillo, seguido de voces furiosas que gritaban "¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!" Hermione corrió lo más rápido que pudo, varita en mano, hasta la entrada principal, de donde provenían los gritos. Una muchedumbre se encontraba bloqueando la entrada al castillo. Harry y ella se miraron confusos y se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Allí, frente a todos se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy cargando en una tela negra parecida a una capa a un bulto también negro que chorreaba sangre. Era difícil distinguir quien era pero un detalle hacía que el reconocimiento fuera inmediato, el cabello negro ensangrentado de Severus Snape.

"¿Qué creéis que hacéis, asquerosos mortífagos trayendo a uno de los vuestros aquí?" Gritaba un enfurecido hombre de no más de metro y medio de altura, encabezando a la muchedumbre.

"¡Hay que acabar con ellos!" Pedían a gritos. "¡Hay que matarlos a los tres!" Decía una bruja. "¡Sí, hay que hacerlo!" Contestaban los demás.

Harry se había quedado en shock desde que vió a Snape en esa situación, lo había dado por muerto, y aunque el bulto que cargaban los Malfoy parecía estar muerto, se le notaba una respiración pausada, casi nula, lo único que indicaba que aún seguía con vida. No escuchaba nada, la realidad de Snape ya lo había golpeado en el despacho de Dumbledore, luego de ver sus memorias, pero ya lo había dado por muerto. Pero ahora, verlo allí, al hombre al que había odiado por años, pero que en verdad era el que velaba por su seguridad y el que había profesado un amor infinito hacia su madre era como si recibiera, no uno, si no cien puñetazos de la realidad que lo dejaban en estado de shock.

Hermione escuchó cada palabra del relato de Harry sobre Snape en la madrugada, y admiró, más de lo que ya lo hacía desde siempre al hombre que había arriesgado su vida por amor. Y ahora, verlo en ese estado le partía el alma. Él había dado todo de sí, y le pagaban queriendo matarlo. ¿Qué clase de magos y brujas eran esos? Vale que no sabían que Snape era un espía, pero ni aún así deberían ni siquiera considerar el ejecutarlo a manos propias. Cuando fue conciente de que Harry no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar, fue ella quien se dispuso a poner orden.

"Basta. Silencio. Orden" gritó a la multitud, en vano. Estaban fuera de control. En segundos cometerían un triple crimen si no se los detenía. Se apuntó la varita a la garganta y susurró "Sonorus". Inmediatamente agregó "¡SILENCIO!". Toda la multitud obedeció al instante. Era Hermione Granger quien hablaba -gritaba, en este caso- la que junto a Potter los había salvado a todos.

"NADIE VA A MATAR A NADIE, ENTIÉNDANLO, QUIZÁS SEA MUY LARGO DE CONTAR EN ESTE MOMENTO PERO YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE EN TODOS LOS PERIÓDICOS SE PUBLIQUE LA HISTORIA DEL PROFESOR SNAPE SI ES QUE ASÍ LO QUIEREN. ÉL ESTÁ DE NUESTRO LADO, SIEMPRE LO ESTUVO Y NADIE LE VA A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ AQUÍ ¿ENTENDIERON? SIN ÉL LA VICTORIA NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE" Concluyó mirándolos a todos con severidad. Muchos protestaron pero las chispas rojas que salían de la varita de Hermione los acallaron.

"¿Y los Malfoy qué?" Preguntó Seamus Finiggan

"¿Los vamos a dejar sin un castigo luego de todo lo que hicieron?" "¡Hay que matarlos!" "¡Llamen a los aurores!" "¡Enciérrenlos en Azcaban!" "¡Tírenlos a Fluffy!" gritaban nuevamente enloquecidos.

"¡NADIE VA A HACER NADA! NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LOS MALFOY SEAN INOCENTES. DE ESO SE ENCARGARÁ EL WIZENGAMOT SI ES QUE LLEGARAN A TENER UN JUICIO. MIENTRAS TANTO YO LOS PROTEJO Y SI QUIEREN LASTIMARLOS O MATARLOS A ELLOS O A SNAPE TENDRÁN QUE PASAR PRIMERO SOBRE MÍ" No sabía qué la había llevado a obrar de esa manera, los Malfoy eran los peores mortífagos entre todos, la familia más fiel a Voldemort, pero no podía olvidar que Harry le había contado la manera en la que Narcissa Malfoy había mentido a nada ménos que su Señor por salvar a su hijo. Tal vez también ellos tenían motivos, como Snape. Tal vez también eran inocentes, o no tan culpables. Tal vez estaba muy equivocada, pero no se arriesgaría a juzgarlos sin antes conocer su historia.

Se giró para mirarlos y se encontró con la mirada agradecida de Narcissa Malfoy. Miró al rubio que la miraba con los ojos de un gris tormentoso, una mirada llena de lo que ella pudo leer como confusión. Por el pequeño segundo que conectaron sus miradas una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, quienes retiraron rápidamente la vista del otro al sentir semejante reacción.

Snape no podía seguir esperando, así que Hermione los guió hacia la enfermería, seguida de un silencioso Harry quien aún se encontraba ebrio de sentimientos. La castaña hizo acopio de toda su valentía Gryffindor y se adentró a la enfermería por primera vez. Trató de no mirar hacia la esquina donde los Weasley estaban reunidos y apresuró el paso hasta encontrar a Madame Pomfrey quien ahogó un grito al ver a Snape. Rápidamente hizo que lo acomodaran en una cama y cerró las cortinas con Narcissa Malfoy dentro y se dispuso a atender al profesor-director con ayuda de la rubia. Harry no pudo aguantar estar sin hacer nada y a pesar de los gritos de Madame Pomfrey y los educados pedidos de la Sra. Malfoy para que se quede fuera esperando, ingresó hasta donde se encontraba Snape y ayudó a las mujeres a curar sus heridas.

Hermione sabía que era el momento preciso para ir a ver los Weasley y acompañar a Ron en su dolor, pero no quería hacerlo, prefería un mocomurciélago especial de Ginny que acercarse a los pelirrojos, no ahora. Se giró decidida a que debería enfrentar su destino, pero chocó con el duro pecho de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio no sabía qué lo había llevado a acercarse a la castaña, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. ¿Agradecerle por haberlo defendido de una muchedumbre furiosa con ganas de asesinarlo? No. Era muy poco Malfoy. Sería ridículo.

Hermione elevó los ojos buscando el rostro de Malfoy, era más alto que ella, como una cabeza más alto, o tal vez más. Nuevamente sus miradas conectaron y volvieron a sentir la descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Hermione reposaban en el pecho del Slytherin, las había colocado allí por instinto al chocar con él. Podía sentir sus abdominales, tal vez frutos del quidditch y sus entrenamientos como mortífago.

Malfoy subió las manos hasta tomar suavemente las muñecas de la Gryffindor, no apartó las manos de ella de su pecho, solamente sostuvo sus muñecas. ¿Por qué nunca se fijó en los ojos color miel de Granger? Eran fascinantes. Un momento... ¿Acababa de pensar que los ojos de Granger eran «fascinantes»? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de Malfoy, e intentó rápidamente romper el tenso aire.

"¡Estás herido, Malfoy! Iré a traer un poco de díctamo para..."

"No es necesario, Granger" respondió el rubio apretando más el agarre de las muñecas de la chica. "No te vayas. No... no me dejes"

«No me dejes. No me dejes. No me dejes» Las palabras se repetían a una velocidad incomparable en el cerebro de Hermione. ¿Malfoy, el hurón botador, le había pedido a ella, Sangre Sucia Granger, que no lo deje? Debía estar alucinando.

"¡Hermione!" Una mano la tomó del brazo apartándola bruscamente de Malfoy. "¡Aléjate de mi novia, Malfoy!" Decía un airado Ron Weasley, con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado en exceso y la nariz y orejas tan rojas como el pelo.

Draco Malfoy, si es que se sorprendió no lo demostró. Puso una mirada tan gélida como el hielo y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para salir de la enfermería. Al tratar de hacerlo se encontró con tres Weasley apuntándole con las varitas directamente al pecho. Y él estaba desarmado.

"¡Malfoy, espera!" La voz de Hermione se escuchó por encima de los gritos de Ron. "No te vayas, debo curarte las heridas"

"¿Curarle las heridas? ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¡Es un mortífago!" Dijo Ron Weasley apretando con demasiada fuerza el brazo de su «novia».

"Nos salvó en la Sala de los Menesteres, no lo olvides" contestó Hermione con la voz más fría que nunca se le había escuchado y librándose del agarre del muchacho. "Podéis bajar las varitas, no seáis ridículos." Agregó mirando a Bill, Charlie y Percy quienes estaban apuntando al Slytherin. "Ven, Malfoy, estás herido" Se acercó al esta vez sí sorprendido rubio y lo tomó suavemente del brazo arrastrándolo hasta una de las camas libres y cerrando las cortinas. Pero asomó la cabeza para decir con la misma voz desconocida hasta para ella "Y no soy tu novia, Ronald".


	2. La ayuda a los Malfoy

Capítulo 2: "Ayudando a los Malfoy"

Estaba verdaderamente confundido, le había dicho a Granger que no lo abandonara, que no lo dejara. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Vale que la Gryffindor estaba muy rara y todo con eso de defenderlo frente a sus amigos pero de ahí a hacerle semejante petición. A ella, a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, a la impura indeseable Granger, ratón de biblioteca, cabello de nido de ratas. Aunque ahora que la miraba bien -ya que la tenía en frente- podía fijarse que ya no tenía el cabello como los años anteriores. Estaba totalmente cambiada. Desde donde estaba podía ver que tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, esos ojos... ¡Esos ojos que lo estaban mirando fijamente!

"¿Te sucede algo, Malfoy?" Preguntó ella con la una voz muy tranquila, mientras seguía aplicando díctamo en su labio roto. Con toques suaves. Tenía manos bonitas, nunca lo había notado. Decir que eran manos impuras las que lo estaban tocando ¿Qué diría su padre? Reviviría al Lord Oscuro y lo entregaría para que él mismo lo mate lenta y dolorosamente si llegaba a enterarse que las manos de Granger estaban casi acariciándolo, y que se sentía muy bien, para más colmo. "¿Malfoy?" Interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña.

"¿Qué?" Contestó Draco medio avergonzado por haberse perdido en esos ojos, pero sin demostrarlo.

"Los aurores vendrán en un momento, no creo que dejen que sigas libre luego de..." Hermione no encontraba las palabras exactas "Luego de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué harás?"

"Entregarme, Granger" respondió tranquilamente. "¿Qué más puedo hacer? De todos modos iba a terminar mal. No me mires así, no pienso escapar ni lo pensé nunca, bueno, tal vez antes de que la guerra se desatara sí, pero desde que toda esta maldita mierda comenzó ya sabía cuál era mi destino"

En todos sus años en Hogwarts era la primera vez que hablaba con Malfoy. Sí, porque antes no hablaban, se insultaban, se hechizaban, él siempre buscaba líos con el trío de oro. Y ellos también buscaban líos con él de vez en cuando. Por eso lo miraba sorprendida, no porque le impresionara escuchar que no escaparía, sino que no podía creer que Malfoy fuera capaz de unir más de tres palabras y dirigirlas hacia ella sin insultarla. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado lo hermosa que tenía la voz? Ah, claro, porque nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan tranquilamente.

"Lo siento" dijo ella en un susurro, bajando los ojos para no mirarlo.

"Por favor, Granger, no digas estupideces. ¿Por qué lo sentirías? Soy un maldito mortífago ¿No? Deberías estar contenta de que me condenen al beso del dementor" Allí volvía el Malfoy de siempre, el altivo, soberbio, orgulloso. Pero esta vez no le molestaba que se comportara así, esta vez le daba lástima.

"Sé que no quisiste hacerlo" murmuró Hermione.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?!" Saltó el rubio realmente sorprendido, haciendo que Granger por el susto derramara la poción que le estaba colocando en el labio, sobre la cama.

"Ten cuidado, Malfoy" lo regañó primero. "Snape, dejó sus memorias a Harry" fue todo lo que explicó. Y Malfoy no necesitó más. Su padrino sabía todo acerca de la situación de su familia con el Lord Tenebroso, y ellos sabían que Severus era un espía. Bueno, su madre y él lo sabían. Lucius Malfoy era harina de otro costal.

"No le digas a nadie" siseó Draco. "No quiero que nadie vaya por ahí teniéndome lástima como tú, Granger"

"No te tengo lástima, Malfoy" mintió rápidamente Hermione. " En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi familia" Malfoy pudo ver una sombra cubrir los ojos de Granger. "Pero todos van a saberlo tarde o temprano, Malfoy. Si el profesor Snape se salva, deben ser presentadas sus memorias ante el tribunal para que éstos no lo juzguen al beso del dementor, él no se lo merece"

No, su padrino no se merecía el beso del dementor. Por eso no protestó ni volvió a contestar a Granger. No quería seguir hablándole, ni escuchando su voz, esa voz que siempre consideró molestosa, y ahora le parecía tan sedosa. ¿Qué pasaba con Granger? Estaba tan cambiada, lo había notado desde aquella vez en que ella, Potter y el idiota de Weasel habían sido capturados y llevados a su mansión, pero no le había dado tanta importancia. Volvió a mirarla fijamente. Ella le devolvió el gesto y ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos del otro hasta que un grupo de aurores irrumpieron en la escena.

"Señor Malfoy, debe acompañarme al Ministerio. Queda detenido por ser parte del grupo de mortífagos de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Será sometido a un juicio ante el Wizengamot en unas horas" recitó el auror.

Draco miró por última vez a Hermione. No sabía porqué pero quería grabarse ese rostro a fuego en la memoria. Quería grabarse las facciones de su peor enemiga y no encontraba la razón. Se sacudió la túnica y elegantemente se colocó frente a los aurores quienes le pusieron en las muñecas unas esposas mágicas y lo conducirían hasta la salida de Hogwarts para tomar un traslador hasta el Ministerio. Solamente esperaba que su madre no pasara por el mismo calvario.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer muy diferente a la cual pintaba la sociedad, e incluso ella mostraba en público. Muy pocos la conocían como era verdaderamente. Una mujer dada a su hijo único hasta las últimas instancias, fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo, una elegante dama de sociedad pero con el corazón sencillo. Las diferentes decisiones que fue tomando en su vida la llevaron a estar donde estaba ahora, literalmente hablando, sentada en una silla al lado de Severus Snape esperando el desenlace de la vida de éste o alguna señal de que seguiría viviendo. Desde que los aurores capturaron a Lucius apenas el Lord había muerto, un nudo se instaló en su pecho, y la angustia, esa tan conocida en los últimos años le atravesaba el alma. Temía, una vez más, por su hijo, su Draco. No le había importado, ni dolido, por más mal que sonara, el hecho de que Lucius haya sido capturado por los aurores y posiblemente sería condenado al beso. Él era el culpable de todas las desgracias de su familia, él y su hermana Bellatrix. Por eso no había ayudado en ningún momento a su hermana cuando ésta luchaba con Molly Weasly. Porque quería que su hermana dejara de existir, de la misma manera en que ella le había interrumpido la existencia a tantos otros. Bella y Lucius llevaron a su familia a la destrucción total. Ellos siguieron al Lord en todo, lo alabaron, lo adoraron, e inculcaron a su pequeño a que siguiera los mismos ideales que ellos. Ella no pudo hacer nada y fue condenada a ver como la vida de su hijo se perdía e iba pareciéndose cada día más a Lucius. Narcissa intentó hacerle entender a su hijo que todo lo que su tía y su padre le enseñaban estaba mal, que no se dejara llevar por esos pensamientos clasistas. Ahora, sentada donde estaba se daba cuenta que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, por lo ménos un poco, porque sabía que su hijo no compartía los ideales del Lord y de su padre, por más que fingiera hacerlo. Aunque tal vez fuera condenado a Azcaban o al beso, su corazón y su mente no estaban condenados a esos pensamientos retrógradas. Si tan solo los miembros del Wizengamot pudieran ver en su Draco lo que ella veía...

Unos murmuros la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas. La imagen con la que se encontró la llenó de dolor. Su niño, su pequeño, siendo llevado por aurores. Sus miradas se conectaron, aunque por fuera Draco parecía imperturbable, ella era su madre y sabía que su hijo estaba sufriendo y tenía miedo. Miedo del destino. Buscó con la mirada a Harry Potter y lo encontró mirándola con lástima. Trató de decirle con la mirada todo lo que sentía en ese momento, gritó en silencio pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo por el perdón de su hijo. Y Harry lo entendió.

El castaño volvió a ver en Narcissa Malfoy la misma mirada que vió en Molly Weasly cuando Ginny fue llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo curso. Vió la mirada de su tía Petunia cuando Dursley fue atacado por los dementores. Vió la mirada de los padres de Cedric Diggory cuando le entregaron el cuerpo de su hijo. Y por sobre todo, se imaginó que esa misma mirada pidiendo auxilio era la mirada que su madre puso cuando dió su vida por él. Por más que Draco Malfoy no le caía bien, y vaya que no le caía bien, él no podía resistir a los ojos de la Sra. Malfoy. Era el llamado de una madre, no podía sacarle a esa mujer -a quien también le debía la victoria- a su propio hijo. ¡Él era el maldito salvador del mundo mágico! ¡Tenían que escucharlo! Alguna cosa debía hacer para que no condenaran a Malfoy al beso del dementor, o por lo ménos que no lo condenaran por tantos años a Azcaban.

Harry se adelantó hasta donde Hermione estaba y le susurró rápidamente algo al oído. Entonces, juntos se acercaron a uno de los aurores y éste asintió con la cabeza. Hermione caminó hasta la matriarca de los Malfoy y con una pequeña sonrisa murmuró algo que sólo las dos pudieron oir. Las dos mujeres, y Harry, fueron detrás de los aurores custodiando a Malfoy y se retiraron de la enfermería. Él no cabía en sí de la impresión. ¿Acababan su mejor amigo y su novia de ignorarlo a él -Ron Weasley- y a toda su familia? ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió? Y para cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo mal se frotó los ojos, y se dió cuenta que no, no estaba viendo mal.

"¿Qué demonios pasó ahí?" Preguntó muy enfadado a una igual de sorprendida Ginny.

"Harry y Hermione nos ignoraron y se fueron con los Malfoy y los aurores al ministerio" Contestó Charlie por Ginny, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Ron no podía creerlo. Acababa de perder a Fred. ¡A su hermano! ¡Murió, Fred murió! Y su amigo, junto con su novia ni siquiera los miraban. Ni una maldita mirada de lástima, mucho ménos una palabra. No se habían pasado por allí ni un minuto. Y la única vez que venían era para traer a un asqueroso mortífago medio muerto y a dos más asquerosos mortífagos aún. ¡Y Hermione! Hermione conversaba con Draco Malfoy, con el hurón asesino. Su Hermy cerca de ese maldito hurón albino. Para más humillación había negado ser su novia frente a todos, frente a su familia, vale que no estuvieran en un lugar ni en un momento adecuado para publicarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero ¿negarlo?. Si era más que obvio que lo eran ¡Lo dejaron en claro con el beso!. Hermione y Harry tenían mucho que explicar, sí señor, muchísimo que explicar.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Arthur?" Sollozaba Molly Weasly en el pecho de su esposo, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "¿Qué haremos sin nuestro hijo, cariño? ¿Cómo seguiremos?"

"Trataremos de encontrar la manera, querida" La consolaba Arthur, mientras lloraba apoyado en su mujer. "Fred siempre estará con nosotros".

Harry y Hermione esperaban intranquilos que las puertas de la sala del Ministerio se abrieran. Draco Malfoy sería enjuiciado inmediatamente, junto con Narcissa Malfoy quien también se había entregado a la justicia. Lucius Malfoy sería también enjuiciado en ese momento. Lamentablemente la historia se repetía. Condenarían a los acusados inmediatamente, sin darles tiempo a que se defiendan, tal como lo hicieron con Sirius, pero esta vez tanto Harry como Hermione esperaban poder cambiar el resultado. Habían tomado una decisión, mostrarían los recuerdos de Snape para que Draco Malfoy no sea juzgado precipitadamente. Los dos pedirían testificar a favor del rubio y Harry sería testigo en el juicio de la Sra. Malfoy. Solo rogaban a Merlín que todo saliera bien.

Las puertas de la sala de juicios se abrió ante ellos. Un auror les pidió que entregaran sus varitas y los condujo hasta unos bancos en la primera fila. Ante ellos Kingsley -nombrado nuevo Ministro de Magia unas horas antes- estaba sentado en el centro, presidiendo el juicio. Al lado de éste los miembros del Wizengamot y un jurado al costado de los jueces. Tres jaulas iguales estaban colocadas en medio del salón, esperando a los tres Malfoy. Un frío conocido inundaba el lugar "¡Merlín! ¿Aún utilizan a los dementores?" Preguntó indignada Hermione. Harry solamente se encogió de hombros, nadie dijo que todo sería color de rosas por más victoria que hayan tenido.

Kingsley hizo las correspondientes presentaciones y el protocolo obligatorio antes de hacer pasar a los acusados. Los tres Malfoy ingresaron a la sala, cada uno con diferentes expresiones. Lucius Malfoy encabezaba la fila, fuertemente custodiado por los aurores y fue puesto en la jaula. Una sonrisa soberbia se plasmaba en su rostro "¿Es que ese hombre no se arrepentirá jamás?" Murmuró Harry a su amiga.

Narcissa Malfoy venía detrás con el miedo escrito en letras de neón en la frente. No temía por ella, temía por él. Draco Malfoy, al último, ingresó a la sala y fue situado al lado de su madre en otra jaula. Los tres Malfoy enjaulados como animales esperando la decisión de sus verdugos, el más joven de la familia con una expresión de tranquilidad de quien sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiar los hechos.

Y con este panorama, se dió inicio a la sesión.

####

**¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Y no sé si es del agrado de ustedes, espero que les esté gustando y perdonen si encuentran algun horror ortográfico.**

**Si les va gustando la historia y les gustaría que la continuara déjenme reviews diciéndome qué les pareció... o si quieren torturarme a crucios por escribir mal también pueden. **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y recuerden... si no me dejan review, pues muere un gatito xD**

**¿No quieren que mueran gatos, no? Mmm, eso me imaginaba ;) **

**Ana **


	3. El juicio

Capítulo 3: "El juicio"

Después de 3 largas horas de juicio, el Ministro Kingsley se retiró por 40 minutos, llamando a un receso, para decidir cuál sería el veredicto para los acusados. Harry y Hermione no podían estar más nerviosos, tuvieron que testificar bajo los efectos del veritaserum, y aunque todo lo que hayan dicho fuera verdad, no podían dejar de ver cierta reticencia en los ojos del jurado al escuchar las declaraciones de los dos. Todos los hechos fueron relatados, desde la manera en la que Draco los salvó en su mansión cuando fueron capturados por los carroñeros, hasta la mentira de Narcissa a Voldemort en último momento. Las memorias de Snape fueron vistas por todos en un proyector mágico. ¿Sería suficiente para los miembros del jurado? Realmente esperaban que así fuera.

Los tres Malfoy habían declarado también bajo veritaserum. Lucius Malfoy no dudó -más por los efectos de la poción- en alabar a Lord Voldemort y jurar venganza hacia la muerte de su Señor. Pero tampoco pudo mentir cuando fue interrogado sobre la unión de su hijo a los mortífagos "Yo lo obligué. Draco nunca estuvo de acuerdo" rezó un Lucius visiblemente molesto porque sus verdades fueran tan fácilmente escupidas en contra de su voluntad. Ahora, sentado en aquella silla, encadenado como si fuera posible escapar de una jaula situada en una sala llena de dementores, aún mantenía la mueca soberbia habitual en él. Haber escuchado al maldito «Salvador del mundo mágico» y a su amiga la asquerosa sangre sucia lo llenaban de odio, de asco. ¿Tan bajo pudieron caer su hijo y su mujer, que tuvieron que pedir ayuda a esos dos imbéciles? Y a esos quienes decían ser su «familia» y ahora lo traicionaban, él, el gran Lucius Malfoy, les había honrado con darles su apellido? Que decepción. Una asquerosa decepción.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba visiblemente afectada por todo el juicio, hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en el momento en que fue llamada a declarar. No había esperado que Harry Potter accediera a su petición. Había sido un llamado desesperado que no esperaba fuera escuchado. Las imágenes de los momentos anteriores se repetían sin parar en su cabeza y no era capaz de desviar la vista de aquellas dos almas caritativas que habían ido a defenderlos con toda la valentía y tenacidad Gryffindor. Ahora aguardaba con temor la decisión de los jueces que regían el caso. Su destino sería revelado en minutos, las cartas ya estaban tiradas. Su corazón anhelaba una pena baja para su hijo, nada le aseguraba que saldrían libres de todo.

"Harry, ¿Por qué la Sra. Malfoy no deja de mirarnos?" Preguntaba Hermione mientras escondía el rostro tras un mechón de cabello.

"No tengo idea" meditaba el moreno "Quizás aún no puede procesar la idea de que estemos aquí, por ella"

"Por ellos" corrigió la chica.

Unos ojos grises estudiaban a Granger desde la jaula de reos ¿Por qué había ido a defenderlo? Odiaba esa actitud tan... -no hallaba la palabra exacta- tan Gryffindor. Y al mismo tiempo le admiraba lo terca que podía llegar a ser, lo defendió apasionadamente ante los jueces cuando estos lo acusaron de haber planeado meticulosamente el asesinato de Dumbledore. Ella había saltado -literalmente- hasta el estrado y había dicho toda su verdad. Lo defendió diciendo que no tenía otra opción, era Dumbledore o su madre. "¿Y vosotros, a quién elegiríais? A un mago al cual no le guardáis sentimientos, o a vuestra madre a quien amáis con todo el amor que puede existir?" Sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos. Ella había tomádose su tiempo y había ido a defenderlo. No se cansaría de repetírselo a sí mismo: ELLA lo había defendido. Pero ¿Por qué?

Kingsley ingresó nuevamente a la sala del tribunal, el frío de los dementores se palpaba en el aire, además de que estaban situados en las mazmorras. Los miembros del Wizengamot eran como quince, todos vestidos con túnicas de color gris plomo con un sello plateado muy elaborado de una 'W' en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Bien" dijo Kingsley tomando asiento. "Luego de mucho debatir hemos llegado a una decisión" Los corazones de todos los presentes se paralizaron por un instante. "Tome nota, Sr. Thompson" Kingsley giró el rostro hacia un joven de negros cabellos y anteojos de montura cuadrada quien se encontraba muy concentrado en un pergamino y una pluma en la mano. A Harry le recordó a Percy Weasley, en su juicio en quinto año.

"Juicio del 5 de mayo de 1998" dijo Kingsley con la voz muy potente. "Lucius Malfoy, británico, nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1954, mago de sangre pura, casado con Narcissa Black. Este tribunal lo ha encontrado culpable de todos los cargos" Unos aplausos fueron escuchados al fondo del salón. "Se lo condena al beso del dementor inmediatamente".

"¿Inmediatamente?" Siseó Hermione "Esto es inaudito" se quejó con Harry.

"Ssshh, aguarda" murmuró el ojiverde.

El Ministro continuó con la sentencia "Narcissa Malfoy, británica, nacida el 17 de agosto de 1955, bruja de sangre pura, casada con Lucius Malfoy. Este tribunal la ha encontrado inocente del cargo de afiliación al grupo de mortífagos. En cambio, la ha hallado culpable, en menor grado, de complicidad en los delitos de su esposo Lucius Malfoy. La honorable corte del Wizengamot ha dictaminado que tendrá que vivir durante los próximos tres años con dos vigilantes que le serán asignados, no podrá salir de casa sin uno de los dos. Deberá fijar domicilio en el lugar de residencia de uno de sus escoltas. No será privada de su varita. La más mínima falla será usada en su contra y deberá cumplir sentencia en Azkaban."

Tanto Harry, como Hermione suspiraron aliviados ante la decisión del tribunal. Narcissa Malfoy aún no podía respirar tranquila hasta escuchar la sentencia de su hijo, mientras que éste último daba gracias internamente a Merlín por la sentencia de su madre, no le importaba lo que a él le fuera a suceder siempre que Narcissa se encontrara bien.

"El veredicto del último acusado, es el siguiente" continuó Kingsley ignorando los rostros decepcionados de algunos miembros del jurado ante la sentencia de Narcissa, obviamente la mayoría había decidido, pero un pequeño grupo estaba en desacuerdo. "Draco Malfoy Black, británico, nacido el 5 de junio de 1980, mago de sangre pura. Este tribunal lo ha hallado inocente de los cargos que se le acusan." Al fondo varios indignados se hicieron escuchar, tapando los suspiros de alivio de dos mujeres, una rubia y otra castaña. Kingsley pidió orden y prosiguió "De igual manera, debido a los antecedentes que presenta, deberá cumplir la misma sentencia que la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy. Tendrá que vivir por los próximos tres años con dos vigilantes que le serán asignados en breve, no podrá salir de casa sin ser custodiado por uno de ellos. Deberá residir en el mismo domicilio que su madre. No se le privará de su varita. Podrá volver al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a terminar sus estudios. La más mínima falla será usada en su contra y deberá cumplir sentencia en Azkaban. Ninguno de los dos, ni su madre, ni usted deberán salir de Inglaterra hasta que se cumplan los tres años. Siendo las 13:30hs, el caso de los Malfoy se da por concluido". Terminó Kingsley golpeando la mesa con el gavel.

Debían haber fotografiado la cara de asombro de Draco Malfoy. Vamos, lo fotografiaron, claro que sí. La corresponsal de "El Profeta" estaba allí, en primera fila, Rita Skeeter.

Sin duda alguna, el hecho que más llamó la atención y dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes, sin excepción, fue el sincero abrazo que Hermione Granger dió a Narcissa Malfoy una vez que esta fuera liberada de la jaula en la que se encontraba. Las dos mujeres se fundieron, una con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro y la otra con lágrimas de agradecimiento. Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía, no sabía de dónde provenía tanto cariño repentino entre su amiga y la madre de su enemigo, pero curiosamente no le molestaba. Hermione siempre había sido así, buena, gentil, amable, cariñosa, de corazón noble. Y él no era nadie para juzgar a la Sra. Malfoy, no después de conocer su historia.

Draco se tallaba los ojos negándose a creer que su madre estaba abrazando al ratón de biblioteca. Su progenitora nunca había compartido las ideas de la pureza de la sangre, pero tampoco había mostrádose tan afectuosa con ningún extraño, sea o no de sangre pura. Ménos había escuchado que su madre opinara nunca sobre Granger, lo cuál le parecía más extraño aún, puesto que sabía que no se conocían de nada. La imagen era bizarra, al ménos él no pensó poder contemplarla nunca.

Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido recientemente nombrado como Ministro de Magia Encargado, era el hombre ideal para el cargo, había sido Jefe de Aurores, había trabajado con el primer Ministro Muggle, una persona con toda la capacidad para el puesto que ejercía en este momento. Si algo no le había fallado nunca, era la intuición. Kingsley podía ser muy intuitivo, y nunca fallar. Sonaba raro, pero no le había pasado ni una vez. Y en este momento intuía muy fuertemente que a Narcissa Malfoy y a Hermione Granger les unía algo. Tenían algo en común, o alguien. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo haya descubierto aún. La forma en la que Hermione había defendido al joven Malfoy, no cualquiera se arriesgaba así, allí había algo cocinándose. Kingsley Shacklebolt fue un gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore, y con el tiempo se le pegaron las mañas del viejo, como la de querer unir corazones. Listo, había tomado una decisión sobre ellos, pero antes, debía cumplirse el castigo del Malfoy mayor.

"¡Orden! ¡Orden!" Exclamó el ministro. "La pena de Lucius Malfoy debe ser cumplida" ordenó. "En veinte minutos el dementor estará listo para dar el beso al condenado. Tiene quince minutos con su familia, Sr. Malfoy".

"Pueden acelerar el proceso" aseguró Lucius. "No los necesitaré. No existe nada que podamos decirnos, y nunca me gustaron las despedidas". Narcissa Malfoy no mostraba ni un ápice de sentimientos en el rostro mientras escuchaba a su marido hablar. Lucius Malfoy tenía la mueca más despectiva de toda su vida, y su heredero no podía abrir más los ojos o se le caerían de las cuencas.

"Creo que no está entendiendo bien, Malfoy" insitió Kingsley. "Recibirá el beso del dementor. En minutos. Su alma será extraída de su cuerpo. No volverá a ser el mismo, jamás. Aproveche lo que le resta con su familia"

"Creo que he ido al colegio, Sr. Ministro, y entiendo perfectamente de lo que se trata" dijo Lucius arrugando la nariz.

"Si usted así lo prefiere, pues que así sea. ¿Alguna última petición?" Preguntó.

"Sí, un vaso de whisky de fuego y mi bastón". Un elfo apareció frente al rubio y le tendió el vaso con alcohol, desapareció por unos instantes trayendo con él, el bastón característico de Lucius Malfoy, aquel con el mango de serpiente de plata.

Hermione estaba indignada. Era una falta total de respeto hacia las leyes y hacia Lucius Malfoy -por más mortífago que fuese- que se lo condene inmediatamente. Ella se había informado en varios libros de leyes mágicas que quien era condenado al beso del dementor tendría que esperar al ménos diez días para recibir la pena. Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con Sirius. Por más que el Sr. Malfoy se merecía la sentencia que le habían impuesto, el hacerlo con tanta ligereza se resumía en una sola cosa: ¡Injusticia!. Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los puños cerrados. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, hasta incluso ya la había abierto, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido porque el corazón le dió un vuelco cuando se encontró con la mirada tormentosa de Draco sobre ella.

Se veía tan hermosa, el cabello ligeramente ondulado pero visiblemente despeinado caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus labios formaban un mohín, la frente arrugada y las cejas casi juntas por la mueca que ponía. Estaba enfurecida, se le notaba. Probablemente se había puesto en modo «defensora de los pobres, desvalidos y rechazados» y protestaría contra la pena de su padre. La miró fuertemente hasta que captó su atención. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron aún más, tanto que podrían confundirse con el cabello del pobretón Weasel y había cerrado abruptamente la boca. Draco sonrió internamente. Un momento, ¿Dijo que Granger se veía «hermosa»? No, claro que no, dijo que se veía vistosa. Sí, se veía vistosa. Oh, Merlín, eso ni siquiera estaba bien dicho.

Una vez terminado de beber el whisky, con bastón en mano, Lucius fue dirigido hasta el centro de la sala. Sus manos fueron liberadas y la jaula retirada. Varios miembros del Ministerio formaban una barrera de patronus que dividía al hombre de las personas quienes observarían el momento. Narcissa Malfoy se hallaba situada a la derecha de Hermione, mientras apretaba la mano de la chica. Draco Malfoy, quien estaba a la derecha de Narcissa, tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su madre. Harry estaba a la izquierda de la castaña, tomando posesivamente la mano de ésta, no había perdido detalle del cruce de miradas entre el hurón y su amiga.

"¿Alguna palabra para sus familiares, Malfoy?" Insistió por última vez Kingsley. Ante la negativa del hombre, el Ministro hizo la misma pregunta a Narcissa.

"Siempre te amé, Lucius. Hasta en los peores momentos. Pero el amor es como un lápiz, lo que usan los muggles para escribir, lo usas y vas gastando la punta, hasta que se hace tan pequeño que no sirve más. Mi amor por tí se fue gastando, querido. Hasta hace unos minutos te guardaba mucho rencor, ahora solamente te tengo lástima. Pero siempre estaré agradecida contigo, pues me diste lo más hermoso de mi vida: mi hijo". Todos los presentes se conmovieron ante las palabras de la rubia. Hermione le dió un leve apretón a Narcissa, quien respondió mirándola con una leve sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos.

"Me diste noches increíbles, querida. Aunque tu hermana Bellatrix la chupaba mejor". Dijo Lucius con media sonrisa.

Draco tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su padre, tales como «Te equivocaste, pero te perdono». Luego de escucharlo hablar quería saltarle al cuello y matarlo él mismo del modo muggle, a golpes. Su madre era lo más sagrado en el mundo y que él la insulte solo lo llenaba de asco y odio. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser así? Tan desagradable, creyéndose superior a todos hasta en el momento de su muerte. Al final solo pudo sentir lástima por él y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Cuando Kingsley hizo la misma pregunta tácita que a su madre, Draco negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su padre a los ojos intentando transmitirle todo lo que pensaba. No hace falta decir que Lucius lo entendió y sonrió burlonamente mientras se enderezaba y se colocaba en una pose aristocrática para esperar su destino.

Hermione se dió cuenta que ya era muy tarde para protestar cuando, tras un gesto de cabeza del Ministro, vió entrar a un dementor. La figura negra muy alta cubierta con capa, se acercó casi solemnemente hasta Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa se mordía el interior de la boca para no chillar, vale que todo lo que le había dicho a Lucius era cierto, pero seguía siendo su esposo y le dolía tener que presenciar la extracción de su alma.

Harry tragó grueso. Nunca se acostumbraría a esas cosas, a su aspecto, al frío que emanaban, a la manera en que todo se marchitaba a su paso. El dementor estiró los brazos, dos manos grises, viscosas y con pústulas, aparecieron de la manga de la capa, se bajó la capucha. El estómago de Harry se contrajo, haciéndole recordar sus experiencias con esos seres. No quería estar en el lugar de Lucius, no señor.

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente. Su padre iba a morir, Merlín, su padre iba a morir. Fue un mal padre, el peor, pero era el suyo. Y ahora iba a morir, por decisiones estúpidas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Alzó la barbilla cuando Lucius le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido. Hasta cerca de un dementor seguía siendo altivo. Y así lo recordaría, con esa mirada altiva y el ceño fruncido recordándole siempre que «los Malfoy no lloran». Draco cerró los ojos, no se quedaría con la imagen de su padre muriendo, no.

Lucius se negaba a mirar al dementor. No quería tener la imagen del asqueroso demonio que se le acercaba. Miró a su esposa, siempre bella, siempre allí para él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dolió todo el daño que le causó. Recordó en un segundo que fueron felices los primeros años, hasta que el Lord llegó. Miró a su hijo, su reflejo, su heredero, aquel del cual siempre estuvo orgulloso. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño ante las lágrimas que visiblemente amenazaban con caer de los ojos del joven. No quería que su hijo fuera débil, justamente porque él había sido débil es que ahora estaba esperando a la muerte. Su último pensamiento hacia ellos fue «Perdóname Narcissa, perdóname Draco». Luego de eso miró al frente, resignado, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién decía que tendría recuerdos luego de que el bicho le succionase el alma?. El frío ya le calaba hasta los huesos, el dementor se acercaba lentamente. Se bajó la capucha. Estaba tan cerca. Un terror de muerte se apoderó del rubio. Sus ojos pudieron enfocar la forma de una cara putrefacta, la cuenca de los ojos estaba vacía, solo una membrana escamosa las cubría. La boca era un agujero que succionaba el aire. Dos manos putrefactas y frías le rodearon el cuello, los gritos ensordecedores de los peores momentos de su vida se reproducían en su cabeza, sintió el aliento con hedor a muerte del dementor golpearle en la cara. Ya no veía nada. Una niebla espesa le cubría la vista. Sintió como se le revolvían las entrañas y una fuerza lo obligaba a rendirse, un dolor lascerante le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. Lucius Malfoy se rindió ante las tinieblas y la oscuridad envolvió su mente, para siempre.

Narcissa observó como el cuerpo sin alma de su esposo caía cual peso muerto a los pies del dementor, quien se retiró tan lenta y solemnemente como llegó. Lucius Malfoy quedó allí, tirado boca abajo en el piso. Sería una imagen que nunca se borraría de su mente. Dos aurores se acercaron hasta el rubio y lo levantaron, Lucius quedó parado donde lo habían colocado, encorvado, con ojos en blanco, la boca ligeramente abierta con un hilillo de saliva colgándole de la comisura de los labios. Toda la elegancia y aristocracia que lo había caracterizado alguna vez se habían reducido a nada.

"Siendo las 14:00hs del 5 de mayo de 1998, Lucius Malfoy fue condenado al beso del dementor, cumpliéndose exitosamente la pena. El cuerpo sin alma será entregado a su esposa e hijo, quienes lo cuidarán hasta el momento de su muerte". Leyó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot. Kingsley ordenó que haya un receso de dos horas, luego del cual deberían volver a presentarse ante el tribunal.

Fueron las dos horas más incómodas para Hermione. No aguantaba el ambiente. Estaban la Sra. Malfoy, Draco, Harry y ella, sentados en unas bancas frente a las puertas de la Sala 10 del tribunal. Era un lugar oscuro y el aire viciado que se respiraba la mareaba. Las paredes de piedra eran frías y unas pocas antorchas iluminaban débilmente, casi nulamente la estancia. Pero eso no era todo. Lucius estaba sentado al lado de Narcissa, quien constantemente le secaba la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo. Draco estaba encogido en una esquina, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, a Hermione le pareció escuchar suaves sollozos provenientes del joven. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era la mirada de Harry sobre ella. No dejaba de observarla, y cada vez que ella le devolvía la mirada, volvía a ser ella quien la retiraba pues parecía que Harry no tenía planeado hacerlo.

"¿Podríamos hablar un momento?" Susurró al ojiverde. Este asintió seriamente con la cabeza y se levantó de la banca retirándose unos metros más allá. Hermione pudo observar como Malfoy levantaba la vista al escuchar a Hermione y miraba con desagrado a Harry luego de entender lo que la castaña había pedídole al moreno.

"¿Está todo bien, Harry?" Preguntó directamente la chica una vez que estuvieron apartados.

"Claro. ¿Qué podría ir mal?" respondió secamente el-niño-que-vivió.

"Es lo que quiero saber. Estás raro. No dejas de mirarme acusadoramente. ¿Qué he hecho mal?"

Harry clavó su mirada esmeralda en la ojimiel. Tantas cosas que decirle. No podía expresar ninguna. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Probablemente de mala manera. "Nada, Herms. No has hecho nada malo. Nunca lo haces, eres perfecta"

Hermione se sonrojó, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que su amigo la halagaba de esa forma. Generalmente lo hacía cuando quería hacer pasar algún asunto escabroso. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento. "¿Qué me escondes, Harry Potter?" Siseó.

«Si supieras, pequeña» "Nada, Herms. Solo que toda esta situación me tiene muy mal. Ya sabes, no esperé presenciar algo así, y eso..." Y la castaña cayó redondita.

"¡Oh, Harry, hermano!" Lo abrazó afectuosamente. "No te pongas mal, cariño. Vamos a superar esto juntos, no te preocupes".

«Oh, Hermione, Hermione..» "Gracias, Herms. Estoy seguro que así será". Respondió el moreno. Ya había actuado tantas veces ante ella para que no sospeche nada...

Volvieron a las bancas a esperar que se abran nuevamente las puertas de la sala del tribunal. El resto de la hora se pasaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando las grandes puertas oscuras les permitieron nuevamente el ingreso, lo que restaba del juicio fue dicho brevemente. Kingsley llamó a Harry y a Hermione por separado para preguntarles la misma cosa. Los dos habían aceptado sin imaginarse que el otro también estaba involucrado.

"Este tribunal ha decidido que los vigilantes para Narcissa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy serán: el Sr. Harry Potter y la Srta. Hermione Granger, durante los próximos tres años" Varias mandíbulas chocaron contra el piso. "Ninguno de los Malfoy podrá salir de la casa donde residirán sin la compañía de uno de sus vigilantes. Ni estos podrán abandonarlos a su merced en la casa. Si en algún momento el Sr. Potter o la Srta. Granger quisieran deshacerse de las responsabilidades, deberán presentar una carta al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio, con un mes de anticipación. Caso cerrado."

######

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a todos los que han agregado la historia a Favoritos, y/o la han puesto en sus Alertas. ¡Y un gran gran gran abrazo para aquellas geniales personas que me dejaron reviews! *las abraza hasta dejarlas azul***

**Disculpen si el juicio no es creíble -no sé nada de derecho- Y cuando mi queridísima Raquel1292 me ofreció ayuda, el capítulo ya estaba escrito :(**

**Espero que me dejen su opinión nuevamente en este capítulo :):):):) Si aún no lo han hecho... ¡Nunca es tarde!**

**(Tengo prohibido asesinar a gatitos si no me dejan reviews, por orden de LiRiDeZkA -pero nunca dijo nada de los osos panda- así que...)**

**SI NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS UN OSO PANDA MORIRÁ DE TRISTEZA. ¡AVISADAS EH! (?)**

**Con amor, Ana.**


	4. La salida del Ministerio

**¡Hoolaaaa! Hoy la notita va al principio. Quiero contarles que estaba muy entusiasmada escribiendo el capítulo. Como lo escribí en el móvil, porque no quería levantarme para ir a buscar la compu (sí, así de floja soy), lo seleccioné todo para copiarlo en Google Drive y convertirlo a .docx para que Fanfiction lo acepte. Bueno, muchas vueltas. En fin, en vez de ponerle "copiar" apreté la tecla de espacio. Y SE BORRÓ TODO EL PUTO CAPITULOOOOO. Y como soy taaaaan "ezpezial", antes no lo había guardado. **

**No creo que este sea el mejor capítulo de la historia porque está re-escrito. Quien avisa no traiciona (?) Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gustó -Esta vez no mato animalitos D: **

**Disfrútenlo ¡Besos, cielines! **

**Ana.**

####

Capítulo 4: "La salida del Ministerio"

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Hermione y él vivirían en la misma casa. ¡Bajo el mismo techo! Con los Malfoy, claro, pero bajo el mismo techo al fin. Y no sería como en Hogwarts, no señor. Esta vez no habría clases ni maestros, ni compañeros ni escaleras encantadas que lo privaran de ir a la habitación de Hermione. Aunque claro, estaba el asunto de que Hermione tampoco lo dejaría ir a su habitación. Igual, eso lo solucionaría sobre la carrera. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque tenía la parte mala. Draco Malfoy estaría allí. Harry ya había notado las miradas que Malfoy le echaba a su castaña, sí, suya -aunque ella ni lo sospechara-. Eran las mismas miradas que él tenía para Hermy. Y eso no le gustaba, porque ya había pillado a la chica devolverle una de esas miradas con la misma intensidad. Estaba seguro que entre el hurón albino y su chica no había nada, pero nada le aseguraba que no podría existir más adelante. Era Malfoy y todo, pero había cosas en los que uno no podía decidir, y el amor era una de ellas. Él mismo lo sabía. Pero se interpondría en cualquier tipo de relación que Malfoy quisiera formar con Hermione, claro que sí, no dejaría que su amiga caiga en las garras del hurón «¿Los hurones tienen garras?».

"Harry, te estoy hablando" decía una hastiada Hermione agitando las manos frente al rostro de su amigo "Deja de pensar en Ginny y préstame atención, ya luego tendrás tiempo de comerla a besos".

Harry sonrió, no era en Ginny en quien estaba pensando, pero eso de los besos no tendría problema en cumplirlos con la chica de sus pensamientos...

"¡Oh Merlín! Estabas pensando en Ginny, sinverguenza" decía Hermione mientras reía.

"No precisamente" respondió el ojiverde. "¿Qué me decías?"

"¿No era en Ginny?" Se extrañó la chica.

"No, era en alguien más cercano" Se estaba arriesgando, lo sabía, pero no podría seguir escondiéndole sus sentimientos toda la vida, no?

"Oh, entonces quién?" Preguntó curiosa la castaña mirando por todos lados. Harry negó con la cabeza resignado y volvió a preguntarle de qué le hablaba antes.

Draco observaba silenciosamente toda la escena. Él si había escuchado todo lo que la castaña había dicho. Le había preguntado a San Potty dónde vivirían, y le explicaba que los inmuebles de los Malfoy no podrían ser utilizados hasta dentro de un año, que la decisión le parecía ridícula pero era el decreto de los jueces así que no había vuelta atrás. Y el estúpido de Potter le contestaba diciéndole que ella le gustaba. Granger podía ser tan ratón de biblioteca la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no había sido más Crabbe o Goyle solamente por que era muy delgada. Escuchar a el-niño-que-milagrosamente-le-salvó-el-trasero-a-todo-el-mundo-mágico declararse de manera tan sosa era patético. Le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago, o era el hambre. Sí, debía ser el hambre.

"Creo que Grimmauld Place estaría bien, Harry. Si es que no te molesta, claro".

"Claro que no, Mione. Además es la única casa que tengo. A Privet Drive no me gustaría volver" declaró el moreno y los dos rieron.

"Es de mala educación hacer chistes privados frente a otras personas, Potter" Malfoy arrastraba las palabras. "¿Por qué no compartes con todos la gracia, eh?"

"No es nada que te incumba, Malfoy" respondió ácidamente Harry. "Aunque ¿Qué le diremos a los de la Orden si les molesta la presencia de los Malfoy?" Se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

"¿Decirles? No les diremos nada, Harry. Es tu casa, no la de ellos. Sirius te la dejó a tí, no a ellos. Tú haces lo que quieres de ella. Si te gustaría convertirla en un burdel muggle también puedes hacerlo. Si a los de la Orden les molesta que los Malfoy estén allí, pueden buscarse otro Cuartel General. Tal vez la casa de los Weasley les resulte más... cómoda" sentenció la Gryffindor con una mueca.

Narcissa y Draco se miraron sorprendidos, Hermione les impresionaba cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuera así. Y pensaban exactamente lo mismo, bueno, casi lo mismo.

«Habla y se manifiesta como toda una sangre pura. En un mundo paralelo, Granger podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por una Malfoy. Debería tratar de conocer mejor a la leona» opinaba el rubio.

«Habla y se manifiesta como toda una chica de sociedad, tal vez lo sea en el mundo muggle. Podría perfectamente ser una Malfoy en un futuro no tan lejano. Debería enviar una lechuza a los Greengrass comentándoles que ya no nos interesa firmar ningún contrato de matrimonio». Opinaba la rubia.

"En ese caso, creo que está decidido, Mione". Dijo el moreno. "Deberíamos apresurarnos, se nos hace tarde para regresar a Hogwarts. Uno de los dos debe ir para seguir ayudando a quienes de seguro aún siguen allí, y ver como sigue Snape" Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué haremos con Lucius?" Preguntó preocupada la mayor.

"No podemos hacer nada, Sra. Malfoy. Él deberá venir con nosotros, el Wizengamot lo ha decidido así. Por más que queráis internarlo en San Mungo será imposible" dijo Harry.

"No me refería a eso, querido" Narcissa sonrió levemente "Sino a cómo lo trasladaremos hasta la casa que era de mi primo sin que lo vean los periodistas, suficiente con lo que la Srta. Skeeter publicará, obviamente exagerando como tres veces lo que ocurrió. Realmente no quiero que mi esposo sea visto en esta situación. Espero que me entiendan" dijo señalando a Lucius quien estaba sentado tontamente en un banco. Aún se encontraban en el Ministerio, en la oficina vacía de un auror, para ser más exactos. Un grupo de aurores acababa de hechizar las varitas de los dos Malfoy para que no pudieran realizar ninguna maldición imperdonable o magia oscura. Ahora sólo restaba ir a casa.

"No se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. Yo hablaré con el Ministro" dijo Hermione mientras conjuraba su patronus y le daba instrucciones exactas. La nutria fue correteando por el aire y salió por la puerta de la oficina. Como dos minutos después, un hermoso patronus en forma de lince ingresaba de la misma forma "Ven a mi oficina. Te estaré esperando" Se escuchó la amable voz de Kingsley.

"Bien. ¿Podrías acompañarme, Harry? No sé como llegar a la oficina del Ministro"

"Uh, eh.. La verdad, Mione, es que yo tampoco sé muy bien como llegar. No he estado muchas veces por aquí y las pocas que estuve no fueron precisamente para una visita turística" el moreno se sonrojó. Narcissa codeó disimuladamente a Draco.

"Vamos, Granger. Yo te acompaño" dijo el rubio tendiéndole el brazo a Hermione. La chica miró sorprendida al Slytherin, y a su brazo, varias veces. Hasta que se decidió y tímidamente entrelazó su propio brazo con el del rubio para que la guiara hasta la oficina de Kingsley. Harry se puso verde por dos segundos impercertibles.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta la oficina del Ministro. En silencio. No tenían nada que decirse, es más, no era necesario. Se sentían bien en la compañía del otro y eso les parecía sumamente raro a los dos. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho del mago, Draco se soltó delicadamente del agarre de Hermione. El brazo le cosquilleaba y sentía un vacío extraño por la ausencia de la castaña. No le dió importancia. «Es el hambre, por eso la sensación de vacío, mueres de hambre, recuérdalo» se dijo mentalmente.

Kingsley Shacklebolt en persona abrió la puerta de su despacho "Adelante, Hermione, querida" dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Tú también, Draco, adelante". El rubio abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Los jóvenes ingresaron a la oficina.

"Dime, pequeña, cuál es ese asunto tan urgente" preguntó, con tono de preocupación.

"Sucede Sr. Ministro que..." y relató a Kingsley todo lo referente a Lucius y al pedido de Narcissa, contándole también donde estarían viviendo. Draco la miraba embelesado, definitivamente Granger estaba cambiada. Las facciones de niña habían desaparecido totalmente, dando paso a un rostro muy femenino. Aunque las ojeras que portaba eran muy visibles, desaparecerían con los días, si es que descansaba. Iba vestida con jeans negros ajustados, una blusa de color granate, con un sueter azul encima, y unas botas negras. Tenía el pelo ligeramente recogido, varios mechones le caían sobre el rostro. Estaba muy lastimada, a simple vista podían contarse como cuatro heridas, una en la frente, otra en el cuello, en el pómulo izquierdo tenía un moretón y otra herida en el labio inferior que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Quería probar esa herida, no, quería probar los labios de la castaña, se imaginaba como sería apresar esa boca que hablaba y hablaba. Y que ella se mordiera el labio cada cinco segundos no lo estaba ayudando en nada. Pero algo más raro aún le sucedía, aparte de querer besarla, quería -tenía la necesidad- de curarle las heridas, como sea. Primero con las pociones curativas, pero luego con besos. Devolverle el favor que ella le hizo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero hacerlo mucho más interesante. Esta vez ya no podía culpar al hambre. Era hambre, sí, pero hambre de ella.

"Muy bien. Entiendo tu postura, Hermione" dijo Kingsley una vez escuchado el relato de la bruja. "Ve a traer a Harry y al matrimonio Malfoy, usarán mi chimenea para ir a Grimmauld Place" concluyó un sonriente Kingsley. "La contraseña es «uictoriam» Yo tengo que regresar a Hogwarts."

"Muchas gracias, señor" dijo respetuosamente Hermione.

"Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Kingsley" le contestó nuevamente el mago "Te encargo a esta pequeña, hijo" dirigiéndose a Draco "No dejes que se meta en muchos problemas, y encárgate de esas heridas, eh" Le dijo al rubio guiñándole un ojo.

"Claro, señor" dijo un avergonzado y furioso Draco. «¿No aprenderás a cerrar nunca la mente, no? ¿De qué sirvieron las malditas clases de tía Bella si vas por la vida como un libro abierto? Torpe torpe torpe» se recriminaba mentalmente al mismo tiempo que maldecía al ministro.

Salieron del despacho de Kingsley y caminaron de vuelta hasta el piso de los aurores. Esta vez ya no había razones para que sus brazos estuvieran enlazados, pero había sido como automático. «Como si pertenecieras a ese lugar» dijo una voz en la mente de la castaña. Sus pensamientos la sorprendieron, pero se dió cuenta de que era cierto. Se sentía cómoda con Malfoy, se sentía como en casa. Miró disimuladamente al atractivo rubio que caminaba a su lado, iba vestido totalmente de negro, una camisa con cuello de tortuga, pantalones de vestir, zapatos de vestir, y un saco largo. Era la personalización de la elegancia y el buen gusto. Iba divinamente peinado ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan atractivo? Nunca lo había notado, pero Malfoy era muy atractivo. «Mucho más atractivo que Ron o Viktor» "Incluso más que Brad Pitt".

"¿Brad Pitt? ¿Quién es ese, Granger? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó curioso el chico.

"Uh, eh.. Es un actor muggle. No hablaba de nada, pensaba en voz alta" susurró una muy abochornada Hermione. «Malditos pensamientos»

"¿Y qué hace? ¿Por qué pensabas en él?" Insistió, interesándose. Tal vez Granger estuviera enamorada de ese muggle.

"Actúa en películas. ¿Conoces las películas, no?" Preguntó.

"Claro, Granger ¿Por quién me tomas? Que no me hayan gustado los muggles en alguna época no significa que no conozca su cultura o costumbres"

"¿Ya te gustan los muggles?" Preguntó incrédula.

"No es que me gusten, pero ya no me molestan. Todos somos personas, no?"

"Jamás pensé escuchar a un Malfoy decir eso" dijo sincera la chica.

Draco rió divertido "A mi madre nunca le interesaron las ideas clasistas. Así que ella nunca ha opinado mal de los muggles" le informó.

"¿Qué opinas de los Sangre Sucia?" Directo al pecho.

Draco frunció el ceño. Nunca lo había notado, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de labios de la castaña las palabras le sonaban ofensivas. "No vuelvas a llamarte así. Estuve equivocado los años en que me referí a tí de esa manera. Tu sangre y la mía son iguales, Granger. Roja, la única que hay. Además, los hijos de muggles son igual o mejor magos que los de sangre pura. La sangre no es la diferencia".

Hermione sentía la misma sensación de ternura que había sentido en la batalla cuando besó a Ron. Un instinto primitivo la llamaba a besar a Malfoy. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sentía la necesidad de besarlo porque le inspiraba ternura, pero a la vez un deseo que ardía como fuego y se expandía por cada centímetro de su piel.

Granger lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella tenía la mirada encendida, rebosante del más puro y candente deseo. Él lo había sentido infinidad de veces antes por otras chicas, pero esta vez, el deseo que Draco Malfoy sentía no se comparaba con ningún otro que hubiera sentido en el pasado. Esta vez quemaba, literalmente, hasta las yemas de los dedos. Necesitaba aferrarse de esa boca en un beso pasional y hacerla suya en ese mismo pasillo si era posible. Y sabía que ella entendía lo que él sentía y quería lo mismo.

"¿Qué les ha dicho el Ministro?" Preguntó Harry con los ojos en rendijas, quien se encontraba en frente de ellos. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a su destino? Se separaron lentamente.

"Nos prestará su chimenea" contestó escuetamente Hermione.

"Genial" dijo el moreno. Draco sonrió de medio lado, como le gustaba ver a Potty molesto.

"Eso es estupendo, queridos" dijo Narcissa. "Gracias, Hermione".

"No es nada, Sra. Malfoy" respondió con una sonrisa insegura «Me suicidaré lenta y dolorosamente si la madre de Malfoy notó nuestro casi beso» se dijo. «Oh, Merlín, casi nos dimos un beso» Y sus mejillas se lo confirmaron.

"¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto?" interrogó el moreno, desconfiado.

"Vamos, Potter. No estábamos infringiendo ninguna ley. Es más, estaba con mi «vigilante»" dijo con retintín, sonriendo seductor. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban a segundos de encenderse en llamas.

La Gryffindor necesitaba hacer algo para bajar la temperatura de sus mejillas -de su cuerpo-. Miró a Lucius, estaba en la misma posición de la última hora. Miró hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie estaba por allí, efectivamente eran los únicos en el pasillo. Se acercó hasta una maceta con una planta decorativa y la puso frente al rubio. Los demás la miraron extrañados. Transformó hábilmente la maceta en una muy elaborada silla de ruedas muggle. Las empuñadoras de empuje eran las mismas serpientes con ojos de esmeralda del bastón del Malfoy mayor. El asiento, el respaldo, el apoyabrazos y el apoyapiernas estaban forrados en finísimo cuero negro. Mientras que el apoyapies, las ruedas, y los aros propulsores parecían estar hechos del más puro oro blanco. La palanca de freno también tenía una serpiente con ojos de esmeralda.

Narcissa estaba segura que la bruja no podía caerle mejor. La abrazó afectuosamente agradeciéndole el detalle, mientras unas finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione y la tomó delicadamente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Le rodeó con los brazos y la castaña instintivamente escondió el rostro en el cuello del rubio, que olía a menta y perfume de hombre. El Slytherin le besó suavemente la frente mientras le susurraba un casi inaudible «Gracias». Ella puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y apretó fuertemente. El rubio no dudó en responder al gesto y la abrazó con fuerza, la justa para no asfixiarla. Definitivamente este era su hogar, el de los dos.

Era una maldita imagen sacada de telenovela, de las que su tía Petunia veía luego del noticiero. Le hervía la sangre y en ménos de tres segundos todos los colores del arcoiris pasaron por el rostro de Harry.

Narcissa no se perdió detalle de lo sucedido, y sonreía abiertamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla fría de Lucius y pensaba en que tendría que idear un plan para que el salvador del mundo mágico no fuera un impedimento para la unión de su hijo con Hermione. Tendría que conseguirle una novia a Potter, inmediatamente.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Harry con una amabilidad más falsa que oro leprechaun.

Los jóvenes se separaron lentamente, sin ganas. Malfoy junto con Harry iban a alzar al rubio para sentarlo en la silla de ruedas, pero Hermione se les adelantó y lo hizo levitar, también hizo aparecer una manta color verde oscuro -muy slytherin- sobre las rodillas del rubio mayor.

Narcissa empujaba la silla de Lucius. Frente a ellos unos muy juntos Draco y Hermione los guiaban hacia el despacho del Ministro, nuevamente con los brazos enlazados. Harry iba muy cabreado, detrás de todos.

Al llegar a la oficina, Hermione susurró la contraseña. La puerta hizo un "clic" dejándoles pasar. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba un pequeño recipiente con polvos flu. Hermione le indicó a Harry que tenía que ser el primero en llegar a su casa. Éste arrojó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea y desapareció. Narcissa fue la siguiente, elegantemente desapareció con Lucius dejándo solos a Hermione y a Draco.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces. Empujó a Hermione hasta el escritorio y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione se sorprendió al principio pero luego de medio segundo se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía. Este no era un beso como los que había recibido antes, no señor. Este era EL beso de su vida. Draco era un experto en la materia y se notaba a todas luces.

Primero sólo fue un choque de labios, hasta que ella entreabrió la boca y el rubio aprovechó para succionarle el labio lastimado que tan loco lo estaba teniendo desde hacía rato. Ella colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de él, juntando las manos en la nuca, metiendo los dedos en el sedoso pelo rubio del muchacho. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se pegó más a ella mientras le lamía el labio inferior como pidiéndole permiso. Hermione entreabrió más los labios ansiosa de probar el sabor de su lengua. Se sumergieron en una batalla caliente y húmeda donde los dos querían ganar. La chica abrió las piernas dejándole un hueco al rubio, quien se situó entre ellas pegándose totalmente a ella. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y sintió un bulto entre sus piernas. Dándose cuenta de qué se trataba se pegó más aún al rubio mientras seguían devorándose las bocas y se restregó descaradamente contra él. Nunca lo había hecho antes, porque nunca había llegado tan lejos con ningún chico. El delicioso gemido que escapó de la boca de ella fue música para los oídos de Draco, quien se encendió más si era posible. Se apretó a ella con intención y la chica movió instintivamente las caderas. Esta vez fue Hermione quien disfrutó del gemido que Draco no pudo evitar. El muchacho se separó de su boca para bajar por su mandíbula y morderle sensualmente, la castaña se mordía a la vez el labio mientras intentaba en vano retener los sonidos de placer que emitía involuntariamente. Los besos de Draco fueron bajando hasta el cuello y la temperatura de la habitación subía cada vez más.

Un golpe seco en la puerta los sacó de su burbuja. Se separaron abruptamente y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Es hora de irnos, gatita" susurró Draco dándole un último beso. La tomó de la cintura con una sola mano mientras que con la otra tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzaba a la chimenea a la voz de "Grimmauld Place". Una luz verde los envolvió y el despacho del Ministro volvió a quedar en silencio.

####


	5. Llegada a Grimmauld Place

Capítulo 5:

Draco y Hermione llegaron a Grimmauld Place con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo de él despeinado, los ojos brillantes, pupilas dilatadas, pero lo que más alegró a Narcissa fue que su hijo traía fuertemente cogida de la cintura a Hermione.

"¿Porqué tardaron tanto?" Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente. Hermione se liberó suavemente del agarre del rubio.

"La maceta con polvos flu se cayó y se rompió en miles de pedazos" Mintió fácilmente su hijo. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella, Narcissa Malfoy, Slytherin por excelencia se tragaría esa mentira?

"Oh, que lástima" dijo con una voz fingidamente apenada. "Quizás queráis daros una ducha fría" insistió, con la misma sonrisa. Los dos enrojecieron violentamente preguntándose internamente «¿Juntos?».

"¿Quién quiere una ducha?" Preguntó Harry llegando de la cocina.

Nadie contestó. El moreno se detuvo a mirar a los recién llegados, deteniéndose en lo colorado de sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando nada ese asunto. "Hermione ya conoces la casa, por favor muéstrale su habitación a la Sra. Malfoy, yo me encargaré de mostrársela al hurón" La chica asintió silenciosamente.

"Espero que no me dejes durmiendo en el sótano, cara-rajada. Sería de muy mala educación de tu parte" dijo con sorna el rubio.

"Sigue hablando y dormirás con Kreacher, Malfoy" contestó mordaz.

Mientras la castaña subía las escaleras acompañada de Narcissa, sintió que algo le quemaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Metió la mano y sacó el galeón encantado del ED. "Problemas con Snape. Necesitamos a Harry" rezaba el mensaje. Hermione se apresuró a llegar hasta el moreno para avisarle.

"Debes ir inmediatamente, Harry. Yo estaré bien aquí" dijo ella cuando se dió cuenta que su amigo parecía no querer dejarla en la casa sola con los Malfoy.

"Está bien, Mione. Pero al menor problema me envías tu patronus. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó.

"¡Sí, mi capitán!" Bromeó la chica. "Ve tranquilo" le dió un beso en la mejilla y el chico se puso extremadamente colorado. "Tonto" le volvió a decir y a golpear cariñosamente en el hombro.

Malfoy se encontraba recostado por la pared mientras miraba a los dos amigos, con los hombros tensionados y la mirada enfurecida. Tal vez Granger no se diera cuenta de sus actos, pero Potter no era estúpido y guardaba esperanzas por cada muestra de afecto que ella le brindaba. El moreno abrazaba a la castaña mientras clavaba su mirada esmeralda en el Slytherin. «¿Granger ya te ha casi-violado en alguna oficina, Potter?» se burlaba interiormente el rubio.

«Crées que ella alguna vez te abrazará así, Malfoy?» pensó ingenuamente Harry.

Cuando Harry desapareció, Hermione se quedó sola con los tres Malfoy. Les mostró la casa y se sorprendió gratamente cuando Narcissa descolgó el retrato de la madre de Sirius del vestíbulo, por considerar sus gritos "Demasiado vulgares para una Black"

"¿Cómo lo logró?!" Chilló la chica. "¡Sirius nunca pudo sacarlo!"

"Solamente un Black puede hacerlo, querida. Y mi primo fue borrado del árbol familiar cuando se reveló" explicó dulcemente la mujer.

Hicieron un tour por toda la casa, Narcissa llamó a dos de los elfos domésticos de Malfoy Manor para que ayudasen a Kreacher. Hermione les dió la charla sobre los derechos de los elfos y le contó sobre la plataforma élfica a la mujer. Narcissa sonrió e informó a sus elfos que tendrían un salario digno, días libres, permiso de maternidad, y todo lo que la Gryffindor desease. Quiso liberarlos pero desistió de la idea cuando los elfos entraron en crisis y lloraron pidiendo a gritos que por favor no lo haga. Seguían perteneciendo a los Malfoy, por voluntad propia. Narcissa haría lo que sea para que la chica se sintiera a gusto, y accediera más fácilmente a sus planes de convertirla en una Malfoy.

«No lo puedo creer» pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Narcissa. Ella había accedido a sus ideas de la P.E.D.D.O. ¡Narcissa Malfoy! Aunque su hijo no haya opinado, tampoco se negó. Los Malfoy eran como la caja de Pandora. ¡Merlín! «Estoy en un mundo paralelo»

Narcissa había elegido una habitación en el segundo piso, al lado de la de Lucius. Una puerta las conectaba, así podría pasar a ver a su esposo por las noches y controlar si estaba bien. Las dos habitaciones eran oscuras y bastante abandonadas, los elfos ya se encargarían de limpiarlas y ella hablaría con el chico Potter para que le permitiese redecorarlas. Su esposo descansaba en la cama de la habitación contigua. Ella se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, pensando. Era libre, no en el sentido exacto de la palabra, pero libre al fin. Ya no debía temer por la vida de su hijo. Incluso ya estaba planeando el futuro de su niño con una mujer casi perfecta, el único detalle era que la niña no era de sangre pura, pero ¿Qué importaba? Estaba más que dicho que la sangre no era importante. La guerra había terminado, el Lord había caído, ya no estaba amenazada, lo único que le dolía era el estado de Lucius y estaba preocupada por el de Severus. Pero a pesar de todo, por primera vez, en muchos años, Narcissa se sentía en paz, solamente rogaba Merlín que pudiera continuar en pie hasta que Draco se casara. Luego podría hacer compañía al alma de Lucius.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en el pasillo, Draco y Hermione se miraban en silencio. Estudiándose, comiéndose con la mirada, a punto de saltarse al cuello el uno al otro. Pero debían mantener la calma, ya habría tiempo «Tu madre está detrás de esa puerta, espera» hablaba la conciencia del rubio. «La Sra. Malfoy podría salir y no tendrías cara para mirarla nuevamente» se decía la otra.

"Arriba sobran cuatro habitaciones. Ya que tu madre está en la habitación principal, tu padre en la de Regulus, seguro que Harry querrá la que le pertenecía a Sirius" explicaba apresuradamente Hermione mientras subían las escaleras "Así que solo quedan las habitaciones de huéspedes, son cuatro, la biblioteca también está arriba. No sé si te interese, pero a mí sí, deberías verla, tiene muchísimos libros, tantos como en Hogwarts. Especialmente de magia oscura, tenía miedo de verlos hace unos años pero ahora he visto tantas cosas qu..." Al llegar al tercer piso una mano en su cintura y un cuerpo pegándose al suyo la calló, dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

"No me digas que solo la biblioteca te interesa Granger, quizás también tengas algún otro interés en este piso" susurró el Slytherin. Ella sentía su aliento en el cuello, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja, sus palabras susurradas con tanta sensualidad. Tragó grueso. Un calor desconocido anteriormente, pero recientemente descubierto -en la oficina del Ministro- se alojó en su vientre. El rubio deslizó los dedos por el brazo de ella, hasta llegar al hombro. Le besó delicadamente el cuello y se separó, dejando un vacío doloroso.

"¿Qué habitación elegirás?" Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, mientras abría la primera puerta. Hermione se colocó una mano sobre el corazón en un vano intento de ralentizar sus latidos alocados «Maldito Malfoy. ¿Quieres provocarme? Adivina, rubio oxigenado, yo también sé jugar el mismo juego» Pensó la chica.

Malfoy terminó eligiendo la tercera habitación. La de Hermione estaba al fondo del pasillo, justo al lado de la de él. El rubio no intentó volver a acercarse a ella. Sabía que Granger no aguantaría por mucho tiempo y buscaría volver a besarlo. La habitación que había elegido era la mejor en todo el piso en cuanto a decoración. La primera era una habitación decorada de azul por todas partes, no le gustaba. La segunda era casi igual, pero en un tono más claro, mientras que la cuarta era en verde y plata, aunque Granger ya había elegido esa ¿Por qué elegía justamente esa habitación? Pero la de él, era totalmente negra, a excepción de las paredes que estaban pintadas en un blanco impoluto. La cama, los muebles, las cortinas, en negro. Tal y como él se sentía: oscuro. Con ayuda de su varita ordenó su habitación, pidió a los elfos sus ropas de la mansión y mágicamente las fue acomodando en el armario. Estaba solo, pensando en que la puerta no tardaría en abrirse, Granger entraría, hablaría de cosas triviales y luego se lanzaría a su cuello, como todas las mujeres. Sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa registrada de Draco Malfoy. Granger no sería muy diferente a las demás, unos cuantos besos, unas caricias acertadas y la tendría en la cama más rápido de lo que se dice snitch.

Hermione estaba en su nuevo cuarto. «Debería redecorarlo, demasiado Slytherin para mi gusto». Estaba segura que Harry no se molestaría, viviría allí los próximos tres años, no aguantaría dormir en una habitación tan verde y plata por mucho tiempo. Con diferentes hechizos fue rehaciendo la habitación. Para empezar, cambió todos los muebles antiguos de madera oscura, vale que eran muy hermosos y todo, pero no eran de su estilo. Los que no le servían los envió al sótano. Solamente dejó la cama, que era de una plaza, la agrandó hasta convertirla en cama matrimonial, no le gustaban las camas pequeñas. Un sillón para leer, con un posapies, al lado de este una lámpara alta, estilo muggle, pero que se encendía con velas. Un escritorio simple, en color madera y una silla giratoria muggle, en amarillo. Dos mesitas de luz a cada lado de la cama, con lámparas muggles, que obviamente no usaban electricidad. El armario antiguo lo transformó en un moderno placard con espacio para una televisión. Recordaba haber visto en el callejón Diagon un generador mágico de electricidad, apenas tuviera tiempo iría a comprarlo, y a comprar una TV de Londres muggle, también saldría a comprarse ropa, la necesitaba urgentemente. El piso era tipo parquet, pero en negro. No le gustaba en absoluto, así que transformó una de las sábanas en una gruesa alfombra con rayas mostazas y negras y cubrió todo el piso de la habitación. Colocó cortinas blancas en las ventanas. Y por último cambió el verde slytherin de las paredes, dejándolo en un mostaza claro estirando a blanco. Sonrió triunfante al ver su trabajo. Ahora parecía más acogedor.

Cogió su inseparable bolso de mano con cuentas, aquel que tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, y sacó las ropas que le habían acompañado en el año que estuvieron por el bosque, las de ella y la de los chicos. Metió más la mano, encontró el libro que le había regalado Dumbledore, aquel que se sabía de memoria, y varios otros libros. Muchas pociones curativas, revitalizantes, hasta un paquete de vitaminas muggle que había guardado en el bolso estando en su casa, nunca las tomó. El guardapelo de Regulus, ahora destruido. La varita rota de el-niño-que-vivió. También encontró las túnicas viejas del estilo Bellatrix Lestrange que había llevado justamente de Grimmauld Place y le habían servido maravillosamente en el robo a Gringotts. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordarse a ella misma como Bellatrix. Halló el monedero de Moke que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry, quiso abrirlo pero fue imposible, luego recordó que solo el dueño podría abrirlo, tendría que devolvérselo a Harry. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry también estaba allí, Merlín, Harry la había llenado de cosas. El desiluminador de Ron también estaba en su bolso, suspiró hondamente al sacarlo. «Oh Ron, Ron, Ron. ¡Que gran error he cometido contigo! Si tan solo nunca te hubiera besado...estarías aquí, amigo... y yo podría devolverte en paz el regalo del director» se dijo, recordando la historia que él le había contado una y otra vez al volver de su «retiro voluntario» o mejor dicho «abandono descarado» en el bosque. Mientras seguía descubriendo todo lo que su bolso guardaba, encontró una foto de sus padres, un vacío inmenso se apoderó de su corazón, tenía que salir a buscarlos, tenía que hacerlo, y pronto.

Había un baño en su habitación, pero para el plan que había ideado para Malfoy -en dos minutos- necesitaría usar el baño que estaba en el pasillo. Volvió a suspirar «Malfoy, por Merlín ¿Qué estamos haciendo?». Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a meditar sobre los posibles errores que estaba cometiendo con el huron, y mucho ménos pensar en el cosquilleo que sentía cuando él la miraba.

Se desnudó y se envolvió en una bata que encontró en el armario. Cogió unas toallas y ropa interior. Salió al pasillo y se metió al baño. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta sin seguro, si todo salía bien el Slytherin caería redondito en su trampa.

Draco estaba acostado en la cama, pensando en los besos de la chica morena que aún no había ido a buscarlo. No es que él la esperara, pero se preguntaba una y otra vez si Granger tardaría mucho en tocar a su puerta. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de ella se cerraba. Se colocó mejor en la cama y rápidamente tomó un libro, simulando estar leyendo algo. Pero la Gryffindor nunca llegó. Frunció el ceño mientras los minutos pasaban ¿Granger habría bajado? Salió al pasillo y miró atentamente. No había nadie. Una halo de luz se distinguía bajo la puerta del baño, le pareció escuchar algo, agudizó los oídos, se acercó a la puerta y asegurándose nuevamente de que el pasillo estaba vacío, pegó la oreja. Una melodiosa voz provenía de adentro opacada por el sonido del agua al caer. Sonrió malévolamente, la Gryffindor estaba tomando una ducha.

Sacó su varita y susurró un imperceptible "Alomohora" en la puerta, no escuchó el característico «clic» del hechizo. Con curiosidad giró el picaporte y se llevó una gran -y placentera- sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba sin seguro.

Con cautela y con toda la silenciosa agilidad slytherin entró al cuarto de baño. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente antes de levantar la vista, pero ninguna tan espectacular como la que tenía ahora frente a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, un escalofrío le subió desde los pies. Y un calor muy conocido se alojó en su cuerpo, haciéndose eco en una parte especial de su anatomía.

Una mampara de vidrio los separaba, y aunque la vista no era buena porque los vidrios estaban empañados de hacia adentro, la figura borrosa de la ojimiel se divisaba bastante bien. Totalmente desnuda deslizándose sensualmente la esponja con jabón por todo el cuerpo. Era la imagen más erótica de su vida. Mujeres desnudas había visto en cantidad, pero nunca así, nunca a ella. Por más que solamente veía el contorno de su cuerpo y casi nada podía ser bien admirado, la figura escultural de la chica se entendía perfectamente.

Hermione no sabía qué bicho la había picado, al principio la idea le había parecido fantástica. Pero luego de sentir la presencia del rubio en el baño, se preguntaba qué estupidez estaba haciendo. Luego recordó cómo él se había burlado de ella en el pasillo haciéndola estremecer y la había dejado sin el pan ni la torta. Una sed de venganza la volvió a atacar. Y Hermione Granger, aunque no pareciese, era MUY vengativa -o eso le convenía pensar en este momento-. Con toda la valentía de su casa, se animó y se pasó lentamente la esponja por los senos, sabiendo que el muchacho estaba mirándola del otro lado. Fue bajando lentamente la mano por el estómago, el corazón en la garganta y el estómago como un tornado.

Draco tragaba dificultosamente y le faltaba el aire. No podía distinguir bien a Granger, pero si distinguía sus movimientos. Con la mano derecha se enjabonaba el vientre, y la mano izquierda se mantenía masajeando sus senos, la derecha fue bajando más hasta situarse en la entrepierna. Draco no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido.

Se estaba calentando, de verdad. ¿No se suponía que el jueguito iba a ser sólo para molestar a Malfoy? Pues ahora serían dos los insatisfechos, ella también necesitaría algo que le baje la temperatura luego de esto. No era una exhibicionista, pero el hecho de que Malfoy fuese un voyeur -su voyeur- le hacía hervir de deseo la sangre. Escuchó un leve, casi inaudible gemido de parte del muchacho, sonrió con maldad al mismo tiempo que la adrenalina y el miedo inundaban su sistema ¡Por Merlín, ahora sí, qué estaba haciendo! Cerró rápidamente el agua de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla que tenía a mano.

Malfoy se maldijo al darse cuenta que la chica se había dado cuenta del sonido que no pudo evitar emitir. Con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz salió del cuarto de baño y cerró suavemente la puerta para que la Gryffindor no sospechase.

Hermione abrió la mampara del baño y se encontró con que el rubio se había dado a la fuga. Se tocó el corazón para asegurarse de que seguía latiendo en su pecho y no había salido por su boca, y sonrió nuevamente con maldad al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado. Calentó al rubio, tal vez más de la cuenta, y lo dejó con las ganas. Se secó, se colocó la ropa interior y se puso la bata. Salió del baño y vió a Malfoy mirando disimuladamente por un pequeño espacio abierto desde la puerta de su habitación.

No estaba seguro si la chica lo había visto, pero por la velocidad en la que cerró el grifo y se envolvió era obvio que lo había escuchado. Abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de cuando ella saliera del baño, y su vista chocó con el cuerpo de ella enfundado en una diminuta bata verde sin anudar. Su entrepierna palpitó. "Oh, Malfoy, el baño ya está libre, por si necesites una ducha fría" Le decía la reencarnación de Venus mientras se mordía el labio, le guiñaba un ojo y seguidamente echaba a correr hasta su habitación encerrándose dentro. «¡Maldita Gryffindor sabelotodo! ¿Y ahora cómo me bajo esta maldita y dolorosa erección? Maldita mujer. Maldita erección. Maldita curiosidad. Maldita ducha. Maldito todo» refunfuñaba el chico entrando al baño para darse una buena ducha y liberar la «tensión» generada.

Narcissa acababa de darse un relajante baño en la tina, ahora se hallaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación completamente desnuda observándose. Pero sobre todo, observando la pequeña mancha negra que le había aparecido ese día en el pecho, sobre el corazón, y el tatuaje que tenía en el bajo vientre, al costado izquierdo, sobre el hueso de la pelvis: Las iniciales de él, con una serpiente enroscada.

La serpiente comenzó a moverse sobre las letras LM, enviando pequeñas puntadas de dolor sobre la manchita negra. El dolor iba incrementando de a poco, hasta volverse insoportable. Ella sabía que sucedería, sabía que este momento llegaría desde que el Lord Tenebroso había vuelto unos años atrás. Un dolor lascerante le atravesó el pecho, como una espada que se incrustaba en el corazón. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, Narcissa se tocó la sangre y miró sus dedos manchados con el rojo carmín. Su vista fue haciéndose más confusa y nublosa, hasta convertirse en una negrura pesada.

El sordo sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo retumbó en la habitación.

#####

**¡Holaaa! Disculpen la demora. Pero es que tenía la inspiración a flor de piel y me puse a escribir como loca y me olvidé de actualizar. Pero escribí hasta el capítulo 15. ¡Lo que se viene! **

**Voy a subir los capítulos por día -o cada dos días-, para que no sea muy cargado. ¿Qué les parece? **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrega. No dejen de opinar ¡Déjenme sus reviews, por favoooor! Gracias por leer :) **

**Con cariño, Ana. **


	6. Almas sin consuelo

Capítulo 6: Almas sin consuelo.

No quería dejarla sola. Algo le decía que si quería a Hermione a su lado no debía dejar que ese maldito hurón albino se acercara a ella. Hermione podría enamorarse de él. ¡No! Hermione nunca se enamoraría de Malfoy, es decir ¡Es Malfoy! ¿No? Su amiga era inteligente. Obviamente se daría cuenta que él no era el indicado. Además ¿Qué es lo que Malfoy podría tener que sea atractivo a los ojos de Hermione? A ella le gustaban los hombres fuertes y valientes. Como el idiota de Krum, o el idiota de Ron. Sí, el idiota de Ron. Pensar en él hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia. Fue su amigo, es decir, aún lo era, o al ménos Ron pensaba que aún lo era. Pero ¿Besarla en medio de la batalla? ¿En serio? Ron no sabía de sus sentimientos, así que no tenía la culpa. Pero no podía evitar sentir una ira invadirle de pies a cabeza al recordar a Hermione abrazada al cuello de Ron mientras él le comía la boca, las piernas de ella colgando del suelo, el pelirrojo con las manos en su cintura en un abrazo estrangulador. No pudo evitar interrumpirlos. Es que, estaban en una maldita guerra, y él tenía deseos de terminar con el enemigo, en ese momento el pelirrojo era su enemigo. Podría haber matado a Ron y fingir que había sido un mortífago ¿No? Justamente para no dejarse llevar por esa corriente asesina fue que dijo "Hey, hay una guerra aquí". Pero aún ahora le daban ganas de matar al maldito traidor cuando recordaba su cara con una estúpida sonrisa de estúpido diciéndole "Es ahora o nunca ¿No?" ¡Como quería cortar en pedacitos a su amigo! ¡No no no, ex-amigo! «Y ahora, para más colmo, no solo tengo que intentar apartarla de Ron, sino que del imbécil de Malfoy también. ¡Oh, por qué no me parte un rayo y hacemos esto más facil!» se quejaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la enfermería.

Aún quedaba mucho que hacer en Hogwarts. Los profesores que no estaban heridos se encargaban de arreglar algunos lugares destruidos. McGonagall corría de aquí para allá con el cuadro de Dumbledore mientras los dos dictaban órdenes. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que quedaba por hacer se desesperaba. La guerra se llevó a muchos y hundió a tantos otros. Así se lo confirmaba el hombre que venía caminando hacia su dirección, cabizbajo, con el cabello rojo inconfundible tapándole toda la cara.

Bill Weasley era un buen hombre. Uno de los mejores que Harry había conocido. Y tenía una maravillosa familia, y ahora también una maravillosa esposa. Siempre se lo veía feliz, tan perfecto, tan jovial, que verlo así, triste, cabizbajo y llorando en silencio mientras caminaba como si no tuviera rumbo le rompía el alma, le hacía creer que la victoria no había llegado, que en vez de traer alegrías solamente trajo tristeza e impotencia.

"Bill" murmuró el moreno antes de llegar hasta el pelirrojo. El muchacho levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente para segundos después lanzarse a sus brazos cual damisela en peligro y llorar desconsoladamente.

Harry no era bueno consolando, es más, hasta era un poco tosco, no sabía que era lo correcto en momentos así, la incomodidad lo invadía, así que optó por hacer lo más masculino posible que se haría cuando se consuela a alguien: le palmeó la espalda.

"Oh Harry, Harry" gimoteaba el muchacho "Hicimos todo para defender a la familia y no pudimos" lloraba "No pudimos Harry, él ya no está". Sabía que se refería a Fred aunque no lo nombrara, y pensar en ello detenidamente por primera vez, le dejaba un nudo en la garganta y el alma triste y vacía.

"No fue tu culpa Bill" trataba de consolarlo "Fue culpa de Voldemort" el pelirrojo se estremeció. "Aunque no nos devuelva a Fred, es un alivio saber que ya pagó por todo lo que hizo".

"Gracias por eso Harry" Era como la quincuagésima persona que le decía eso desde que puso los pies en el castillo.

"Gracias a vosotros por luchar conmigo" Era la quincuagésima vez que daba la misma respuesta.

"Tienes que venir a ver a mamá y a papá. Se alegrarán al saber que estás bien y regresaste. ¿Dónde fuiste? Estuvimos esperándote toda la tarde".

"Estuve atendiendo algunos asuntos del ministerio" Ni loco le diría cuáles, no aún. "No puedo pasar a ver a tus padres ahora, Bill. Pero prometo hacerlo apenas tenga tiempo"

"¿Porqué no puedes?"

"Es que... Snape. Vine a ver a Snape". Dudó. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

"Esa rata de alcantarilla. Ojalá muera, y si no lo hace que se pudra en Azcaban" dijo el pelirrojo con la cara del mismo color que el cabello.

"Ehh, buenooo, con permiso Bill, debo irme" Se marchó a toda prisa dejando en medio del pasillo al joven quien miraba ceñudo hacia la dirección que había tomado el-niño-que-vivió.

Al entrar en la enfermería el alma volvía a partírsele. Las camas llenas, muchas camas. Más de las que comúnmente había en el lugar. Muchos enfermos. Y muchos familiares que lloraban en silencio sobre los moribundos. Solamente una cama estaba vacía, al fondo, sin nadie que cuide a su ocupante. No hacía falta acercarse para saber que el agrio ex-profesor de pociones estaba allí.

Madame Pomfrey lo vió llegar y caminó hasta él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Harry Potter! Nuestro salvador" dijo a voz de cuello. El muchacho enrojeció violentamente, nunca se acostumbraría. Todas las cabezas voltearon en su dirección, algunos sonriendo, otros con admiración y otros con gratitud en la mirada.

"Madame Pomfrey" saludó el chico.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, quería hablar contigo sobre la situación de Snape, pero para eso, debes esperarme aquí, llamaré a McGonagall" dijo apresuradamente la mujer mientras salía disparada hacia la salida en busca de la anciana profesora.

Harry se acercó hasta la cama de Snape, quien tenía mucho mejor semblante de cuando había llegado. El cuello tenía un gran vendaje blanco el cual estaba mínimamente manchado con un poco de sangre que seguramente manaba de la herida. Estaba vestido de blanco, con una bata de la enfermería. Era chocante verlo de otro color que no fuera el negro. Harry esperó que los profundos ojos negros se abrieran y lo miraran acusándolo como en los años anteriores. Pero nada sucedió, el oscuro hombre seguía durmiendo, o quizás en coma, era imposible para Harry deducirlo.

"Harry, muchacho" dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. El corazón le dió un vuelco. Volteó y se encontró con Minerva McGonagall quien apretaba contra su pecho el retrato de un sonriente Albus Dumbledore quien lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. "Voldemort tenía razón" sonrió afable.

Harry medio sonrió y supo exactamente de qué le hablaba el viejo Dumbledore «¿El amor? ¿Es el amor de nuevo? Oh, claro, el amor siempre fue la solución favorita de Dumbledore, la que él dice conquistó a la muerte» La voz de Voldemort sonaba en su cabeza como si reviviera el episodio de su última batalla. Sí, había sido el amor de nuevo.

"¿Sobrevivirá?" Preguntó al aire.

"Con una buena enfermera que lo atienda las veinticuatro horas, que le dé las pociones correspondientes y lo alimente saldrá bien parado de esto" dijo una muy amable Madame Pomfrey.

"¿Usted no lo juzga?" Harry la miró sorprendido.

"Las personas oyen solamente lo que quieren, Sr. Potter. Con lo que usted dijo a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado antes de morir, sobre el profesor Snape, me es suficiente"

Harry tuvo un flashback, y recordó exactamente la escena.

"Además" continuó Madame Pomfrey "Severus siempre ha sido un buen muchacho. Habrá cometido errores, como todos. Pero supo enmendarlos después" Levantó la voz para que todos pudieran oirla.

Dumbledore y McGonagall sonreían abiertamente. Muchos susurros fueron escuchados, murmullos y quejas de todo tipo, pero la voz de una persona que ingresaba a la enfermería los silenció. "Bien, creo que necesitamos charlar, Harry" se dirigió al cuadro "También contigo Albus".

El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley, tenía una mirada seria. Él mismo vió las memorias de Snape, en el juicio de los Malfoy, y pensaba volver a usarlas para condecorar a Snape. Pero no contaba con que este sobreviviría, y si esto ocurriese, él -ni Snape- perdonaría haber violado de esa manera la intimidad del mago. Si tan solo tuviera una razón válida para condecorarlo sin usar sus memorias... Escuchó todo lo que Madame Pomfrey había dicho a Harry, pero por más que quisiera recordar no podía enfocar bien el recuerdo de las palabras de Harry a Voldemort, tal vez por la euforia vivida en ese momento.

"Minnie, querida ¿Podrías traer el pensadero de la oficina principal? Creo que el Sr. Ministro necesita refrescar su memoria". Dijo Dumbledore. McGonagall hizo aparecer el pensadero con un movimiento de varita. "Harry, querido, si nos haces el honor".

Harry apuntó su varita a su sien. Un largo hilillo plateado salió de la punta. Él lo depositó en el pensadero. Todos los presentes en la enfermería estaban mudos. Los Weasley en su totalidad entre ellos. Kingsley dió un paso hacia el pensadero y susurró unas palabras. Automáticamente la estancia se convirtió en el Gran Salón. Todos se encontraban en el recuerdo de Harry. Varios gritos fueron escuchados, aunque pronto se tranquilizaron.

_"Severus Snape no era tuyo" dijo Harry "Snape era fiel a Dumbledore, fiel a él desde el momento que empezaste a lastimar a mi madre y jamás lo notaste, porque es algo que no puedes entender. ¿Jamás viste a Snape conjurar un Patronus, verdad Riddle?"_

_Voldemort no contestó, continuaron circulándose mutuamente, como lobos a punto de destrozar al otro._

_"El Patronus de Snape era una cierva" dijo Harry, "El mismo patronus que el de mi madre, porque él la amaba de toda la vida, desde el momento que eran niños. Debiste haberte dado cuenta" dijo Harry mientras el rostro de Voldemort se contraía. "Él te pidió que le perdonaras la vida ¿No es cierto?"_

_"Él la deseaba, eso era todo" dijo Voldemort "Pero cuando ella se había ido, él aceptó que había otras mujeres sangre-limpias mejores para él"_

_"Claro que te dijo eso" dijo Harry "Pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento que la amenazaste, y ha estado trabajando en contra tuya desde aquel entonces. Dumbledore estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabo con él, por voluntad de Dumbledore"_

Todo volvió a la normalidad y sus pies estuvieron nuevamente pisando el suelo de la enfermería. Varios rostros denotaban sorpresa, otros estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por el rostro de Kingsley cruzó un destello de satisfacción. Tenía la solución. "Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de Magia, declaro a Severus Snape como héroe de guerra. No será necesario un juicio, todos los cargos que pudieren existir contra él son borrados. En unos días se llevará a cabo una ceremonia para otorgarle la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase"

La enfermería estalló en vítores y aplausos. Varias copas con jugo de calabaza aparecieron, incluso una en las manos de Harry. El muchacho suspiró, por lo ménos una cosa ya estaba puesta en su lugar.

Unos minutos después de superadas las emociones, todo volvió a la calma "El profesor Snape no puede permanecer aquí, Sr. Potter, no tenemos la capacidad médica y el personal suficiente para darle los cuidados que necesita" dijo suavemente Madame Pomfrey. "Podría ir a San Mungo, pero no lo recomiendo. El profesor Snape necesita calor de hogar, y paz, sobre todo mucha paz".

"Hemos estado pensando, Sr. Potter" la secundó McGonagall "¿Dónde vivirá de ahora en adelante?"

"Hermione y yo nos mudaremos a Grimmauld Place" respondió el moreno. Muchos "Oh" de sorpresa fueron perfectamente escuchados.

"Oh" dijo la misma McGonagall "¿Viviréis juntos?"

"Sí, algo así" incómodo por las miradas que trataban de escudriñarle la mente. "¿Qué propone, profesora?"

La pregunta pareció bajar de las nubes a la profesora -ahora Directora- McGonagall "Claro, sí, sí" dijo "Si no le es mucha molestia, nosotros pensábamos que el profesor Snape estaría bien en casa de usted, bajo los cuidados de alguna enfermera. Claro, si usted y la Srta. Granger están de acuerdo" agregó rápidamente.

"Me parece una idea fantástica" dijo, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez "Estoy seguro que a Hermione no le molestará".

"¡Oh, que alegría! Podrías ponerlo en alguna habitación de la Mansión Black y poner también un cuadro mío allí, así puedo ir a visitarlo cada vez que quiera. ¡No sabes cuánto extraño nuestras pláticas! ¡Gracias Harry!" Dumbledore estaba lloroso. Harry asintió divertido con la idea del cuadro de Dumbledore en la casa.

"¿¡Qué es eso de que Hermione y tú vivirán juntos?!" La voz excesivamente chillona de Ron Weasley fue como un balde de agua fría para el moreno "¡Ella no me avisó nada!"

Harry quería esconderse bajo una de las camas. "Fue una decisión reciente, Ron" dijo dirigiéndose por primera vez al chico desde que lo había abandonado al volver de la Casa de los Gritos.

"Pero.. pero ¡Viviríamos en La Madriguera hasta casarnos! Está decidido, Harry" Dijo testarudamente el chico. "Es decir, es mi novia, no puede vivir lejos de mí. Y con esto de...de Fred" La voz le tembló "Yo no puedo separarme de mi familia ¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"Está en Grimmauld Place, Ron" y rápidamente añadió "¡No vayas ahora! Está cansada, necesita descansar después de la batalla y..." El ceño fruncido de Ginny lo hizo callar "Debo irme, Ron, hablaremos después" dijo. Se acercó a la Sra. Weasley y le dió un beso en la frente, esperaba darle ese beso desde que había visto a su madre en el bosque, pues la Sra. Weasley era lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido. Pero ahora, al posar sus labios sobre la frente de la mujer no sentía lo que pensaba que sentiría cuando lo hiciera. Palmeó al Sr. Weasley en la espalda. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Ginny, sin acercarse. Y se retiró de allí a zancadas, como queriendo escapar.

Minerva McGonagall siguió al chico. Le parecía muy raro que Harry se marchara así, sin ni siquiera mirar por mucho tiempo a la joven Weasley, cuando en época de clases se pasaba todo el tiempo con ella. Además eso de que iba a vivir con Hermione Granger en Grimmauld Place, la sorpresa del joven Weasley... Todo se le hacía muy raro. No iba a preguntarle directamente sobre todo eso, pero de igual manera necesitaba hablar con él de todo lo ocurrido en la batalla. Lo alcanzó cuando este estaba entrando al Gran Comedor.

"Sr. Potter ¿Cuándo piensa trasladar al profesor Snape a su casa? ¿Lo hablará primero con la Srta. Granger?" Preguntó.

Harry volteó asustado, temía que Ginny le siguiera y pidiese explicaciones. Su corazón se tranquilizó cuando solamente vió a la profesora McGonagall y a Dumbledore en sus brazos sonriendo pícaramente.

"Ehhh, no. Hermione no tendrá problemas. Cuando tenga listo el cuarto para el profesor enviaré una lechuza a Madame Pomfrey y yo mismo vendré a buscarlo. ¿Le parece bien?"

"Me parece muy bien, de hecho. Acompáñeme Sr. Potter, a mi oficina -O a lo que queda de ella- por favor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar" Y los dos se retiraron conversando sobre la batalla final.

Estaba muy acalorada. El baño que había tomado, no le había servido de nada. Se sacó la ropa interior nuevamente. Trancó la puerta de su habitación y se metió a su baño. Llenó la tina con agua y sales que Kreacher le había dejado. Se metió a la bañera con un gran suspiro. El agua no estaba lo suficientemente fría, su cuerpo estaba a punto de arder, tanto que quizás si la temperatura le subía un poco más el agua herviría.

Cerró sus ojos. Se relajó y se puso a descubrir las nuevas sensaciones que tenía. Calor. Fuego. Pasión. Ganas. Lujuria. Se recorrió el cuerpo con las manos. Se acarició a conciencia. No se había masturbado nunca antes, Había leido sobre eso, e incluso lo había intentado, pero nunca funcionaba pues el hombre en su imaginación no tenía rostro.

Ahora tenía un rostro, un cuerpo, y hasta un nombre y apellido. Abrió los ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta ¡Se masturbaría pensando en Draco Malfoy! Y la idea la calentó mal. Se sentía mala y traviesa, y le encantaba. Se acarició los senos, jugó con los pezones, los pellizcaba y apretaba suavemente. Dirigió la mano hacia su vientre, llegó a los rizos que adornaban su entrepierna. No le gustó. Hizo una mueca y estiró la mano hacia su varita. Susurró el encantamiento y su zona íntima quedó libre de vello púbico. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y desató su imaginación.

_Malfoy le besaba lentamente, acariciaba el interior de su boca con la lengua. Sus manos recorrían su cintura. Los besos bajaban por el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros. Las manos acariciaban los muslos. Los besos en la copa de los senos, los pezones. La manos entre las piernas, acariciando los pliegues. Los dedos buscando el clítoris, acariciándolo, dándole pequeños golpecitos que la hacían estremecer. Los besos en el cuello no paraban. El dedo corazón de Malfoy se adentraba mínimamente en su cavidad, mientras seguían acariciándole el clítoris. Su boca era violada intensamente. Ella gemía en alta voz, incapaz de silenciar sus gemidos, tampoco es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo._

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la ducha, con una erección de los mil demonios. Aliviarse solo parecía ser la única solución, por culpa de la estúpida de Granger. Oh, Granger. Y sus recuerdos volvían, ella en la ducha, detrás del vidrio, ese cuerpo perfecto, esas curvas. ¡Merlín! Su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna, rodeando su muy duro miembro, bajando y subiendo lentamente la mano, imaginándose que eran las manos de la estúpida ratón de biblioteca. Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios, recordándole el inoportuno ruido que hizo en el baño mientras Granger se bañaba, y los pequeños gemidos y susurros de ella en la oficina del ministro. Cómo le gustaría volver a hacerla gemir así.

Los dioses parecían haberlo escuchado. Un gemido femenino se escuchó del otro lado de la pared. Malfoy paró de tocarse y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.. ¿Eso acababa de ser un gemido? ¿De ella? Un nuevo gemido, esta vez mucho más fuerte interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, endureciendo más aún su miembro, el cual parecía a punto de estallar. Merlín, Granger se estaba dando placer! La deliciosa melodía de los gemidos de Granger lo acompañaron mientras hacían su fantasía más real. Granger bajo él. Granger sobre él. Besándose. Tocándose. Él sobre ella, él bajo ella, él dentro de ella.

Un muy audible "Mmm...siiii" casi lo hace acabar. Draco se mordía los labios para no terminar aún y prolongar más el placer y hacerlo intenso al terminar. La mano subía y bajaba frenéticamente por su sexo, las caderas se movían involuntariamente y los gemidos de ella no cesaban. Es más, se hacían más fuertes. Lo que lo hizo llegar al clímax fue un "Oh sí, sí, sí, siii _**Malfoy**_ siii" de la chica. El orgasmo más espectacular de su vida le azotó. Varios chorros de blancuzco semen terminaron en los azulejos del baño. Y Draco Malfoy se sintió desfallecer, ella había estado pensando en él.

Oleadas y oleadas de calor estallaron en su vientre y la sensación más placentera del universo, nunca antes experimentada por ella, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Hermione se vino estruendosamente mientras gritaba el nombre del chico y temblaba arqueando la espalda lo más posible. La mano, aún dentro del agua, se le empapó de fluidos. El primer orgasmo de su vida había sido espectacular, y se lo debía a él. Por Merlín.

Salió del agua aún con pequeños estremecimientos y la zona genital palpitándole todavía. Se secó y se vistió con parsimonia. Se lanzó a la cama y se puso a hacer lo que mejor le salía: Pensar.

_«Oh por Merlín, Morgana y Circe. Acabas de tener el mayor orgasmo de tu vida, __**Granger.**_

El primer orgasmo de mi vida.

_Y pensando en él._

¿Será así en realidad?

¿_No estarás pensando en acostarte con él, verdad?_

No, pero fantasear no está prohibido. Imaginarme sus manos, su boca, sus gemidos, su...

_¿Cómo la tendrá? La sentiste bastante grande en la oficina del ministro, eh, __**Granger.**__ Y decir que seguro ni siquiera estaba del todo erecto._

¡No puedo pensar en eso! No no no.

_No puedes ser tan hipócrita, __**Granger.**__ Acabas de masturbarte pensando en su miembro enterrado en tí._

Oh Merlín.

_Y acabas también de dejarlo con las ganas. Uh-oh._

¡Oh, no! Es verdad. Acabo de hacer eso.

_No no no no, __**Granger,**__ ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Es decir ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de incitar al hurón __**Malfoy-dios-del-sexo**__ a que te mate lenta y dolorosamente por haberlo dejado en ascuas? ¿Y dónde sabes tú que él es el "Dios del sexo"?_

¡Porque Ginny me contó que así le dicen porque Lavender Brown le contó que Parvati habló con su hermana Padma Patil que es amiga de Romilda Vane quien es prima de Millicent Bulstrode quien habla con Daphne Greengrass mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson y ella se encargó de darle ese nombre!

_¿Porqué recuerdas todo eso, __**Granger?**__ ¿Es más, porqué te dices a tí misma __**"Granger"?**__ ¿Tan hondo te he calado estos años, __**Granger?**_

¡Basta! ¡Malfoy no está en mi cabeza!

_Estás enloqueciendo, __**Granger,**__ la guerra te destrozó las neuronas._

Oh maldición. ¡Es culpa de Malfoy, claro que sí! Malfoy y lo atractivo que es. ¿Quién lo manda a alborotarme las hormonas?

_¿Algún día tenía que pasar, no __**Granger?**__ Demasiados años siendo una frígida._

¡No! ¡No soy una frígida!

_Ahh sí, sí lo eres. Los besos de Krum ¿Recuerdas __**Granger?**__ No te causaron ni un cuarto de lo que te causan los besos de Malfoy, peor aún, no te causaron __**NADA.**_

Pero es que Malfoy es tan diferente

_¿Diferente en qué?_

Por ejemplo, el porte tan varonil que tiene, la forma que tiene de arrastrar las palabras, la voz tan sensual, las facciones que parecen han sido esculpidas por algún tipo de dios... Y sus ojos, esos tormentosos ojos grises que parecen atravesar y leer el alma...

_Sí. Y tú necesitas tanto de alguien que te desnude el alma._

¡Sí! Digo, no! Malfoy no es el indicado.

_Sabes que sí._

Pero, pero, pero es ¡Malfoy!

_¿Y desde cuándo tú, Hermione Granger prejuzgas a las personas? Malfoy se merece una oportunidad._

¿Pero y si sólo quiere sexo?

_En el __**amor**__ hay que arriesgarse, __**Granger.**_

Sí, eso es cierto, en el amor uno tiene que jugarse por aquellos a quienes amUN MOMENTO ¡¿AMOR?!

_Oh Merlín.» _

Totalmente escandalizada se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Con los pensamientos rondándole en la mente y sus propias palabras traicionándolas bajó estruendosamente las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo llevó a los labios, al instante la escupió. El agua estaba demasiado natural e insípida para este momento. Necesitaba un té, sí. Y compañía para no matarse a sí misma. Calentó dos tazas y se dirigió a la habitación de la Sra. Malfoy, seguro que ella también necesitaba una taza de té luego de todo lo que había pasado, y no le negaría la compañía, la mujer le estaba cayendo muy bien.

Tocó a la puerta de la mujer y al no escuchar respuesta la abrió lentamente, ayudándose de un brazo ya que tenía la bandeja en las manos, la que no tardó en estrellarse contra el suelo cuando fue conciente del cuerpo de la Sra. Malfoy en el suelo.

Completamente desnuda, el perfecto cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy yacía frente al espejo. Hermione se desesperó y luego de registrar con la vista la habitación y no encontrar enemigos, se arrodilló al lado de la mujer que parecía de porcelana y le tomó el pulso, se lo encontró debil. La hizo levitar hasta la cama y corrió hasta el armario, buscó un camisón entre las ropas que los elfos ya habían acomodado y se acercó nuevamente hasta ella para ponérselo. No pudo evitar admirar lo perfecta que era la Sra. Malfoy, aún a su edad, que tampoco era mucha. Sus ojos se fijaron detenidamente en el tatuaje de serpiente y letras, que estaba muy enrojecido y palpitaba como si hubiese sido recién hecho, hace apenas unos pocos segundos. Vistió mágicamente a la mujer y le limpió el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Susurró un "Diagnostum Generalis" y una bola de luz dorada salió de su varita, iluminó su sistema circulatorio revelando anemia, se detuvo en los huesos de la columna mostrando una leve artritis, continuó iluminando el estómago informando que la mujer sufría de gastritis y se desvaneció lentamente al no encontrar nada más, sin develar la razón de su desmayo.

Hermione hizo aparecer sus pociones de emergencia y vació en la boca de la rubia un frasquito de poción revitalizadora, la apuntó nuevamente "Enervate" y la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos.

La oscuridad la había envuelto y la obligaba a rendirse, a entregarse y a perderse en ella. Pero Narcissa no podía, todavía tenía que seguir luchando, por su hijo, por la felicidad de Draco. Sintió un suave tacto, unas delicadas manos que se posaban con cariño en su cuello, y la levantaban levemente. Sintió haberse movido de donde estaba y ser depositada con cuidado en un mullido colchón. Incluso sintió el sabor dulzón de una poción bajar por su garganta y el un suave tacto de una tela deslizarse sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose aliviada de volver a despertar. Enfocó la vista y se encontró con unos preocupados ojos miel.

"¿Cómo se siente, Sra. Malfoy?" Preguntó suavemente Hermione.

"Mucho mejor, querida" dijo ella mientras sentía los efectos de la poción en su organismo. Se miró y encontró que estaba usando un camisón celeste de seda que Lucius le había regalado años atrás. "Gracias" susurró, pues no recordaba habérselo puesto, solamente Hermione pudo haberlo hecho.

"No es nada. ¿Sabe lo que pasó?"

"Es una larga historia, Hermione" dijo suspirando.

"Tengo mucho tiempo. Venía a invitarla a una taza de té, pero la encontré desmayada y del susto.." miró hacia la puerta donde aún estaban los restos de las tazas y las masitas dulces.

Narcissa sonrió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un té. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien. "No importa, querida. Eso puede arreglarse" dijo. "Winnie" un elfo doméstico apareció inmediatamente. "Limpia el desorden y tráenos dos tazas de té, por favor". El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció no sin antes limpiar y reapareciendo al instante con el té y galletas.

Hermione le colocó dos almohadas a Narcissa y la ayudó a sentarse recostada por el cabecero de la cama. La rubia invitó a la chica a subirse a la cama, y esta accedió sentándose en medio con las piernas en forma de indio, pues la rubia insistía en tenerla más cerca y totalmente cómoda.

"Lo que te voy a contar, no lo sabe nadie" comenzó. "Cuando conocí a Lucius, estaba en el primer año en Hogwarts. Él estaba en segundo año, Bellatrix era su compañera de curso. Me enamoré locamente desde el primer día en que lo ví. Era muy parecido a Draco, sabes" Y las dos sonrieron ante la mención del rubio menor, a Narcissa no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa de la chica.

"Empezamos a salir cuando yo estaba en tercer año. Estábamos realmente muy enamorados. Cuando salíamos del colegio, las ideas del Señor Oscuro ya empezaban. Y Lucius se sintió atraída por ellas, debo decir que yo también. Nos casamos a los pocos meses de terminar los estudios en Hogwarts"

"Quedé embarazada de Draco, a los 25 años, luego de mucho intentar. La llegada de mi pequeño fue lo más hermoso de mi vida. Cuando el Lord mató a los Potter, Lucius y yo pensamos en huir, pero fue imposible. El ministerio bloqueó toda magia de trasladores para poder capturar a los mortífagos. Teníamos tanto miedo, nuestro hijo tenía un año y medio, era tan inocente. Además, no podíamos pensar en separarnos, nos amábamos demasiado" Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Narcissa. "Entre los libros de la mansión hallamos un hechizo de protección para Draco. Le serviría por 15 años. No dudamos en hacérselo, por miedo a que los aurores llegaran en cualquier momento y nos encerraran en Azcaban. Pero también encontramos el hechizo Sempiterna Animarum Amore Tenentur"

"Unión de almas por amor eterno" susurró la chica abriendo los ojos "Las almas que sean unidas no podrán separarse jamás. Si esto llegase a suceder, el alma que quede buscará a la otra sin cesar hasta encontrarla. Si la muerte es la culpable de la separación, el alma que quede será rápidamente llevada a hacer compañía eternamente a su compañera hasta el fin de los tiempos. El hechizo queda sellado con la aparición de un tatuaje mágico con las iniciales del ser amado y el animal que lo identifique, sobre la clavícula. Cuando llegue la hora de morir una mancha negra irá creciendo sobre el corazón, cuando la mancha sea tan grande como un puño es que la hora llega" Recitó Hermione el párrafo de uno de los muchos libros leídos "No se conoce una solución. Dice estar en uno de los libros de hechizos de amor muy antiguos, pero el libro está desaparecido, tal vez en posesión de una antigua familia de magos" murmuró desesperada.

La rubia asintió. "Desde que el Señor Tenebroso volvió, sabíamos que iba a suceder, que nos separaríamos, que correríamos peligro, pero confiábamos en que el hechizo haría su trabajo y nos volvería a unir. Nunca pensamos que la muerte era una opción, tan ingenuos. El beso del dementor no estaba en nuestros planes. Lucius cometió muchos errores, casi imperdonables, pero lo amo y lo seguiré amando siempre, por eso los efectos del hechizo serán más rápidos, querida. No tengo mucho tiempo" dijo tristemente la mujer. Hermione ahogó un sollozo "Solo espero hacer feliz a mi Draco y encontrar para él una mujer que realmente se merezca estar con mi hijo, y que obviamente mi hijo sea merecedor de su amor" Apretó suavemente las manos de la castaña. Se miraron sin decirse nada y diciéndose todo. Así fue como Draco las encontró.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre muy suavemente, pensando que quizás estaba descansando. Su intención era ir a acostarse a su lado y esconderse en los brazos de su madre como hacía cada vez que tenía miedo. Y esta vez tenía miedo de la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Pero al ver la imagen en la cama de su madre no sintió alivio, sino una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados a los que no quería poner nombre, solamente reconocía la ternura flotando entre todas las sensaciones.

Granger, la odiosa Granger, aquella que le tenía con la cabeza revuelta, y su madre -su hermosa y santa madre- sentadas en la cama, una en frente de otra, con las manos enlazadas y profundas miradas, de aquellas que solo las mujeres pueden tener. Su más grande amor, compartiendo un momento con su... Granger. Con _**su **_Granger. Tragó grueso ante esta revelación.

######

**¡Hola! Hoy un capi un poco más largo de lo normal. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no los haya aburrido. Déjenme sus reviews haciéndome saber su opinión. **

**No sé si es obligatorio poner disclaimer. ¿Alguien sabe? Pero por las dudas... Nada de lo referente al mundo potterico es mío, solamente la trama. No hago esto con fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión. **

**Dicho lo necesario... ¡Quiero reviews! :)**

**Besos, Ana.**


	7. Héroe

Capítulo 7: Héroe.

Draco Malfoy se quedó pasmado por unos segundos ante la imagen de las dos mujeres compartiendo miradas y secretos. Se retiró silenciosamente del lugar sin hacerse notar.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Tantos pensamientos revoloteándole en la cabeza.

«Es la imagen que siempre quisiste ver, que siempre te imaginaste» Su mente tan traicionera. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar un segundo? Pero sí, tenía razón. Esa imagen, esa escena, esa postal. La había imaginado desde hacía tanto. Una mujer, una buena mujer, compartiendo con su madre una taza de té, miradas sinceras, sonrisas cómplices. Su mujer. Granger.

Desde tercer año, desde la maldita bofetada de la Gryffindor, soñaba con una mujer así de tenaz, así de valiente y decidida para que fuera quien compartiera su lecho. Pero ¿Granger? Sí. Se lo había negado por años. Pero ella siempre estaba presente cuando pensaba en esas cosas.

La chiquilla lo había cautivado desde la primera palabra. Cuando él acababa de ir a ofrecerle su amistad a Potter en el vagón del trén a Hogwarts, en primer año.

_La maldita rata del pobretón había armado un escándalo y ellos -Draco, Crabbe y Goyle- habían salido corriendo de allí. Chocando, el rubio, con una pequeña niña ataviada con las túnicas del colegio. La tomó de los hombros por inercia y la miró fijamente, pero solamente pudo notar sus ojos miel que lo miraban muy abiertos, sus __**fascinantes**__ ojos miel._

_"Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar. No deberíais estar fuera del vagón, lo dice el reglamento que está colgado en todos los vagones. De todos modos, ¿No habéis visto un sapo? Neville lo perdió y lo estamos buscando" Lo dijo todo de un sopetón. Malfoy la miró sorprendido._

_"No, no hemos visto ningún sapo" respondió aún tomándola suavemente de los hombros._

_"Oh mira, tu corbata está desarreglada. Déjame colocarla bien" siguió Hermione mientras llevaba las pequeñas manos hacia la corbata de Malfoy "Listo. Ahora está mejor. Pareces más apuesto"._

_"Puedo ayudarte a buscar al sapo ese" dijo Malfoy._

_"Oh, no te preocupes, seguiré preguntando. Acabo de ir a ver al maquinista, dice que llegaremos enseguida. La corbata te queda mejor ahora. Me debes un favor" dijo sonriendo Hermione mientras se alejaba de ellos e ingresaba al vagón de Potter._

_Draco se había quedado mirándola y tocando su corbata con la punta de los dedos._

Luego de eso todo se torció. Él era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no podía ir por ahí haciendo amistades con los hijos de muggle. Siempre buscaba excusas para batirse a duelo verbal con la chica, inconcientemente lanzaba pullas para que ella responda. ¿Inconcientemente? Lo hacía totalmente a propósito. Pero nunca quiso reconocerlo.

Hasta después que Potter lo haya salvado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Merlín. Granger siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos ¡Como no podía haberse dado cuenta antes! O no quería aceptarlo.

Llamó a un elfo para que le trajera el pensadero de su padre de Malfoy Manor. Depositó el recuerdo del fatídico día en el pensadero justo antes de que su madre tocara a la puerta de su habitación.

"Adelante" dijo él desde la cama, enviando el pensadero con la varita hasta el escritorio. Narcissa entró con una sonrisa angelical, aquellas que tan solo una madre puede tener. Se sentó en la cama del rubio y le dió un beso en la frente.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó dulcemente.

"Creo que bien. ¿Y tú, madre?" Narcissa sonrió y se sentó con la espalda apoyada al respaldar, de modo que Draco pudo colocar la cabeza en su regazo, como quería hacerlo desde hace rato.

"Estoy bien, hijo" Respondió serena. "Estaremos bien, mi niño. No te preocupes más" susurró Narcissa acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño gran hombre. Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para derrumbarse. Y lloró, lloró como nunca. Lloró por la guerra, lloró por Dumbledore, lloró por su padrino, lloró por su padre, lloró por las bajas de la guerra, y lloró por _**ella.**_ Porque sabía que por más que él ahora había tenido una revelación sobre ella, que desde siempre había sido ella para todo en su cabeza, seguramente para la chica esto no significaría nada. Al fin y al cabo ella era una heroína de guerra y él solo un sucio mortífago.

Su madre lo consoló, depositó dulces besos en su cabeza mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos y lo mecía suavemente como cuando era un bebé. Le cantó una canción de cuna, de las que le cantaba en las noches de tormenta cuando él no podía dormir, y le decía que lo amaba hasta el infinito, ida y vuelta en pasitos de caracol, hasta que Draco se dormía, tal y como sucedió ahora. El rubio luego de un largo tiempo se había quedado dormido, indefenso, en los brazos de su madre.

Hermione se encontraba arreglando la habitación que pertenecería al profesor Snape. No había mucho por hacer, pero Harry le había enviado un patronus diciéndole que el hombre sería trasladado allí, posiblemente esa noche, y le pedía por favor que prepare una habitación para él. Luego de haber acabado el té y la charla con la rubia había subido a ver eso.

"Hermione, querida" oyó la voz de la mujer llamándola desde la puerta. Ella sonrió y le abrió invitándola a pasar.

"Pensé que aún estaría en la cama, Sra. Malfoy" le dijo.

"Necesitaba ir a ver a Draco" dijo ella "Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Narcissa, querida, me hace sentir más joven".

Hermione sonrió y asintió divertida. Luego de intercambiar opiniones sobre el estado en que probablemente se encontraba Snape, la rubia hizo un pedido a la joven "No quiero hacer uso de mi magia aún, todavía estoy un poco agotada. Así que quiero pedirte a tí, que sé que tienes buen gusto, que redecores la habitación de Draco. No me gusta el ambiente tétrico en el que se encuentra. Tal vez se moleste un poco pero al saber que fue mi decisión no dirá nada"

"Claro, Narcissa, lo haré encantada. Por usted lo que sea, ya lo sabe" sonrió nuevamente la muchacha. Narcissa asintió agradecida.

"Él está durmiendo ahora, quizás si vas y aprovechas..." Dejó caer.

"No creo que sea conveniente" Dudó ella.

"No te preocupes, querida. Duerme como una roca" mintió la rubia.

Hermione asintió dudosa, mientras Narcissa volvía a su dormitorio y ella se dirigía a la de Malfoy. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Le pareció una imagen de lo más tierna.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y concordó totalmente con la madre del chico. La habitación negra era tétrica. Silenciosamente fue transformando los muebles antiguos en modernos muebles de madera de cerezo. En vez de la rudimentaria silla negra que tenía el rubio frente al escritorio, colocó una silla reclinable de oficina forrada en cuero negro. Transformó el piso en baldosas blancas, recordando el piso de la casa de sus padres. Las paredes las dejó en color blanco, pero sacó una sábana del armario y la transformó en un empapelado gris semi-plateado, con el que cubrió con un movimiento de varita, media pared hacia abajo. El techo del cual colgaban tenebrosos candelabros con forma de calavera los sustituyó por luces mágicas colocadas en esferas, simulando ser fluorescentes circulares muggles.

Las ventanas no podían ser consideradas ventanas. Eran mas bien por donde los guardias pasan la comida a los presos en las cárceles de máxima seguridad. Con un hechizo de extensión aprendido de la Sra. Weasley agrandó los pequeños vidrios hasta convertirlos en grandes ventanales como los que conocía de los hoteles parisinos en los que se había hospedado varias veces con sus padres. Solamente que la vista no era la misma, sino el barrio sin gracia en el que se encontraban. Con un hechizo de ilusión cambió la vista por una que supuso le gustaría a Malfoy. Las cortinas negras las transformó en blancas con un nudo negro, para que no perdiera el "toque Malfoy". Para finalizar su trabajo colocó una alfombra, también negra, pero muy elegante frente a la cama del rubio.

La habitación no había perdido en absoluto la esencia masculina que la caracterizaba. Sino que había dejado de ser tétrica para convertirse en una estancia iluminada y elegante con pequeños detalles en negro y plata.

Un destello sobre el escritorio le llamó la atención. Era un pensadero, con un recuerdo. El remolino que se formaba se lo indicaba. Miró al rubio que dormía plácidamente ¿Qué habría depositado Malfoy en el pensadero? Lo miró una vez más y se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez si echaba una miradita y salía rápidamente...

No aguantó la tentación y se sumergió en el recuerdo. Aterrizó en un pasillo semi destruido de Hogwarts. Al instante reconoció el momento: Segundos después de haber salido de la Sala de los Menesteres.

_Malfoy y Goyle se encontraban echados en el piso mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban sobre el horrocrux. En un momento dado, una explosión se escuchó e hizo temblar gran parte del castillo. Los hermanos Weasley aparecieron batiéndose a duelo con unos mortífagos._

Goyle corrió hacia ellos y Malfoy lo siguió rápidamente. Hermione y los demás se dispusieron a ayudar a sus amigos. Malfoy se escondía detrás de una estatua, hasta que Percy desarmó y maldijo al Ministro Thicknesse, quien soltó la varita al momento del desarme.

La Hermione actual pudo ver como _Malfoy se apresuraba a coger la varita del ministro y pegado a la pared se acercaba hasta el grupo de Harry, Hermione, Ron y los demás mientras disimuladamente enviaba maldiciones a los mortífagos. Los hechizos volaban por los aires y el rubio se protegía lo mejor que podía. _

_Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, _la Hermione actual pudo ver como _Rokwood apuntaba al techo y gritaba "Bombarda Máxima". Todo pasó en un segundo, pero ella parecía ver el recuerdo a cámara lenta._

_Malfoy se avalanzó sobre ella protegiéndola del derrumbe. Abrazó a Hermione y la pegó al piso mientras ponía el cuerpo por ella, al tiempo que apuntaba al grupo de Harry y los demás gritando "Protego Totalum", el hechizo alcanzó a todos menos a Fred quien se encontraba más alejado del resto. El techo se derrumbó sobre todos y una espesa nube de polvo inundó el lugar._

_Un grito desgarrador se escuchó _y a la Hermione actual volvió a helársele la sangre justo como cuando lo había escuchado la primera vez.

_"¡No! ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡Noooooo!" Gritaba Percy mientras sacudía a su hermano tendido en el suelo._ La Hermione actual vió como _Harry y Ron se levantaban y corrían hasta los chicos, ella hacía lo mismo desligándose del cuerpo protector de Malfoy y corriendo hacia Fred sin mirar hacia atrás. Malfoy observó la escena con pena y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, desapareciendo tras doblar la esquina._

Hermione no pudo evitar un sollozo. El recuerdo terminó y ella fue devuelta a la habitación de Malfoy. Se dió cuenta de lo que había sucedido y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Ella no había tenido tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ese momento, en el porqué no todos habían muerto, en el porqué ella no había salido lastimada como los demás. En quién había sido su protector.

Hermione tenía la certeza de que había sido Ron, pero ahora se daba cuenta que hubiera sido imposible, pues cuando ella había escuchado el grito tardó unos minutos en enfocar la vista y el pelirrojo, junto con Harry, ya estaban al lado de Fred. Y ella aún sentía al cuerpo que la abrazaba fuertemente. Llevada por la desesperación se había soltado sin mirar quién la tenía tan bien sujeta.

Había sido él. La había _**salvado de la muerte,**_ a ella y a sus amigos. Aunque el gemelo pelirrojo hubiera terminado. Pero pudieron haber muerto todos. Es más, todos tenían que haber muerto si no fuera por él.

Él. Draco Malfoy la había salvado.

El rubio había escuchado un sollozo y se había despertado abruptamente. Se asustó enormemente al encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, pero miró hacia la cama y encontró que seguía siendo la misma. No tuvo tiempo de admirar la nueva decoración pues una figura conocida frente al escritorio captó toda su atención. La sangre se le heló. Granger sacaba la cabeza del pensadero y se quedaba estática en su lugar. Había visto el recuerdo. Oh Merlín, no sabía que esperar.

Ella volteó y lo vió allí en la cama, sentado mirando hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara muy blanca. Se perdió en esos ojos de plata líquida por unos segundos. Él pudo articular un débil "Granger". Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó casi rompiéndole las costillas.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró. Draco la dejó estar. La abrazó y le acarició el pelo mientras la mecía, tal y como su madre había hecho con él.

Aspiró su olor, tan masculino, una fragancia mezclada con menta y un caro perfume que sólo un Malfoy se puede permitir. Alzó el rostro y sus miradas chocaron. Un estremecimiento los invadió.

Esta era su casa. _**Ella**_ era su hogar. Sus brazos. Su mirada. _**Su**_ Granger. Tan simple.

Esta vez fue ella quien estampó sus labios contra los de él. El beso fue salvaje, brutal, necesitado. Unieron sus lenguas, degustaron el sabor del otro. Ella lo tomó del cuello mientras lo empujaba haciendo que él cayese sobre la cama quedando ella sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Hermione mordió el labio el labio inferior del muchacho con un poco de fuerza, y seguidamente lo lamió de forma muy sensual como curando el daño. En un brusco y ágil movimiento la colocó debajo de él y atacó su boca de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho.

La chica se abrazó aún más a él y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Draco le besó el cuello y ella aprovechó para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. El muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza y ahogó un gemido. Hermione resuelta a sacarle algún sonido de placer apretó la pelvis contra la entrepierna del muchacho. "Merlín, Granger" gimió el chico.

Hermione volvió a frotarse contra él tal y como lo había hecho en la oficina del ministro, pero esta vez el contacto era mayor, por la posición en la que estaban y por lo fino de la tela de sus ropas. Ella con unos mallones de algodón y él con pantalones holgados de lino. Se besaron mientras jadeaban. El contacto se volvía insuficiente.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, solamente sabía que quería hacerlo. Envió sus manos al borde de la remera de él y estiró hacia arriba. Ella mismo se lo sacó y se quedó admirando el increíble torso del rubio, realmente estaba bien formado, el quidditch había hecho maravillas con ese muchacho. Llevó sus manos hasta su pecho acariciándoselo y sintiendo los pectorales del muchacho, quien la besó con más pasión aún luego del gesto.

Ella quería, necesitaba sentir más. Así que atrajo mucho más hacia ella a Draco, quien entendiendo el mensaje presionó la entrepierna haciendo que la chica gimiera con fuerza ante la presión de los sexos.

Por primera vez en su vida no quería tener sexo a lo loco. Granger estaba allí, debajo de él, como la había imaginado tantas veces en ese día. Pero Merlín sabía que quería respetarla. No quería que se arrepintiera luego de la situación. Cuando la chica llevó las manos del muchacho hasta sus senos, sobre la ropa, él la detuvo "Basta Granger" susurró y se bajó de encima de ella acostándose a su lado.

Hermione lo miró totalmente desconcertada. Estaba excitadísima, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y él la rechazaba? "¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó ingenuamente.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca, y luego la atrajo hacia él recostándola contra su pecho desnudo. "No, gatita. En absoluto".

"¿Entonces porque te detuviste?" Preguntó.

"No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que luego te arrepientas" dijo él en un susurro muy bajo.

Ella se incorporó nuevamente "¿Porqué me arrepentiría?"

"Sólo soy un sucio mortífago, Granger. ¿Quieres acostarte con un mortífago, tú, la heroína de guerra?" Dijo sin mirarla.

"No eres un mortífago, Malfoy" le dijo ella obligándolo a mirarla.

"¡Claro que lo soy!" Se enfadó él "¿Y esta marca? ¿Qué crees que significa, Granger?!" Dijo mostrándole la marca tenebrosa, que estaba menos oscura que de costumbre.

Ella lo miró con lástima y le dijo, mientras tomaba delicadamente su brazo "Esta marca que llevas en la piel no significa nada, Malfoy" Y le dió un suave beso al tatuaje "Importa lo que lleves aquí" le dijo posando una mano sobre el corazón "Y tú no llevas la marca tenebrosa allí adentro".

Él la miró confundido. "No sabes lo que dices, Granger".

"Eres una buena persona, Malfoy. No te martirices más. Deja de culparte" le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente.

"Solo soy un mortífago cobarde, Granger" le dijo.

"Los mortífagos matan, torturan, y no dudan en causar daños y tragedias, Malfoy. Un mortífago jamás hablaría con una sangre sucia, o un muggle. Un mortífago no le daría tiempo ni de respirar por última vez" Susurró. "Y tú no eres como ellos, Malfoy, lo que no te hace uno de ellos. Jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo".

"Siete años de insultos y ofensas no puedes olvidarlos así como así, Granger" insistió él.

"Todo queda olvidado cuando me salvas la vida, Malfoy" susurró ella, lanzándose nuevamente hacia sus labios. Él la recibió gustoso. Había decidido que no lucharía contra la castaña, si ella quería, él también.

Los besos nuevamente fueron haciéndose más calientes. Él volvió a colocarla debajo y Hermione dirigió una vez más las manos del muchacho a sus senos. Él los acarició sobre la tela, mientras besaba sus labios, descendía por la mandíbula, le besaba el cuello y seguía descendiendo, dejando seguramente unas marcas en el camino. Pero lo que enloqueció a Hermione fue cuando Draco le subió la blusa y se la quitó, le desabrochó el brasier y admiró por unos largos segundos sus senos para luego apoderarse de uno de ellos con la boca mientras masajeaba el otro a la vez que presionaban sus sexos.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas a base de los jadeos que los dos se causaban mutuamente. Hermione se arqueaba por el placer mientras gemía incontrolablemente. Ver a Malfoy devorándole los pechos era la imagen más erótica en el mundo, y eso hacía que su excitación aumentase haciéndole arder. Él siguió con su tarea, hasta que dada la atención a uno, siguió con el otro seno brindándole los mismos mimos.

Hermione había colocado sus manos en la espalda del muchacho, arañándole con las uñas cada vez que él hacía presión en la entrepierna de ella. De repente para Hermione el placer fue demasiado. Draco no dejaba de besar y chupar sus senos, mientras se movía lentamente sobre ella. Por instinto Hermione buscó más fricción acelerando los movimientos pélvicos. Lo empujó suavemente y él cedió a su petición, colocándose bajo ella como al principio.

Estaban aún vestidos de la cintura para abajo. Ella se colocó sobre él con su sexo cubriendo totalmente la endurecida erección del rubio. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverse primero rítmicamente y luego con furia, haciendo presión y gimiendo los dos. Él la tomó de las caderas e imprimió más fuerza en los movimientos simulando penetrarla.

Hermione gimió y las palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que Malfoy se mordiera la lengua e hiciera completo uso de su autocontrol para no correrse allí mismo. "Oh sí, Malfoy, sí sí, no pares _**cielo,**_ no pares". Draco se enderezó sin dejar de moverse para besar a Hermione, quien seguía gimiendo en la boca de él. "Merlín, _**cielo,**_ sí, sí, sí, _**Draco,**_ siiii" exclamó la chica corriéndose estrepitosamente.

Le encantaban los sonidos que ella hacía, lo volvían loco, pero nada se comparaba con haber escuchado su nombre de labios de ella, dicho con tanta pasión al llegar al orgasmo, acompañado de aquel mote cariñoso. Eso hizo que él mismo llegase al clímax justo después que ella. Ella cayó sobre él, temblando, con espasmos en todo el cuerpo y en _**esa**_ zona. "Joder, gatita" murmuró Malfoy mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?" Preguntó ella después de un tiempo.

"¿El qué?" Volvió a preguntar él sin dejar de acariciarla.

"Salvarme, frente a la Sala de los Menesteres" Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba.

"Por que te debía un favor, Granger" contestó.

"¿Qué favor?" Preguntó nuevamente ella confusa.

"El haberme anudado la corbata, gatita" dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió recordando su primer encuentro, aquel de hacía ya tantos años.

"No eres un mortífago, _**Draco**_" susurró. Él se estremeció al oír su nombre nuevamente y un calor reconfortante le inundó el pecho. "Eres un héroe, _**mi**_ héroe". Dijo ella para luego besarlo dulcemente.

Se besaron lenta y pausadamente por un largo rato, hasta que un ruido los hizo separarse. Una lechuza pequeñita picoteaba la ventana. Hermione la reconoció al instante. Pigwidgeon volaba afuera trayendo correspondencia, probablemente de los Weasley.

"¿Tú decoraste la habitación?" Preguntó él mientras la envolvía con su chalina, y ella iba hasta el ventanal para dejar entrar al ave.

"Sí. ¿Te gusta?".

"Me encanta" dijo él, sincero. "¿París?" Preguntó, tras reconocer la vista que tenía desde el ventanal. "Me fascina" dijo antes de que ella respondiese.

Se levantó y fue a abrazarla de hacia atrás mientras ella dejaba entrar a Pig quien revoloteó feliz por toda la habitación. "Gracias" le susurró al oído, le besó el cuello y preguntó "¿De quién es la carta?" Mientras aplicaba un hechizo limpiador sobre ellos.

"Probablemente de los Weasley" El ave se posó en su hombro y estiró la patita para dejar ver un sobre rojo. "Oh, no". Dijo ella.

"Un vociferador" susurró él mientras el gran sobre rojo se desprendía de las manos de Hermione y se convertía en una boca que gritaba con la voz de Ron Weasley:

"¡PODRÍAS EXPLICARME HERMIONE JANE GRANGER QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TE IRÁS A VIVIR CON HARRY A GRIMMAULD PLACE!? ¿DÓNDE QUEDA EL RESPETO HACIA MÍ? ¿Y NUESTROS PLANES? ¡SOY TU NOVIO HERMIONE! Y COMO TAL ME TIENES QUE RESPETAR" La castaña abría y abría más los ojos al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. Draco no aflojaba su agarre de la cintura de ella. "¡AHORA MISMO TOMAS TUS COSAS Y TE VIENES A MI CASA! ¡VIVIREMOS JUNTOS! NO PUEDES ESTAR LEJOS DE MÍ SI SOMOS NOVIOS. ¡LA GUERRA TERMINÓ MIONE! TENEMOS UNA VIDA QUE PLANEAR. ¿CÓMO PIENSAS PLANEAR LA BODA Y LA CRIANZA DE NUESTRO HIJO LEJOS DE MÍ?! ¡APARTARÁS AL FRUTO DE NUESTRO AMOR DE SU PROPIO PADRE!?" Ella no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Draco en esta ocasión si aflojó el agarre. ¿Granger estaba embarazada?. "MI HERMANO FRED ACABA DE MORIR, HERMIONE. NECESITO DE TU CONSUELO, TU AMOR Y TU CONTENSIÓN. ¡ESTOY DEVASTADO! ¿Y TÚ QUE HACES?! TE VAS A VIVIR CON HARRY. ¡TIENES MEDIA HORA PARA JUNTAR TUS POCAS COSAS Y VENIRTE CONMIGO A LA MADRIGUERA O YO MISMO IRÉ A BUSCARTE!" El howler explotó y se convirtió en cenizas.

"¿Estás embarazada?" Preguntó un muy frío Draco.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podría estar embarazada? Ron está loco. Esta vez si que se pasó" Estaba furiosa. Ron no tenía derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Además, de dónde sacaba tan absurdas conclusiones ¿Novios?! En sus sueños.

"Creo que no hace falta que te explique cómo pudiste haber terminado... embarazada" dijo él con su habitual «actitud Malfoy».

"¡No seas ridículo, Malfoy!" Le gritó ella. "¿Cómo voy a estar embarazada? Ron y yo no somos novios, además ¡Soy virgen!". Y el rubio se quedó de una pieza.

"¿Virgen?" Preguntó.

"Sí" susurró con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo furioso. "No te rías, Malfoy" lo amenazó.

"No me río, gatita" Se acercó a ella. Le besó en los labios "Digamos que es algo que me enciende más" le susurró contra su boca.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, pero fueron interrumpidos por Narcissa quien tocó la puerta con suavidad para luego entrar sin esperar, haciendo que los chicos se separasen rápidamente.

"Solamente vine a avisarles que Severus está en la sala con un grupo de medimagos y Potter quienes lo subirán a su habitación en minutos. Los gritos del Sr. Weasley se escucharon hasta en China, queridos" Pero ante la mirada de la castaña agregó "No te preocupes, cariño, Potter llegó unos segundos después. Así que no escuchó nada" sonrió pícaramente. "Tampoco escuchó los gemidos de los dos" Los jóvenes se quedaron de piedra. "No olviden colocar un hechizo silenciador la próxima vez. Y vístanse" Antes de salir se volteó para decir "Hermione, querida, luego tenemos que hablar, conozco posiciones para poder engendrar mellizos. Quiero que mis nietos sean mellizos, y tienen que apurarse, ya sabes porqué" Le guiñó un ojo y fue riéndose de los chicos.

Hermione y Draco se miraron largamente para luego dedicarse pequeñas sonrisas y un "Mi madre enloqueció" y un "Sí, imagínate tú y yo juntos" Aunque en el fondo los dos pensaban lo mismo «No estaría mal».

Harry había conseguido que un grupo de medimagos de San Mungo vinieran a ver si la habitación donde Snape se quedaría era lo suficientemente buena, o si necesitaban algún otro sitio donde instalarlo. Afortunadamente los médicos no hallaron nada fuera de lugar, y dieron su aprobación para que el profesor fuera «internado» allí.

Hermione había llegado para saludar a su amigo y ver como depositaban a Snape en su nueva habitación. Ahora necesitarían una enfermera. Pero era tarde, todos estaban cansados, sería la primera noche que descansarían luego de la guerra. Lo único que querían era llegar a sus camas.

Harry estaba muy agotado, había tenido un día de locos. Así que tras contarle a Hermione a grandes rasgos cómo habían sido las cosas en Hogwarts se retiró a su habitación. Sin darse cuenta de las mejillas sonrosadas de ella, de la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del hurón, ni la sonrisa de satisfacción y absoluta felicidad de Narcissa, ni de que su amiga dormía al lado de la habitación del rubio, ni de que los dos no podían dejar de mirarse. Le pidió a Kreacher que le llevase allí la cena y poco después cayó profundamente dormido.

Narcissa había ido a ver a Severus. Al darle instrucciones a Pinky, su elfina, de que atendiese al hombre toda la noche, se retiró a su habitación, con ayuda de Winnie dió de cenar a su marido. Y compartió la cena con Draco, en el comedor principal. Hermione se excusó de la cena diciendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

Llegó a su habitación y sacó pluma y pergamino para responder a Ron. Para cuando acabó la carta estaba exhausta, solamente quería tirarse a la cama y dormir. Buscó entre sus ropas y no encontró ningún pijama ni nada adecuado para dormir. Rebuscó en el armario que siempre estaba lleno de ropas, y encontró un sensual camisón blanco transparente que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Se acostó a la cama, y se dió cuenta que al final no iba a poder dormir. Recurrió a contar ovejas para poder conciliar el sueño. Pero acabó pensando «Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, _**él,**_ sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa, su aroma, en su cama, sus besos...» Y se durmió soñando con él.

A diferencia de la chica, Draco aún tenía energías. Durante los últimos años no había dormido mucho, así que se había acostumbrado. Quiso ir a ver a Granger por última vez en el día, darle un beso antes de dormir... o algo así. Caminó hasta su cuarto y abrió suavemente la puerta. Se encontró con la castaña dormida en su cama, con el camisón más sexy que haya visto antes, todos sus sentidos se dispararon y le obligaban a tirarse sobre ella, arrancarle el camisón y hacerle el amor hasta la inconciencia. «Hacerle el _**amor**_» se dijo.

Desvió la vista para no caer en la tentación y una carta sobre el escritorio le llamó la atención. Se acercó y sin tocarla la leyó, pues estaba a simple vista:

_Ronald:_

_Me gustaría enviarte un vociferador también, pero no soy ninguna desubicada. No tengo nada que explicar sobre venirme a vivir con Harry. Somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Respeto hacia tí? ¿Y dónde queda el respeto hacia mí? Tú y yo no tenemos planes juntos, de ningún tipo. No eres mi novio, Ronald. Y después de esto estoy dudando seriamente en que sigas siendo mi amigo. Jamás me iría a vivir a casa de tu madre, siendo o no tu novia, que te repito: no lo soy. No tenemos ninguna vida que planear, mucho ménos una boda o hijos en común. No existe tal "fruto de nuestro amor" ni nunca existirá, porque desde ya no existe el amor entre tú y yo. El beso que nos dimos no significó nada, fue solo por la adrenalina del momento, olvídalo ya. Eres un machista egoísta, Ronald. Tal y como siempre._

_Lamento mucho lo de Fred. De verdad que lo lamento. Pasaré a ver a Ginny y a tu madre cuando pueda. No iré a vivir allí, no lo malentiendas. Y no quiero que vengas a buscarme Ron, porque no te recibiré. _

_Pda: Te envío el desiluminador que Dumbledore te obsequió, lo dejaste en mi bolso._

_Hermione Granger._

Malfoy sonrió internamente, salió despacio de la habitación no sin antes dejarle un beso suave en la frente a la chica. Granger era muy suave con la comadreja, pero algo era algo. Durmió como un bebé.

Todos en Grimmauld Place durmieron como en muchos años no lo hacían: en paz.

####

**¡Hola! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Que tengan buen inicio de semana ¡Espero sus reviews! :)))**

**Cariños, Ana.**


	8. Pequeñas palabras, grandes consecuencias

Capítulo 8: Pequeñas palabras, grandes consecuencias.

Luego de una magnífica noche en la que todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place pudieron dormir en paz, por primera vez en varios años, bajaron todos -o casi todos- a desayunar. Hermione y Harry acostumbraban hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, pero era más que obvio que Narcissa y Draco no estaban acostumbrados a algo tan...simple.

Los elfos se encargaron de hacer el desayuno y declinaron amablemente la ayuda de Hermione, quien fue la primera en levantarse de la cama.

Draco bajó casi detrás de ella, separado por unos tres minutos de diferencia. La encontró en el comedor principal, leía atentamente "El Profeta", la primera edición luego de la guerra.

Él llegó hasta ella y la miró, iba más que atractiva. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una blusa blanca con botones, llevaba sin prender los dos primeros, dejando a la vista un escote muy provocativo, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Y unas ballerinas rojas. Su atuendo lo completaba con unas bonitas gafas de lectura que le daban un aire muy sensual. Estaba bellísima.

"Buen día" saludó ella tímidamente. Él sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja ¿Por qué se sonrojaba ahora?

"Buen día, gatita" dijo él acercándose. "Estás preciosa. ¿Quién diría que detrás del ratón de biblioteca se escondía una _femme fatale_?" Susurró sobre sus labios para luego dejarle un apasionado beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

"¿Amaneciste de buen humor?" Preguntó entre beso y beso.

"De muy buen humor" murmuró mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo y le hacía sentir cierta parte de su anatomía. Ella se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta lo que su atuendo provocaba en él. Claramente se había vestido para él.

Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar a Narcissa y a Harry bajar conversando. Ella se sentó nuevamente a la mesa, leyendo el diario como si nada ocurriese. Draco permaneció de pie esperando a su madre y pensando en el Weasel escupiendo babosas, para enfriar la _mente._

"...Entonces pediré la ayuda de Hermione, ella es una experta en esas cosas de la decoración" se escuchaba a Narcissa decir.

"Nunca pude ver ese lado de Hermione, pero estoy seguro que es muy buena en eso, como en todo lo que hace" decía Harry.

Narcissa asintió e iba a contestar, si no fuera porque llegaron al comedor.

"Buenos días, madre" saludó Draco besando la mano de la mujer, quien lo abrazó maternalmente.

"Mi niño, buen día" saludó ella. "Hermione, mi niña ¿Cómo has amanecido?" Se dirigió a la castaña, envolviéndola también en un cálido abrazo.

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted, Narcissa?" Decía la ojimiel mientras correspondía al abrazo de la rubia.

Harry observaba en silencio la manera en la que los Malfoy parecían llevarse tan bien con Hermione. «Como si ella fuera parte de su familia» pensó.

"¿No me saludas a mí?" Preguntó el ojiverde a la chica.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un "Buenos días" que al moreno le pareció de lo más corto. Cierto que Hermione no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto, a no ser en contadas ocasiones, pero de todos modos se sentía fuera de la estampa y le molestaba que ella no se haya lanzado a sus brazos, como lo había hecho con Narcissa. Bueno, no se había lanzado, había colocado las manos en sus hombros y la había saludado cortésmente ¡Pero a él ni eso!

Se sentaron a la mesa y a los pocos segundos el desayuno era servido con elegantes cubiertos y todo lo que se relacionara con la mesa en lo que parecía una de las vajillas más bonitas del mundo, todas con el sello de los Black. Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca todas esas cosas en la casa de Sirius, así se lo hizo saber a Hermione.

"Yo ya había visto todo esto guardado en cajas en el sótano." respondió la muchacha tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del periódico.

"¿Porqué nunca las usamos entonces?"Quiso saber el chico.

"Oh, ya sabes, Molly siempre era quien se encargaba de esas cosas" dijo ella.

"¿Y porqué nunca las usó?" Insistió Harry mientras admiraba el delicado mango de filigrana de una cucharilla.

Ella arrugó levemente la nariz y los labios, como cuando algo le molestaba "Ya sabes, ella es un poco..." pensó Hermione, pero no sabía qué decir "Es como... no encuentro la palabra exacta, Harry" le dijo, tratando de esquivar el tema.

Él la miró interrogante, pero ella apartó la vista y miró hacia la derecha. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando no quería lastimar a los demás, o sentía que estaba haciendo algo injusto. La conocía lo suficiente para saber hasta qué significaba su último gesto. Arrugó el ceño "No entiendo lo que quieres decir", seguía él.

Draco observaba en silencio la situación, Granger comía con hastío mientras Potty seguía insistiendo. ¿En qué pensaría la chica en este momento? ¿Granger se daría cuenta si él hacía uso de un poco de Legeremancia que su tía Bella le había enseñado? Un poco... no era nada malo. ¿No? «Molly es muy corriente para saber usar esta vajillería, por eso no la valora» pensaba la chica. Malfoy se sorprendió de sus opiniones.

"Vamos Mione. ¿Qué tiene Molly?" ¿Es que tenía que ser insistente? Claramente a Granger el tema no le hacía mucha gracia.

"Es que Molly no quería usar estos cubiertos, decía que ya estaban los demás, los diarios. Son simples cubiertos, Harry, no le des tanta importancia" dijo ella con un tono aburrido y desapasionado, levantando la nariz. «Como una Malfoy» se dijeron los tres presentes en la mesa. Dos con orgullo, el moreno con desesperación al ver a su amiga tan parecida a los rubios, ella siempre había sido así pero... nunca lo había notado.

"He estado pensando..." dijo Harry. Ella levantó la vista del periódico y arqueó una ceja, interrogante "Cuando nos den las condecoraciones de la guerra, obviamente le acompañará una buena cantidad de dinero, no?"

"Creo que así será" dijo ella, nuevamente sin darle mucha atención.

"Bueno, pues, yo no necesito ese dinero, y tal vez se lo regale a los Weasley, no sé. Como en el Torneo de los Tres Magos" Hermione frunció el ceño. Malfoy seguía comiendo como si no le importara nada, aunque escuchaba atentamente, y Narcissa miró curiosa al salvador del mundo mágico.

"¿Qué hiciste con el dinero aquella vez, querido?" Preguntó la mujer. Harry procedió a contarle sobre su ayuda a los gemelos y su tienda.

"¿Piensas seguir invirtiendo en Sortilegios Weasley?" Preguntó la castaña con una mueca de indignación total que solo duró un segundo, para luego mutar a su característica expresión amable.

Draco observaba cada detalle en silencio, así que Granger también sabía esconder sus sentimientos y callarse opiniones... Que interesante.

"No, mi plan es así" Dijo Harry, sin haber notado el rostro de la chica "Como la Madriguera ha quedado destruida, y los Weasley ahora están viviendo en Hogwarts practicamente..." Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

"Espera" Lo interrumpió, mirándolo directamente. "Ron me envió un voc..carta, una carta" Los Malfoy la miraron divertidos "En donde me pedía ir a vivir con él a la casa de su madre. ¿Dices que está destruida? ¿Totalmente?"

"Sí, Mione. No sé porqué Ron te dijo algo así, pero no creo que puedan vivir en una casa quemada" insistió el moreno con un poco de molestia por la mención del pelirrojo. "¿Por qué no me avisaste que te escribió? ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Aceptaste?" La bombardeó el chico

"No lo sé, nada más y no. ¿Cuál es tu idea?" Preguntó ella al notar la molestia de Harry, pensando que era por haber dudado de la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Quiero comprar a los Weasley una nueva casa" dijo rápidamente el chico, con obvia molestia en la voz "No es para Ron" agregó bruscamente. Todos lo miraron interrogantes. "Es decir, también vivirá allí, pero es más para sus padres. Él seguro se irá en unos años, El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estarán siempre".

"Oh. ¿Ya hablaste con ellos?" Dijo ella centrándose nuevamente en su lectura y tomando un poco de café. Si Harry quería dar una casa a los Weasley, pues que lo haga.

"No, quiero que sea una sorpresa para los Sres. Weasley. He estado pensando en comprar una en Belgravia" dijo el muchacho.

Hermione se atoró con un sorbo de café de la impresión. ¿Belgravia?! ¡Era uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres! Harry se apresuró en levantarse y palmearle la espalda. Draco iba a hacer lo mismo pero su madre le puso una mano en el muslo para detenerlo. Narcissa sabía que lo que ménos necesitaban era una discusión con Potter.

"¿Estás bien, Mione?" Preguntó Harry.

"¡¿En Belgravia?! Harry, es uno de los barrios más lujosos, exclusivos y ricos de todo Londres ¿Te estás oyendo?" Decía agitada la muchacha mientras sacudía las manos.

"¿Y eso qué tiene?" «Oh, Merlín, Potter es realmente estúpido» pensó cierto rubio. "Si es por el dinero, no te preocupes, Mione. Sabes que tengo suficiente para comprar muchas de esas casas".

"¿El dinero, Harry? ¡No es el dinero! ¡Es el barrio! ¡Imagínate! Los Weasley en Belgravia. Es como que pongas a los Malfoy en La Madriguera".

"No estaría entendiéndote, Mione" dijo apenado el chico, tomando asiento de vuelta.

"Mira, es que los Weasley son tan...sencillos...para un barrio tan exquisito así. Ellos son más de...Ottery!. ¿Entiendes?"

Draco no pudo evitar adentrarse en la mente de la castaña y leer sus pensamientos una vez más para saber como eran exactamente, no con palabras rebuscadas. «Los Weasley son muy comunes, muy Weasley para un lugar tan sofisticado, muy pobres» El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Eso pensaba Hermione Granger de las comadrejas? Wow.

"¡Pero tus padres y tú vivían en Belgravia, Mione!" Los Malfoy la miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que asustaba. ¿Los Granger vivían allí? Los Malfoy tenían dinero, muchísimo dinero, y vivían en Wiltshire, una lujosa ciudad de Inglaterra, pero Belgravia lo era aún más. Entonces... Granger también era ¿Millonaria?.

"Solamente digo que no me parece una zona que vaya a gustarles. Tal vez les incomode" La castaña supo sortear el momento. "¿Por qué no buscas cerca de la Madriguera? O mandas a construirles una casa nueva en el mismo terreno. Se sentirán más cómodos en un lugar que conocen".

Harry asintió silenciosamente. De veras no le molestaba buscar otra casa, lo que le molestaba era la manera en la que Hermione se comportaba, tan parecida a los Malfoy. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella siempre había sido así, solamente que ahora juntándolos parecían llevarse tan bien, como si encajaran. No se habían insultado con Malfoy ni una sola vez desde que había terminado la batalla, en realidad él tampoco. Pero necesitaba escuchar a su Hermione decir algo hiriente al rubio para asegurarse que ella no caería bajo los encantos del muchacho.

Los estaba observando en silencio mientras se terminaban el desayuno, se miraban de vez en cuando, más él que ella y Malfoy enseguida bajaba la mirada y sonreía de lado. Como diciéndole algo, como si se conocieran bien... «Como si guardaran algún secreto» se dijo.

Narcissa observaba en silencio también el comportamiento de los tres jóvenes. La chica era quien más sabía disimular las cosas, como si fuera una Slytherin. Casi no miraba a Draco y cuando lo hacía tenía los ojos indiferentes. Su hijo, al contrario, se mostraba ansioso y entusiasmado, la miraba como cinco veces en un solo minuto y sonreía cuando ella le devolvía el gesto. Mientras que el chico Potter... Debería ponerse ya en campaña de conseguirle una jovencita que lo distraiga. Sus celos podían verse a kilómetros de distancia, era muy amigo de Hermione y si se interponía en la relación de ella y su hijo, Potter tenía todas las de ganar si Hermione aún no tuviera los sentimientos bien fuertes hacia Draco.

Y esa interesante información de que la chica tenía dinero. No le importaba el hecho de que Draco se casase con una mujer sin bienes, aunque fuera una muggle sin un techo donde caer muerta, siempre y cuando amase e hiciese feliz a su hijo. Hermione parecía ser la mujer ideal. Y si venía con una gran fortuna tras ella, mejor, porque también debía cuidar los intereses Malfoy... ¿Verdad?

Hermione leía el diario mientras desayunaba, a la vez pensaba en los Weasley. Siempre le habían caído bien y jamás se había fijado ni le había importado lo humildes que eran. Pero había cosas que eran obvias, y una de ellas es que los pelirrojos eran pobres, con alma de pobres, educación de pobres y modales de pobres, con todo respeto y sin despreciarlos. Ponerlos en un barrio así sería como llevar a la vida real aquella película muggle «The Beverly Hillbillies». Bueno... no tanto así.

"Mione" llamó nuevamente el-chico-que-vivió. La castaña lo miró "Snape necesita una enfermera".

"¿Quieres que yo sea su enfermera?" Harry encendió todas sus alertas, aquella frase había sido dicha con demasiada suavidad y en un volúmen de voz muy bajo como para significar algo bueno.

"Eehh, no" dijo el chico "Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos poner un anuncio en el periódico, ya sabes"

"No te preocupes. Ya sé con quien hablar" respondió ella en tono tranquilo. Luego de un momento de silencio Harry volvió a llamarla.

"Mione"

"¿Sí, Harry?" La falsedad brotando por sus poros. Merlín sabía que lo que menos le gustaba era que la interrumpieran cuando estaba leyendo el periódico en el desayuno. Odiaba que lo hicieran. Y Harry sabía eso. Ya se estaba cansando.

"¿Dónde dormiste anoche?" Hermione, Narccisa y Draco levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. La chica mirando a Harry, Draco mirándola a ella y Narcissa mirando a Draco.

"¡En mi habitación! ¿Dónde más crees que sería?" Respondió ella con una mueca de obviedad en el rostro.

"Es que, la Sra. Malfoy ocupa una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, a su lado el Sr. Malfoy y yo estoy en la que era de Sirius. ¿Dónde duermes tú? ¿En la biblioteca? ¿En la sala? ¿Compartes habitación?"

"Harry" siseó la chica "Tienes cuatro habitaciones más arriba. Snape está en una, Malfoy ocupa otra y yo estoy en la de al lado".

"¡¿Al lado de Malfoy!?" Medio gritó el chico.

"¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso, Harry?!" Le respondió del mismo modo. Sin darle tiempo a contestar estampó el periódico sobre la mesa y miró con furia a su amigo.

"Oh" fue lo único que el moreno pudo decir cuando se dió cuenta del periódico en la mesa y de que había interrumpido el momento zen de Hermione. "Disculpa, disculpa Herms"

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y elegantemente se levantó de la mesa "No importa Harry, total ya terminaba mi desayuno" Miró a los Malfoy "Con permiso" y se fue.

¿Alguien habló de drama e histerismo?

Hermione llegó hasta su habitación y se tiró a la cama. «Que día horrible». Se había despertado y al momento le había enviado a Ron la carta, respondiendo a su vociferador. Minutos después otro vociferador llegaba hasta las manos de la chica con peores modos que el anterior. ¡Se sentía indignada! El día había empezado mal. Y luego Harry, aaarrg Harry y sus interrumpciones. ¿Estaba siendo exagerada? A quién le importaba. La guerra acababa de terminar, por fin podía vivir en paz e iba Harry a interrumpir su mañana. No, todo estaba mal. A no ser Malfoy, ay Malfoy! Ese beso... ese saludo, todo él. Merlín, estaba teniendo pensamientos fuertes hacia el chico, tenía que parar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Recordó de repente que tenía que buscar una enfermera para el profesor Snape. ¿Tal vez si iba a Hogwarts a buscarla? Luego podría ir al Callejón Diagon por unas compras.. Aunque dudaba que ya estuviera habilitado. De todas formas debería ir a Hogwarts. Con desgano tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la planta baja, con suerte no se cruzaría con nadie en el camino.

¿Quién dijo que la suerte estaba de su lado? Harry la encontró bajando silenciosamente las escaleras. "Herms" susurró, estirando el brazo hacia el rostro de su amiga.

"Harry" dijo ella, esquivando el toque del muchacho. Harry ahogó un gemido de dolor ante tal gesto.

"No te enojes por lo del desayuno, por favor" suplicó el chico.

"Ya está, Harry. Siempre hacéis lo mismo, Ron y tú" Harry arrugó la nariz. "No importa, solamente recuerda no volver a hablarme por las mañanas, me pone de mal humor y lo sabes" le dijo.

"Entendido. No volveré a hacerlo. ¿Amigos?" Le preguntó infantilmente el chico mientras abría los brazos.

"Para toda la vida, so tonto" rió ella y aceptó el abrazo del moreno.

"¿Vas a salir?" Preguntó Harry.

"Iré a Hogwarts. Buscaré a quien creo que puede ser la enfermera de Snape. Me había comentado que quiere estudiar medimagia y tal vez si.."

"¡Un momento!" Harry se separó bruscamente. Hermione lo miró sorprendida "¿No traerás a Ginny, no?" Estaba desesperado.

"¿Qué? No, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no quieres que ella venga?" Preguntó la chica.

"Uh, eh, no. Por nada. Solo que.. uh, eh.."

"No importa. Ya después me contarás. Te quedas con los Malfoy, ok?" Dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente.

"Está bien. Y.. ¿Mione?" La ojimiel lo miró. "Cuídate de Malfoy ¿Está bien? No me fío de él".

La sangre en las mejillas de Hermione hizo acto de presencia. Se le aceleró el pulso y un disparo de adrenalina inundó su organismo. "Ehh.. Ya me voy, adiós" dijo rápidamente mientras se escabullía hacia la entrada para aparecerse en Hogwarts, sin saber que un par de ojos grises habían observado toda la escena.

Una pluma y un pergamino era todo lo que Narcissa Malfoy necesitaba en ese momento. Al conseguir dichos elementos se sentó frente al elegante escritorio antiguo que estaba en su cuarto y se dispuso a escribir lo que ella consideraba, debía haber escrito hace como diez años atrás, cuando la propuesta de los Greengrass había llegado.

Una tarde de verano, cuando su niño aún jugaba con una pequeña escoba voladora y no sabía nada de los sufrimientos del mundo, cuando aún faltaban unos años para ingresar a Hogwarts y Lucius todavía sonreía de vez en cuando. Una lechuza traía una carta, de los Greengrass, en la que amablemente ofrecían a su hija, la menor, la bella Astoria, para comprometerla en matrimonio con Draco. Lucius había accedido de buena gana y ella, en aquel entonces, guiada por malas decisiones había aceptado también. Semanas después se ofrecía un banquete en el que ambos chicos eran comprometidos -de palabra- a contraer matrimonio apenas la niña terminase sus estudios en Hogwarts. Serían la estampa de una familia perfecta, pero como ahora se daba cuenta, no sería más que un caparazón tan débil como la cáscara de un huevo. En el fondo, sería un hogar sin amor, y ella no quería eso para su niño. Se dispuso a redactar la nota.

_Estimados Señores Greengrass:_

_Me dirijo a vosotros, con todo respeto, para informaros que he decidido romper el compromiso de mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy con vuestra hija Astoria._

_Lamento tener que informarles vía lechuza, pero entenderán que no es el mejor momento para un encuentro._

_Os ruego veáis de buena manera mi decisión, os aseguro que también seréis beneficiados. Mi familia ha quedado bastante golpeada por los últimos acontecimientos oscuros y estoy segura que no querríais a un ex-mortífago mezclando su sangre con la vuestra, por más puras que sean._

_No habíamos firmado ningún acuerdo por escrito ni hablamos de montos financieros, así que esta debería ser una manera válida de dar término al compromiso. _

_Mi esposo, mi hijo y yo deseamos que encontréis un excelente marido para vuestra niña, y que los dioses os bendigan. _

_Atentamente._

_Narcissa Malfoy Black._

Miró orgullosa su obra. La firmó y colocó el sello de Malfoy-Black. Llamó a uno de los elfos y ordenó que se le consiguiera una lechuza. Cuando estuvo en su presencia le ató la carta y le informó del destino. La lechuza echó a volar por una de las ventanas de la habitación y Narcissa la observó hasta que se hizo tan pequeña que no pudo ser vista, contemplando así el primer paso para la felicidad de su hijo.

Hermione llegó a Hogwarts con el corazón saltándole en las sienes. ¿Se había dado cuenta Harry? ¿Tan descuidados habían sido? Vale que no había nada que ocultar, solo unos besos y alguna que otra caricia, nada como una relación ni un casamiento a escondidas. «Si hubiera un casamiento a escondidas sería mejor pues ya nadie nos podría separar por más desesperados que se encuentren» Fue un pensamiento automático que le heló la sangre. «Pensamientos muy fuertes hacia el hurón. Basta Granger. Basta» se obligó mentalmente.

El castillo seguía siendo una imagen desoladora, pero sólo eso. Pocas víctimas quedaban aún. La mayoría habían sido transladados a San Mungo y los demás ocupaban camas en la enfermería. En los pasillos ya no había heridos ni cadáveres. La mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido detenidos y unos que otros muertos en batalla. Las sonrisas, abrazos y palabras de agradecimiento no se hacían esperar conforme ella avanzaba por los pasillos de su amado colegio. La enfermería era su destino.

Varias camas apiladas y muchas familias sonrientes y otras angustiadas la recibían en el lugar. Los enfermos, algunos inconcientes y otros recuperándose. Luego de un abrazo estrangulador de Madame Pomfrey divisó la cabellera rubia en la que estaba pensando desde temprano. La chica se volteó y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro e hizo brillar aún más de lo normal sus soñadores ojos color cielo.

"¡Mione!" Gritó la muchacha mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga.

"¡Luna!" Sonrió la castaña mientras se fundía con la rubia en un afectuoso abrazo.

"Te he extrañado tanto, amiga" Le dijo la chica.

"También yo" contestó.

"Estás enamorada" sentenció muy segura la rubia.

"¿Qué?! ¡Luna! ¡Que cosas dices!?" Dijo una escandalizada Hermione mientras bajaba la voz y miraba a todos lados.

"Tal vez no lo sepas aún, pero así es. ¿Quién es el afortunado?" Preguntó Luna mientras sonreía pícaramente a la castaña. "Uh, vamos Mione, sabes que puedes contarme todo!"

"Te lo contaré, cotilla. Pero luego. Y no estoy enamorada" Agregó rápidamente "Ahora venía a hablar contigo por otra cosa"

"Claro. ¿Porqué no damos una vuelta por los jardines?" Ofreció. Hermione asintió.

Luego de unos minutos caminando a la orilla del lago negro y admirando el castillo que aún destruido conservaba su porte imponente, Hermione habló.

"El profesor Snape es inocente"

"Lo sé. Estuve cuando el Ministro lo dijo. Además, siempre dije que era un buen hombre" dijo la chica.

"Estamos viviendo en Grimmauld Place" siguió Hermione.

"Lo sé" aseguró.

"¿Por qué no me dices todo lo que sabes, Luna?" Dijo divertida la joven. Luna sonrió.

"Harry y tú están viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Ron está indignado. El profesor Snape se recupera allí"

"Así es. Y.. necesitamos una enfermera para él. He estado pensando y.." pero Luna la interrumpió.

"Me encantaría"

"¿Qué?"

"Me encantaría ser la enfermera del profesor Snape. Me ayudará en mis estudios de medimagia, además del honor de servir a un héroe como él" Luna miraba soñadoramente hacia el castillo "¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?"

Hermione sonrió. Luna nunca cambiaría. "Cuando quieras. Pero.." titubeó. "Hay algo más que debo decirte"

La chica le puso total atención mientras Hermione le relataba con pormenores todo sobre los Malfoy, obviando los detalles de su acercamiento. Luna sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el castillo "No veo cuál es el problema, Mione. Todos necesitan y se merecen una oportunidad" Hermione no pudo sino abrazar a su amiga, siempre tan acertada. "Esta noche estaré por allí. Iré a contarle a mi padre" dijo la chica, para luego alejarse dando saltitos de alegría.

La castaña se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Luna le había dicho que los Weasley estaban allí. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Ron, y darle las condolencias a todos. Cuando llegó, no fue difícil encontrarlos. Un grupo de pelirrojos estaban reunidos al fondo de todo, en la mesa de los leones. Las mesas de las casas no habían sido retiradas, pero obviamente sí habían sido reparadas.

Se acercó hasta ellos y el primero en verla fue Charlie, quien codeó a George que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha revolviendo un plato de comida. El chico miró hacia donde su hermano señalaba y saltó hasta la chica. La abrazó fuertemente y lloró en el hombro de ella, a quien no le quedó de otra sino consolar al gemelo Weasley y acariciarle lentamente la espalda, tal como Malfoy había hecho con ella. Cuando George decidió que era suficiente, se separaron y él la guió hasta un lugar al lado de Charlie, quien también la recibió con los brazos abiertos, hasta Bill que se lanzó a llorar de la misma manera que su hermano. Fleur la saludó con una sonrisa triste y dos besos. Ron, Ginny y los señores Weasley estaban en una de las salas que habían sido dispuestas para los caídos. Estaban preparando todo para el funeral general que se llevaría a cabo mañana, le informaron.

Luego de una breve charla, bastante incómoda por cierto, la chica salió de allí dispuesta a ayudar a los profesores con la reconstrucción del lugar. Fue a las puertas del Gran Comedor que chocó con Ginny, quien la miró fríamente por unos segundos hasta que sonrió muy triste y se lanzó también a los brazos de la chica, quien la recibió confundida por la mirada de segundos atrás. Hermione no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Ginny estaba haciendo uso de una de sus mejores máscaras. La conocía muy bien para saber que estaba siendo hipócrita y que aquel abrazo y probablemente todo lo que le diría después sería más falso que galeón de chocolate. Se sintió molesta de repente y se separó suavemente de la pelirroja, quien la miró suplicante. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego ¿No?

"Oh, Gin" murmuró Hermione atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí.

"Te extrañé tanto" dijo la chica entre sollozos. "Ni Harry ni tú se acercaron luego de todo, pensé que estabais enojados conmigo por algo"

"Oh, cariño. ¿Porqué nos enojaríamos contigo? Claro que no. Solo que teníamos demasiadas cosas que aclarar luego de la batalla. ¿Has comido?" Preguntó. No por que la chica tenga un berrinche pequeño y quiera ser hipócrita significaba que ella no se preocuparía por su amiga.

"No, no puedo" contestó Ginny, más abierta con la castaña, pero no confiada del todo.

"Debes comer, Ginevra. Tu familia necesita que estés fuerte. Y nada de negativas" ordenó ella ante el puchero de la chica.

La llevó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y ante ellas aparecieron dos platos a rebosar de huevos revueltos, tocino y puré de patatas. Una jarra de jugo de calabaza y dos vasos acompañaban a la comida. Las chicas hicieron cara de asco ante tanto alinento, aunque rápidamente la castaña frunció el ceño y amenazó graciosamente a la pelirroja con un tenedor, quien rió y se dispuso a comer.

Hermione sabía que Ginny moría por saber porque Harry y ella estaban viviendo juntos. ¿Aguantaría saber que los Malfoy también? "El Ministro lo dispuso" dijo.

Ginny la miró sin entender. ¿A qué se refería Hermione?

"Lo de vivir juntos. Fue el Ministro. El Wizengamot" aclaró ella.

Ginny sintió un peso desprenderse de su alma. ¿Entonces su amiga no tenía nada con Harry? "Oh" fue todo lo que dijo. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia" titubeó ella.

"Habla de una vez, Mione" dijo suave la pelirroja.

"Los Malfoy, fueron sometidos a un juicio. El Wizengamot los halló inocentes" El rostro de Ginny se desfiguró de la indignación "Pero no podían dejarlos libres sin pena" agregó. La pelirroja se mostró curiosa. "Decidieron que Harry y yo seremos sus...guardianes" concluyó.

"¡Pero eso es injusto, Mione!"

"Es la decisión de los jueces, Gin. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. No es tan malo como parece" Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, que a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido, pero decidió callar.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó. Hermione levantó tres dedos "¿Tres meses?" Ella negó. "¿¡TRES AÑOS?!"

"Ssshhh, Ginny baja la voz" susurró la castaña concentrándose en su plato al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas.

"Es que, Herms ¡Tres años! ¿Qué harán con sus vidas?!" Susurrando también.

"Aún no lo hemos hablado, pero como te dije, no es tan malo como suena. No lo entenderías si no lo vives de cerca" reflexionó la chica. "No importa, lo importante es que todo terminó, Ginny. Ya no hay nada que temer, los Malfoy no son peligrosos. Y no perjudicarán tus planes de matrimonio con Harry" El rostro de la pelirroja se suavizó y ella pudo darse cuenta de que todas las máscaras cayeron. Agradeció cambiar de tema.

Estuvieron hablando como una hora sobre los sentimientos del moreno y si retomarían la relación una vez que todo esté más tranquilo. Hasta que el tema del cual Hermione ménos quería hablar salió a colación "Ron me dijo que ahora son novios".

"No somos novios ni nada, Ginny" dijo la chica. "Nos besamos una vez y eso fue todo, ni siquiera lo hablamos luego"

"¿Ya no sientes nada por él?" Preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

"No, nada" y procedió a contarle lo de los vociferadores. Ginny se puso tan roja como su cabello y sus ojos chispearon de furia.

"¡Esa pequeña rata!" Dijo furiosa "¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Dijo que tú le habías enviado uno diciéndole que no querías nada con él!"

Hermione sonrió tristemente. Ron, siempre tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudo gustarle alguien así? "¿Sabes donde está?" Preguntó a su hermana.

"En el quinto piso, al lado del cuadro de La Bruja Colorida, es una sala refrigerada para mantener.. ya sabes" dijo. Hermione asintió.

"Le diré a Harry que hablamos" dijo a modo de despedida, y le dió un beso en la cabeza a la chica. Se dirigió al quinto piso, cuando llegó se encontró con una mala copia de alguna morgue muggle.

En el aula el frío era exagerado, tanto que los dientes de quienes estaban dentro castañeaban y creaban un molesto sonidito. Los cuerpos estaban sobre mantas en el suelo, vestidos y sucios con vestigios de la guerra. ¿Las funerarias habían dejado de trabajar? ¿O es que los magos no tenían funerarias? Los pelirrojos estaban cerca de la puerta. Ron levantó la vista apenas la puerta se abrió y salió al encuentro de la chica.

Hermione, ilusa, esperaba que el chico se lanzara a sus brazos como todos sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido. En todos los años compartidos ese siempre había sido el comportamiento del muchacho. Nunca imaginó que el chico hiciera lo que hizo.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Mione?!" Bramó el pelirrojo apenas la hubo alcanzado. Todos los presentes en la sala los miraron curiosos. Hermione arrastró al chico hasta el pasillo y cerró tras ella la puerta.

"¡Haz silencio, Ron!" Le susurró. "¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?!" Gritó de repente, totalmente lo contrario a lo que acababa de pedir.

"¡Deberías respetarme, Hermione! ¿Crees que puedes botarme y luego venir a implorarme perdón como si nada?" Exclamó el joven.

"¡¿Perdón? ¿Qué te hace creer que he venido a pedirte perdón, Ron? ¿Estás loco?" Dijo ella en el mismo tono.

"¿Entonces no viniste a pedirme perdón?" Susurró confundido.

"¡Claro que no, Ron! ¡Eres tú quien debería pedir disculpas! Me enviaste dos vociferadores. Me trataste muy mal. Te adjudicaste ser mi novio. Cometiste muchos errores, Ron. Y realmente estoy esperando esa disculpa"

"¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me trató mal a mí" exclamó nuevamente "¡Me besaste en la batalla!"

"Fue un error del momento, Ron. No quise darte a entender otra cosa, estábamos a punto de morir. ¡Entiéndelo! Fue solo un beso. No fue nada más. No vamos a estar juntos por un beso" movía las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras le explicaba.

"¡Pero pero pero...Mione! ¿Es por que tienes algo con Harry?! ¿Me cambias por Harry?!" Sus gritos pudieron escucharse en todo el piso. La puerta de la sala fue abierta y unos cuantos pares de ojos curiosos se asomaban para espiar la conversación.

"¡NO! ¡Qué estupideces dices, Ron! Que viviéramos juntos fue decisión del Ministro. ¡No tuvimos nada que ver! ¡Harry es mi hermano! ¡Así como tú!"

"¡Eres una fresca, Hermione! ¡Primero te ofreciste a mí y ahora vas y te ofreces a Har..." PLAAAAAAFFFF. La bofetada sonó con eco en todo el castillo. Hermione se sacudió la mano, adolorida.

"¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu vida, Ronald!" Gritó Hermione mientras se alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lucharé por tí, Mione!" Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de boca del bipolar pelirrojo que estaba con las manos en la cara por el golpe.

Corrió y corrió mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Quería esconderse, llorar y llorar, solamente llorar por las palabras que Ron había dicho. "Te ofreciste" repetía una y otra vez. "Una fresca, eres una fresca".

Así la encontró Luna, cuando ya caía la noche, Hermione meciéndose mientras se tapaba la cara y lloraba desconsolada en la Torre de Astronomía. La rubia había escuchado los rumores por la tarde y había salido a buscar a su amiga. Ginny también la estaba buscando, pero gracias a Merlín que fue Luna quien la encontró, Hermione no quería volver a ver un solo cabello pelirrojo en un largo tiempo.

"Vamos Mione" dijo la chica mientras levantaba a su amiga y le colocaba una hechizo desvanecedor, para salir en paz del castillo sin miradas curiosas. Hermione agradeció el gesto de su amiga y se dejó llevar. Luna las hizo aparecer frente a Grimmauld Place y sacó el hechizo a la castaña. Fueron recibidos por Harry.

"¡Herms! ¿Qué te pasó?" La marca de las lágrimas secas era bastante notoria, más las actuales que seguían brotando sin parar.

"Tuvo una discusión con Ron" la vocecita infantil de Luna fue la que respondió al chico, quien solamente ahora se había fijado en la presencia de la chica.

"¡Luna!" Le dijo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es mejor que ella te lo cuente" sentenció la chica. "Hola Draco Malfoy" saludó alegremente. Harry volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy a los pies de las escaleras mirando preocupado a las dos jóvenes en la puerta.

"Lovegood" saludó el muchacho con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes llevar hasta su habitación de Hermione, Draco?" Preguntó una muy sonriente rubia. Malfoy asintió. A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula.

Draco se acercó hasta Hermione y la cargó como si fueran recién casados. La chica automáticamente puso las manos en la nuca de él y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Hermione me dijo que hizo una bonita amistad con la Sra. Malfoy. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está, Harry? Preguntó nuevamente Luna a el-niño-que-no-podía-despegar-la-vista-de-Malfoy-y-Hermione. "¿Harry?" La risa cantarina de Luna lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó.

"Oh, no lo sé. ¿Algún torposolo? Tal vez haya sido eso. Son invisibles y se meten en tu cerebro y te confunden" dijo muy seriamente la rubia.

"Tal vez haya sido eso, Luna" dijo el chico que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

"¿Me llevas junto a la Sra. Malfoy?"

"Eh, sí, claro, sígueme" y Harry la guió hasta la cocina donde la rubia mayor se encontraba tratando de hornear un pastel.

Draco no podía creer que Potter no hubiera dicho nada sobre llevar a Granger hasta su habitación. Verla allí, llorando, devastada, recostada en el hombro de Lovegood, las mejillas rojas, los ojos hinchados y dando pequeños hipidos, le había partido el alma. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, y luego salir a matar al maldito Weasel.

"Sshhh, gatita, ya está bien" Le decía en susurros Draco y la mecía suavemente. La había colocado en la cama. Y como la chica se negaba a soltarlo tuvo que sentarse en la cama también, y subirla a su regazo. "Calma, gatita, todo está bien" Pero la chica no dejaba de llorar.

"Ssshh, gatita, basta, no llores más. Aquí estoy" Hermione lo escuchaba pero se negaba a hacerle caso. Solamente quería abrazarlo y llenarse de él sin que nadie le dijera nada. Fundirse en Malfoy que ahora parecía ser su tabla de salvación. "Cielo, no llores más. Todo está bien" decía él y depositaba pequeños besos en su frente. "Ya estoy aquí, amor, no llores más".

Amor, amor, amor, amor. La palabra ingresó por sus oídos y destrozó de un solo disparo el cerebro de Hermione quien levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. Draco la observó por un momento y sonrió sinceramente, para luego bajar la cabeza y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Fue lo que la chica necesitaba para derretir su corazón. Lo abrazó como si fuera a lo único a lo que se podía aferrar en la vida. Pero no lloró más.

"¿Estás mejor, cariño?" Preguntó dulcemente el chico.

"Contigo sí" susurró ella y escondió el rostro en el cuello de él una vez más, aspirando el delicioso aroma a menta y perfume francés.

Un delicioso sentimiento se coló en el pecho del muchacho, un sentimiento al que él no quería ponerle nombre. No, Merlín sabía que prefería quedarse en la ignorancia.

Dos pares de ojos azules observaron toda la escena desde la puerta. La más alta cerró suavemente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. "Creo que no necesitan de nuestra presencia, Luna, querida"

"Creo que no, Sra. Malfoy" sonrió la chica. Y juntas fueron a ver a Snape, quien sería el paciente de la chica de ojos soñadores.

Harry farfullaba cosas inentendibles frente al escaparate de una confitería muggle. Las dos rubias locas, como él las bautizó segundos antes, no le habían dejado ir a ver a Hermione y lo enviaron a comprar chocolates y revistas rosas para la chica. «Indispensable para los días tristes, querido» había dicho Narcissa. «No te olvides del helado de chocolate, Harry. Todo lo que tenga chocolate estará bien» dijo Luna. ¡Mujeres!

Tampoco dejaron que Harry se acercara al llegar con las compras. Sacaron a rastras a Draco de la habitación cuando les pareció que ya era suficiente. Y tuvieron una noche de chicas, la que Hermione necesitaba, la que Narcissa añoraba y la que Luna nunca había tenido. Comiendo todo tipo de dulces, opinando sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda y los chismes del mundo muggle y el mágico. Y por sobre todo consolando a la ojimiel.

Draco y Harry cenaron en sumo silencio esa noche, mientras escuchaban como tres mujeres reían sin parar en el piso de arriba.

Narcissa y Luna se encargaron de aliviar a la castaña, insultando en todos los idiomas al pelirrojo y asegurándole que nada de lo que el chico había dicho era verdad, ni tenía razón. A la madrugada, cada una se retiró a su cuarto. Narcissa con el corazón alegre por la escena presenciada, entre su hijo y su futura nuera, y por haber encontrado una amiga más en la rubiecita de ojos soñadores.

Luna feliz por estar con amigas, se dirigió a su cuarto al lado del que pertenecía a Snape, no sin antes ir a atenderlo.

Hermione en paz, por haber recibido aquel consolador elixir de la amistad. Y por sobre todo por el íntimo momento compartido con su rubio de ojos tormentosos. "Amor" susurró feliz, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

#######

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, estuve sin conexión a internet por varios días.**

**Acabo de ver el contador de lectores y son muchísimos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Pero no recibo muchos reviews que me hagan saber su opinión. A los que me dejan reviews muchas gracias, los recibo con muchísima alegría, también si son críticas pues me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Por favor, dejen sus review, no sean malos, que me hacen llorar! **_**(Menos Raquel. Ella es genial. Te quiero guapa) **_

**En fin, me encantaría que me dejasen una opinión para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien. ¡Es gratis! Además con cada review tienen un cupón para canjearlo en Sortilegios Weasley. Así que ya saben ;)**

**Espero que hayan desfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Besos. Ana.**


	9. Funerales, planes de boda y compras

Capítulo 9: Funerales, planes de boda y compras.

Draco no podía seguir durmiendo, la cama se le hacía incómoda. Se había quedado dormido como a las dos de la mañana, hora en que la pijamada en la habitación de al lado había terminado. Había salido al pasillo para ir a ver a cierta muchacha que lo traía loco, pero su madre lo encontró y lo envió a dormir porque según ella la chica estaba muy agotada y necesitaba descansar.

El rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Granger. Había escuchado decir a Lovegood que tuvo que ver con el pobretón, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Pero las ganas de matar lentamente al imbécil pelirrojo estaban muy presentes.

¿Qué diría Granger si él iba a despertarla? ¿Se enojaría? Es que cualquiera se enojaría si uno va y lo despierta porque sí. ¿Y si le llevara el desayuno? Nadie podría poner mala cara si le llevan el desayuno a la cama ¿No?

Decidido, se levantó, se dió una ducha y se vistió. Cogió unos jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y unos calzados livianos. Se miró una y otra vez al espejo. Se revolvió un poco el pelo y llamó a Winnie, a quien pidió que le trajeran desayuno para dos en una bandeja. Unos minutos después el elfo se presentaba nuevamente con el suculento desayuno. Draco se dirigió a la habitación de Granger.

Abrió la puerta muy suavemente con ayuda del brazo, se adentró y el corazón se le disparó al verla dormir tan plácidamente. Le preocupaba eso ¿No se supone que el corazón tendría que alborotársele cuando la viera con poca ropa? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba correctamente vestida -de un modo tan infantil- su corazón se agitaba? Dormía de costado, en posición fetal. La manta estaba arrugada a sus pies, y ella se hacía un bollito en la cama por la temperatura de la habitación. Sonrió ante esto, era tan tierna. Estaba vestida con un pijama azul, estampado con pajaritos que llevaban anteojos, _"LL Ravenclaw" _podía leerse fácilmente en el pecho. ¿Lovegood le había prestado la prenda? Definitivamente el camisón blanco revelador le gustaba más.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de luz y levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. De un segundo a otro, sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, él estaba casi tendido boca para arriba con Granger sobre él e hincándole la varita en la garganta.

Hermione enfocó la vista y se retiró de él, tan rápido como sucedió, avergonzada y sorprendida. Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta.

"Malfoy" susurró Hermione. "Disculpa yo no quis..." pero él la interrumpió.

"No te preocupes Granger. No debí despertarte así, no sabía que estuvieras tan..."

"¿Traumada con la guerra? Sí, lo estoy" confirmó ella. Se sentó en la cama y dejó que el chico se repusiera del susto, luego se tapó el rostro con las manos. "Merlín, Malfoy, estoy horrible, no me mires"

Draco sonrió. Tal vez ella era una chica muy especial y diferente a todas las demás que había conocido alguna vez, pero seguía siendo una chica al fin y al cabo.

"Vine a traerte el desayuno" dejó caer él. "Así que tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte Granger. No me hagas perder la paciencia" anunció con el usual tono Malfoy. Hermione sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Draco pudo ver que el pijama le quedaba enorme. Lovegood no era gorda ni más grande que ella ¿Tan delgada estaba Granger? Frunció el ceño. Eso no estaba bien. La chica cogió unas cuantas ropas y corrió hasta el baño, dejando a Draco sentado en la cama, esperando.

Hermione se duchó, se cepilló, se peinó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo ¡Merlín! Malfoy había ido a desayunar con ella. Sonrió como estúpida mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Llevaba unos jeans negros a media pierna, una blusa blanca estampada con cuello en V y unas ballerinas, esta vez negras. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y dejó unos cortos mechones sueltos. Si tuviera maquillaje se hubiera maquillado un poco para corregir imperfecciones, pero no tenía ni una maldita base o un poco de rubor ¡Nada! Debía ir urgentemente a Londres a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Con todo que trató de estar lista a la velocidad de la luz tardó como 15 minutos, tiempo récord, igual.

"Por Circe, Granger, ¿Cuánto son para tí cinco minutos?" Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando salió del baño. Malfoy estaba semirecostado en la cama, y en frente de él la bandeja del desayuno.

"En cinco minutos no hubiera hecho nada, Malfoy" dijo ella sentándose frente al rubio, al otro lado de la bandeja

"Si yo que tengo magia y puedo hacer cualquier estupidez para pasar el tiempo ¿Qué se supone que hacen los muggles mientras esperan a que las mujeres se arreglen?" Preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente. Estaba hermosa.

Ella se carcajeó "Oh, Malfoy, no hace falta que tengan magia. Seguramente leen libros o ven la televisión, no lo sé"

"¿Ven...qué?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"La televisión. Es una caja con un sistema para la transmisión y recepción de imágenes en movimiento y sonido a distancia que emplea un mecanismo de difusión" explicó rápidamente, sabiendo que Malfoy la iba a entender.

"¿Y qué es lo que muestran allí?" Preguntó el chico.

"Bueno, tienen todo tipo de programación. Entretenimiento dirigido a todas las edades, noticias, películas, música, documentales, cosas así"

"¿Funciona en el mundo mágico?"

"Necesita de una conexión eléctrica, en el callejón Diagon venden unas máquinas generadoras de electricidad" De repente una idea se le pasó por la mente a la castaña "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar un televisor en el Londres muggle?"

Draco sintió un calor llenarle el pecho al escuchar la oferta de la chica "Al mundo muggle. Bueno, digamos que no estoy muy acostumbrado pero me encantaría, gatita". Y puso aquella sonrisa encantadora que a Hermione le encantaba.

"Bien. Iremos cuando tengamos tiempo" Miró la bandeja "¿Ahora das de comer a los necesitados?" Preguntó ella con diversión.

"Digamos que sí" Contestó él mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de las manos estirándola para que se levante de la cama "Amanecí con un gran espíritu caritativo" La pegó a su pecho y le dió un pasional beso que hizo erizar todos los sentidos de los dos.

La abrazó y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Frunció el ceño al encontrarla tan pequeña en sus brazos. La separó de sus labios y la miró reprobatoriamente. "Tienes que alimentarte. Anoche ni siquiera bajaste a cenar"

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida con la actitud del muchacho. ¿Se fijó en su ausencia? "Comí un poco aquí, Luna y tu madre fueron muy atentas conmigo anoche"

"Cuando digo que debes alimentarte me refiero a alimentos de verdad, Granger. No esas chucherías dulces que coméis las mujeres cuando os juntáis" Hizo una mueca de desagrado con el rostro.

"Eres adorable" dijo la chica besándolo suavemente. Draco quedó atontado por un momento. De todos los piropos y halagos que alguna vez le hicieron _«Adorable»_ nunca fue ninguno de ellos.

Se sentaron a la cama y Draco se encargó de la presentación del desayuno. Cereal, leche, frutas picadas, yogurth, tortillas de maiz, huevos revueltos con queso y baicon, jugo y café llenaban la bandeja. Hermione arrugó la nariz ante tanta comida. "Nada de peros, Granger" siseó el chico.

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él no aguantó más y soltó la pregunta que tanto quería hacer "¿Qué te pasó ayer?" Dijo con verdadera preocupación. Pudo ver una sombra cruzar los ojos de la chica y apagarse el brillo característico de estos por un momento, para luego contestar titubeante.

"Fue una discusión con...Ron" Agachó la cabeza y rehuyó la mirada. Draco la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle.

"Hey, sabes que no somos especialmente amigos y que todos estos años he sido un auténtico cabrón, pero creo que en estos últimos días algo ha ocurrido... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?" La chica asintió "Sabes que cuentas conmigo para l_o que sea_, ¿Verdad?" Ella asintió nuevamente. "¿Estarías más cómoda sentada en mi regazo?" Hermione enrojeció violentamente pero asintió.

Se movieron de modo que Draco quedó recostado por la cabecera de la cama, Hermione acurrucada en su pecho y la bandeja de desayuno a un costado. "Ron dice que soy una fresca" susurró después de un momento. Draco sintió una ola de furia atraversarle la espina dorsal. "Me dijo que seguramente tengo algo con Harry, por eso me vine a vivir con él" continuó. Él la abrazó. "Cree que estoy teniendo algo con Harry ¡Con mi hermano!" Draco se ahorró sus pensamientos de «A Potter no le importaría». "Todo el castillo escuchó sus gritos" dijo ella y escondió el rostro en el cuello de él. "Fue horrible".

Draco la abrazó más fuerte. "No le hagas caso a esa...zanahoria con patas" Hermione rió suavemente. "No sabe lo que dice, siempre fue un imbécil, gatita. No eres ninguna fresca, y eso tú lo sabes bien. Debe importarte tu verdad y no lo que digan los demás. Los que te quieren bien se darán cuenta de que ese infeliz no tiene razón en nada. Mientras tanto, tienes a Lovegood, a mi madre y seguramente también a Potter apoyándote. Y también me tienes a mí, no lo olvides" le dijo.

Realmente estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por el hurón. Él le gustaba, y mucho. No quería involucrar ningún tipo de sentimientos, pero tenerlo allí, así, tan cerca, sentir los latidos de su corazón en su oído, respirar esa fragancia que le encantaba, descansar en su pecho, oír su voz, sus palabras de aliento y apoyo susurradas con tanta sensualidad y hasta pareciera que con sentimiento. Era mágico. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, un suicidio, pero si empezaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago por el chico, ella las dejaría estar. «Si es por eso las mariposas están ahí desde hace tiempo» se corrigió. Entonces, lo correcto sería, si empezaba a sentir cosas más fuertes y concretas por el chico, ella no se opondría.

"Lo abofeteé" murmuró unos minutos después.

Draco rió levemente "Esa es _**mi**_ chica" susurró y buscó sus labios, depositó en ellos un fugaz beso. Luego tomó el bol con frutas picadas e hizo aparecer de la cocina un poco de crema de chocolate. Untó cada pedazo de fruta en el chocolate y se encargó él mismo de darle de comer a Granger. Realmente estaba muy delgada.

"¿Por qué bajaste tanto de peso?" Preguntó él mientras alimentaba a la ojimiel y se alimentaba a sí mismo.

"Creo que fue por la preocupación, y la mala alimentación, obviamente"

"¿En el año que estuvieron desaparecidos?" Preguntó él.

"Sí. Un día te contaré" murmuró ella. Estuvieron un tiempo más en silencio, pero no incómodos, sino en esos silencios en los cuales no se necesitan palabras, silencios que se disfrutan.

Draco se llevó el tenedor a la boca, y una pizca de chocolate resbaló de sus labios. Granger no perdió detalle de esto. Le quitó el tenedor de las manos y lo colocó en la bandeja. Draco la miraba con ansiedad ¿Qué haría?

Hermione se colocó a horcajadas sobre el chico, y lo miró con picardía. Malfoy no pudo más que levantar las cejas con curiosidad. La chica agachó el rostro hasta quedar a su altura y acercó la boca a la suya. Él anticipando un beso trató de disminuir la distancia, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Ella se acercó nuevamente y él esperó. La castaña lamió sensualmente la gota de chocolate del labio de Malfoy, para después apresarlo entre sus propios labios y succionarlo lentamente. Malfoy suspiró. Hermione se separó nuevamente y tomó el bol con la oscura crema, picó una frutilla con el tenedor y la untó de chocolate, todo sin despegar la vista de los ojos grises del muchacho.

Draco estaba flipando en todos los colores. Hermione Granger sobre él con la mirada más lasciva del universo y con acceso a chocolate. Solo Merlín sabía que ideas más perversas le estaban pasando por la mente.

La castaña acercó la fruta embadurnada hasta sus propios labios y la colocó entre sus dientes. Malfoy acortó rápidamente la distancia y mordió el pedazo saliente directamente de la boca de ella. No pudieron esperar más y sus labios se juntaron en un beso ardiente, él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a él.

¡Oh, dulce Morgana! Granger lo iba a volver loco. ¿Quién diría que tanta sensualidad y sexualidad emanara de una sola persona? ¡Ella era tan...caliente! Era la mujer perfecta. Ahora teniéndola una vez más tan íntimamente sobre él lo sabía. Ella era perfecta. Ella era_** la**_ mujer. Y no la dejaría escapar, por Merlín que no.

Se besaron hasta que les faltó el aire. Las manos de él recorrían hábilmente su cuerpo, tocando todo y sin tocar nada, al mismo tiempo. Draco repitió la acción del chocolate, pero esta vez con la fruta sobre los labios de ella. Se la dió de comer y dejó que a propósito resbalara de sus labios, para luego lamerlos con lujuria.

Hermione se dejaba hacer, mientras que toda su piel se erizaba al contacto del rubio. Gimió suavemente cuando los besos de Malfoy se extendieron a su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. ¡Oh, por Circe! Con tan poco Malfoy hacía que ella se retorciera de gusto.

Draco besaba el cuello de la chica y se le ocurrió que con chocolate la dulce piel de la chica sabría mucho mejor. Metió dos dedos en el bol, el índice y el dedo corazón, y los llenó de la crema. Pero Granger tenía otras ideas. Ella acercó la boca hasta los dedos y mirándolo fijamente sacó la lengua y lamió las yemas de los dedos del rubio, llevándose una buena porción de chocolate. Oh, por todos los magos del mundo, era la imagen más erótica de la historia. ¿Quién en Hogwarts había dicho que ella era una frígida? Realmente no la conocían.

El ego de Hermione subió cinco escalones cuando escuchó la respiración entrecortada del Adonis que tenía frente a ella. Así que se animó a más. Sin despegar la vista de sus ojos se metió los dos dedos de él a la boca, haciéndolos desaparecer en su interior, para luego volver a sacarlos y repetir la acción. Malfoy no pudo ahogar un gemido.

Ella era tan...ardiente. Tan espectacular que no parecía real. Pero lo último hizo que su sangre se concentrara en un solo lugar de su cuerpo. Y vaya que se lo hizo saber. La tomó del cuello y la besó con pasión, con fuerza. Le mordió los labios y le violó el interior de la boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un combate mortal. Se saborearon a placer.

La erección de Malfoy se le clavaba _**allí**_, por la posición en la que estaban. Se movió un poco, haciendo que la temperatura subiese más. Le sacó la camiseta y lo empujó un poco hacia el respaldar, le besó el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, llegó hasta las tetillas de él, las que lamió y mordisqueó levemente, logrando que el chico se mordiese el labio inferior tratando de no gemir.

Su boca era..el cielo. Ella era perfecta. No se cansaría de decírselo a sí mismo, y tal vez a ella también. Granger fue bajando cada vez más. Y el destino de sus besos era más que obvio. Una corriente eléctrica, casi dolorosa por la ansiedad, le recorrió la columna al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Llegó hasta el botón de los jeans y le sonrió. ¡Era tan descaradamente perfecta! Dejó un beso en el cierre del pantalón y Draco pensó que tendría un orgasmo allí mismo si no se controlaba.

Pero no fue necesario controlarse. Unos golpes en la puerta le cortaron toda la inspiración. "¿Mione?" Se escuchó la voz del niño-que-vivió.

Hermione ahogó un grito de frustración. ¡Maldita sea, Harry! "¿Estás allí? Se te hace tarde para bajar a desayunar" se oyó nuevamente. Ella miró a Draco, quien tenía el rostro descompuesto. Se mordió el labio ¿Y si no decía nada quizás Harry pensaba que estaba dormida y se iba? "Voy a entrar, Mione" dijo una vez más el chico.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos y la empujó suavemente para sacarla de encima. "Dile que te estás vistiendo" le susurró en el oído.

"Espera un momento, Harry, estoy vistiéndome" gritó la chica.

"¿Estás bien, Mione? Escuché ruidos extraños" Gritó también el ojiverde a través de la puerta.

"Ya enseguida, Harry!" Dijo la chica, mientras Draco se escondía en el baño, no sin antes darle un beso, y ella escondía la bandeja del desayuno debajo de la cama.

Harry no aguantó más. Había escuchado gemidos salir de la habitación de su amiga. No es que él estuviera espiándola, solo que quería ir a saludarla antes que bajase a desayunar y así había escuchado. Temía que fuesen gemidos de dolor, que alguien hubiera logrado ingresar a la casa y torturar a su amiga, o que ella tuviese un mal sueño. Entrar como si nada no era un buen plan, no es que no lo intentase, es que la puerta estaba mágicamente cerrada con uno de esos raros hechizos que seguramente Mione había aprendido de uno de sus libros.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amiga agachada frente a la cama. Ella se enderezó rápidamente y lo miró nerviosa "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh" Ella rió "¡Harry! ¡Estoy muy bien! ¿Bajamos a desayunar?" Bien. Algo estaba mal. Hermione no solía ser tan... entusiasta por las mañanas, mucho ménos luego de haber pasado una mala noche.

"Quería hablar contigo antes" dijo el chico sentándose en la cama sin ser invitado. "Sobre lo de ayer".

Ella asintió. Sabía que Harry querría hablar del tema. Entonces procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido, sin esconderle ningún detalle. Incluso de su conversación con Ginny. El rostro de Harry se mantuvo en tensión durante todo el relato. Quería salir a dar caza a Ron. Encontrarlo y colgarlo del pescuezo.

Los puños de cierto rubio se encontraban blancos de tanta presión que estaban haciendo. Los apretaba con toda la furia del mundo. Escuchó todo el relato de Granger. ¡Ojalá que el pelirrojo no se cruzara nunca en su camino! Por su propio bien.

Harry brindó su apoyo y comprensión a la castaña. Pero esta no se mostró tan débil como con Malfoy. Él ya la había ayudado a superar la incomodidad del tema. El dolor seguía allí, pero ya no era agobiante.

Harry reparó en que la chica tenía una mancha marrón sobre el labio superior. "¿Estabas comiendo chocolate?" Preguntó divertido mientras estiraba la mano y le limpiaba el labio. Ella enrojeció y en el pecho de Harry se encendió una luz de esperanza ¡Se sonrojaba por él!

"Eeeh, sí, digamos que fue un...antojo" Dijo ella.

"Supongo que ya no querrás bajar a desayunar" le dijo el chico. "Podríamos quedarnos aquí, solos tú y yo. En una tarde especial ¿Qué te parece?"

«Si quieres mi opinión, a mí me parece horrible, estúpido Potter. Más te vale que te alejes de mi chica» Pensaba un hurón a punto de entrar en una crisis de rabia.

"Me encantaría, cariño. Pero una tarde de hermanos no podrá ser posible. Recuerda que en menos de dos horas debemos estar en Hogwarts para los funerales y la ceremonia del Ministro" le explicó ella.

El chico asintió totalmente desanimado, al contrario de Malfoy, quien se pondría a saltar si no tuviera que guardar silencio.

Luego de unos minutos conversando sobre temas sin importancia, Harry se marchó a desayunar. El muchacho salió muy pensativo de la habitación, su amiga tenía una mancha muy roja y visible en el cuello. ¿Un chupetón? Y eso le hervía la sangre, porque lo único que podía significar es que Ron se había propasado con ella, quien se callaba para ahorrarse la verguenza. ¡Mataría a Ron cuando lo viera!

Draco salió sigilosamente de la habitación, casi después del moreno, él no podía quedarse en su cuarto y alegar que ya había desayunado, demasiada coincidencia. «Pero ¿De qué te escondes? No estás haciendo nada malo» Le dijo su conciencia. «Cierto. Pero prefiero que Potter se ahorre sus ansias de asesinarme». Sí, Potter lo asesinaría si se llegara a enterar de que él y Granger estaban... ¿Saliendo? ¿Fijándose? _**¿Enamorándose? **_Alejó la última palabra de su mente. Porque.. ¡Vamos! ¿En serio? ¿Enamorándose? Demasiado rápido.

Bajó a desayunar. Su madre, Lovegood y Potty ya estaban allí. Saludó cortésmente, incluso al niño-que-vivió-y-no-se-entera-de-nada. Este lo miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Malfoy le dirigía la palabra en esos días. Hermione bajó unos minutos después y se sentó a la mesa para tomar un vaso de jugo y su tradicional lectura del periódico. Esta vez Harry estaba conciente de eso.

"Oh, Draco" dijo dulcemente Luna "Tienes un chupetón en el cuello" Tres pares de ojos saltaron hasta el cuello del rubio, quien se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer.

«Ya sabes, actúa al estilo slytherin» "No es un chupetón, Lovegood. Es una roncha, una alergia. La casa de San Potty me produce alergia" siseó al más puro Draco Malfoy de primer año.

Harry bufó. ¿En serio? ¿Alergia a su casa? "Será alergia a las buenas personas, Malfoy. Ahora estás rodeada de ellas y no estás muy acostumbrado"

Malfoy rió, para sorpresa de todos. "Quizás tienes razón, Potter". Harry lo miró con el rostro desencajado ¿Le estaba dando la razón? "Demasiada estupidez y bondad Gryffindor a mi alrededor". Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todos siguieron desayunando sin darle importancia al asunto.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione, Harry y Luna estaban listos para ir a Hogwarts. Unos aurores vendrían a vigilar a los Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos se había quejado, sabían que así sería desde que les dictaron sentencia. Por suerte, los aurores solamente estarían en la puerta de la casa, sin entrar en ella. Los Malfoy no podían aparecerse dentro de Grimmauld Place, si querían hacerlo debían salir a la calle.

La castaña había entrado en crisis a última hora cuando no encontró nada que vestirse en su limitado guardarropas, mas que unos cuantos pares de blusas y jeans. Narcissa había acudido en su ayuda. Un vestido de luto negro, largo hasta el tobillo fue el elegido. Pero la rubia se encargó de arreglarlo mágicamente. Cortó la parte de abajo, dejando que fuera unos dedos sobre la rodilla, lo suficientemente decente para que no fuera una minifalda ni muy largo que la hiciera parecer de más edad. También se lo había ajustado al cuerpo, haciendo relucir su figura.

"No sabía que le gustaran los diseñadores muggles, Narcissa" dijo la castaña al reconocer la prenda. Su madre tenía uno igual.

"Oh, querida, moda y el buen gusto no conocen de sangre. Además Channel, por más muggle que sea seguirá siendo Channel en todos los mundos" Las dos rieron, cómplices. El amor al buen vestir era compartido y las alegraba bastante.

Los clásicos zapatos cerrados negros con tacos de infarto y los guantes en el mismo color también eran de Narcissa. Unas medias negras con ligas completaban el atuendo. Narcissa se había fijado que la chica no tenía problemas en vestirse de esa manera, era como si se moviera en su hábitat. Cada día le gustaba más Hermione para su hijo.

Luna se había puesto un vestido corto negro con azul metálico, que a la opinión de Hermione, parecía más bien sacado del sueño erótico de algún adolescente con inclinaciones dark. La parte de arriba era un corset con pequeños pedazos de tela azul y una gran rosa negra al costado superior derecho. La falda era negra pero con mucho tul encima, lo cual hacía que estuviera hinchado como los vestidos de las princesas de Disney. Tenía varios lazitos azules repartidos por todas partes. Y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas también con lazitos azules. A Harry casi le da un cíncope de la impresión. Narcissa al ver el rostro del muchacho le brillaron los ojitos por un segundo.

Harry en cambio había ido por lo tradicional, un traje negro que había encontrado en el armario de Sirius. Todos se reunieron en la sala y Narcissa parecía una madre entusiasmada por la fiesta de graduación de sus hijos, nadie diría que iban a los funerales de los caídos.

"Oh, queridos, esto merece una fotografía. Están encantadores" Y los hizo colocarse en todo tipo de poses para las fotografías mágicas. "Luna, querida, colócate al lado de Potter. Sí, sí, acércate más. ¡Vamos querido no seas tímido! Así, rodéale la cintura con un brazo. ¡Oh se ven tan hermosos juntos!" Los dos enrojecieron al máximo y se separaron como si se repelieran. Harry notó que las mejillas de Luna eran adorables cuando se sonrojaba.

"Realmente hacen una pareja encantadora" Afirmó Hermione, ajena a las intenciones de Narcissa. "Deberíais casaros" acotó entre risas.

"¡Oh! Imagínate una boda entre el salvador del mundo mágico y la hija del editor del Quisquilloso" Narcissa juntaba las manos bajo el mentón como si fuera lo más encantador del mundo.

"Claro. Y que la fiesta sea en Malfoy Manor. Así a todos los Weasley mueren de la impresión por lo bizarro del asunto" Draco no pudo evitar el comentario. Luna sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Y que Luna diseñe su vestido! ¿Te lo imaginas Luny? ¡Con mariposas y bichos raros estampados!" Hermione se deshacía entre risas.

"Creo que con mariposas estará bien. Repelen a los nargles, ya sabes" Dijo inocentemente la chica.

"¡Podríamos contratar a las Brujas de Macbeth!" Sugirió Draco mientras se agarraba el estómago por las risas.

"¡Te verás genial vestida de blanco y mariposas, Luny!" Decía Hermione, muy tentada.

"Preferiría que el vestido sea naranja, con mariposas rosas y verdes. Sería más bonito" Dijo nuevamente la suave vocecita de Luna. Una nueva ronda de carcajadas de Malfoy y Hermione le respondieron.

"Podríamos obviar el verde, querida" dijo Narcissa con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro "Creo que el naranja y el rosa están bien, aunque son muy chillones, pero si a tí te gusta está bien. Aunque Potter debería llevar un traje blanco, sería más acorde a los colores"

¿De qué bizarro sueño no podía despertar? De uno en que Malfoy, Hermione y la Sra. Malfoy estaban organizando su boda ¡BODA! con Luna Lovegood, quien también aportaba ideas. Todo esto antes de ir a un funeral. ¡Solo faltaba que Snape bajase de las escaleras ofreciendo caramelos de limón al estilo Dumbledore! ¡Por Merlín!

Después de unos incómodos diez minutos de planes de boda en que Harry no sabía qué hacer, partieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

El castillo lucía aún más triste que todos los otros días. Solemnemente triste, como vestido para la ocasión. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el jardín, y los caídos fueron enterrados cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore. Cada uno recibió palabras de sus familiares, podría decirse que el más sentido había sido el entierro de Fred. Luego de esto el Ministro había dicho unas palabras y tuvo lugar la condecoración del trío de oro con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. También anunciaron que condecorarían a Snape con una ceremonia aparte apenas estuviera restablecido.

Los aplausos, las lágrimas y palabras de agradecimiento no se hicieron esperar cuando los tres chicos recibieron sus condecoraciones y fueron nombrados oficialmente "Héroes de guerra".

Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra a Ron por más que éste no dejaba de mirarla suplicante. Pasó olímpicamente de él cuando el pelirrojo la felicitó por su medalla. Ni siquiera le dió el pésame por Fred. Ya lo había hecho una vez ¿No? Pero sí se acercó a Arthur y Molly, les dió un beso y un abrazo, pero se negó rápidamente a la invitación de almorzar con ellos. Le había parecido que Molly estaba más distante de lo normal, como en cuarto año, pero no le dió importancia, asumiendo que se trataba por la reciente pérdida de su hijo. Harry tampoco habló con Ron, y éste sabía que su amigo se había puesto del lado de Hermione.

Los chismes corrían como pólvora, y en boca de todos estaba el juicio a los Malfoy. Ya era de público conocimiento que Harry y ella los habían defendido. Decían que unos pocos estaban ofendidos pero no se lo hicieron saber a los dos, solo eran rumores. Rita Skeeter se había encargado de publicar en El Profeta los detalles exclusivos de la condena, pero no había publicado quienes serían los encargados de vigilar a la familia de rubios. Así que eso se mantenía en secreto, el paradero de los Malfoy era desconocido. Todo tipo de rumores corrían, desde que habían sido enviados a América, Groenlandia o incluso que les habían dado el beso del dementor y el Ministerio lo ocultaba. También la comidilla de todos era el castigo de Lucius y lo bien merecido que se lo tenía. Hermione no opinó en ninguno de esos temas, no abrió la boca cuando le preguntaron su opinión, sabía que si lo hacía sería sólo para discutir y que sería ella quien terminaría perdiendo. Pues nadie sabía, ni entendería, el calvario que Narcissa estaba pasando por el castigo de su marido.

Los Weasley se mostraron muy impresionados con el regalo de Harry, quien les dijo que solamente unos días más serían los que pasarían en el castillo y luego podrían volver a la Madriguera, pues él la estaba mandando a reconstruir y la equiparía con todo lo necesario. Quisieron negarse pero el moreno no aceptó negativas. Así que tuvieron que aceptarlo, y no pararon de agradecer. Tanto que a Harry le cansó escucharlos.

La noticia de que el Callejón Diagon había sido re-abierto esa misma mañana alegró a todos. Incluyendo la grata sorpresa de que el colegio abriría sus puertas para septiembre, como todos los años. Los alumnos que habían cursado el último año tendrían que volver para recursarlo. Las palabras de McGonagall calaron duro en todos los presentes "Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para todos. Así que no se sorprendan si algún alumno ex-mortífago regrese. Todos, _**absolutamente todos,**_ serán bienvenidos". El primero en aplaudir de pie a la profesora había sido Kingsley, secundado por Hermione, y así uno a uno habían ido uniéndose, demostrando estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

"¿No te quedarás a almorzar, Mione?" Preguntó Ginny quien estaba muy cerca de Harry, el cual se pegaba a Hermione y Luna como si su vida dependiera de ellas.

"No, esta tarde me dedicaré a hacer compras en Londres" Dijo la chica.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" Preguntó ilusionada la pelirroja. Hermione sintió una punzada de desilución en el estómago, ella había acordado ir con Malfoy. Iba a contestarle a la chica cuando Molly la salvó.

"No, Ginny. Tienes que quedarte aquí para ayudar con la reconstrucción del castillo, se lo prometiste a Hagrid" decidió la mujer.

"¡Pero mamá!" Se quejó la muchacha. Una mirada de su madre la hizo callar.

"No te preocupes, Ginny. Yo me quedaré a ayudarte. Tal vez cuando terminemos podremos alimentar a las mascotas de Hagrid" dijo dulcemente Luna.

"Oh, gracias Luna" La pelirroja la abrazó con afecto. Realmente la idea de alimentar a las mascotas del guardabosques no le encantaba, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a seguir aguantando el carácter de su madre.

"Yo te acompañaré" Le dijo Harry en un susurro a Hermione, acercándose a ella. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Ron quien se encontraba observando el círculo que habían formado sus padres, hermanos y amigos.

"No hace falta Harry. Kingsley dijo que quería hablar contigo, deberías buscarlo, yo estaré bien" Dijo ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su «hermano». "Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, vendré mañana a ayudaros con el castillo" se despidió y caminó hasta los portones donde podía aparecerse para ir al número doce.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place y buscó al rubio por todos lados, lo encontró en la biblioteca leyendo en comoañia de su madre. Luego de los saludos le habló al chico. "¿Aún quieres venir de compras conmigo?" Este asintió. "Entonces vístete. No puedes salir aún por allí, todavía los ánimos están muy afectados, pero tengo una idea" Y lo dejó en la biblioteca con Narcissa quien ocultaba la sonrisa detrás de un libro.

Fue hasta el laboratorio que estaba en el sótano y buscó una poción en especial. Llamó a Kreacher y le pidió que fuera a buscar algo al mundo muggle. Le dió indicaciones precisas y rogó que el elfo las cumpliera bien. Cuando Kreacher volvió Malfoy ya estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro muy elegante. "¿Cuál es tu idea, Granger?"

"Poción multijugos" Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

El muchacho rió divertido. "¿Quién seré hoy? No me digas que me convertirás en Potter" Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Serás mi vecino, de cuando vivía con mis padres. Es un chico de nuestra misma edad, también es rubio. Tiene los ojos de un color muy raro, es casi turquesa. Pero a diferencia de tí el es bondadoso, muy amable y agradable" Le sacó la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

"Soy más apuesto que él, Granger. Te lo aseguro. Además mi forma de ser te gusta" dijo él. La chica enrojeció pero no contestó.

"Te tomarás la poción antes de ir al Callejón Diagon, en el mundo muggle nadie te conoce así que no la necesitarás".

Hermione se acercó al chico para poder desaparecerse juntos, sin necesidad de salir de la casa. Lo tomó del brazo y él entrelazó sus dedos. Todo dió vueltas y aparecieron en un callejón desconocido para el rubio. Él se dejó guiar.

Granger hizo un montón de compras. Ropa para ella, para él. Compró más ropa de la que nunca se pondría. Y no pudo decir nada cuando él insistió en pagar todo, más porque Draco la había amenazado de hechizarla si se seguía negando. Incluso él los hizo entrar en la emblemática tienda de Victoria's Secret. Al principio Hermione había prácticamente muerto de la verguenza, pero luego de unos comentarios fogosos susurrados en el oído y una mano indiscreta en la parte baja de la espalda, la chica se encontraba comprando casi toda la tienda. Claro, mujeres.

Lo que le había hecho flipar fue un sexy corset rojo drapeado que la chica había elegido. Aunque no se lo haya probado, Draco ya quería sacárselo y hacerla suya ahí mismo, en la tienda. Granger había notado sus intenciones y solamente había sonreído cínicamente como diciéndole que siguiera soñando.

Luego de comprar un montón de maquillaje y chucherías fueron a una tienda de electrodomésticos, donde Hermione compró varias cosas que Malfoy no entendía. Una heladera, cuatro televisores, una videocasetera y dos celulares «Nokia 5120» que el vendedor se empeñó en que eran los más modernos del año. Luego de una breve explicación del vendedor y ella misma, Malfoy entendió a la perfección el uso de los aparatitos y aceptó gustoso el regalo de la chica.

Con un movimiento de varita todo lo que habían comprado fue enviado a Grimmauld Place. Malfoy se tomó la poción y se convirtió en un guapo chico también rubio, casi de su misma estatura, facciones menos delicadas que las de él pero no por eso menos bonitas. Estaba atractivo sí, pero a Hermione seguía gustándole más en su verdadero aspecto. Lo único que no habían cambiado fueron sus ojos, tan grises y tormentosos como siempre. No hallaron la razón. Hermione decidió bautizarlo como Sebastian.

Las compras en Diagon Alley fueron más breves. Visitaron primeramente la tienda de artilugios muggles, donde compraron el generador de electricidad. Visitaron Flourish y Blotts, descubriendo que ambos compartían la pasión por los libros y el aprendizaje, se pasaron como una hora eligiendo juntos muchísimos libros de diferentes temas. Cuando la tarde casi llegaba a su término, pero el sol aún alumbraba, fueron a tomar un café y un helado a Florean Fortescue.

En todo momento la charla fue muy amena, las sonrisas no faltaron y Draco se encargaba de llevarla siempre muy pegada a él. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar, a Hermione le pareció ver unos cuantos flashes mientras caminaban. Incluso a Skeeter con una vuelapluma siguiéndolos. Pero decidió ignorar todo, estaba pasando una fantástica tarde con Malfoy y nada cambiaría eso.

"Si hubiera sabido que eras así, Granger, te hubiera invitado a una cita hace mucho tiempo" Le dijo el rubio mientras caminaban sin saber bien a dónde ir. Las compras ya habían sido enviadas también a Grimmauld.

"¿Estamos en una cita?" Preguntó la chica.

"Eso creo, gatita" susurró él. "De lo contrario no podría hacer esto" Dijo levantando sus manos entrelazadas. "Ni esto" volvió a susurrar, esta vez para besarla lentamente. Hermione se sonrojó, sabía que estaba a mitad de la calle, con cientos de ojos curiosos alrededor. Pero se dejó hacer. Varios suspiros y "Aaawww" se escucharon.

Varias personas se les acercaban para tomarse una foto con ella, la heroína de guerra. Y cuando preguntaban si estaban de novios, Malfoy respondía que sí, sonriendo encantadoramente. Hermione sabía que si él no la tenía sujeta ella caería derretida de ternura.

"Estamos comprometidos" Contestó el rubio a unas cuantas brujas que se les acercaron "Vamos a casarnos en unos meses. Solamente estábamos esperando a que la guerra terminase" Los suspiros se hicieron presente en menos de dos segundos. Hermione hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para no romper a reír.

"Muy bien, cariño, futuro esposo" dijo ella en tono jocoso una vez que se quedaron solos nuevamente "¿Dónde nos casaremos?"

"Donde tú quieras, amor mío" respondió él siguiéndole el juego. "Pero no esperemos tanto, no queremos que Scorpius nazca antes de la boda" Y posó una mano sobre su vientre.

Hermione no aguantó más y se rió a carcajadas, acompañada por el rubio. "Y dime cariño ¿Cómo hemos hecho a este niño?" Colocó su mano sobre la del rubio.

La mirada de Draco se oscureció de repente, volviéndose de un gris más tormentoso y misterioso aún. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella y le susurró al oído "Puedo mostrarte si quieres" Ella se estremeció y él aprovechó para estirarla del brazo y correr con ella por las calles, hasta encontrar un callejón oscuro donde la metió y la pegó a la pared.

"Puedo mostrarte como hicimos al fruto de nuestro amor, gatita" susurró mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación que nacía en su vientre y se extendía hacia el sur. "Puedo mostrarte muchas cosas, gatita ¿Quieres?" Susurró contra sus labios.

Un casi silencioso "sí" susurrado por la chica fue el detonante de la bomba que se estaba formando dentro del Slytherin desde la mañana. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y la besó con desesperación. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas y hacia atrás, bajando por sus nalgas y apretándolas suavemente. La chica suspiró y se pegó más.

Malfoy le hacía el amor con un beso. Su lengua adentrándose en su boca era como el aviso de todo lo que vendría después. "No sabes como me pones, nena" Le dijo él para luego besarle el cuello y parte del escote. Colocó las manos en los muslos de ella y medio subió la falda encontrándose con el borde de las medias y explorando un poco más descubrió que llevaba ligas. "Oh, Merlín" murmuró sobre sus labios. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo único que quería era aparecerse en su cama y que él la hiciera suya hasta el cansancio. Pero tenía miedo que por como la ponía Malfoy terminaran partidos al medio. Se limitaba a gemir y jadear bajito ante sus caricias.

Draco se arriesgó a que ella se asustara, y subió más las manos por sus muslos, hasta encontrar el borde de sus bragas. La rozó con un dedo y Granger se estremeció y tembló de tal forma aferrándose más a su cuello y empujando las caderas. Repitió el acto una vez más y los gemidos de la castaña en su oído le indicaban que era bienvenido a continuar. Hizo a un lado su ropa interior y encontró la humedad de la chica, lo que disparó una corriente eléctrica en los dos. Sin dejar de besarla buscó el clítoris de la chica y lo acarició de forma que Granger le regalaba los más dulces gemidos que él aún no había escuchado de ella.

Hermione movía las caderas contra la mano del chico. Si sabía que Malfoy era así de talentoso con las manos ya lo hubiera encerrado en algún baño de Grimmauld para conocer sus especialidades. No quería imaginarse si así era solamente con una mano como sería con el...Una explosión y varios gritos al fondo detuvieron sus pensamientos. Malfoy dejó de besarla y la miró preguntándole en silencio qué era eso. Una nueva explosión fue escuchada y más gritos de auxilio. Se separaron rápidamente y Malfoy la colocó detrás de él. Sacaron sus varitas y se acercaron a la calle casi saliendo del callejón, sin saber que allí mismo donde estaban ahora segundos antes se encontraban unos ojos azules que los miraban llenos de furia.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver qué sucedía se encontraron con lo ménos pensado: Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon.

####

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son las mejores. Me hacen sentir muy bien, en serio. Especialmente quiero agradecer a:**

— _**Carmesisoplon**_

— _**Paul1i**_

— _**Adrmil**_

— _**Paulette**_

— _**Bliu Liz**_

**¡Me han hecho muy feliz, chicas! Y a las demás ya les he contestado por PM.**

**¡Ojalá hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! Espero con ansias sus review :)**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Ana.**


	10. No quiero perderte

Capítulo 10: No quiero perderte.

Una sensación muy conocida le llenaba los poros, corría por sus venas, se mezclaba con su sangre, inundaba sus sentidos: Miedo. El más puro miedo. Temor. Solamente que esta vez no temía por la mujer que le dió la vida, sino por la que se la devolvería. Se miraron sólo un segundo, él sabía que ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Sabía que saldría a luchar, a defender a esos inocentes que estaban siendo masacrados a metros de ellos.

"¿Estás conmigo Draco?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de hacerle saber todos sus temores con una sola mirada. Temía que él no hiciera nada, que no luchase contra los mortífagos, que la abandonara en plena lucha, que no apoyara sus ideales.

"Siempre" contestó el. Le dió un beso en la frente. "Cuídate" susurró en su oído y la chica salió corriendo a la batalla. Una nueva explosión a pocos metros de donde él estaba hizo que la perdiera de vista por un momento, pero una mata de cabello castaño podía verse lanzando todo tipo de hechizos.

Draco corrió hacia la batalla también. Agradeció el estar bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, sino sería un blanco fácil. ¿Qué se supone que Draco Malfoy haría entre mortífagos si no sólo atacar a los inocentes? Rogó a los dioses salir bien de todo eso, y rogó por ella, mientras se enfrascaba en una lucha contra un enmascarado.

Hermione lanzaba hechizos hacia los mortífagos para desarmarlos o dejarlos inconcientes, mientras defendía a las personas que estaban en la calle. Niños, mujeres y ancianos. El clásico orden de salvataje. Un hechizo le pasó zumbando por encima de la cabeza, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y a los dos segundos el mortífago que se lo había enviado estaba tendido en el suelo desmayado. Los gritos de "¡Avada Kedavra!" y "¡Crucio!" de parte de los magos oscuros eran totalmente audibles, se entremezclaban con los gritos de terror de las víctimas de la tortura. Aprovechó los pocos segundos en los que un corpulento hombre se colocaba frente a ella y los protegía en una esfera azul, para conjurar su patronus y enviárselo a Harry, necesitaban refuerzos.

Draco aturdía a todos los encapuchados que se le cruzaban en el camino. Eran como treinta mortífagos. «El grupo D» pensó rápidamente, mortífagos que no lucharían en el ataque a Hogwarts por que el Lord los quería fuertes para después de la victoria. ¿Qué ganaban con atacar ahora? Malditos malnacidos. Una pequeña niña como de cinco años lloraba a voz de cuello en mitad de la calle, él corrió hasta ella y murmurando un "Protego" corrió hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, había visto que la mujer estaba afuera, repeliendo hechizos y protegiendo a niños y ancianos dentro. Le tendió a la niña y se colocó al lado de la mujer para ayudarla. Unos cuantos metros alejada de ellos se encontraba su castaña, enfundada en el negro vestido de diseñador, con tacones de quince centímetros y la melena suelta, luchando como toda una guerrera. ¡Que sexy se veía! Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en ello. Ya cuando estuvieran en la casa le haría saber lo mucho que la necesitaba con él.

De repente una nueva explosión abrió la calle, lanzando a unos y a otros de cada lado. Draco impactó contra las vitrinas de Madame Malkin, miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Había muchos heridos, incluyendo mortífagos. ¡Imbéciles! El Lord les había enseñado a usar ese hechizo, debía hacerse sólo hacia los enemigos y a una distancia de más de veinte metros. Ni siquiera para eso servían, por lo ménos también ellos habían salido lastimados. Hermione se le perdió del foco, la buscaba con la vista y no la encontraba, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia, debía seguir luchando.

Luego de la explosión a Hermione se le nubló la vista por el humo y el polvo y cayó sentada en la acera. Sintió como de improvisto la cogían de los brazos y quiso liberarse pero quienes la llevaban eran muy fuertes y no pudo hacer nada. Le sacaron la varita y la tiraron contra una pared. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró en un callejón sucio y oscuro. No era el mismo en el que había estado con Malfoy.

Un mortífago le apuntaba con la varita mientras ella le miraba con furia. Dos más estaban en la entrada del callejón, como vigilando que nadie los atacase desde fuera. La batalla se podía oir aún.

"Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí" Dijo el mortífago mientras se sacaba la máscara. Ella lo reconoció al instante. Antonin Dolohov, el que la había tomado de rehén en el departamento de misterios. "La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger. Asquerosa sangre sucia. Ahora verás lo que cuesta enfrentarse a mi señor. ¡CRUCIO!" Miles de dagas parecían clavarse en su cuerpo, una y otra vez.

"¡Maldita impura!" Gritó Dolohov cortando la maldición. Hermione cayó de rodillas pero sin apartar la vista del desgraciado que tenía en frente "¡No te atrevas a mirarme asquerosa muggle! ¡CRUCIO!" Volvió a torturarla con todo el odio posible, pero ella no bajó la vista. Se retorcía en el suelo sin cerrar los ojos. El dolor era soportable aún, no se comparaba con las maldiciones de Bellatrix.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, maldito mortífago cobarde?" Le retó. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Nuevamente la maldición cruciatus fue pronunciada con más odio aún y esta vez sí que Hermione la sintió, se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no gritar, la boca se le llenó rápidamente de sangre y los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no gritó. No quería darle ese placer.

"¡Suplica por tu vida asquerosa! ¡Pide piedad! ¡CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!" La castaña no iba a pedir piedad, jamás, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor esta vez.

Draco sabía que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a Granger. Lo presentía. La misma sensación que tenía cuando el Lord torturaba a su madre, la misma sensación de vértigo que le daba cuando pensaba en ella y esta estaba en peligro. Pero esta vez pensaba en Granger. Su madre estaba a salvo en Grimmauld Place, pero la chica, ella estaba por allí, tal vez siendo torturada por algún infeliz, o tal vez la habían capturado, o tal vez...No. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviese muerta.

Ignorando los hechizos y maldiciones que le enviaban salió corriendo hacia donde vió por última vez a la castaña. Siguió sus instintos y se adentró hacia el callejón Knockturn que aunque no estaba vacío y había gente luchando no era tan caótico como Diagon Alley.

Un grito de dolor que sobresalía sobre todos los otros sonidos le llamó la atención y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro y olvidado, trató de acercarse más pero dos mortífagos custodiaban la entrada. Sin hacerse notar miró hacia el fondo del lugar. Lo que vió hizo que la sangre se le helara. Hermione tirada en el piso, como sin vida, temblando solamente por los efectos del cruciatus, gritando de dolor y con la boca llena de sangre.

Fue como un flash-back, como retroceder en el tiempo. Estaba en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor. Acababan de llevar a Potter y a Weasel a los calabozos, y a ella la dejaron allí para que su tía Bella la torturara. Los mismos ojos retadores aguantando el dolor y mirando desafiante a su agresora. Las misma maldición. Los mismos gritos. Y él, un cobarde que en aquel entonces no sentía nada más que egoísmo y sólo quería salvar su pellejo. Había dejado que ella sufra, pero esta vez no sería igual. Cambiaría las cosas antes de que sea tarde.

Sin esperar iba a hacer frente a los mortífagos, tal vez moriría en el intento pero haría todo por salvar a la chica de las garras de aquel maldito. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y se miró a sí mismo en una de las vitrinas de una tienda que tenía a su espalda. Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy. Los efectos de la poción multijugos habían terminado. En milésimas de segundo ideó un plan. Lo aprobó y lo llevó a cabo.

Susurró el hechizo que el Lord les había enseñado. "Et in specie pallium". Automáticamente sus ropas cambiaron para convertirse en largas túnicas negras de mortífago y su máscara de plata le tapó el rostro, dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos. Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únetelo. ¿No decían eso los muggles? Se acercó hasta los mortífagos que custodiaban la entrada. "Eh ¿Quién está allí adentro?" Siseó.

"Es Dolohov. Tiene a Granger" Dijo uno que pudo reconocer enseguida.

"¿Acaso el Lord cuando estaba vivo dijo que perdiérais el tiempo con basura como ésa?" Volvió a sisear.

"Pero Dolohov está al mando y él dijo que..."

"¡No me interesa lo que haya dicho Dolohov! Aquí el que manda soy yo, malditos ineptos. ¡Stuart! Dame tu varita para llamarlos a todos"

Stuart hizo rápidamente lo que le decían. Era nuevo, no hacía ni dos meses que había sido reclutado y sabía que solamente el Lord o sus más allegados que eran dos o tres podían llamar a los demás mortífagos por la marca. Dolohov no era uno de ellos. Si éste podía entonces era superior a él. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar por qué le pedían su varita si el de los ojos grises tenía la suya propia.

Malfoy no dudó en cruzar las varitas, la suya y la de Stuart y murmurar "Desmaius". Los dos mortífagos cayeron allí mismo.

El cerebro de Hermione también era atravesado por miles de dagas. No podía evitar pensar ni siquiera en este momento. Si Dolohov seguía torturándola, posiblemente quedara como los padres de Neville. Había leído que una vez que el dolor del cruciatus llegara al cerebro no podría soportar más que unas dos o tres veces más para ser presa de la locura y quedar así por siempre ¿Por qué el desgraciado no la mataba ya? Merlín, lo único que quería en este momento era morir.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras esperaba que su cerebro colapsara. Un grito de "¡Avada Kedavra!" encendió todas las luces de esperanza que tenía dentro ¡Al fin la mataría! Y repitiendo mentalmente en su cerebro la frase de «Y recibió a la muerte como a un viejo amigo, y se fue con ella de buena gana, e iguales, se fueron de esta vida» esperó. Pero la muerte nunca llegó. A duras penas abrió los ojos y se quedó absorta observando el cuerpo inerte de Dolohov a sus pies, el rayo verde de la maldición seguía impactando en su espalda. El atacante no lo soltaba, no bajaba la varita. Hasta que ella levantó la vista, entonces sus miradas conectaron.

Draco se sacó la máscara plateada y corrió a encontrarse con Hermione. La chica lo reconoció al instante. Se agachó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos. "Gatita" susurró.

Se le cerraban los ojos, la mente se le quedaba en blanco poco a poco. "No, _cariño,_ no te duermas. No" le decía Draco. Sus palabras sonaban lejanas. "_Cariño,_ debemos ir a casa, haz un último esfuerzo, _**amor.**_ Llévanos a casa" susurró con dolor el rubio, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera controlarlas. Depositó un beso en los labios de ella. Susurró "Morsmordre" y apuntó la varita de Stuart al cielo, tal vez invocando la marca tenebrosa los malditos aurores incompetentes llegaran. No le importaba que lo arrestaran a él, tan sólo que la salvaran a ella.

«Amor, llévanos a casa» ¡A casa! Merlín. ¿Ese era Malfoy?! Sí. Draco le estaba pidiendo regresar a Grimmauld Place. Con un último esfuerzo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sin abrir los ojos se aparecieron en el número doce.

"¿Por qué?" Logró vocalizar.

"Por que no quiero perderte, Hermione" Respondió él entre sollozos. Luego de eso la mente de la chica se puso en blanco y se abandonó a la inconciencia.

Ron había esperado pacientemente en el Callejón Diagon toda la tarde. Quería hablar con Hermione cuando estuviera a solas, ella había dicho que iría de compras. Sería el momento perfecto. La había visto salir de Florean Fortescue y caminar por la calle acompañada de un rubio que no le sonaba de nada. Las personas a su alrededor cuchicheaban "Es el novio de Hermione Granger". ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Lo estaba engañando! Los siguió y los vió en una escena lamentable en un callejón abandonado. ¡Él dijo que era una fresca! Y tan modosita que él creía que era. ¡Una fresca! Pero luego llegaron los mortífagos y todo se destruyó. Ron corrió a esconderse a una de las tiendas, iba a esperar escondido hasta que la lucha terminase. Pero una de las explosiones hizo que la pared que lo protegía cayera. Tuvo que correr hacia Knockturn a esconderse. Fue cuando vió que dos mortífagos custodiaban un oscuro callejón, no quiso acercarse, aunque escuchaba perfectamente que estaban torturando a alguien allí. No quería morir, y si intentaba ayudar a quien estaba siendo torturado seguramente uno de los mortífagos no dudaría y le enviaría la maldición asesina. Pero cuando vió que otro enmascarado los aturdía y caían suelo corrió hasta allí para ver qué sucedía. La escena que vió lo dejó paralizado. El mortífago había asesinado a otro, a quien estaba torturando a Hermione. ¡Hermione! Por más que quiso levantar la varita y aturdir al tipo que quedaba no fue capaz, sus músculos no le obedecían. Vió como el hombre se sacaba la máscara y la capucha y tomaba en brazos a su amiga-posiblemente-ex-novia. Pero no pudo ver su rostro, estaba de espaldas, solamente pudo ver que era rubio, tal vez el mismo que decía ser su novio. Le dió un beso en los labios a la castaña y convocó la marca tenebrosa, luego se desaparecieron. No podía terminar de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Hermione era una maldita perra traidora.

Narcissa tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que ver con su hijo. Por eso estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa, hacia dentro, esperando el momento en que su hijo y Hermione entraran por allí. O se aparecieran. Pero no se esperaba el grito desgarrador de Draco llamándola desde la sala. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la imagen la dejó helada. Draco, vestido de mortífago, con la máscara de plata en una mano junto con dos varitas, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una Hermione llena de sangre y posiblemente desmayada.

"Mortífagos atacaron el callejón Diagon. Dolohov la torturó sin piedad. ¡Ayúdala madre!" Suplicó el rubio a su madre. Narcissa pudo ver la desesperación en cada poro de su niño.

"Llévala a su habitación" Ordenó. Sabía que Draco no aguantaría si ella se mostraba débil, por más que el corazón estuviera rompiéndosele en mil pedazos al imaginar que la chica no saldría bien de esto.

Draco obedeció sin chistar. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Hermione. La castaña estaba como muerta. Y él muriendo lentamente al verla así. Su madre no tardó en llegar con los dos elfos de la mansión. Lo sacaron afuera y le hicieron esperar unos largos y terribles minutos, en donde Narcissa junto con Winnie y Pinky se encargaron de curar las heridas de la chica, meterla en la tina, darle poción revitalizante, y ponerle ropa limpia.

Cuando Bellatrix había salido de Azcaban, había contado con detalles a su hermana la manera en la que había torturado a los Longbottom. Gracias a Merlín que Bella era muy detallista y se esmeraba en contarle hasta el último pasito que había dado. Tanto es así que le había detallado la manera en la que cada vez que Frank o Alice se desmayaban, ella hacía uso de un antiguo hechizo para despertarlos, volverlos a la conciencia y darles un poco de fuerza para después volverlos a torturar. Hasta le había enseñado el hechizo. Y ella se lo había memorizado, claramente no con las mismas intenciones que Bella.

Recitó sobre la chica un largo conjuro que hizo que la castaña abriese poco a poco los ojos y enfocara la vista. "¿Cómo te sientes, querida?" Preguntó dulcemente Narcissa.

"Adolorida" murmuró Hermione.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" Preguntó la rubia.

Hermione hizo memoria. El Callejón Diagon. La boda. Scorpius. Los besos. Mortífagos. Explosiones. Dolohov. La había torturado. Deseos de morir. Y luego, había aparecido él. Oh, Merlín, Draco había matado a Dolohov. ¡Lo había asesinado! Empezó a llorar sin saber muy bien porqué. Draco había matado a una persona, por ella. ¡Por defenderla a ella! Pero iría a Azcaban, lo condenarían al beso del dementor, iría preso, oh Merlín Merlín Merlín...

"Ssshh, no llores, mi niña" Le dijo Narcissa. "Tienes que descansar. Estoy segura que todos tus amigos están bien, no te preocupes por ellos. Y respecto a Dolohov...puedo borrarte ese recuerdo" Sugirió la rubia.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza. "No es eso lo que me atormenta. Es Draco" confesó a la mujer quien se quedó mirándola con una expresión de ternura nunca antes vista en ella.

"Draco está bien, cariño. Lo enviaré a darse un baño, curaré sus heridas y dejaré que venga a verte. ¿Está bien?"

"Lo llevaran preso" susurró la chica.

"No dejaré que lo hagan, mi niña" Le dijo Narcissa depositando un beso en su frente. "Descansa". Y mágicamente, tal vez reconfortada por las palabras de la mujer, Hermione cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

Ahora le tocaba dominar al basilisco. Sabía que Draco estaría hecho un manojo de nervios a causa de la situación. Pero ella también necesitaba explicaciones. Hizo tal y como le había dicho a Hermione, le curó las heridas, le mandó a darse un baño, pero luego no lo dejó salir de la habitación, no sin que le explicase qué había ocurrido.

Draco sabía y entendía que su madre quisiera saber todo sobre lo que pasó. Así que no dudó en contarle todo, desde que habían salido de casa para ir a Londres, hasta que volvieron a aparecerse en el número doce.

"¿Y la varita, Draco? ¿Es de Stuart?" Preguntó su madre. Él asintió. "Mataste a Dolohov con esa varita, no?" Asintió nuevamente. "¿Y la Marca Tenebrosa?"

"También fue hecha con la varita de Stuart" murmuró el rubio mientras jugaba con la varita del muchacho. "¿Y si localizan la varita que invocó la Marca, madre? ¿Crees que me sobrepasé?"

"Eso tiene solución, cariño" dijo Narcissa arrebatándole de las manos la varita ajena y partiéndola al medio con las manos, como si fuera un pedazo de palo común y corriente. Un débil humillo fue despedido de la varita. "Ya nunca podrán localizarla" lo tranquilizó acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Su bendita madre, siempre con soluciones a todo.

Narcissa lo dejó descansando en la cama y fue rumbo a la sala, seguramente llegarían los aurores en cualquier momento, buscando a Draco. Seguros de que el chico estaba implicado en algo. Gracias a Merlín que Hermione los había hecho aparecer dentro de la casa, así los aurores que estaban fuera no podrían decir que habían visto a su niño salir de casa, con ni sin la bruja.

Draco miraba el blanco techo de su habitación, las manos le hormigueaban, aún podía sentir la adrenalina y la furia correr por sus venas. Verla allí tirada en el sucio suelo mientras era torturada por el imbécil de Dolohov. Quería ir a revivirlo solo para volver a matarlo. "He matado" susurró bajito. Por ella, había asesinado a un hombre ¡Por ella! Sus manos ahora estaban manchadas como las de su padre, como las de su tía Bella, como las de Rodolphus, Rabastan...como las de Dolohov. ¡Como las del Lord! Ahora él cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de una vida, por ella. Ahora se convertía en el mismo hombre que había aborrecido por tantos años, por ella. Ahora era un mortífago más, por ella. Ahora era lo que nunca había querido ser, un asesino. ¡Ni siquiera había podido matar al viejo cuando la vida de su madre estaba en riesgo! Ni por su madre, ni por la mujer que le había dado la vida. No, ahora era por Granger. No había dudado ni dos segundos para acabar con la vida de Dolohov. La rabia, el odio y la desesperación lo invadían en ese momento y no tenía más opciones que ponerle fin al existir del mortífago. Por salvarla a ella, por querer estar más tiempo con ella, para no perderla, para que ella no lo abandonase, por desearla, por quererla a su lado, por que ella era la mujer ideal, por necesitarla, _**por amarla.**_

Y la verdad le caló más fuerte que cualquier Avada Kedavra.

####

¡Hola! Aquí otro nuevo capítulo, cortito esta vez. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran un montón.

No me gustó como quedó el capítulo, no sé, ustedes dirán si está bien o faltó algún detalle.

Con respecto a Harry y Ginny, que aún no se entiende muy bien qué pasa ahí... No se preocupen, pronto van a saberlo ;)

Una última cosa.. Me cambié el username, antes era "AnaLestrangeMalfoy". Ahora es "Ana Malfoy Lestrange" No hay mucha diferencia ¿No? Pero bueno, quería contarles.

¡Espero sus reviews! Muchos besos.

Ana.


	11. Visitas a Grimmauld Place

Este capítulo va dedicado a _Salesia_ ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, bonita!

Capítulo 11: Visitas a Grimmauld Place.

Harry se debatía entre salir corriendo del Gran Comedor para alcanzar a Hermione y acompañarla con las compras, o quedarse a esperar a que todos dejasen de notar tanto su presencia e ir a buscar a Ron para aclararle un par de cositas.

El almuerzo con los Weasley estaba siendo más incómodo que estar desnudo en medio de un partido de quidditch. Es más, salir a jugar desnudo le resultaría mejor que seguir sentado fingiendo que estaba de lo más feliz entre los pelirrojos. Y lo peor había sido cuando Ginny fue a sentarse a su lado, y Luna a su otro costado. Rodeado de mujeres, a su izquierda una que quería casarse con él desde que había empezado a caminar y a su derecha otra que por lo visto no pondría objeción si llegase a darse la oportunidad.

Aguantar los agradecimientos por la casa nueva de parte del señor Arthur cada dos minutos le resultaba agobiante. Los sollozos mal disimulados de Molly lo llenaban de culpa. ¿En serio Hermione no podía habérselo llevado? Unas cuantas horas tuvieron que pasar para que algo interesante sucediera.

En medio de tanta incomodidad, un lobo plateado entró al Gran Comedor, saltando sobre las mesas y corriendo sobre la comida, el espectro se detuvo frente a Harry y dijo claramente "Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon".

El trago de comida se le quedó atorado en la garganta. ¿Mortífagos? La desesperación del chico rápidamente hizo eco en todos los demás. Todos en el Gran Comedor habían presenciado la escena pues les había llamado la atención el particular patronus, más aún el grave mensaje que traía.

El primero en reaccionar había sido Kingsley. "¡Calma! ¡Mantengan la calma!" Pidió el Ministro, quien estaba lejos de estar calmado. "¿Quién te envió ese patronus, Harry?" Preguntó al muchacho.

"No tengo idea" respondió con sinceridad.

"¿No es el patronus del profesor Lupin?" Preguntó una chica desde una de las mesas, varias cabezas asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

"No es posible, eso no es posible" aseguró Molly. "Todos sabemos que pasó con Remus".

"En vez de estar discutiendo sobre quien conjuró el patronus deberíamos hacer caso de la llamada de emergencia" dijo la vocecilla cantarina de Luna quien ya se levantaba y ponía su varita en un descuidado rodete en el cabello.

"¿¡Estás loca?! ¿Y si es una trampa?" Preguntó el hombrecillo que quería asesinar a Snape cuando los Malfoy lo habían llevado al castillo.

"Es una posibilidad" susurró el Sr. Weasley.

"Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos" dijo Harry. Varios más acompañaron su decisión levantándose de las mesas.

"Nadie va a arriesgarse a nada hasta estar seguros de que es cierto" Dijo claramente Molly con esa fiera mirada de mamá gallina. "No voy a perder a ninguno de mis niños de vuelta".

"No tiene por qué ir ninguno de ellos" sugirió el ojiverde.

Molly puso cara de espanto e indignación "¡Tú también eres mi hijo, Harry!" Exclamó, visiblemente ofendida. "¡Siempre te lo he demostrado!"

"Bien bien bien" La cortó Kingsley "Me parece que los aurores son quienes deben encargarse de esto" McGonagall puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Hermione podría estar allí" Insistió Luna mirando fijamente a Harry. El moreno se asustó de esa mirada, parecía que Luna sabía lo que el chico guardaba en su corazón.

"Hermione está en Londres" La cortó secamente Molly. "Además si estuviera en Diagon Alley enviaría su patronus pidiendo ayuda" razonó la mujer.

"¿Alguien sabe quien tiene un lobo como patronus?" Preguntó Charlie con la voz bajo el hechizo sonorus. Todos negaron con la cabeza, a excepción de algunos quienes aseguraban que Lupin y Tonks eran quienes lo poseían.

"Remus tenía una luz deforme como patronus" dijo la lastimera voz de George "El de Tonks era un licántropo".

"¡A quién le integuesan los estúpigos pagtonus! Debeguíamos salig a defendeg a los más necesitados y no estag aquí discutiendo miengtas están atacando el Callejón Diagon!" Fleur estaba histérica.

"No te alteres, mi amor" le decía Bill mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ginny miraba hacia otro lado con cara de asco.

Media hora. Treinta largos y tediosos minutos en los que nadie movió un pelo debido a las discusiones. Las preguntas principales ¿De quién es el patronus? ¿Y si es una trampa?

Como doce o quince animales plateados ingresaron correteando a la estancia deteniéndose frente a diferentes personas. Dos de ellos frente a Kingsley "La Marca Tenebrosa se encuentra sobre Diagon Alley". Esta vez todos saltaron, desesperados, gritando y corriendo a la salida. ¿Serían de ayuda ahora?

La primera en salir disparada por la puerta había sido Luna. Le siguió el moreno quien pese a no haber visto el patronus de Hermione, tenía serias suposiciones de que tal vez ella ya se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon.

"¡Aurores! ¡Llamen a los aurores!" Gritaban varias personas a Kingsley, el cual había identificado muchos de los patronus. Incluso su esposa le había enviado uno. Él informó al Jefe de los Aurores a través del mismo medio.

Exactamente dos minutos después la mayoría de los que estaban en Hogwarts fueron a ayudar a Diagon Alley. Con ellos y los aurores los mortífagos fueron reducidos rápidamente, la mayoría fueron detenidos y llevados inmediatamente a Azcaban, a excepción de unos pocos, más o ménos tres de ellos, quienes lograron huir.

Más de 70 heridos, entre niños, mujeres y ancianos. Los hombres y adolescentes eran quienes habían estado luchando sin parar, muy heridos pero felices al verse victoriosos.

Harry se puso a buscar entre la multitud a Hermione ¿Estaría por allí? Se acercó hasta Madame Malkin a quien un medimago estaba atendiéndole unas pequeñas heridas en los brazos.

"Disculpe, Madame Malkin" dijo tímido.

La mujer levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron, llenos de dicha. "¡Harry Potter!" Exclamó. "El salvador del mundo mágico ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, hijo?"

Harry se sintió un poco azorado por el entusiasmo de la mujer. "Quisiera saber si usted vió en la batalla a Hermione Granger, es más o ménos de ésta estatura, tiene el cabello cast..." La mujer lo interrumpió.

"Claro que sí la ví. Fue de las primeras en luchar contra los mortífagos. Antes del ataque estaba paseando por aquí con su novio" Los ojos de Harry se abrieron hasta más no poder.

"¿Su novio?" Y la voz le salió muy aguda.

"Sí, un chico rubio llamado Sebastian, así me dijeron. Hacen una pareja encantadora. Los dos estuvieron luchando hasta el final. Aunque debo decir que no los ví desde la última explosión" Harry no podía creer lo que oía.

¿Sebastian? ¿Pareja? ¿Por eso Hermione no quería que nadie la acompañara? ¿Porque iba a reunirse con su novio? ¡Un novio! ¿Sería alguien de Hogwarts? ¿Durmstrang? ¿De dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¡Maldita sea! Y ahora ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Se había ido con su novio?

Estuvo buscándola como por quince minutos, cuando escuchó que unos aurores conversaban sobre el cuerpo de un mortífago hallado en Knockturn. Fue hasta allí y se encontró con que Antonin Dolohov estaba tirado en el piso de un sucio callejón el cual tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre casi al fondo.

"¿Fue torturado?" Preguntó a Kingsley quien también estaba por allí.

"Lo sabremos enseguida. Los del departamento de investigaciones mágicas forenses están haciendo todo lo posible por descubrir qué sucedió" Explicó el hombre. "¿Ya encontraste a Hermione?"

"No, no sé dónde puede estar" respondió el moreno.

Minutos después el forense habló "La maldición asesina, es obvio. Lastimosamente no podemos rastrear hasta dónde llega el rastro de magia de la varita que invocó la Marca. ¿Podemos proceder a ver a quién pertenece la sangre? Es que hicimos las pruebas y no coinciden con la del mortífago" explicó. El Ministro asintió.

En el Ministerio de Magia tenían un registro. Todos los magos y brujas debían ser presentados al nacer para que una muestra de su sangre sea tomada y guardada. Cuando hiciere falta, como en estos momentos, un simple hechizo revelaba a quién correspondía la sangre. Si el mago o bruja no había ido cuando era pequeño, debía ir antes de adquirir la varita, era obligatorio.

El mago forense tomó una muestra de la sangre con un pequeño instrumento parecido a un isopo y lo colocó sobre un pergamino. Susurró algunas palabras y el resultado dejó estáticos a todos, forenses incluídos. Muy claro y sin ningún tipo de dudas en el papel iban trazándose las letras para formar un nombre "Hermione Jane Granger".

Draco estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos, el cuello le dolía horrores y sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas. Estaba frente a su puerta, no sabía si tocar o dejarla descansar. La revelación que había tenido fue como un torbellino de emociones. La realidad lo abofeteó de manera cruel. ¡Enamorado! Estaba enamorado. De ella. De Granger. De la hija de muggles. Oh sagrado Merlín. ¿Ella sentiría algo por él? ¿Por lo ménos un poco de empatía, fuera del deseo sexual? No sabía pero lo averiguaría con el tiempo, iba a conquistarla, a ganarla para él, a hacerla suya para siempre.

Al final tocó la puerta y ella susurró un muy débil "Adelante". Ingresó a la habitación y se quedó admirándola desde el umbral de la puerta por varios segundos. Ella era hermosa, tan delicada, parecía un angel. En cambio él, tan oscuro, tan sucio, un asesino...No la merecía.

"Draco" susurró ella estirando la mano hacia él. El rubio se estremeció, su nombre en sus labios era miel.

"Gatita" dijo él a su vez y se acercó hasta quedar sentado en la cama contemplándola.

"Gracias" dijo ella. "Por ser mi héroe una vez más" y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Él se las secó los los dedos y luego le dió un beso en la frente.

Hermione había despertado a los quince minutos de haberse quedado dormida. E hizo lo que mejor se le daba, pensar. Reflexionó sobre todo lo ocurrido, y llegó a la conclusión de que Draco era el muchacho más valiente que existía. La había salvado, una vez más. En la guerra no existen los juegos, es a ganar o morir. No existe compasión ni ternura. Todo es odio, muerte y sangre. Los malos no tienen contemplación con los inocentes. Las vidas deben ser preservadas pero no siempre se sale con éxito. En ocasiones la única solución es acabar de raíz con el problema. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Draco hubiera hecho lo mismo, no hubiera dudado ni preguntádoselo a sí misma. Levantaría la varita y pronunciaría quizás hasta con gozo las palabras para acabar con la vida de quien le estuviera haciendo daño a él.

Lo que la llenaba de angustia era pensar en que podrían averiguar que había sido él el culpable de la muerte. Por que por más mortífago que fuese el asesinado, Draco estaba bajo castigo, una sola falla y sería llevado a Azkaban, o peor aún, lo condenarían al beso. Y matar no era un delito menor en absoluto.

"¿Qué haremos si vienen a buscarte?" Preguntó ella.

Draco suspiró. "No lo sé, gatita" Se sinceró. En verdad no lo sabía, si los aurores quisieran llevárselo y tuvieran pruebas de que él había asesinado a Dolohov, no había quien lo salvase, ellos estarían en todo su derecho y obligación.

"No dejaré que te lleven. Haré todo para que te libres de eso. Huirás si es preciso" dijo ella en un susurro, como cuidando que nadie oyese su conversación.

Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió tristemente "A donde sea que vaya no tendré paz, nena. Soy un mortífago, un asesino, un vil.." Ella lo interrumpió.

"¿A cuántos asesinaste?" Preguntó. Ante su silencio insistió "Respondeme Draco"

"A una persona" murmuró.

"¿Lo hiciste por placer?"

"¿Placer? ¡Claro que no!" Respondió medio ofendido ¿Qué estaba diciendo Granger?

"¿Por qué lo mataste?" Preguntó de nuevo la castaña.

Draco la miró profundamente y apretó suavemente sus manos "Porque no podía dejar que mueras. Tenía que salvarte. No quería perderte. No podías abandonarme, Granger"

Ella sonrió dulcemente "No eres un mortífago ni un asesino, no eres cruel ni un villano, ni siquiera eres una mala persona. En el pasado cometiste errores, pero te diste cuenta de tus equivocaciones y todavía estás a tiempo de enmendarlas. No eres malo, Draco. No vuelvas a decir eso"

Él admiraba a esa mujer, era capaz de perdonar todo, sin mirar el daño, sin pensar dos veces. La admiraba tanto o más de lo que la amaba. Y sabía que por ella pasaría sobre quien fuera para tenerla a salvo. La besó lentamente dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, aunque no lo dijera, porque aún le parecía muy fuerte para aceptarlo.

"Este es el plan" dijo ella cuando se separaron. "Los aurores vendrán, es obvio que lo harán. Tú estuviste todo el día con Narcissa, nadie te vió salir ni entrar. Pero tu varita, necesito tu varita para borrar todo el historial, digámosle"

Él le dió su varita, pensando para sí que Granger ya tenía que haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, nadie entregaba la varita así como así, tenía que haber una confianza muy grande para que un mago se desprendiera de esta y se la diera a otra persona, por pocos minutos que fuese.

Hermione recitó unos cuantos encantamientos antiguos sobre la varita del rubio, los había aprendido en uno de los libros que tenía en la biblioteca de los Black. No era magia negra, tal vez ligeramente gris. Una vez no hacía daño a nadie ¿No? Minutos después se la devolvió, si los aurores revisaban cuáles habían sido los últimos hechizos del rubio encontrarían que había sido para atraer objetos, calentar agua y abrir las ventanas, cosas básicas.

Narcissa entró en la habitación y sonrió al verlos en ese plan, se veían tan tiernos. Se acercó hasta la cama y los dos chicos la miraron por un momento, parecía mayor de lo que realmente era. "¿Estás bien, madre?" Preguntó el chico.

"Sí, querido. Solo venía a deciros que por la radio han dicho que los aurores ya estaban en el Callejón Diagon, Glenda Chittock ha interrumpido su programa para dar la noticia, no tardaran en llegar, buscando a Hermione" Los jóvenes asintieron. "Creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en una versión para contarla los tres. Es obvio que preguntarán"

"Draco estuvo en casa todo el día, con usted. No me vieron llegar de Hogwarts. Me aparecí en la casa hace como hace media hora, herida y ensangrentada" dijo Hermione.

"No recuerdas lo que sucedió en Diagon Alley más allá de la última explosión donde te llevaron hasta el callejón y Dolohov te torturó. Luego de eso no recuerdas nada, quizás te desmayaste. Sólo recuerdas haber querido aparecerte en casa" sugirió Draco. La chica asintió.

"Te apareciste sola en la sala, y te desmayaste luego de eso. Lo que sucedió después será solo la verdad. Te curamos las heridas y estás descansando" dijo Narcissa con seguridad. Los demás asintieron. "Los elfos ya saben que versión dar, ellos nos vieron en casa el día entero. Creo que es mejor que dejes descansar a Hermione, querido. Luego tendrás tiempo para verla, ahora es mejor que nos pongamos en plan Malfoy" dijo ella.

Draco besó en los labios a Hermione, le acarició el pelo, le dió un último beso en el dorso de la mano y se retiró de allí silenciosamente. La castaña se puso de todos los colores al darse cuenta que todo eso sucedió frente a Narcissa, buscó rápidamente sus ojos y solo encontró que brillaban intensamente, incluso parecía que unas lagrimillas se asomaban.

Narcissa se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de Hermione, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo suavemente "Será un honor tenerte en la familia, Hermione". Y se retiró dejando a Hermione con el corazón saltando de ansiedad, entusiasmo y alegría.

Un pelirrojo se acercaba a zancadas junto a Harry, el Ministro y los forenses. "¡Harry! Debo hablar contigo urgentemente" demandó.

"Ahora no, Ron. Estamos frente a algo serio" dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

"No amigo, esto es serio también" insistió el chico.

"No creo que lo sea Ron, lo hablaremos luego"

"¡Es sobre Hermione, Harry! ¡Escúchame!" Esta vez sí tuvo la total atención del moreno, incluyendo el ministro y los forenses.

El relato de Ron no distaba mucho de la realidad, claro, si se obviara que contó que luchó más que nadie contra los mortífagos, aturdiendo a más de quince y salvando como a cuarenta personas.

"¡Y ella se fue con él, Harry!" Casi concluía su relato. "El hombre con el que estaba era un mortífago, yo lo ví. Él mató a Dolohov y se la llevó. Pero desde antes estaban juntos. ¡Si hasta hablaron en un callejón sobre el ataque!" Mintió con facilidad.

"Espera, espera, espera" lo interrumpió Kingsley. "¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione Granger estaba con un tal Sebastian caminando pública y libremente por Diagon Alley, se escondieron en un callejón para hablar del ataque que sucedió minutos después y que al final de todo escaparon juntos?" Era de locos.

"Eso mismo, Kingsley. ¡Jamás mentiría en algo tan grave!" Puso las manos en el pecho para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras.

"¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No puedo creer en eso, Ron! Hermione jamás estaría con un mortífago. Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía una relación con alguien". El moreno se negaba a creer en eso.

"Y ella que dijo quererme" susurró el pelirrojo con pesar, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escuchasen. "¡Debes creerme Harry! ¿Acaso ella que estaba aquí dió aviso del ataque?"

Harry no quería darle la razón al pelirrojo, pero debía hacerlo por esta vez. Hermione no había avisado nada a nadie. "No" murmuró. "Tal vez no podía" sugirió esperanzado.

"¡Es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación! Hubiera encontrado alguna manera" Los forenses asintieron bastante apesadumbrados, pero el chico tenía razón. ¡Era Hermione Granger! Y a la vez ese mismo argumento les jugaba en contra, es decir ¡Era Hermione Granger! "¿Por qué no la buscas en Grimmauld Place y te sales de dudas?" Sugirió Ron con malicia.

"Eso mismo es lo que haremos" dijo Kingsley. No quería dar rienda suelta a sus suposiciones, pero... ¿Y si el joven Malfoy fuera el culpable del asesinato de Dolohov y del ataque?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta alertaron a Narcissa de que los aurores ya estaban allí. Un "crac" a trás ella le anunció que Harry se había aparecido. "Sra. Malfoy" le dijo al pasar "Tenemos problemas". Narcissa asintió como diciéndole que sabía de qué se trataba. Harry se preguntó qué sabría la mujer y se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta a los aurores. No se aparecieron junto con él por las protecciones del lugar y por educación, más que nada.

Los aurores ingresaron hasta la sala principal donde Narcissa se encontraba. La saludaron con la cabeza y el Ministro procedió a contarle la situación y a pedirle hablar con Draco.

"La Srta. Granger se apareció hace cuestión de media hora, allí mismo donde está usted parado" dijo al Ministro "Herida y ensangrentada. Se desmayó apenas llegó" explicó sin perder la calma y la altivez digna de ella. "Los elfos la llevaron a su habitación y yo curé sus heridas. Está descansando en este momento"

"¿Se apareció sola?" Preguntó el jefe de los Aurores. Narcissa asintió.

"¿Y el joven Malfoy?" Insistió el Ministro.

"Arriba, en la biblioteca. Estuvo leyendo en mi compañia casi toda la tarde, hasta que yo bajé a ver a Lucius, y de camino me encontré con la Srta. Granger"

Llamaron a Draco quien se presentó en la sala segundos después. "¿Me necesitaban, caballeros?" Preguntó.

El Ministro fue directo "¿Qué hiciste esta tarde, Draco?"

"Estuve leyendo en la biblioteca y conversando con mi madre ¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedes decirme lo que leías?" Dijo desconfiado el Jefe de Aurores.

"Claro. Literatura muggle que la sabelotodo Granger me recomendó. Orgullo y prejuicio. ¿Quieren que les cuente de qué se trata el libro también?" Dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible y arrastrando las palabras.

"¿No saliste de casa?"

"En absoluto. Estoy cumpliendo con mi trágica condena al pie de la letra. Solo sigo viviendo porque me obligan a alimentarme. Trato de vivir lo más desgraciadamente posible, como a los señores les gustaría"

Kingsley no hizo caso de las palabras desafiantes del chico y extendió la mano pidiéndole que le diera su varita para examinarla. Al momento del hechizo los aurores hallaron que los últimos veinte hechizos habían sido para abrir cortinas, calentar agua, nada interesante.

"Lamentamos haber desconfiado de tí, Draco" le dijo el Ministro. Pero luego agregó "¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus?"

El chico lo miró desafiante y pronunció lentamente las palabras "No lo sé. Nunca necesité conjurar uno". Kingsley se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. Draco ya no dijo nada y se retiró con un gesto de hastío.

Solamente Harry, Kingsley y Narcissa ingresaron a la habitación de la castaña, quien supuestamente dormía. Cuando Harry le tocó el brazo para que despierte, esta la hizo abruptamente atacándolo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Draco. Narcissa sonrió, esa niña no era más Malfoy solo porque tenía el cabello castaño.

"¡Calma, Herms! Soy yo, Harry" la tranquilizó el moreno.

Hermione hizo que enfocaba la vista y se lanzó a los brazos del chico "¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry!" Lloriqueó.

"Querida, se que te encuentras un poco indispuesta pero el Sr. Ministro quiere hacerte unas preguntas" dijo suavemente Narcissa. La chica miró a Kingsley quien la observaba con lástima.

"Hermione, podemos volver en otra ocasión. Tal vez mañana" dijo.

"No, estoy bien. Dígame qué necesita de mí" le dijo Hermione sentándose correctamente en la cama, recostada en unos almohadones que Narcissa había hecho aparecer tras ella.

"¿Qué pasó en Diagon Alley?"

Harry esperaba ansioso la respuesta. "Estaba tranquilamente caminando con un amigo, llamado Sebastian Lopez" inventó la chica. "Es un mago americano que vivió en mi vecindario hace unos años. Un amigo muy cercano que vino al enterarse de que la guerra se había desatado. Aprovechamos para ponernos al día" explicó. Kingsley asintió. "De repente la batalla comenzó. Los mortífagos aparecieron y nos separamos para luchar. Después de una gran explosión salí despedida hacia una pared y creo que me golpeé la cabeza" Se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Y no puedo recordar casi nada más" bajó la mirada, apenada.

"¿Nada de nada?" Susurró Harry.

"Sólo un poco, recuerdo que alguien me arrastraba, pero no sé a dónde. Lo que sí recuerdo es que un mortífago me torturó, no se quién ni cuánto. En un momento no podía más y traté de aparecerme en la sala de casa, después de eso todo está en blanco" terminó en un susurro que solo Harry escuchó por la cercanía.

"¿No pudiste defenderte del mortífago?" Preguntó Kingsley. Ella negó.

"Sé que tenía mi varita en la mano pero no podía usarla, no tenía fuerzas" murmuró y se lanzó a llorar en el pecho de Harry. Menos mal que era experta en Oclumancia, porque o sino Kingsley se hubiera dado cuenta rápidamente de que mentía.

El ojiverde lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Kingsley, quien decidió que no había nada más que hacer. Si Hermione no recordaba nada, era imposible saber qué había sucedido. Y dudaba mucho de las palabras del pelirrojo, allí había más celos y despecho que otra cosa.

"Ron Weasley ha dicho cosas muy graves sobre tí, Hermione. Pero decidí no escucharlo, jamás pondría en duda tus palabras".

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó ella.

"Estás recuperándote, querida. No es bueno que te alteres. Ya lo sabrás después. Por favor, si no tienen nada más que preguntar, podrían ir despejando la habitación. La Srta. Granger necesita descansar, acaba de ser gravemente torturada" dijo Narcissa invitando a los dos hombres a abandonar el cuarto. No quería que Hermione se alterara y por los nervios echase a perder los planes. La castaña le agradeció con la mirada.

"Un momento" dijo de repente Hermione "¿Por qué no asistieron cuando los llamé? ¡Te envié un patronus, Harry!" Reclamó enfadada.

"¿Un patronus?" Se interesó el Ministro. La chica asintió.

"Nunca me llegó, Mione. Tal vez lo conjuraste mal" sugirió el moreno.

"¡Imposible! Jamás fallaría en un hechizo tan simple" Se quejó.

"¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus?" Preguntó Kingsley.

"Una nutria" respondieron al unísono la castaña y el moreno.

"¿Podrías conjurarlo ahora?" Preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

Hermione levantó su varita y se imaginó un momento muy feliz. Definitivamente cuando Draco le habló de que supuestamente formarían una familia, que se casarían en breve porque un niño que se llamaría Scorpius ya estaba en camino. "¡Expecto Patronum!" Un bellísimo e imponente lobo salió de la punta de la varita de la chica, correteó por la habitación y se acercó a la castaña, recostó la cabeza en su regazo y la miró con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Todos ahogaron una exclamación.

"Herms, ha cambiado" Susurró incrédulo el ojiverde.

"Así parece" Murmuró la chica quien todavía miraba embelesada a los ojos del espectro, le recordaban tanto a él. ¿Por qué cambiaban los patronus? Tenía que averigüarlo.. Silenciosamente los presentes fueron abandonando la habitación.

Kingsley solamente dijo a los aurores que la chica no recordaba nada y jamás traicionaría a los suyos. "El chico del que habla Weasley es un mago latino que no puede ser mortífago" concluyó. Los aurores se mostraron complacidos con las palabras del Ministro, la Srta. Granger jamás los traicionaría, cierto. Se retiraron sin más protocolo, el Ministro dispuesto a castigar a los mortífagos restantes y a averigüar el fondo del problema.

La casa quedó nuevamente sumida en el silencio. Luna llegó minutos después con la noticia de que su padre no había estado en la batalla y que estaba resguardado en su hogar. Harry se alegró de oirlo.

"Te has librado de conversar con Ginny" dejó caer la rubiecita.

"Ehhh, Ginny, sí" respondió Harry. "Ya tendremos tiempo luego" Dijo para hacer pasar el tema. Ginny era un tema que no quería tocar, sabía que había sido un auténtico gilipollas con la pelirroja, cuando más tarde solucionara ese asunto, mejor para él.

Hermione estaba con el corazón rebosante de felicidad. Tantas cosas habían pasado, vale que había sido torturada y no sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas en Diagon Alley, pero por lo ménos para ella todo estaba bien. Draco la había salvado, ella lo había salvado a él con los aurores. Y cada vez que pensaba en esos besos antes del ataque un bichito se le removía en el estómago y la hacía sonreir como tonta. Decidió que ya había descansado lo suficiente y se dispuso a ir a visitar al rubio, a quien extrañaba horrores a pesar de haber estado con él casi todo el día.

Narcissa, Harry y Luna conversaban en la sala mientras tomaban un té para tranquilizar los nervios. El moreno había querido ir de vuelta al Callejón Diagon pero Kingsley lo instó a quedarse. Luna en cambio tenía que ver a Snape y administrarle sus pociones, por lo cual regresó temprano de Diagon Alley.

Una luz verde en la chimenea y la alarma de que alguien había utilizado la red flu fueron suficientes para desatar el caos. Molly Weasley se sacudió el polvo de encima y miró hacia las tres personas sentadas en los asientos de la sala de Grimmauld Place. Sus ojos viajaron a Harry, continuaron hasta Luna y se detuvieron confusos en Narcissa Malfoy quien le devolvía una mirada de superioridad muy particular en ella.

"Har..Harry" balbuceó la mujer.

"Sra. Weasley" contestó el moreno apresurándose a alcanzarla, parecía que la mujer se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

"¿Qué hace ESA aquí?" Y el grito se escuchó en todas las plantas de la casa.

#######

**Hola! Ay.. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¿Leyeron el adelanto de The Sunday Times de la revista Wonderland?! En una entrevista JK dijo que la pareja Hermione-Ron fue un error. **_**¡ERROR!**_** Bueno, estoy muy entusiasmada con eso. Dijo que nuestra castaña debía terminar casada con Harry, y seguro que las amantes del Harmione están bailando de la felicidad. No dijo nada acerca de un Dramione PERO por lo menos descartó a Ron. Mejor tarde que nunca :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Déjenme sus reviews para que pueda saber! Gracias por leer. Les dejo un beso enorme.**

**Ana :)**


	12. Agresividad pelirroja

Capítulo 12: Agresividad pelirroja.

El grito de Molly se escuchó en toda la casa. Hermione fue capaz de entender perfectamente las palabras, bien pronunciadas y hasta pareciera que con un sonorus "¿¡QUÉ HACE ESA AQUÍ?!" Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Draco, justo antes de llamar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, a pesar de saber que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo «Vamos tonta, no seas curiosa, vas a desmayarte de vuelta si sigues esforzándote» Se dijo. Pero, ¡A la mierda el reposo! Alguien estaba gritando y pidiendo explicaciones en la planta baja y ella quería saber quien.

Draco escuchó el horroroso grito de indignación de una mujer, que, por lo oído, pedía explicaciones por la presencia de otra mujer. ¿La comadreja menor quizás? Pidiendo saber qué hacía Lunática por allí. O tal vez la zanahoria andante que por indignado, la voz se le había vuelto tan aguda que parecía su madre. Se levantó divertido de la cama y se dirigió al pasillo para espiar la escena. ¿Tal vez alguna admiradora de Potter? ¡O un novio! Se reía de sus ocurrencias mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y allí la vió, vestida con un camisón verde claro semi-transparente, con cintas plateadas que se entrelazaban en la parte de atrás. De frente no podía verla pues estaba apoyada en la pared, asomando la cabeza hacia la sala para ver qué sucedía.

Llegó hasta ella y le susurró justo sobre la oreja "¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" La muchacha pegó un salto y no gritó solamente porque Draco colocó la mano sobre su boca. Se miraron, se sonrieron y se besaron. Todo lo que necesitaban.

"¿Qué está sucediendo allí?" Preguntó el rubio mientras volvian a colocarse en la misma posición espía, esta vez con Draco pegado a su espalda.

"Es la Sra. Weasley. Quiere matar a tu madre" Draco rió por lo bajo «Anda vamos, inténtalo comadreja mayor».

El ambiente era de lo más tenso. La pelirroja parecía un toro de dibujos animados, de esos que parece que tienen los cuernos más grandes de lo normal y echando tanto humo por la nariz que bien podrían llenar una ciudad entera con niebla. Harry se debatía «Ver a la Sra. Malfoy morir asesinada por una psicópata pelirroja rechoncha. O aturdir a la Sra. Weasley y luego borrarle la memoria haciéndole creer que es una mujer vieja y soltera dueña de ocho gatos que vive en Marruecos y su sueño es ser modelo de manos en la televisión muggle»

"¡Respóndeme Harry! ¿Qué significa esto?" Exigió Molly.

"Sra. Weasley, yo se lo puedo explicar, no es lo que cree" Luna y Narcissa lo miraron con cara de «¿De qué diablos estás hablando?»

"¡Estás compartiendo una...una ¡Una merienda! Con una mortífaga. Estás traicionando a los tuyos, Harry. A tus amigos, a quienes te quieren, a tus ideales, a tus padres, a tí mismo... Yo no esperaba esto de tí" replicó la pelirroja.

"Ni mis padres ni mis amigos tienen nada que ver en esto, Sra. Weasley. No es ninguna traición. Creo que ahora que la guerra terminó deberíamos dejar de lado esas ideas..." La mujer lo interrumpió.

"¿Dejar de lado esas ideas? ¿Qué ideas? ¿Clasistas? ¿Discriminatorias? ¿Qué ideas, Harry? ¿No te das cuenta que quien siempre ha discriminado, incluso a tí, está allí tomando el té contigo?"

"¡Señora Weasley! Por favor" pidió el moreno.

"¡Es una mortífaga, Harry!"

"Esposa de un mortífago, en realidad. Y madre de otro. No llevo la marca en el brazo, sería anti-estético" dijo Narcissa, con toda la calma y cortesía del mundo acariciando la lozana piel de su brazo blanco impoluto.

Molly arrugó el rostro. Narcissa Malfoy le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. A ella ¡Una mortífaga le hablaba! "¿Por qué me haces esto, Harry? ¿Y tú... Tú también Lunita?" Preguntó tomándose el pecho.

"No veo por qué no, Sra. Weasley. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si se diera el gusto de conocer mejor a la Sra. Malfoy se daría cuenta que es una mujer espectacular" dijo sencillamente la rubia. "¿No Harry?" El moreno asintió. Narcissa sonrió con superioridad.

"De todos modos ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?" Preguntó Molly furiosa.

"Vivo aquí" Dijo Narcissa mientras se volvía a sentar elegantemente en el sofá.

Molly abrió la boca hasta casi hacerla chocar contra el suelo. Dirigió su vista a Harry sin saber que decirle. El chico no la miraba directamente. Luna en cambio tarareaba por lo bajo una canción de cuna.

"¡EXPLÍCAME ESTO AHORA MISMO HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Verá Sra. Weasley, Narcissa y Malfoy están..." Ella lo interrumpió de vuelta.

"¡Y pronuncias su nombre! Te he pedido por los últimos siete u ocho años que me llamaras Molly y tú insistes en decirme señora. Y viene...viene ésta y le llamas por su nombre con tanta ligereza" Unos pequeños sollozos escapaban de la mujer.

"Verá Sra. Weasl..Molly, verá Molly, la Sra. Malfoy y su hi.." Trató de corregirse pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió nuevamente.

"¡¿Dónde está Hermione?! ¿Ella está enterada de todo esto? ¿Acepta semejante bajeza?"

"No me parece que sea ninguna bajeza, Sra. Weasley. Es más, considero a los Malfoy como una de las familias más aristocráticas de todo el mundo mágico, siempre lo he hecho, a pesar de que no compartíamos los mismos ideales. Si hablásemos de bajeza, tengo muchos otros ejemplos para eso" Hermione apareció por las escaleras con las mejillas sonrojadas, los puños apretados, nudillos blancos de hacer tanta presión y con los ojos miel llenos de furia.

Harry tragó grueso al verla aparecer. El camisón verde claro tenía cintas plateadas entrelazadas al frente, en el pecho. Caía suavemente hasta mitad de sus muslos, con una tela más que sugerente, que dejaba ver una ropa interior de color verde más oscuro debajo. Iba descalza y sus pasos parecían ser más de una modelo de pasarela que pasos normales, parecía caminar por la punta de sus pies con mucha elegancia, nunca había notado eso en ella. Tal vez porque nunca había visto que contoneara sus caderas así con tan poca ropa. Ni había visto sus piernas, que asomaban imponentes y hermosas. La visión angelical que estaba teniendo se vió interrumpida dramáticamente por el agudo grito de Molly, capaz de ser escuchado por un perro medio sordo a kilómetros de distancia.

"¡Tú también Hermione?!"

"Sí, Sra. Weasley. Yo también soy una persona decente y educada que acepta a todos como sus semejantes sin juzgar sus actos pasados. Si hay arrepentimiento, pues eso es suficiente para mí"

"¿Cómo pudiste aceptar vivir bajo el mismo techo que esta...esta..." Pero antes de que dijera lo que quería decir calló, la mirada heladora del segundo Malfoy la hizo guardarse lo que iba a pronunciar.

A Draco le pareció suficiente el teatro de la jefa del clan pelirrojo, y no iba a permitir que continuase insultando a su madre. Se colocó detrás de Hermione, tal vez en un gesto bastante protector y dando a entender muchas cosas para quien supiese mirar, pero no le importó. Clavó su mirada en la mujer de cabello rojo y los resultados fueron inmediatos.

"Ni Granger ni Potter tienen la culpa de tener que compartir techo con mi madre y conmigo" dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras "El ministro y los excelentísimos payasos del ministerio así lo decidieron. Son nuestros guardianes por los próximos tres años. Si tiene alguna queja, debería hacérsela saber al Wizengamot y no venir a rebajarse más de lo normal con actuaciones de cuarta como ésta" Palabras hirientes y certeras, como siempre que se dirigía a alguien de esa familia.

Harry guardó silencio, por más que siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con Malfoy y siempre le había parecido un cabrón, como hasta ahora, en este momento debía darle la razón. ¿No decían que el calla otorga?

"Yo..." dudó Molly. Narcissa la miraba con una de sus estilizadas cejas levantada. Así que decidió cambiar olímpicamente de tema "Hermione, me contaron que pasaste muy mal en el ataque a Diagon Alley esta tarde. ¿Estás lastimada, bonita? Yo podría curarte las heridas si es que..."

"No se preocupe, Sra. Weasley. Narcissa ya se encargó de eso" respondió secamente la castaña.

"Oh" dijo Molly haciendo un mohín de indignación con los labios "Entonces déjame que esta semana te prepare la comida"

"Narcissa también se ocupa de eso. Justamente estábamos hablando de unas recetas de tarta de berenjena con naranja que a los knizclets les encanta. Ella me decía que no sería la mejor combinación pero de todas formas se animará a probarla. Claro que debemos comprar polvo de raíz de ajo antes porque dicen que los tarmuthés se aparecen siempre en los lugares donde abunda la tarta de berenjena y naranja. ¿No es así, Narcissa?" Dijo Luna.

Hermione y Draco hicieron cara de asco al imaginarse la comida, Harry ponía todo de sí para no carcajearse. Narcissa asentía elegante y seriamente con la cabeza, mientras Luna le contaba todo como si se tratase de un tema de estado. Molly en cambio se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

"Igual deberías venir a almorzar a casa mañana, Hermione, corazón" insistió Molly con los dientes apretados.

"Oh, Hermione, querida" Dijo Narcissa como si todo el ambiente que se viviera fuera de rosas y algodón de azúcar. "Me llegó una carta, de una amiga que vive en Surrey, Celestina Warbeck ¿No te suena de algún lado?" La castaña asintió temerosa, esperando el momento en que Molly explotase de la rabia y todos quedaran salpicados de sus órganos vitales, o hiciese combustión espontánea al escuchar que su cantante favorita era amiga de Narcissa. "Bien, pues resulta que nos ha invitado a almorzar con ella, a Draco y a mí, pero como a Draco nunca le ha gustado, me he tomado el atrevimiento de decirle que llevaré a una hija de corazón conmigo. ¿Me acompañarías, querida?"

"Claro, Narcissa. Asistiré encantada".

Fue todo lo que Molly necesitó para limpiarse con dramatismo excesivo las manos en el delantal que siempre tenía puesto y sacara un puñado de polvos flu de uno de los grandes bolsillos del delantal. Se dió la vuelta y lanzó los polvos a la chimenea, perdiéndose luego en las llamaradas verdes mientras decía claramente furiosa "¡Despacho de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts".

La cantarina risa de Luna rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la sala. Todos la miraron interrogantes queriendo saber la razón de su alegría "Es que recordé la vez en que papá y yo fuimos a una excursión en busca de torposoplos y papá en vez de capturar uno se lo tragó!" Explicó ella entre risas.

A Harry le pareció adorable la manera en que sus mejillas enrojecían y pequeños hoyuelos aparecían al costado de su boca. Así que contagiado por la alegría de la rubia la acompañó en sus risas, las cuales encontraba inentendibles pero lo llenaban de una emoción extraña.

Narcissa, Draco y Hermione se miraron confusos para luego de unos segundos romper a reír uniéndose a las carcajadas de los dos.

El patronus de Xenophilus Lovegood apareció por allí pidiendo a Luna ir a visitarlo nuevamente porque quería darle un ungüento de hongos hecho por él mismo, decía que supuestamente ayudaría a Snape a recuperarse. La chica luego de prometer a Hermione y Narcissa que tendría cuidado y volvería antes de las diez de la noche, salió de Grimmauld y se desapareció en la entrada.

Narcissa insistió en que Hermione no podía seguir estando fuera de la cama, que debía reposar para recuperar fuerzas.

"No es recomendable que estés levantada, Hermione, querida. Luego de sesiones como esas debes guardar cama por lo ménos por un día. Las consecuencias son terribles si no descansas"

"Deberías escuchar a mi madre, Granger. Sabe de lo que habla" dijo Draco con la mirada triste. Ni Hermione ni Harry dijeron nada, entendían lo que significaba.

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto y Narcissa al suyo, invitando a Draco a acompañarla para conversar con él sobre la carta que los Greengrass habían enviado al mediodía, negándose a aceptar la cancelación del compromiso. Harry se retiró a su habitación también, para descubrir uno de los muchos televisores que Hermione había comprado esa mañana. ¡Cuanto le relajaría una buena película!

"¿Ya te he hablado de que cancelé el compromiso con los Greengrass?" Preguntó Narcissa a su hijo una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto. Este asintió. "Bien, pues se han negado. Alegan que no les importa que seas un mortífago, lo importante es el corazón"

Los dos hicieron una mueca de burla y Draco habló "¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?"

"Deberíamos contactar con nuestro abogado, Bennet, para que les notifique mediante los medios legales. Aún tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso pero no podemos arriesgarnos a jugar con fuego. De todos modos yo me haré cargo del asunto, tal vez una visita mía los convenza".

"¿No crees que Astoria es un buen partido, madre? ¿Quién querría a un mortífago como yo en su familia? Ellos están aceptando eso".

"No, querido. Ellos están aceptando tu bóveda en Gringotts. Los Greengrass juntarían a sus hijas con el Lord si fuese necesario. Además ¿De veras estás preguntándome quién te aceptaría?"

Draco se pasó repetidas veces las manos por el pelo. "Madre, no sé si ella piensa algo así. Tal vez yo sólo sea una aventura para Granger".

"¿Crees tú que la Srta. Granger es de las que tienen aventuras?" Preguntó muy seria.

"No. No lo sé. No parece ser de ese tipo. Es decir, no lo es. ¡No lo sé madre! ¡Me desespera no saber qué piensa ella!"

"¿Eres un Malfoy o un Weasley?" Preguntó Narcissa, arrugando la boca al pronunciar el último apellido. "Usa tus técnicas, léele la mente, estudia sus gestos, sus movimientos. Y si descubres que no te ama, conquístala".

"¿Por qué me estás apoyando con ella?" Preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Porque ella es la indicada, Draco. Te quiere, lo veo en sus ojos. Te mira de la misma manera en la que yo miraba a tu padre cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Sé que ella daría todo por tí, como yo dí todo por Lucius" dijo ella acariciando el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón, lugar en el que ella tenía una mancha negra, producto de su amor por Lucius y la falta del alma de éste.

Draco no contestó. Así que Narcissa aprovechó para seguir "Además, ella es una heroína de guerra. Bien sabemos que al principio nadie lo entendería, pero ¿Desde cuándo a un Malfoy le interesa la opinión de los demás? Y ella tiene todo para ser una Malfoy, hijo. La sangre es lo único que le juega en contra, pero es lo de ménos, ni siquiera importa. Tiene clase, distinción, elegancia, es muy bella, y se le nota a leguas que ha nacido en una cuna de oro. Y es la mejor bruja de su generación, es tu tía Bella en versión Dumbledore. ¡Es genial!" Draco rió por las ocurrencias de su madre y se recostó en su regazo.

"Creo que tienes razón, madre".

"Siempre la tengo, cariño" Murmuró ella acariciando los rubios cabellos de su niño, quien rápidamente, como de costumbre cuando estaba en ese plan con su madre, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a lo relajante de la situación. Narcissa tomó un libro de su mesa de luz y se dispuso a leer, en paz.

No pasó ni una hora cuando la chimenea volvió a fundirse en llamaradas verdes. Nuevamente una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba. Winnie se apareció frente al recién llegado.

"¿A quién anuncio?" Preguntó toda formal.

"A nadie. Es una sorpresa" dijo Ron. Winnie asintió y se desapareció de nuevo.

Ron no podía creer la sarta de cosas que le había dicho -o gritado- el Ministro. Aún se le revolvían las entrañas de la rabia que le causaba. ¡Nadie creía en su palabra! Y él los había visto. ¡Hasta pidió que le dieran de tomar veritaserum! Pero no. Nadie lo escuchó. Y esa maldita traidora estaba allí, seguro que revolcándose en alguna habitación con el Sebastian, o hasta con Harry. ¡Maldita traidora! Cuando la encontrara...

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la cocina, se asomó y no había nadie. Supuso que ella estaría en su cuarto ¿Cuál había sido la última vez? Arrgg, no lo recordaba. Tendría que ir viendo de cuarto en cuarto. O tal vez si probaba con el hechizo que Hermione les había enseñado... Sacó su varita y susurró "Homenum revelio". Seis personas se encontraban en la casa ¿Seis? Sí. No estaba equivocado. Cuatro en el segundo piso y dos en el tercero.

Recordó que la biblioteca estaba en el tercer piso, tal vez la facililla de Hermione estaba revolcándose con su amante mortífago en la biblioteca, entre sus preciados libros.

Subió al último piso ignorando a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en el segundo. Llegó hasta la biblioteca y se encargó de revisarla. Nada, no había nadie allí. Salió al pasillo y abrió lentamente la primera puerta, no encontró a nadie. Fue hasta la segunda y trató de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible, aunque no tuvo suerte y la puerta chirrió. Se asustó pensando que alguien lo descubriría antes de tiempo, pero se asustó más cuando divisó una figura durmiendo en la cama. Se acercó hasta él y pudo ver a Snape, muy diferente a como se veía en la enfermería de Hogwarts, parecía ménos pálido y respiraba sin dificultad, una venda le cubría el cuello, ya sin rastros de sangre, y vestía un pijama azul marino que casi hacía juego con la decoración de la habitación. Por más que se sintió tentado a echarle una maldición, se controló y pensó que estaba ahí por Hermione, no por el murciélago grasiento.

Salió nuevamente de allí y fue hasta el siguiente cuarto. Al abrir la puerta no vió a nadie. La cerró sin más protocolo. Le quedaba la última puerta y supo que allí sí encontraría a alguien, pues tan sólo quedaba esa y la del baño. La abrió lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido y asomó la cabeza. Un fuerte olor a miel y vainilla inundó sus sentidos, lo reconocería siempre. Allí la vió, durmiendo tranquilamente en una gran cama matrimonial. ¡Seguro que la compartía con Harry! Maldita maldita mil veces maldita.

Se acercó con furia a la cama y zarandeó a la chica, quien rápidamente se despertó y enfocó los ojos.

"¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eres una maldita traidora, Hermione" murmuró el muchacho. "¡Una traidora!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?!" Casi gritó la castaña.

"¡Te ví! ¡Yo te ví con él! ¡Eres la novia de un mortífago! ¡Eres una asquerosa!" Gritó esta vez el pelirrojo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Has enloquecido! ¿Novia de quién?! ¡Estás demente, Ron!" Gritó a su vez Hermione.

"¿Qué crees Mione? ¿Que él te ama y serán felices por siempre? ¡Todos te odiarán! ¡Eres una traidora! Está contigo solo por Harry y por mí, quiere sacarte información sobre nosotros. ¡Eres una maldita tonta traidora!"

"¡Deja de decir que soy una traidora! ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie está conmigo por Harry ni por tí! Además ¿Quién querría saber nada de tí?"

"¡Traidora! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Engañaste a todos! ¡No eres más que una zorra arrastrada! ¡Seguro que siempre les vendiste información! ¡Por eso nunca nos encontraron en el bosque! ¡Por que tú les pagabas con sexo!" Gritó a voz de cuello.

"¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Tú nos abandonaste A-BAN-DO-NAS-TE en el bosque porque no podías aguantar no tener a tu mami! ¿Y yo soy la traidora? ¿Y acostarme con mortífagos para no develar nuestra ubicación? ¡Es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido en la vida! Y mira que has dicho cosas estúpidas" Le gritó la chica una vez más.

"¿Te gustaba ser la zorra de ellos, no? ¿Te gustaba engañarme, no? ¿Eso te gusta? ¿Ser una puta? ¡Mujerzuela hipócrita!" Gritó enloquecido, fuera de control, sin coordinar. La mano de Hermione estrellándose contra su rostro lo alteró aún más. "¿Te gusta duro, no Mione? ¡Claro por eso estás con un mortífago! Ya verás que yo también puedo darte duro" Le dijo empujándola contra la cama.

La chica se desesperó y buscó su varita bajo la almohada y no la encontró. Seguramente se había caído mientras dormía. En un acto desesperado le pateó con la rodilla a la altura del vientre, no logró darle entre las piernas. Ron se enojó muchísimo y al grito de "¡Maldita zorra aprenderás a respetarme!" impactó su puño en el rostro de la castaña, partiéndole la boca y llenándole de sangre el interior.

Era la segunda vez en el día que sentía la sangre inundar su boca y casi ahogarla. Estaba muy cansada y agotada, el cuerpo le dolía en su totalidad. Casi no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el pelirrojo que ahora la apretaba bajo su cuerpo y la tomaba violentamente de las manos, mientras acercaba su boca a la delicada piel de su cuello. Asco. Puro asco. Era lo único que sentía. Pero mientras pudiera no dejaría de gritar y tratar de zafarse. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo con un "Incarcerous" había conjurado unas cuerdas negras que la amarraron de pies y manos a la cama, y él se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón.

El rubio y el moreno salieron de las habitaciones en las que estaban pues parecía que había un alboroto en alguna parte de la casa. Se encontraron al salir y se miraron interrogantes. Un débil grito femenino los hizo moverse y correr como una ráfaga al piso superior. Conocían ese grito. Sabían de qué se trataba. No era la primera vez que lo oían. Hermione. Problemas. Tortura.

Draco corrió más rápido. Harry lo seguía rozándole los talones. El moreno apuntó su varita a la puerta unos metros antes de llegar para dejar que el rubio entrase sin detenerse. Draco vió la puerta abrirse con fuerza y se adentró con la varita apuntando al interior. No lo dudó dos veces. "¡Expulso!" El pelirrojo salió volando por los aires y chocó violentamente contra la pared, cayendo al suelo y quedando en una rara posición.

El rubio se apresuró a liberar a Hermione y a abrazarla, ella se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lloraba desconsolada, a los gritos. Harry quien había visto todo no supo qué hacer, pero su vista voló hasta Ron y le hirvió la sangre. ¡Maldito Ron! Caminó hasta él y lo apuntó con su varita "¡Eres un desgraciado Ron! ¡Debería matarte!" Le gritó con odio.

"¡Ella es una zorra! ¡Una maldita puta que se acuesta con un mortífago! ¡Una simple sangre-sucia con aires de reina!" Pero no pudo seguir porque el rubio lo apuntó con la varita y con un hechizo no verbal hizo que su corazón intentase salir de su pecho por unos segundos. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desesperados y se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor e impedir la salida del órgano vital. Un frío doloroso le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a sudar instantáneamente. Se sentía morir. De repente todo acabó. Se quedó respirando pesadamente, casi al borde de un desmayo.

"No vuelvas a decir algo así de ella en tu vida comadreja, si es que la valoras" Siseó Draco, con Hermione sollozando en sus brazos. El Lord le había enseñado cientos de hechizos de tortura, usar algunos con el miserable pelirrojo resultaba de lo más tentador.

Harry deseaba en ese momento ser como Malfoy. Poder abrazar a Hermione y que ella se consolase en sus brazos, mientras él tenía la sangre fría para torturar e incluso matar al infeliz de Ron sin siquiera mover los labios. El moreno observó a su antiguo amigo y reparó en que tenía el pantalón desabrochado y casi bajado. Nuevamente la furia y el odio se apoderaron de él al darse cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Ron. Lo miró con desprecio, con furia. "¡Maldito asqueroso! ¡No tienes vergüenza!" Y se lanzó contra él golpeándolo sin piedad e insultándolo. Por más que Ron quiso defenderse, el hechizo de Malfoy lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Harry lo golpeó durante un tiempo, el pelirrojo ya estaba casi inconciente.

"Deténlo, Draco, deténlo por favor" Lloraba Hermione con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del rubio quien miraba la escena casi con gozo. Escuchó las palabras de su chica, y muy a su pesar levantó la varita y petrificó al niño-que-vivió, quien por primera vez estaba haciendo algo bien.

"Sácalo de aquí, Draco, no quiero verlo, pero no lo lastimes" Lloraba Hermione.

El chico se levantó y fue hasta Weasley, quien parecía a punto de morir de un momento a otro. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo, donde lo tiró con furia por la pared.

Narcissa corría hacia la habitación de Hermione luego de escuchar claramente como alguien molía a golpes a una persona. Cuando vió a Draco lanzando al joven Weasley al pasillo pensó que había sido él. Se acercó hasta la habitación de Hermione y vió a la chica llorando desconsolada en la cama, y al chico Potter petrificado en el suelo en posición de ataque. Rápidamente comprendió todo. Se acercó hasta Hermione y la abrazó maternalmente. La chica se acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró, no podía dejar de hacerlo. La rubia llamó a Winnie y le ordenó llevarlas hasta la habitación de Draco. El elfo obedeció rápidamente, con un chasquido de dedos las dos estuvieron en la cama del rubio.

"Tranquila, querida" susurró la rubia. "Todo estará bien" Pero Hermione no dejaba de llorar y de temblar, es más, estaba teniendo una crisis pues los temblores se iban volviendo violentos. "Lo siento mi niña, pero es lo mejor" murmuró Narcissa antes de apuntarla con la varita y susurrar "Desmaius".

Hermione cayó desmayada en la cama de la mujer. Definitivamente era lo mejor. Winnie la acomodó y le cambió las ropas, y le dió una poción para dormir sin soñar. Narcissa en cambio fue hasta la habitación de Lucius con un objetivo fijo. Al conseguirlo caminó rápidamente hasta el piso de arriba, donde vió a Draco mirando con odio al pelirrojo quien aún se encontraba tirado en el piso.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer" murmuró poniendo en manos de Draco lo que había ido a buscar: La varita de Lucius. Luego entró a la habitación para despetrificar a Potter.

Draco se sorprendió al principio pero luego lo entendió. Justamente por eso no estaba asesinando ya al idiota de Weasel. Porque su varita estaba vigilada por el Ministerio, al primer hechizo de magia negra o alguna maldición imperdonable los aurores se presentarían y sería llevado a Azcaban. La varita de su padre, en cambio, no tenía ningún impedimento.

La furia le inundaba los ojos y sólo veía rojo. Aún era capaz de pensar y razonar, pero cómo quería dejar de lado el razonamiento y la cordura y someter al imbécil a todo tipo de torturas, de aquellas en las que el Lord lo había hecho participar para enseñarle como se debía tratar a los inferiores. Quería hacer que sus venas se hinchasen en su interior para luego hacerlas explotar y provocarle la muerte. O

hacerlo vomitar sus entrañas y volverlas a tragar. Quería que el Weasel se ahogara en un charco de su propia sangre. Quería matarlo con dolor, con violencia. Un simple Avada sería darle un premio.

La había tocado a ella. La había hecho llorar. A su amor, a su chica, a su mujer. ¡Debía sufrir! Ser sometido a las peores formas de castigo. Esa criatura pelirroja que estaba medio muerta en el piso había sido capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a su futura esposa, de lastimar a la futura madre de sus hijos. Matarlo era poco.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer Malfoy" sonó la voz de Potter detrás suyo. "Pero hazlo rápido, mientras yo llamo a los aurores para que vengan a llevar a este imbécil. Pero no lo mates, no se merece morir. Que se pudra en Azkaban" Y se dirigió con rapidez a la planta baja, sin dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo.

Potter le estaba dando el permiso de cometer un delito. Y sonrió irónicamente. Levantó la varita y entonces recordó sus ojos, los ojos de su amada, llenos de lágrimas implorándole que detenga al moreno, que impida que su mejor amigo mate a su agresor. Y recordó su corazón, lo benévolo que era, lo bondadosa que era su chica. Sabía que si enteraba que había lastimado al chico se enfadaría. Con Dolohov había sido distinto, Weasel era importante para ella, aún después de sus actos.

Narcissa observaba a su hijo debatir mentalmente y suspiraba con melancolía. Le recordaba tanto a Lucius y a los primeros años de su noviazgo, cuando aún eran personas normales y no magos oscuros. Sabía que el joven pelirrojo se merecía las peores maldiciones, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que Draco se controlara y no se dejara llevar. Pues ella sabía que una vez que se sucumbiera a las ganas, luego era muy difícil renunciar a ellas.

El rubio miró su brazo izquierdo manchado con la marca del Lord. Y no quiso ser como él. No quiso ser un mortífago y matar al infeliz. No quiso ser lo que era. Granger había dicho que él era bueno, que era una buena persona. Una buena persona dejaría eso en manos de la justicia, no la buscaría por cuenta propia. Al final bajó la varita luego de susurrar una maldición de magia negra, al fin y al cabo, era un Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió complacida cuando vió a su hijo decidirse correctamente. Pero claro, era un Malfoy y no dejaría las cosas así como así. Reconoció inmediatamente la maldición. «Impotentia et infecunditate» Un antiguo libro de maldiciones en latín se abría en su cabeza para hacerle recordar la maldición de impotencia e infertilidad a la que eran sometidos los muggles y los nacidos de muggles en la antigüedad. E incluso en épocas del Lord, quien usaba esa maldición en quienes le fallaban y él «perdonaba». Lucius se había salvado milagrosamente de ella.

Para cuando los aurores pisaban, por segunda vez en el día la casa, Draco y Narcissa ya estaban atendiendo a Hermione en la habitación del rubio. Kingsley había asistido nuevamente pues no podía creer que el chico hubiese hecho tal cosa. Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando Harry apareció en su oficina muy furioso diciéndole que quería presentar una denuncia por intento de violación.

Cuando vió al chico Weasley tirado ante la puerta del baño del tercer piso, también le entraron ganas de masacrarlo. Hermione era como su hija. Ordenó a los aurores que lo llevaran a Azkaban directamente, mientras se preparaba un juicio en su contra. Lamentaba tener que romperles así el corazón a Arthur y a Molly, pero era su trabajo. No hizo ni una pregunta sobre los golpes y el estado del chico.

Quiso ver a Hermione y la encontró dormida -desmayada le había aclarado Narcissa-, con un gran golpe en el rostro y el labio muy hinchado. No había rastro de sangre en ella pero era obvio que la herida de la boca había sangrado. El corazón se le llenó de dolor. Aunque se sintió tranquilo cuando vió que el joven Malfoy no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo, estaba seguro que él la cuidaría bien.

Al bajar a la sala se dirigió a Harry y le pidió acompañarlo hasta el Ministerio para presentar la denuncia formal y decidir qué hacer con el chico. Harry avisó a Narcissa lo que haría y se fue con Kingsley.

La noche llegó y Luna se apareció en la casa. Narcissa y ella fueron las únicas que cenaron esa noche. Harry aún estaba fuera y Draco no se había movido de al lado de la cama, negándose a salir hasta que ella despertara.

"Siempre supe que Ronald Weasley escondía mucho rencor en el corazón" Opinó Luna en medio de la cena. Narcissa no pudo más que darle la razón.

Harry llegó muy tarde. No había sido difícil presentar la denuncia, lo malo habían sido los periodistas, todos queriendo saber los detalles del suceso. Gracias a Merlín que la carpeta del caso era privada y nadie podía tener acceso a ella. No se aclaró la razón de la entrada de Ron a Azkaban. Sabía por boca de Kingsley que los Weasley estaban destrozados, pero no le importaba. Estaba seguro que alguno de ellos se presentaría en la casa, así que se encargó de cerrar la red flu y colocar barreras de protección que impidieran la aparición de los Weasley dentro del número doce. Si querían hablar con él que aprendiesen a tocar la puerta, como la gente normal.

Fue a ver a Hermione y la encontró dormida aún. Malfoy estaba dormido también en un sofá al lado de la cama, con un libro en las manos. Si antes tenía leves sospechas, ahora estaba totalmente seguro. Entre Malfoy y Hermione algo pasaba, de lo contrario ella no se hubiera lanzado a los brazos del hurón como lo hizo, ni él se quedaría a cuidar su sueño como lo hacía ahora.

Una pequeña mano cálida tomó la suya y él se sobresaltó. Se giró y vió a Luna sonreirle tímidamente. Se dejó llevar y la chica lo sacó de la habitación. "Déjalos descansar. Lo necesitan" le dijo ella con esa voz tan suave que tenía.

"Claro, no iba a molestarlos" Le contestó él.

"No deberías. Tú también encontrarás el amor correcto alguna vez, Harry" Le susurró. El chico no entendió sus palabras al principio pero luego todo encajó. Quiso replicar pero Luna volvió a hablar. "Ve a descansar, Harry. Lo necesitas. El día ha sido muy pesado" Y se retiró no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

El moreno se tocó la mejilla, estaba cálida, al igual que los labios de Luna. Se acarició el lugar del beso y de repente la posibilidad de que Hermione y Malfoy tuvieran algo ya no le molestaba tanto. Luego se retiró a dormir.

Draco se había despertado al escuchar el casi silencioso clic de la puerta al ser cerrada suavemente. Observó a la chica que dormía aún en su cama y el corazón se normalizó. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba nuevamente en peligro.

Se colocó el pijama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente y oliendo el aroma de su cabello. Miel y vainilla. Deliciosa. Rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Hermione se sentía pesada. Se removió un poco y se dió cuenta que estaba en una cama, muy cómoda, dicho sea de paso. Inhaló el perfume francés mezclado con menta que se sentía en el aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cabeza en el pecho de alguien. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido y se separó abruptamente de la persona con quien estaba, imaginándose por un momento que tal vez era Ron. Pero el corazón volvió a su lugar cuando vió que quien la abrazaba era Draco. Su Draco.

El chico abrió los ojos y la encontró observándolo. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione se volvió a acomodar sobre su pecho y suspiró. Allí se sentía tranquila, en paz, se sentía protegida. Se sentía en casa. Él la apretó más contra sí y le dió un beso en la cabeza.

"No me dejes" Le pidió ella dejándose llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

"Nunca" susurró él para sí mismo. Pero Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente. Abrió enorme los ojos luego sonrió. Draco no la dejaría nunca. ¿Significaba eso que tal vez estaba enamorado de ella? Ojalá que así fuese, por que ella tenía serias dudas de que tal vez ella sí estuviese enamorada de él.

Y se durmieron toda la noche, abrazados en la cama de él, con la luna que se colaba por la ventana de testigo, y la imagen encantada de París que los observaba.

#######

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas o amenazas en un review, sea lo que sea, estaré encantada de leerlo. **

**¡Muchísimos besos y abrazos! Ana.**


	13. Mía, en todos los sentidos

Capítulo 13: Mía, en todos los sentidos.

La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba en la cara y le avisaba que tenía que despertar. Pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para hacerlo. El peso sobre su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos. Allí estaba ella, tan bella. Su rostro, perfecto. Sus ojos de miel ahora escondidos, los párpados cerrados, las pestañas largas y arqueadas. Merlín, ella era espectacular. Podría acostumbrarse sin problema a estos amaneceres. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que despertó con una chica? Cierto, nunca. Draco Malfoy nunca dormía con ninguna mujer. Draco las follaba y se iba. Ninguna nunca tocó su cama, ni se quedó en su habitación. Y ahora venía Granger a alumbrar su mañana de esta manera. Pero claro, tenía que ser ella, la mujer de su vida. ¿Realmente era la mujer de su vida? Sí, y no solo eso, ella era el amor de su vida. ¿Qué sería él de ella?

La pierna de la joven subiendo sobre su propia pierna le dió a entender que estaba despertando. La chica se removió y se acurrucó más en sus brazos. De repente la sintió tensarse y vió que, sin abrir los ojos, sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo furioso. El rubio sonrió, ella había despertado y se había dado cuenta de donde estaba.

"Buen día, gatita" Susurró.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, sin separarse de él, por lo cómoda que le parecía la posición, contestó "Buen día, Malfoy".

"¿Soy Malfoy de nuevo? Creo que luego de despertar juntos nos debemos el tuteo, Granger"

"Si tú me dices Hermione, yo te llamo por tu nombre" replicó ella.

"¿Qué tiene de malo «Gatita»?" Preguntó el ojigris con curiosidad.

"Nada" rió ella. "Solo que no puedes ir por la vida diciéndome así"

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos para ocasiones más íntimas?" Jugueteó. Ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de él y murmuró algo inentendible. Draco rió con ganas. "No sé que dijiste, pero tomaré eso como un sí, Hermione".

Que él pronunciara su nombre así, despacio, susurrando, como si estuviese haciéndole el amor en la simple pronunciación, le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Y él lo sintió.

"Ahora dilo tú" Pidió el chico.

"Draco" Murmuró ella.

"Dilo de nuevo" Pidió una vez más mientras invertía la posición y era él quien quedaba totalmente sobre ella, sin aplastarla.

"Draco" Repitió más alto.

"Quiero escucharlo una vez más" Dijo el chico besándole el cuello y mordiéndole la piel sensualmente.

"Oh, Draco" Gimió bajito la castaña. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, su nombre acompañado de un gemido de sus labios sonaba muchísimo mejor.

"¿Cómo has amanecido, Hermione?" Preguntó él, todavía sobre ella.

La joven hizo un pequeño puchero, ella esperaba que él siguiera con el placentero pedido. "Bien" contestó simplemente.

"¿Sólo bien?" Preguntó con picardía el muchacho.

"En tus brazos más que bien, excelente" Susurró la chica, atrayéndolo para besarlo. "Menta, me gusta" murmuró sobre sus labios. De repente lo soltó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cómo es que tienes sabor y aliento a menta si nunca dejaste la cama para cepillarte?"

Él rió una vez más ¿Cuántas veces había reído ya en apenas cinco minutos? Ella lo alegraba "Con esto" le dijo mostrándole la varita que tenía en la mesita de luz. "¿Y tú cómo es que tienes sabor y aliento a canela?" Preguntó besándola una vez más.

"Magia sin varita" murmuró ella, para luego morderle sensualmente el labio inferior. Él ahogó un gemido, pero luego abrió grandemente los ojos y la obligó a separarse. Hermione arrugó la frente e hizo morritos.

"¿Cómo es que sabes hacer magia sin varita?" Preguntó y se sentó en la cama, mirándola fijamente.

"Leo mucho y lo encontré en un libro" dijo ella y él hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"¡No me digas!" Se burló. Recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"El año en el que estuvimos escondidos Harry se quedó sin varita, así que yo tuve que prestarle la mía. Como Weasley no estaba nos la turnábamos entre los dos. Y cuando yo no la tenía conmigo recordaba algunas cosas del libro que había leído, las fui practicando, hasta tener éxito" Explicó. A Draco no se le pasó por alto el uso del apellido de la comadreja.

"Eres muy inteligente" Dijo sin pensar. Ella se sonrojó. Era el primer cumplido de esa clase que le hacía.

"Gracias" susurró ella.

"Mi tía Bella me enseñó, pero no pude aprender más que algunos hechizos simples" Le confesó él.

"Te enseñaré" Dijo ella a su vez sin pensar.

Draco se le quedó mirando, sorprendido ante la propuesta. Ella se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que se hinche y él desvió la vista hacia ese punto. Le estiró suavemente el labio con el dedo pulgar y la miró directamente a los ojos, para luego besarla con pasión.

Hermione sintió el fuego comenzar a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era producto de esa mirada, esos ojos de mercurio líquido que la traspasaban, que le quemaban el alma. Respondió al beso con ansias, sus manos cobraron vida propia y las colocó en el cuello de él, acariciándole la nuca.

"Potter se acerca" susurró él sobre sus labios. Ella se despegó sin ganas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó sin dejar de acariciarlo.

El rubio juntó sus frentes. "Por los pasos. Alguien sube las escaleras y no es mi madre"

Ella protestó por lo bajo. "Seguro quiere hablar conmigo" El chico asintió. "Debo irme".

"Espera" Le dijo él "Lo de ayer..."

"No me importa. Weasley me dejó de importar. No pasó nada" Dijo con seguridad. El muchacho asintió más tranquilo. "Gracias por salvarme una vez más, Draco" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo observaba con un sentimiento que el rubio no se atrevía a descifrar.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, Hermione" susurró, mirándola y tratando de decirle con los ojos todo lo que sentía. Ella sonrió y luego desapareció.

Gracias a Merlín que ella sí podía aparecerse dentro de la casa, de lo contrario debería dar demasiadas explicaciones a Harry si él la veía salir del cuarto de Draco. La puerta sonó de repente y ella supo que su amigo tendría muchas cosas de que hablar, pero ella no estaba con ganas. De verdad que todo lo referente a Ron no le importaba, solo quería olvidarlo, superarlo sin ahondar en las heridas. Caminó hasta la puerta y puso su mejor cara de dormida, mentir se le estaba haciendo fácil.

"¡Harry!" Dijo sorprendida cuando lo encontró parado en el umbral mirándola con preocupación. El-niño-que-vivió no dudó en tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla fuerte.

"Mione, Mione, Mione" Murmuró el ojiverde. "Cuanto lo siento. Yo tenía que haber estado atento, yo hubiera..." Pero ella lo cortó.

Se separó del abrazo y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "No digas nada. No fue tu culpa, Harry" Lo consoló. "Todo está bien, solo..olvidémoslo. No quiero hablar del tema" Pidió.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Como que me llamo Hermione Granger" sonrió ella. "¿Por qué no dejas que me vista y bajamos a desayunar?" El moreno asintió y la esperó en el pasillo mientras ella se preparaba. Se ahorró el decirle que sería él quien testificaría en el juicio de Ron que sería en dos semanas. Si Hermione no quería saber de eso, él respetaría su decisión.

Un vestido verde agua con motas blancas que Draco le había escogido cuando fueron de compras fue el seleccionado para el día. Con escote redondo y aberturas en los costados dejando ver bastante piel, una falda no muy corta. Era casi un vestido de verano. Unos zapatos blancos cerrados con plataforma, también nuevos.

Harry tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella, estaba hermosísima. ¿Dónde es que Hermione guardaba tanta belleza? Nunca la había visto tan descubierta y elegante como la estaba viendo en estos días.

Bajaron a desayunar, Narcissa, Luna y Draco ya estaban allí. Las dos rubias la abrazaron y llenaron de mimos al saludarla. El rubio se limitó a mirarla y a levantar una ceja y sonreír pícaro al reparar en el vestido que llevaba puesto. Narcissa, luego de regañarla casi maternalmente por estar levantada, le alabó el buen gusto al vestir y se pusieron a conversar de las nuevas colecciones de los diferentes diseñadores que había encontrado en Londres. Hoy no quería leer el periódico, sabía que todas las noticias serían sobre el ataque al Callejón Diagon y realmente no quería averigüar si la prensa se había enterado de que Ron estaba detenido.

"Saliste en Corazón de Bruja" Dijo una sonriente Luna pasándole la revista.

Hermione la tomó sorprendida ¿Qué dirían de ella en esa revista? La tapa le golpeó los sentidos ¡Sebastian! Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Draco sonreía tras una taza de café.

HERMIONE GRANGER LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA CON PLANES DE BODA.

La gran Hermione Granger, la artífice de todo el plan de Harry Potter (El salvador del mundo mágico y ex novio de la chica) contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la cabeza pensante del trío dorado, la bruja más inteligente de esta generación, está con planes de boda.

El afortunado y dichoso novio se llama Sebastian Jones, un guapo mago rubio venido de Norteamérica, de quien poco y nada se sabe en Europa.

Hacen una pareja exquisita y las campanas ya resuenan a su paso.

Estaban muy acaramelados paseando por el Callejón Diagon antes del penoso suceso del ataque de los mortífagos, en el que se les ha visto luchando hasta el final.

Antes han brindado declaraciones, afirmando que están juntos hace dos años y ahora piensan dar el sí, pues hay un regalito en camino, parece que Hermione Granger está en la dulce espera.

Las muestras de cariño dejaron a más de uno suspirando envidiosos por ser el mago y a otras pidiendo estar en el lugar de nuestra heroína.

Desde la redacción de Corazón de Bruja felicitamos a la joven pareja por el gran paso que van a tomar y les deseamos que sean muy felices con esta nueva y hermosa familia que formarán.

¡Y obviamente no duden en que todo el evento será cubierto por nuestros mejores periodistas!

Cinco fotos completaban la página del artículo. La foto de la tapa, en donde se veía a Draco-Sebastian acariciándole el vientre mientras le sonreía tiernamente. Otra donde él la abrazaba. Una más compartiendo un helado en Florean Fortescue. Otra mientras ingresaban de la mano a Flourish y Blotts. Y una última en la que se les podía ver besándose apasionadamente.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente con la última foto, y Harry no ayudó en nada cuando le arrebató la revista de las manos con un "¿Qué es lo que dice?" La castaña no supo que hacer y se limitó a bajar la cabeza para no ver el rostro del moreno.

Harry sintió que un gran agujero se abría bajo sus pies y lo tragaba entero. ¿Entonces el tal Sebastian sí era su novio? ¿Se casarían? Pero lo más importante "¿Estás embarazada?" Preguntó con la voz más aguda que tenía.

Narcissa y Draco se atragantaron con el café, la primera por la impresión y el segundo por una carcajada que ménos mal no llegó a escucharse.

"¡No!" Gritó ella con demasiada fuerza.

"Pero es que aquí..." Dijo el moreno.

"Ya sabes como es Rita Skeeter. Siempre escribe estupideces" Lo cortó ella.

"Es que, las fotos Mione..." Siguió el joven.

"Sebastian es solo un amigo, Harry. No estamos comprometidos ni somos novios hace dos años. Es sólo un amigo. Por lo que obviamente no hay ningún embarazo ¿Está bien?" Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Pero os besáis!" Medio gritó Harry.

"¡Fueron sólo unos besos, Harry! Además no tienes porque reclamarme nada, no eres mi novio ni nada de eso, Sebastian es solo un amigo al que no veo hace tiempo y lo que haya o no haya entre nosotros no le importa a nadie" Dijo ella tajante.

Harry asintió y dió por terminado el tema. Era cierto, él solo era su amigo, su hermano. Ni su novio, ni su amigovio, ni siquiera entraba en su lista de chicos guapos, si es que tenía una lista.

Narcissa la miró con preocupación. "¿Puedo ver la revista?" Preguntó amablemente. Harry se la pasó y ella la vió detenidamente, fijándose en las fotos, en los gestos del joven rubio, en la forma en que sonreía, en los gestos de las manos al acariciarla, en la forma de caminar. Sonrió más tranquila, era su Draco. "El amor es tan hermoso" murmuró. Los dos involucrados la oyeron perfectamente, sabiendo que Narcissa los había descubierto. Luna se limitaba a sonreir enigmáticamente.

Kreacher se apareció en el comedor anunciando que la Srta. Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la puerta, pidiendo hablar con la Srta. Granger. Harry se levantó enojado, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le dijo que se quedase tranquilo. "Yo manejaré esto a mi manera" Le aseguró.

Fue a recibirla y nada más verla Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y pidiendo disculpas por su hermano. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Mione" repetía sin parar. "Jamás pensé que fuera un animal así. Merece pudrirse en Azkaban" Sollozaba la pelirroja.

"No lo sientas, Ginny. No es tu culpa. Son los delitos de tu hermano, no los tuyos, no te atormentes más" La tranquilizó Hermione.

"Prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a tí, ni a ninguna otra mujer jamás en su vida. Claro, eso si sale de Azkaban" Le dijo la chica.

"No te preocupes, Ginny. No tengo ningún problema contigo o tu familia, pero de Ronald no quiero volver a escuchar jamás en mi vida" Le dijo, mientras se dirigían a la sala.

"Claro, claro. ¿Estás bien, verdad? ¿Él no logró...?" Dejó la frase sin terminar.

"Estoy muy bien. No te preocupes más. Y no, no pudo hacer nada, Draco llegó a tiempo" Dijo ella.

"¿Draco?" Preguntó la pelirroja y se soltó de repente de ella. "¿Desde cuando es Draco?" Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

"Es su nombre" Dijo la castaña divertida.

"Sí" dijo la pelirroja "¿Pero desde cuando tú lo llamas por su nombre?" Ya lo había notado cuando hablaron en Hogwarts, a Hermione le brillaban los ojos al hablar del hurón. Ahora lo llamaba por el nombre... ¿Hermione fijándose en el mortífago?

"Es que, digamos que tenemos un pacto de no-agresión" Mintió como si fuera lo más fácil. ¿La mala influencia de Draco? Sí, seguro que era eso.

"Oh...Claro" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que decía «No te creo nada» pero la castaña se hizo la loca. Si Hermione no le quería contar que pasaba con el hurón mal teñido, bien, que no se lo contara. Ya lo descubriría por sí sola, pero eso sí, ese tema no le gustaba nada. "¡Mione! Harry nos regaló una nueva casa. Es decir, es la misma, pero con la construcción nueva" Le contó muy entusiasmada, cambiando el tema.

"Me ha dicho algo. ¿Ya está lista?" Ginny asintió feliz. "¿Cuándo os mudaréis?"

"Esta tarde o tal vez mañana. Harry contrató muchísimas personas que se pusiesen a construirla para que esté lista en menos de dos días. ¡Es tan mono!" Las dos chicas rieron.

"Debe estar muy enamorado" Le dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo. Y nuevamente se deshicieron en risitas.

Dos chicos escuchaban disimuladamente la conversación de las jóvenes desde la salita del té.

"Oh que ternura, Potter. ¿Tan enamorado estás de la pelirroja que le regalas la madriguera a las comadrejas?" Lo picó el rubio.

"Cállate Malfoy" Dijo el moreno, sientiéndose morir. ¿Hermione pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Ginny? Ay Merlín.

"¿Entonces por qué gastarías tanto dinero en una chica, Potty? ¿No es amor? ¿Entonces?" Dijo con burla. Harry apretaba los puños.

"Cállate Malfoy. No es de tu incumbencia" Murmuró el moreno.

"Ohhh" Dijo de repente Draco como iluminado por una profecía. "La usaste. Y es tu forma de pedirle perdón sin encararla. ¡Que actitud más gryffindor!"

Harry se quedó de piedra. Inconcientemente, sin ponerse a pensar se volteó y preguntó con toda inocencia "¿Tanto se me nota?"

"A leguas, Potter. También deberías tener un pañuelo para controlar las babas que se te caen con Granger" dijo el rubio, divertido, con una media sonrisa.

"Pues tendríamos que ser dos ¿No crees?" Siseó el moreno con rabia.

"La ratona de biblioteca, quien diría que escondía tan buenas curvas bajo los hábitos" Dijo el chico levantando las cejas. A Harry casi le da un infarto.

"No hables así de ella, Malfoy" Dijo furioso.

Antes de que se debatieran a duelo, escucharon la voz de Hermione acercándose y diciendo "Creo que Harry está por aquí, le voy a avisar que quieres hablar con él".

El-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-cobarde se desesperó y se escondió bajo la pequeña mesita de té que tenía un mantel blanco largo que llegaba al piso. ¿Dónde estaba su capa de invisibilidad cuando la necesitaba? "Dile que salí, que fui a Hogwarts" le suplicó al rubio.

Hermione empujó la puerta, y la abrió de par en par. Se encontró solamente con la mirada mercurio del rubio. Se sonrojó sin querer y preguntó dulcemente"¿Has visto a Harry?"

"¿Por qué tendría yo que saber sobre cara-rajada? No soy su niñera, Granger"

"Sólo preguntaba si lo viste por aquí. Ginny lo está buscando" Dijo ella confundida ¿Por qué Draco estaba tan borde?

"No tengo idea, Granger" Dijo lo más secamente posible, mientras apuntaba con el dedo debajo de la mesa. "Creo que ha ido a Hogwarts a ayudar a la reconstrucción del castillo, o algo así de Gryffindor"

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Harry se estaba escondiendo de Ginny? ¿Y Draco lo ayudaba? Claro, por eso fingía. Por que estaba fingiendo ¿No?

"No eres de gran ayuda, Malfoy" Dijo ella fingiendo hastío y pegando un portazo al salir.

"Creo que me debes una, Potter" Levantó el mantel y vió al moreno acurrucado bajo la pequeña mesa en una ridícula pose. Luego salió de allí riendo internamente de los ojos desesperados del salvador del mundo mágico.

"¿Por qué no lo buscas en Hogwarts?" Preguntó la castaña a su amiga pelirroja antes de sentarse al llegar a la sala "Me dijo Kreacher que salió, que fue al Ministerio, luego posiblemente vaya a Hogwarts" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, gracias Mione. Eso haré" Se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea "¿Podré usarla?" La castaña asintió con amabilidad.

"Adelante querida, la maceta de polvos flu está al costado" Dijo sonriendo, con tanta cortesía que a Ginny le pareció ver en Hermione la copia de una de las mujeres sangre limpia de la más alta sociedad mágica, las que tenían reuniones todos los jueves en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, pero a las que ni ella ni su madre asistieron nunca por no estar invitadas.

Con un último saludo de mano la pelirroja desapareció entre llamas verdes. Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar vacío donde antes estaba la chica. Se alejó pensando en cuáles serían las razones para que su amigo estuviera tan esquivo con la comadreja menor. De repente se detuvo «¿Comadreja menor?». Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese mote horroroso que le acababa de poner a su amiga. Es que.. ¿Tanto se le pegaba lo de Draco? Draco, pensó y sonrió.

Al llegar a la salita del té Harry estaba caminando en círculos mientras se tomaba de la cabeza. "¿Harry?" Preguntó suavemente.

"¡Mione!" Saltó el muchacho, asustado. "Pensé que eras Ginny" Se explicó.

"Hum" Fue todo lo que dijo la chica y se colocó con los brazos en jarra mirando fijamente al moreno. "Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que sucede con Ginny, Harry Potter"

Cuando Hermione lo llamaba por su nombre completo no era una buena señal. Oh, no. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? «Disculpa, Herms, pero es que estaba tan caliente y con tantas ganas de estar contigo que no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que usar a Ginny imaginándone que eres tú. Era eso o morir de ganas» ¡No! No podía decirle toda la verdad. ¿Entendería Hermione si le contaba la verdad a medias?

"Verás, no me gusta Ginny" Comenzó. "Y no sé cómo decírselo" Bien, ya era algo.

Hermione levantó una ceja ¿Realmente era eso? Sabía que el chico no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no lo presionaría. Tarde o temprano Harry siempre acababa contándole todos sus problemas y ella dándole soluciones. "¿Sólo es eso, Harry? ¡No seas tonto! Es solo Ginny y ella va a entenderte" Le dijo.

"Es que no es tan fácil, Mione. Es Ginny, justamente por eso" Replicó el chico.

"Bien. Tú decides. Pero no cuentes conmigo la próxima vez porque no voy a mentir por tí, eh Potter" Lo apuntó con el dedo.

El moreno rió y se acercó a abrazarla, debía aprovechar cada momento. "Sí, Srta. Granger" dijo divertido.

"Tengo que mostrarte todas las compras que hice en Londres ayer. Ven conmigo, hay regalos para todos" Le dijo estirándolo hacia la sala, donde había visto todas las cajas que habían enviado desde Londres.

Luna y Narcissa estaban allí conversando sobre el estado de salud de Snape. Al llegar Hermione les comentó sobre sus compras y las dos se mostraron muy entusiasmadas con los aparatos muggles.

"¿Por qué tantos televisores, Mione?" Preguntó el ojiverde mientras miraba encantado la gran caja.

"No son tantos. El más grande estará en la sala de juegos, cona videocasetera" Explicó ella con suma paciencia "¡Oh, Narcissa, debe ver algunas películas muggles que son magníficas!"

"He oído de una que me interesó, pero ya sabes, Lucius le tenía aberración a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muggles. ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo luego?" Preguntó como una niña pequeña. La castaña asintió encantada, Luna se unió al plan.

"También tendrás una en tu habitación, Harry. No me olvidé de tí" Dijo guiñándole un ojo y enviando la caja hasta su cuarto con un movimiento de varita. "Las demás serán para Draco y para mí. Disculpa, Luna, cariño, pero no sabía si a tí te iba a gustar"

"Cuando quiera verla iré a tu habitación" Dijo la rubia restándole importancia con la mano. "¿Esto funciona mediante criaturas mágicas?" Preguntó recorriendo el aparato con los ojos.

"¡No!" Contestaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, riendo por las ocurrencias de la rubia. "Mira, éste es un generador de electricidad que hará que funcionen todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa, incluyendo la heladera" Explicó la chica.

"¿Entonces quieres decir que en el armario blanco de la cocina guardaremos los alimentos y estos estarán fríos siempre?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Así es, Sra. Malfoy" Le afirmó Harry.

"Llámame Narcissa, querido" Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El moreno asintió. "Entonces, Hermione, hija, ¿Esas películas...?" Dejó la frase sin terminar.

"Oh, claro. Deberíamos ir a una tienda a alquilar algunos videos. ¿Quién me acompaña?" Luna levantó las manitos llena de emoción y Harry sonrió ante el gesto.

La rubia y la castaña salieron al mundo muggle a buscar las películas después de almorzar, mientras Harry se quedaba a conectar los aparatos y a hacer funcionar el generador eléctrico. Al final recibió la ayuda de Malfoy cuando no pudo hacer el hechizo para que la máquina funcionara.

Luna y Hermione se decidieron por dos películas románticas y una de acción. La castaña sabía que Draco se uniría a ellas pues estaba entusiasmado con la idea, lo había hablado en Londres.

Se acomodaron en la sala de juegos para disfrutar de una tarde de ocio. Narcissa en un cómodo sillón individual. Draco y Hermione en el sofá grande. Mientras que Luna y Harry se sentaron en el piso, sobre una gran alfombra.

Palomitas de maíz, cervezas de mantequilla y películas. La tarde perfecta. Vieron "The Phamton of the Opera", los Malfoy y Hermione alabaron el musical y se quedaron encantados con las actuaciones, Luna y Harry se limitaron a disfrutar de la música que, aunque la conocían, no le encontraban mucho sentido, como que les daba igual.

Las mujeres quedaron con muecas de horror ante "Blade" y la sangrienta lucha que protagonizaban los cazadores y los vampiros. Aunque Draco insistía en que los vampiros no eran así en realidad, tanto él como Harry disfrutaron al máximo de la película.

Por último, vieron la que Narcissa quería y le habían hablado, Titanic se reproducía en la pantalla y los cinco se enfrascaron en la película. Tanto que al final Narcissa sollozaba silenciosamente. Luna escondía el rostro en el pecho de Harry y éste le acariciaba el pelo mientras veía como Rose lanzaba la joya al mar.

Hermione y Draco estaban tomados de la mano. La castaña tenía pequeñas lágrimas de emoción, aún no había visto la película por más que ya tenía un año de estreno, habían estado en el bosque. Y ahora las lágrimas acudían a ella cuando veía como Jack esperaba a Rose mientras esta bajaba al gran comedor del barco a la hora que se habían citado, se reencontraban después de la muerte, él la esperaba aún. Él estaba allí, no la dejó morir, la salvó de morir congelada. Prefirió su propia muerte y le cedió su lugar en la tabla donde pudieron haberse salvado los dos. Jack la amaba tanto, un amor fugaz, nacido en dos o tres días, y ella, tan enamorada del chico. Prefirió cambiarse el apellido por el de él, prefirió renunciar a todo por él. Lo prefirió a él antes que a nadie. Se amaban más que nada. Por más que su amor no tuvo éxito, ella se quedó amándolo durante toda la vida y siguió haciéndolo después de morir. Oh, Merlín, estaba llorando como una Magdalena. Pero es que, era tan bonito. Si Draco muriese..No, no se lo quería ni imaginar. Pero si algo llegara a pasarle, ella seguiría _**amándolo**_ hasta después de morir. Para siempre.

De repente lo miró. ¿Amándolo? Oh, Merlín. Se había dado cuenta _**¡Amaba a Draco!**_ Tanto como Rose a Jack. Lo amaba _infinitamente. _

El rubio sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica sobre él y volteó hacia ella. Lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía tan hermosa. De repente, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Era un beso dulce, lento, suave. Mordió sus labios y le acarició el rostro. Draco se sentía en las nubes. La oscuridad era su cómplice, los cubría de las miradas curiosas que seguro tendrían si estuviese prendida la luz. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. «Te amo» dijo cada uno en su interior, sin que el otro se enterara.

Cuando terminaron de ver las películas ya era de noche. La cena ya estaba servida, así que compartieron una vez más la mesa. Era el primer día que compartían las tres comidas. El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Al terminar cada uno se retiró a su habitación. Harry tenía unos compromisos en el Ministerio por la mañana, Hermione debía acompañarlo pero quedaron en que él la excusaría, total no era gran cosa, solo uno de los muchos eventos que les esperaban a lo largo del año. Las fiestas en homenaje al trío dorado también estaban, pero ninguno asistiría, Ron por obvias razones, Harry y Hermione porque no les gustaba la exposición, al contrario del pelirrojo.

Camino a su cuarto, Hermione detuvo al rubio, quien subía por las escaleras "Espera, aún debo darte algo" Le dijo y fue corriendo hasta su habitación. Volvió y le extendió una caja azul al rubio, el cual sonrió al reconocer el objeto.

"El teléfono móvil" Le dijo. "Gracias" y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego adentrarse a su cuarto. La castaña hizo lo mismo, llegó a su habitación y se metió al baño, necesitaba una ducha para relajar su cuerpo y mente.

Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua tibia pensaba en él. En Draco. No podía creer que se había enamorado del hurón botador. ¡Estaba enamorada de Malfoy! Lo repetía sin cesar, a ver si así se convencía. ¿Quién diría que ella -la sangre sucia Granger- se enamoraría perdidamente de él -sangre limpia dios del sexo-Malfoy? ¿Hacía cuánto que había terminado la guerra? ¿Una semana? Y parecía tan lejana ya.

Se vistió y se acostó en la cama. Por más que lo intentó durante unos veinte minutos no pudo dormir. La cama no era cómoda, la almohada era muy dura, las sábanas le parecían asperas, el colchón no era de su gusto, ni siquiera el color de las paredes estaba bien. ¿Qué le faltaba? Él. Le faltaban sus brazos, que la rodearan mientras dormía, su olor a menta y perfume caro, le faltaban sus besos.

Tomó el celular de la mesita de luz. ¿Y si lo llamaba? Vale que estaban a unos metros de distancia, pero igual. ¿Pero y si él ya estaba durmiendo? Pegó un salto cuando el aparatito comenzó a vibrar y a pitar en sus manos. Un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrió.

"¿Ya estás dormida?" Era de Draco.

"No puedo dormir. ¿Tú tampoco?" Le contestó. Al minuto recibió otro mensaje.

"Mi cama es enorme, demasiado grande para mí solo". Decía él.

"Eso tiene solución ;)" Contestó ella.

"Me encantaría saber cuál. ¿Incluye tu presencia aquí?" Le respondió rápidamente.

"Claro, y unos besos. ¿Compras el paquete?" Le decía ella.

"¿Por qué no vienes a mi cama y acordamos el precio? ;)" Fue todo lo que necesitó para saltar de la cama y correr hasta la puerta del rubio.

Dió leves golpes y el chico le abrió. "¿Por qué no te apareciste solamente?" Preguntó él mientras la atraía hacia sí. La chica se encogió de hombros. "No importa, ya estás aquí" Susurró sobre sus labios. Hermione hechizó la puerta antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios, lo que menos quería era que fueran interrumpidos, e insonorizó la habitación.

Se devoraron las bocas sin tiempo para respirar. Hermione lo empujó hasta la cama y lo tiró sobre esta, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y besarle y morderle el cuello.

"Estás salvaje hoy. Me encanta" Le susurró él en el oído. Ella le respondió con un leve mordisco en la mandíbula. "Pero esta vez no vas a llevar el mando, gatita" Le dijo mientras la volteaba y la tumbaba sobre la cama, atacando su boca, su cuello, su mandíbula. Las manos de él por todas partes.

Las manos de la castaña viajaron hasta la camiseta del rubio, la cual quitó habilidosamente. Nada mal para ser su tercera vez quitándola. Le acarició los pectorales mientras se entregaba a la divina sensación que el chico le hacía sentir.

Draco buscó el borde del camisón de ella, sabía que esa noche llevaba solamente lo de arriba y unas bragas abajo, nada más. Y pensar en eso lo ponía a mil, ya estaba así antes de que ella viniera a su cama, lo enloquecía el solo hecho de pensar que estaba deliciosamente bella a tan solo unos metros de él, por eso le había escrito.

Hermione alzó los brazos para que él pudiera deslizar la prenda sobre su cabeza. Lo hizo lentamente, de manera que la tela le producía escalofríos al pasar por su piel.

Draco tragó grueso ante la visión de ella solamente con las bragas puestas. Hermione se llevó un dedo a la boca, en señal de nerviosismo. "No hagas eso" murmuró el con la voz ronca de deseo, quitándole el dedo de la boca. La volvió a besar lentamente mientras subía las manos por su cintura, llegó hasta los senos y los acarició suavemente, para luego pellizcar con dulzura los pezones endurecidos de la chica.

Ella gemía bajito y cerraba los ojos entregándose totalmente a las sensaciones que experimentaba. El rubio dejó besos por todo el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, besó el inicio de los senos para terminar llevándose a la boca uno de los pezones de ella, quien se mordió el labio al sentir como el rubio besaba, lamía y chupaba.

Le brindó atención a las dos montañas blancas de su chica, ella se dejaba hacer. Hermione dejó de respirar por unos segundos cuando el muchacho fue bajando con besos por su vientre y se recreó unos segundos en su ombligo. Siguió bajando con un destino claro, que a ella le erizaba todo el cuerpo con solo imaginarse lo que vendría.

Draco sintió como la castaña se tensaba y subió los ojos hacia ella, sin dejar de besarle el vientre. La chica se había colocado mejor, recostando su peso sobre los codos para poder mirarlo. Él le sonrió seductor y ella se mordió el labio mirándolo anhelante. Le haría tocar las estrellas y gritar su nombre, tal como la había escuchado hacer mientras se bañaba, aquel primer día.

Llegó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, donde dejó un beso y le separó las piernas. Besó primero la rodilla derecha, bajando hasta el muslo, acercándose a su objetivo, para luego volver a abandonarlo y hacer lo mismo con la rodilla izquierda. Hermione se haría sangrar el labio si seguía mordiéndoselo con tanta fuerza, así que optó por dejar libres los gemidos, que rápidamente inundaron la habitación.

El rubio deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y le sacó lentamente la ropa interior, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él, a su merced. Él mismo ahogó un gemido al verla así, tan hermosa, tan entregada, toda para él. La miró a los ojos una vez más y bajó el rostro hasta su entrepierna, donde primero admiró la brillante flor que se abría para él.

"Tan húmeda" susurró. Y enterró la lengua entre los pliegues de la castaña, agarrándola de los muslos. Hermione reaccionó arqueando el cuerpo ante el contacto, gimiendo muy fuerte. El rubio siguió torturándola sin dejar de lamer ni de chupar su intimidad, mientras ella se retorcía de placer, agarrándose a las sábanas y enrollándolas bajo sus puños.

De repente Draco deslizó un dedo en el interior de ella. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y aunque sintió una pequeña molestia, rápidamente fue aliviada por el roce del dedo del rubio al entrar y salir de ella ¿O eran dos? No podía saberlo con exactitud. El placer era demasiado, no podía hacer otra cosa más que concentrarse en ese punto neurálgico que estaba recibiendo más atención de la que podía soportar.

"Por favor...Draco" susurró la castaña, sin saber bien qué es lo que pedía.

Pero el chico sí la entendió y aceleró el movimiento de la lengua y los dedos. "Vamos, gatita, vente para mí" Le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo. Era toda la orden que ella necesitaba. El orgasmo la invadió y todo pensamiento coherente se escapó de su mente, Hermione se retorcía sin parar y el cuerpo le temblaba, el mundo se desmoronó para ella. Y Draco observaba admirado su obra, como la mujer de sus sueños se deshacía por el orgasmo que él acababa de producirle.

Una vez que se calmó y el cuerpo se le relajó un poco, Draco subió hasta su boca y la besó. Hermione se apoderó de su lengua y sintió el sabor de ella misma entremezclado con el mentolado sabor de la boca de él. "Ni las mieles más dulces saben mejor que tú, Hermione" le susurró él.

"Quiero tocarte" Pidió ella, deslizando su mano entre ambos y buscando el miembro totalmente erecto de él. Le bajó los pantalones, quedando los dos tal como vinieron al mundo. Hermione cambió la posición colocándose nuevamente sobre él.

Se sentó sobre su miembro, doblándolo hacia arriba, sin que llegase a pentrarla, con la punta sobre el clítoris. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto directo. Se miraron a los ojos. "Te quiero dentro de mí" Pidió ella.

Oh, dulcísimo Merlín. ¿Cómo negarse a una petición así? Solamente él sabía que quería penetrarla de una sola embestida y no dejar de bombear dentro de ella hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más. Pero no, era su primera vez. No podía ser así de bruto. Además, no quería que la primera vez de ella fuera solo por calentura, quería que ella quisiese estar con él...por amor. Sonaba demasiado cursi y tan poco Malfoy, pero era lo que quería, deseaba que ella le dijera que lo amaba cada vez que él se adentrara en ella.

"Aún no, nena" Le dijo con cariño. "Quiero que seas mía con todo el alma, pero cuando lo seas, quiero tenerte en todos los sentidos".

¿Qué quería decir Draco con eso? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. El muchacho se movió debajo de ella, de manera que el roce de sus sexos los hizo gemir profundamente. Ella colocó las manos sobre el pecho de él y volvió a moverse, haciendo que se frotaran. Draco empujó las caderas robándole pequeños grititos. Empezaron lentamente para luego terminar moviéndose salvajemente, las respiraciones entrecortadas, los nombres pronunciados entre jadeos, caricias, besos, hasta que no pudieron más y estallaron juntos, tocando el cielo de la mano del otro, llegando al clímax por primera vez en conjunto.

"Oh..cariño..eso..fue..espectacular" Murmuró él cuando ella se desplomó encima.

"Tú..eres..espectacular..Draco" murmuró antes de caer dormida sobre el pecho del rubio, quien la miró orgulloso. Si la dejaba así con unas pocas caricias ¿Cómo sería cuando llegaran a término? Los limpió a ambos con un hechizo y los tapó con la sábana, riendiéndose él también al sueño, feliz por tener en sus brazos a su chica.

La mañana los descubrió desnudos, tapados solamente con una manta por las caderas. Hermione con medio cuerpo sobre él, y Draco abrazándola posesivamente.

Así también los halló Narcissa, quien subió al cuarto del rubio para charlar con él sobre el almuerzo con Celestina, su amiga, y sobre los Greengrass, quienes habían enviado una segunda lechuza, insistiendo en el compromiso.

Había encontrado la puerta hechizada, pero conociendo la paranoia de Draco y sus traumas bélicos, le sacó fácilmente el hechizo y se metió silenciosamente, quedó de piedra al ver la íntima escena de los amantes dormidos y desnudos en la cama.

Su mente rápidamente se trasladó a una escena parecida, más de 25 años atrás, donde una jovencita rubia dormía desnuda acompañada de un rubio, calco de Draco. Bellatrix los había encontrado así en su habitación de prefecta de Slytherin, y había pegado el grito al cielo.

Esta vez la historia no se repetiría, pues Narcissa salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como ingresó, con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando qué quedaría mejor para los adornos de la boda, si los lirios o las rosas.

######

**¡Holaaa! Hoy con un capítulo tranquilo. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews para poder enterarme de sus reacciones. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Muy cargado? ¿Excelente? ¿Crucio? ¡Háganmelo saber en un review! **

**Muchos besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer :)**

**Ana.**


	14. Amor

**¡Hola! Hoy la nota al comienzo: ¡Muy feliz día de San Valentín! Espero que estén disfrutándolo con su pareja y/o amigos, o su Draco personal ;) ¡**

**Aquí mi regalo para ustedes! Un capítulo muy especial. Espero que les guste, no se olviden de dejarme reviews.**

_**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Raquel. Gracias por estar siempre. ¡Que tengas un hermoso día de San Valentín! ¡Te quiero! **_

_**Ana.**_

Capítulo 14: Amor.

Despertar en sus brazos estaba siendo adictivo. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho. De repente se dió cuenta que estaba desnuda, al igual que él, y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, su forma de tocarla, de hacerle tocar el cielo. El recuerdo la estremeció y sonrió como una tonta, estaba tan enamorada.

"Gatita" Le susurró él. Hermione se sorprendió ¿Ya estaba despierto?

"Buen día, Draco" murmuró ella. Él la abrazó y le dió un tierno beso en la frente.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Espectacular" dijo ella, sonrojándose al recordar el momento que había usado esa palabra. Él rió por lo bajo.

"¿No era yo el espectacular?" Preguntó en tono jocoso.

"Oh, cállate por favor" Le dijo ella golpeándole levemente en el pecho.

"Este espectacular mago no quiere bajar a desayunar. ¿Y tú?" Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

Una idea se le ocurrió a Hermione. Él le había hecho tocar las estrellas anoche.. Y ella tenía un asunto pendiente con él. "Sí quiero bajar a desayunar" Le dijo con media sonrisa, la cual él no pudo ver. Draco hizo el ademán de moverse para que ella pudiese levantarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella se colocó sobre él y lo miró con picardía.

Esa mirada, él ya conocía esa mirada y hasta podía adivinar qué significaba. Ella quería jugar, y él no sería quien la detuviera.

"Me encantaría desayunar..te a tí" Dijo ella mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su rostro. El rubio quiso acariciarla y ella se apartó. "No no no, Sr. Malfoy. Manos quietas" le susurró. Y deslizó las manos por sus brazos, levantándolos sobre la cabeza del rubio y juntando las manos de él. Susurró unas palabras y unas cintas negras se enrollaron en las muñecas del muchacho quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

"Tramposa" Jadeó él, anticipándose a lo que iba a venir.

"Sssh" le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos que parecían plata fundida. "Querías que desayunara y me alimentara bien ¿Recuerdas? Sólo voy a seguir tu consejo" Murmuró divertida.

El miembro de él se le clavaba en el muslo, sabía que estaba gustándole, que el jueguito le excitaba a más no poder. Lo veía en sus ojos llenos de deseo, en sus manos que se retorcían lentamente mientras trataba de liberarse, su respiración entrecortada, los labios semiabiertos, lo tenía a su merced. Tal como él la había tenido a ella.

Bajó lentamente con besos por el cuello y el pecho, se entretuvo unos segundos jugando con las tetillas de él. Siguió bajando hasta el ombligo, a esta altura Draco ya tenía disparados los latidos del corazón ¡Merlín! Como le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. Hasta que llegó allí, donde él quería. Ahogó un gemido de satisfacción.

Oh por Circe, la tenía tan grande. Vale que ella nunca había visto un pene en vivo y en directo, pero sabía de tamaños por lo leído en diferentes libros educativos, bueno, educativos no, eróticos. Pero ella los leía con fines educativos, claro. Envolvió el miembro de él con una mano y los dedos no se tocaron ¿Entraría eso dentro de ella? Oh, se sentiría tan bien. Subió y bajó repetidamente las manos, masturbándolo lentamente, admirando la manera en la que lo sentía vibrar entre sus manos. Una gota de líquido preseminal resbaló de la punta y ella sintió deseos de probarla. Acercó el miembro hasta su boca y lamió lentamente la gota transparente que resbalaba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¡Oh...joder..Hermione!" Exclamó él.

La castaña sonrió satisfecha y volvió a lamer, para luego introducir la punta en la boca y chuparla suavemente. Draco siseó algo inentendible y ella lo tomó como un permiso para metérsela entera.

¿Era su primera felación? Oh Merlín. Ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente. La castaña estaba haciendo estragos en él. Veía como su miembro se perdía en la boca de la chica y con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba los testículos, era el cielo. Hermione lamía desde la base hasta la punta para luego volver a hacerlo desaparecer, sin parar, cada vez más rápido. Las caderas de él se movían automáticamente. Sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo.

"Hermione..cariño..es suficiente..me vas a..hacer terminar..si..continúas" Pero la ojimiel medio sonrió y no le hizo caso, es más, se puso a la labor con más ganas, hasta que Draco sintió como se le contraían todos los músculos, y gritando el nombre de ella eyaculó en su boca.

Realmente no sabía que era mejor, si todo lo que le había hecho, hasta llegar al clímax, o ver como Hermione tragaba golosa los blanquecinos fluídos que acababa de expulsar.

"Sabe a tí" Le susurró ella con picardía, y le liberó de sus ataduras. Draco se abalanzó sobre ella como un león sobre su presa y le besó la boca hasta dejarla sin aire, sintiendo su propio sabor. Se besaron hasta el cansancio, y Draco le devolvió el favor, haciéndole alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo devorándola entera. Hasta que Kreacher tocó la puerta anunciando que el desayuno estaba servido y esperaban a Draco en el comedor.

Hermione juntó sus ropas del suelo y se apareció en su habitación. Al llegar se recostó por la puerta y no pudo evitar que se le escapase la risa floja. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? Parecía una puberta enamoradiza, de esas que nunca quiso ser. Ahora que se acercaba a la edad adulta le había tocado. Pero es que Draco era tan perfecto ¿Quién no se enamoraría perdidamente de él? Era dulce, inteligente, seductor, tan atractivo, tenía unas manos que hacían magia pura, y su boca ¡Merlín! Esa boca... Todo él era maravilloso, el hombre que toda mujer desearía.

Se vistió bastante sencilla, con un jean corto, y una blusa larga que le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenía una cinta que se amarraba en un moño a la cintura, así que parecía un vestido extremadamente corto, pero el jean sobresalía debajo de la blusa. Con los mismos calzados que había tenido ayer. Bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando llegó todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa. Harry ya había comenzado a desayunar. Narcissa conversaba con Luna sobre el estado de salud de Lucius, que empezaba a ser preocupante, estaba adelgazando con demasiada rapidez. Y Draco leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café. Saludó a todos y se sentó a desayunar, Harry la miraba de vez en cuando con curiosidad, y ella sonreía en respuesta. Sonreía más de lo normal. «Ok, contrólate, pareces una loca. Van a pensar que perdiste la cordura. Tranquilízate, Granger, vamos» Decía en su mente. Pero por más que trataba, la sonrisa parecía habérsele grabado en el rostro.

De repente Luna pidió a uno de los elfos que le preparase una bandeja de desayuno. Todos la miraron curiosos. "Oh, es que el profesor Snape ha despertado en la madrugada" Dijo sencillamente.

"¡Que noticia tan maravillosa! ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Al principio protestó por que le prohibí levantarse de la cama. Y también protestó al saber que había sobrevivido. Y protestó al enterarse que yo soy su enfermera. Y protestó al saber que está en la casa de Harry. Y protestó al enterarse que Lucius fue condenado al beso y está muy enfermo. Pero se alegró mucho cuando le conté que vosotros dos estáis muy bien, fuera de Azkaban, a salvo y viviendo en la misma casa" Explicó la rubia.

"¡Es magnífico!" Dijo Narcissa con una enorme sonrisa. "Dile que lo iré a visitar por la tarde, por favor, querida" Pidió. Luna asintió encantada.

"¿Crees que podré hablar con él?" Preguntó tímidamente Harry a Hermione.

"Severus es un hueso duro de roer, Harry, querido. Pero sólo por fuera, por dentro es un dulce" Le dijo Narcissa.

"Sí, por dentro está hecho de azúcar y miel, Potter" se burló Draco. Harry lo miró con miedo al entender el sarcasmo. "No seas cobarde Potter, solo ve y preséntale tus respetos, nada de cursilerías y él será feliz" Le dijo arrastrando las palabras. El moreno asintió agradecido, tal vez Malfoy tenía razón, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

"¿Conoces bien al profesor Snape?" Preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose a Draco. «La sonrisa, Granger, controla la sonrisa».

"Es mi padrino, lo conozco tanto o más que a mi padre. Es una muy buena persona, aunque se empeñe en mostrarse tan hosco, es un maldito romántico empedernido" Dijo con una mueca de asco.

Hermione sonrió internamente, externamente también. Draco no tenía nada que decir. ¿Cariño? ¿Gatita? ¿No me dejes? ¿Te necesito? Claro, esas eran las palabras más duras que un hombre podría decir.

"¿Por qué no le llevas el desayuno, Harry?" Sugirió la castaña una vez que sus rubios pensamientos la abandonaron.

Harry asintió con miedo, es decir, era Snape. Toda su vida lo había odiado y no era fácil tener que enfrentarse a él ahora que sabía que había estado enamorado de su madre, y que siempre le había cuidado, incluso salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, y él solo había sido el gilipollas que dudó del profesor en todas las ocasiones en las que tuvo oportunidad.

Luna lo acompañó en silencio hasta la habitación del pocionista. Harry dudó en abrir la puerta y la rubia notó su nerviosismo. "No te preocupes por nada, él no te hará daño" Le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó el chico.

"Claro. Igual no te preocupes, por las dudas te prestaré a mis nargles para que te acompañen y te protejan" Y sacó algo imaginario del costado de su lacio cabello rubio y se lo colocó al moreno en el cuello de la camisa. "Listo. De todos modos yo entraré contigo" Le dijo sonriente.

"Gracias Luna" le dijo el moreno tomándola suavemente de la muñeca.

La chica se quedó mirando el agarre y sonrió tímidamente. Acercó los labios hasta la mejilla del niño-que-vivió y depositó un dulce beso. "Para la suerte" Le susurró y entró en la habitación.

Harry se quedó estupefacto en el umbral de la puerta. Luna era muy cariñosa, tanto que le estaba haciendo sentir..cosas raras. Como cuando había visto por primera vez a Hermione en el tren a Hogwarts. Y eso le daba miedo. Incluyendo el miedo que ya sentía por tener que hablar con Snape. Todo lo que acababa de ingerir subió hasta su garganta, el sombrero seleccionador debía haberlo colocado en Hufflepuff, definitivamente, primero lo de Ginny, luego lo raro con Luna y ahora Snape. La figura oscura del profesor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se encontraba recostado en la cama, sobre montones de almohadones. Vestía su ya acostumbrada levita negra y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Potter" dijo con voz cavernosa. "¿Va a entrar o se va a quedar toda la mañana allí pensando en sus encuentros con Granger, Lovegood y Weasley?"

¡Maldita sea! «Cierra tu mente. Cierra tu mente. Cierra tu mente» Se dijo para él mismo mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

"Si nunca lo consiguió en las clases de Oclumancia, menos lo conseguirá ahora. Siempre tan inútil, Potter" Se burló Snape.

"Eemm, ehh.." Las palabras no le salían.

"Si vino para balbucear, es mejor que se vaya. Está interrumpiendo mi paz"

"Profesor Snape, yo..he venido para saber cómo está y..." Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"Vivo, Potter. Estoy vivo, por que según me relataron el señor Malfoy no aguantó verme morir, siempre tan delicado como una mariposa" Dijo el profesor con una mueca.

"Si morías maldito desagradecido, hubiera sido asqueroso tener que asistir a tu funeral con miles de magos ineptos llorando y moqueando por tí, lamentando haber perdido al mago más carismático del siglo" Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco, ingresando por la puerta de la habitación.

"No hubieras asistido a mi funeral pues estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban, maldito mortífago" Siseó el pocionista con burla.

"Jamás disfrutaría de la bella estancia en Azkaban sin tí, padrino. Te hubiera sacado de la tumba para que pagues tu condena, maldito asesino de muggles" Dijo a su vez arrastrando las palabras.

Harry y Luna observaban la escena con la boca abierta, para después abrirla más aún cuando padrino y ahijado se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir?

"Es mejor que cierre la boca Potter, a la Srta. Weasley no le gustaría un esposo con la mandíbula caída. ¿O he de decir Srta. Granger?" Dijo Snape. Draco rió aunque lo hizo muy disimuladamente, como si le costara reír de una burla, como si le molestara, y esto no pasó por alto a los ojos del pocionista.

"Profesor.. Yo quería agradecerle, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por nosotros, por mi madre. Gracias por estar allí siempre y serle fiel durante todos estos años. Quiero que sepa que lo admiro mucho y estoy arrepentido por todas las veces que desconfié de usted" Dijo de corrido el ojiverde, ignorando las anteriores palabras del profesor.

"No tiene nada que agradecer Potter. Lo único que le pido es que no nombre a alguno de sus hijos como yo. Es tan Gryffindor que podría vomitar de tan solo pensarlo" Le dijo el hombre. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y le pasó la mano en señal de paz. Snape la miró por un momento y con gesto ácido la aceptó, estrechándole brevemente.

"Oh, esto merece una fotografía. Lovegood, querida ¿Dónde está el muérdago?" Dijo Draco mientras agitaba las manos de forma muy femenina y se paraba de puntitas.

"Una palabra Draco y serás hombre muerto. La bella Srta. Greengrass quedará viuda antes de casarse" Siseó Snape.

"Oh, padrino, no te preocupes por Astoria, que ya todo está cancelado. Mi madre no quiere que me una en matrimonio con ella. Tiene en mente a alguien más...cercana y adecuada para mí" Dijo Draco con intención.

"Y harán una bella pareja" Completó Luna con una sonrisa. Todos voltearon a mirarla. "Sí, Narcissa tiene en mente la boda de Draco con..." Snape salió al rescate al leer rápidamente la mente de la rubia.

"Estamos seguros que será una boda estupenda, en el mundo de los locos, Srta. Lovegood. Pero no es necesario develar el nombre de la...afortunada joven, aún" Le dijo mirándola profundamente. Luna no se dejó intimidar y asintió contenta con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora que los dos han visto al profesor Snape pueden salir afuera y esperar en el pasillo a que yo termine de cambiarle las vendas y vestirlo" Dijo cantarinamente.

Snape abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Para eso había sobrevivido? ¿Para que la loca de Luna Lovegood le cambiase las ropas? Primero muerto a dejar que esa señorita le ponga un dedo encima. Pero se dió cuenta que era tarde cuando vió salir a los dos jóvenes con una mueca de burla plasmada en el rostro, y a Lovegood con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo y miles de pociones curativas en las manos. Ah, Merlín, si Lily lo viera seguro se reiría a carcajadas, le encantaba verlo en aprietos. Lily, su dulce Lily, ahora que la deuda estaba pagada ¿Qué haría con su vida? ¿Que haría ahora que no estaban ni el Señor Tenebroso ni el viejo e insoportable Albus? ¿Por quién viviría? Se resignó a ser atendido por la joven mientras desviaba sus pensamientos pesimistas y se centraba en lo que había visto en la mente de Lovegood. ¿Narcissa quería juntar a Draco con Granger? ¿Tanto daño le habían hecho los cruciatus del Lord? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca antes de almorzar. Aún tenía mucho tiempo y quizás hasta almorzaría allí mismo, entre los libros, como antes, cuando lo único que le interesaban eran los libros, pasar los exámenes y derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Sin ningún rubio de portada de revista rondando por su mente.

El olor a pergamino la cautivó desde que entró. Comenzó a caminar por las estanterías buscando algún título interesante, en realidad todos eran interesantes y si fuera por ella los leería todos y cada uno. Sin saber por cual decidirse cerró los ojos y giró varias veces como una niña pequeña, con una mano sobre los ojos. Apuntó al azar en una dirección y abrió nuevamente los ojos. Tomó el libro que había apuntado. _"Veinte hechizos de amor y una poción desesperada"_ ¿En serio? ¿Era una indirecta del destino? Sonrió para sí misma y se llevó el libro hasta un sillón reclinable muy gastado por el uso, que posiblemente perteneciera a Regulus anteriormente, pues no veía a Sirius pasándose horas en la biblioteca.

El libro era de color azul, unos veinte centímetros de altura y bastante grueso. Releyó el título y rió. ¿Tal vez Neruda también había sido un mago? Ella amaba la poesía y se sabía de memoria los veinte poemas del chileno, incluyendo lo que más le gustaba, la "Canción desesperada". ¿Tendría el libro algún parecido?

Se podía notar que era muy antiguo. Lo abrió y se encontró con que la tapa estaba pegada a la primera hoja, la cual era amarillenta y con las puntas partidas, realmente era antiguo. Con sumo cuidado fue despegando las hojas y leyendo. Cuando llegó como al décimo hechizo, se dió cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con los poemas del poeta muggle. Se interesó en la poción desesperada ¿Tendría esa algún parecido?

Buscó las últimas páginas y encontró lo que quería. Leyó las primeras líneas y la explicación se le hacía conocida ¿Dónde había leído ella algo así? Una pareja enamorada, desesperada por una posible separación, unen sus almas para no separarse jamás. Si la separación física fuera irremediable, las almas se buscarían entre sí hasta hallarse y volver a estar juntas. Si la muerte fuera la culpable de la separación, el alma que quede sería rápidamente llevada a hacer compañía eternamente a su compañera, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el título de la poción. _"Una poción desesperada. Hechizo Sempiterna Animarum Amore Tenentur"._ El corazón dejó de latirle por unos segundos. Unión de almas por amor eterno. ¡Narcissa! ¡El hechizo que Lucius y Narcissa habían hecho! La solución era desconocida, no se encontraba en ningún libro...Pero este, este podría ser el libro. ¡Claro! Si sólo estaba en la biblioteca de alguna antigua familia de sangre pura. ¡Los Black! Oh, Merlín.

Siguió leyendo y cada vez su entusiasmo crecía más. La poción para romper los efectos del hechizo se encontraba en las páginas siguientes. ¡Allí estaba! Era fácil. Solamente tenía que preparar la poción con unos ingredientes carísimos y casi extintos, no importaba, los Malfoy eran millonarios, y ella también tenía su propio dinero, los ingredientes casi extintos los conseguiría como fuera. La poción debía cocinarse durante tres meses, bien, atendiendo a la salud de Lucius aún tenía tiempo. Debía ser suministrada a los integrantes del hechizo ¡Pan comido! Era una poción muy difícil de realizar, pero ella lo haría, claro que sí. Por Narcissa y por Draco haría todo ¡TODO!

Pero la emoción no le duró mucho. Las instrucciones continuaban y lo fácil ahora parecía más lejano. Quien preparase la poción debería ser una mujer joven, de 17 a 25 años ¿Por qué esa edad? No importaba, ella cumplía con ese requisito. Debía estar casada, o por lo ménos comprometida en matrimonio. Ok, allí había un problema. Debía tener un hijo natural, o por lo ménos estar esperando uno. ¿QUÉ? «Está bien, no desesperes. Encontraremos a esa persona» Y lo más importante, debía tener un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte con alguno de los dos involucrados.

Le cayó como un balde de agua helada. ¿Quién tendría un vínculo afectivo con Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy? ¿De esa edad y con esas condiciones? Eran la familia más odiada en el mundo mágico. Sus antecedentes no ayudaban. Tendría que hablar con Narcissa. Tal vez ella supiera de alguien que tuviera todas las características.

Pasó a la otra página, la última, y el corazón se le cayó a los pies ¿Podría tener más mala suerte? La hoja amarillenta ya estaba muy dañada por los años. Las letras eran imposibles de leer y lo poco que podía leerse no le servía de gran cosa, y no podría hacer nada sin la última parte de la página, pues allí estaba la mayor parte del ritual mágico.

Lo que podía leerse no le agradaba para nada. _"Cabe destacar que una vez que una de las dos personas muera, es casi imposible revertir el hechizo, a no ser que el alma del fallecido..."_ Y allí se cortaba. Lo que le seguía no podía entenderse. Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la chica, no podía ser. ¡Narcissa no podía morir tan pronto! Ella amaba a esa mujer como si fuera su madre, por ser la madre de Draco, por haber traído al mundo a su amor. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como ella perdía la vida, aún cuando las esperanzas de salvarla eran casi nulas, tenía que averiguar la manera de hacerlo. Se lo había prometido.

Buscó desesperada entre los demás libros una copia del que tenía. En vano. No estaba, no existía. Pero uno de los libros llamó su atención. _"Pociones para amantes de la lectura"._ Lo leyó y encontró una poción interesante, que decía regenerar los libros arruinados por el tiempo. Era fácil, solo que tenía una pequeña observación, uno de los ingredientes -crin de centauro- debía colocarse en statim prodiit. ¿En qué? Por más que buscó cómo era eso, no lo encontró. Tal vez si le preguntaba a algún pocionista.. ¿Y dónde encontraría uno? Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, no todo estaba perdido.

Se dispuso a ir a ver al profesor Snape, cuando Winnie se apareció en la biblioteca. "La Sra. Narcissa espera a la Srta. Granger en la sala en media hora, para asistir al almuerzo en casa de la Sra. Warbeck" Dijo el elfo.

Lo había olvidado completamente, el almuerzo con Celestina Warbeck. No tendría tiempo para hablar con Snape, tal vez al volver. Agradeció a la criaturita y fue hasta su habitación a prepararse. Se dió una ducha y estuvo lista justo en el tiempo que Narcissa le dió.

Draco estaba en la sala con su madre, la cual estaba ansiosa por el almuerzo con su vieja amiga. Él odiaba esos almuerzos. Siempre eran las mismas preguntas ¿Y la novia, Draquito? ¿Cuándo traerás a alguna chica para conocerla? ¿Alguna futura Sra. Malfoy en los planes, tesoro? ¡Era insoportable! Su madre siempre insistía en llevarlo con ella.

De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la escalera, Narcissa la miró también. Allí venía ella, tan elegante, tan fina, tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

"Alexander McQueen" dijo alegremente Narcissa. "Te sienta de maravilla, querida".

Hermione sonrió. Realmente el vestido que llevaba era perfecto. Blanco, sin hombros, ajustado hasta la cintura, donde tenía una cinta que se ajustaba más aún, y luego caía medio abultado, hasta las caderas, de donde sobresalía una falda con tres capas, dejando al descubierto las rodillas y un poco de los muslos. Para completar el atuendo llevaba unos zapatos cerrados en azul oscuro, y un bolso de mano del mismo color. Maravillosa.

El maquillaje que había elegido era tenue, un poco de sombra en los ojos y los labios de un color rojo tranquilo, muy lejos de ser escandaloso. Draco vestía un traje azul marino, casi negro, que combinaba perfectamente con el bolso y los zapatos de Hermione. Narcissa, en cambio, tenía puesto un vestido color champagne, muy ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y encima una capa negra que no dejaba ver la parte de arriba del vestido, con mangas largas y finísimos bordados en el escote. Sus dos mujeres estaban simplemente perfectas.

"Celestina nos envió un traslador hasta su mansión en Surrey" Dijo la rubia. "Se activará en dos minutos"

La castaña asintió, casi sin escuchar las palabras de Narcissa, aunque la miraba fijamente. Debía decirle que había encontrado el hechizo, que podría salvarse, que era difícil pero no todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas.

"¿Narcissa, cree que podríamos hablar en privado luego del alm.." Pero no pudo terminar porque la pequeña taza de porcelana que era el traslador comenzó a iluminarse con una luz azul que indicaba que era la hora de partir. Los tres tomaron la taza y aterrizaron en un hermoso jardín adornado de diferentes especies de flores. Rosas azules, unas flores que pudo reconocer como hepatica nobilis, borrajas, delphiniums, campanillas chinas, lirios azules, lobelias, campanulas, todas flores azules. No podía distinguirse otro color.

Una imponente mansión se alzaba al fondo, era enorme, no tanto como la de los Malfoy pero tenía lo suyo. Una anciana bruja de color los esperaba en la entrada. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de los años que ya tenía, se seguía manteniendo en forma.

"Poneos juntos" Murmuró Narcissa a los jóvenes. "Oh, se me ha olvidado una cosita pequeña. Vosotros seguidme la corriente, estáis comprometidos y sois muy felices" Les dijo para después saludar con algarabía a la anciana.

Hermione y Draco se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros. ¿Qué tendría de malo complacer a Narcissa por unas horas? "Disfrutémoslo mientras dure" Susurró Draco para sí mismo, pero Hermione pudo escucharlo y dió saltitos internamente ¡A Draco no le desagradaba la idea! Muy bien, ella disfrutaría al máximo esas horas de falso compromiso.

"¡Draco, tesoro! ¡Estás enorme! Ya eres todo un hombre. Siempre tan galán y parecido a tu padre, que en paz descanse" Dijo la mujer acercándose a Draco y saludándolo afectuosamente. "¿Y esta hermosa jovencita?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Es mi prometida, Hermione Granger" Dijo el rubio llenándose la boca con esas palabras. Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y saludó a la anciana, quien se mostró encantada con ella.

"¡Hermione Granger! La heroína del mundo mágico. Es un placer tenerte en mi humilde hogar"

"El placer es mío, Sra. Warbeck. Es un honor muy grande conocer en persona a una de las mejores artistas del mundo mágico" Dijo Hermione.

«Oh, por Morgana, esta niña merece uno de esos premios muggles a la mejor actuación» Se dijo Narcissa, orgullosa.

Celestina sonrió complacida y se dirigió a Narcissa "Veo que has encontrado a una excelente mujer para Draco. Tendrán hijos hermosos, serán una familia maravillosa" Le dijo.

Draco apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione y esta lo miró sonriente. ¿Qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Querría él tener hijos con ella? ¿O sólo estaba recordando la broma del Callejón Diagon?

"Narcissa, querida mía, tú y yo tenemos tanto de que conversar. Deja que los enamorados recorran el jardín y se hagan arrumacos por las esquinas, mientras nosotras vamos a conversar adentro" Dijo mientras ingresaba a la casa.

"Adelántate, Tina. Te acompaño en un momento" Dijo amablemente Narcissa. Luego se dirigió a los dos chicos "Tómense esto como una cita. Sé lo difícil que es estar juntos en la Mansión Black, y lo más difícil aún que es salir al mundo mágico, nadie los entendería. Y el mundo muggle no es una opción, si Draco no conoce nada. Celestina es una gran amiga, con una mente muy abierta y llena de amor, jamás los juzgaría ni hablaría con otras personas de lo que ocurra en su hogar. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando estén presentables para el almuerzo" Les dijo y se dió la vuelta rumbo a la sala, sin dejarles contestar.

Ellos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos. Draco fue el primero en hablar "A mi madre no se le escapa nada" dijo suavemente.

"Narcissa es genial" Murmuró Hermione. El rubio asintió.

"Muy bien, futura Sra. Malfoy, creo que he visto una fuente por allá que le gustará" Dijo Draco estirándola ligeramente de la mano y llevándola hacia un costado de la casa.

Hermione quedó maravillada con el lugar, era un fuente con una escultura de dos delfines con la nariz pegada a la del otro, como si se estuvieran besando. En frente había una banca donde se sentaron muy juntos, tanto que no había ni un centímetro de espacio entre ellos.

"A mi madre le encantaría tenerte de nuera. Te adora" Dijo Draco como quien habla del tiempo.

La castaña rió ligeramente "Sería un escándalo" Dijo.

"El escándalo más hermoso" susurró él mirándola fijamente. Hermione lo miró también y no supo qué contestar ¡Draco la confundía! ¿Qué significaba eso?

"¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con mi madre en privado?" Preguntó el chico cambiando de tema, medio herido por el silencio de la chica. ¡Había sido tan claro! ¿Por qué no contestaba?

"Oh, nada. Cosas" Respondió ella restándole importancia.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Insistió él.

"Ella me había comentado de un problema que tenía y creo haber encontrado la solución, así que quiero ayudarla" Explicó. Draco no le contestó.

¿Ayudar a su madre? No sabía de qué problema le estaba hablando Hermione, pero ya todo le parecía muy raro. ¿Es que esta mujer nunca se cansaba de ser la samaritana? ¿Por qué ayudaba a su madre? ¿Por qué los ayudaba a ellos? ¿Por qué había aceptado ser su prometida falsa? ¿Solo por complacerle el capricho a su madre? La Hermione Granger de Hogwarts que él conocía jamás se dejaría manejar por nadie, y mucho ménos se fijaría en un mortífago. Ya estaba cansado, él estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de ella. ¿Y si Granger estaba solamente jugando? ¿Y si ella no sentía nada por él? Todo apuntaba a eso, ella no le había respondido cuando le tiró la gran indirecta de que casarse con ella sería maravilloso. Tenía que averigüarlo, tenía que saber qué rayos pasaba con Granger, por más que su corazón se partiese en mil pedazos. Tal vez no fuera más doloroso que un castigo del Lord Tenebroso, tal vez, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él luego de un tiempo en silencio.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Respondió ella con otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Hermione?" Se levantó de la banca y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"No entiendo de qué me estás hablando" Dijo ella bastante confundida. Draco parecía estar furioso.

"¡Esto, Granger!" Dijo señalando a nada en especial "¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son tus razones?"

"En serio, Draco, si fueras un poco más claro quizás entendería lo que quieres decirme" Le dijo suavemente ella.

"¿Por qué me salvaste Hermione?!" Explotó el chico, alzando la voz. "¿Por qué te enfrentaste a todos en la enfermería el día de la guerra? ¿Por qué me curaste las heridas? ¿Por qué me escuchaste y te quedaste a mi lado cuando te pedí que no me dejaras? ¿Por qué?!" Preguntó desesperado. Hermione iba a contestarle pero él siguió con los reclamos. "¿Por qué testificaste a mi favor en el juicio?! Defendiste a un mortífago, me salvaste de Azkaban, a mí y a mi madre ¿Por qué Granger?!"

"No eres un mortífago, Draco. Y podría hacerte las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué me salvaste en la sala de menesteres? ¿Por qué me pediste en la enfermería que no te abandonara? ¿Por qué me salvaste en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Por qué prometiste quedarte siempre conmigo? ¿Por qué me salvaste de Ron? ¿Por qué, eh Malfoy?!" Dijo la castaña con el mismo tono de voz del rubio.

"¿Tú me preguntas mis razones? ¡Pero si son más que obvias, Granger! Lo que no entiendo son las tuyas. ¿Por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste por mí? Me defendiste del Wizengamot. Salvaste a mi madre de morir en Azkaban. No pudiste salvar a mi padre pero si estaba en tus manos lo hubieras hecho también. ¿Por qué rayos me besaste en la oficina de Kingsley, Granger?!" Dijo Draco desesperado, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

"¡Tú me besaste en la oficina de Kingsley!" Saltó ella.

"¡Tú no me detuviste! ¡Me provocaste, Hermione! ¡Te metiste en mi cama, en mi vida, en mi corazón, en mi alma. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir sin tí. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste todo eso?!" Le gritó.

"¡Porque te amo, maldito hurón estúpido! ¡Te amo y no me pidas más explicaciones que ni yo misma puedo entender! Solo sé que te amo tanto que duele cuando no estoy en tus brazos" Terminó ella con pequeñas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos y bajando cada vez más la voz.

Draco se quedó estático, con el corazón en el puño. Lo amaba. Hermione lo amaba. De repente reaccionó y tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión, con necesidad, queriéndole transmitir en ese beso todos sus sentimientos. Sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y las besó también.

"Oh, niña tonta ¿Por qué lloras?" Le preguntó él con cariño secándole las lágrimas.

"Por que soy una estúpida, una más que se enamoró de tí y ahora no sé como haré para sacarte de mi corazón" Murmuró entre sollozos.

"No eres una estúpida ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes? Te metiste en mi alma, en mi corazón. Estoy enamorado de tí, Hermione. Te amo con todo el amor que puede existir en el mundo" Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco la amaba, la amaba tanto como ella a él. Estaban enamorados. ¡Estaban enamorados!

"Oh, por Merlín" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de lanzarse a sus labios. "Te amo. Te amo. Te amo" le susurró entre beso y beso.

"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó el rubio "Tienes que saber que si contestas que sí, no te dejaré ir jamás. Quedarás eternamente ligada a mí. Jamás le dije a nadie que la quiero, mucho ménos que la amo, Hermione. Eres la primera y estoy seguro que la única. Si dices que sí, que estás segura de lo que sientes, que verdaderamente me amas, estás firmando tu destino, a mi lado. Y tendrás que aceptar a este mortífago, que aunque lo niegues y lo niegues, es lo que soy y siempre seré"

"Estoy segura que te amo, Draco. Te amo más que nadie en el mundo. Pero ¿Estás seguro tú de lo que sientes por mí? Si dices que sí, tampoco te dejaré ir jamás. Y tendrás que aceptarme con todos mis defectos, sabelotodo, engreída, insoportable, con manías y cambios constantes de humor. Pero no será un juego, Draco. No seré un polvo solamente, no soy una de las mujeres fáciles a las que estás acostumbrado" Susurró ella.

"Estoy completamente seguro, gatita. Sé perfectamente que clase de mujer eres, por eso es que te amo tanto" Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Se besaron por un momento y luego él le dijo "¿Quiere dar un paseo por el jardín, Sra. Malfoy?" Ella se tensó por el mote y él enseguida supo la razón. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. "Hermione, mírame" Le pidió. La chica alzó la vista hasta los ojos de él. "¿Qué somos?"

¿Qué eran? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era lo que ella quería que fueran. Pero no se lo diría. Suficiente con haberle confesado primero sus sentimientos. "¿Dos antiguos enemigos que se aman?" Contestó ella.

"Sí, creo que somos eso" Susurró Draco divertido. Hermione colocó su mejor sonrisa de «Juro que no me importa y no estoy a punto de matarte por lo idiota que eres»

Fueron caminando por el jardín, tomados de la mano, sin hablar. Hasta que Draco se agachó a cortar una rosa azul de las muchas que florecían a los costados. Detuvo a Hermione quien lo miró sorprendida. El rubio colocó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró con ternura.

"Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi novia, futura esposa y futura madre de mis hijos?" Le susurró.

La castaña tragó grueso. Si era por ella se lanzaría a sus brazos y gritaría que sí tantas veces que se quedaría afónica. Pero no la habían educado de esa manera, así que sonrió al rubio quien la miraba espectante. "Sí, quiero" Susurró, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Draco sintió como el pecho se le inflaba y se le llenaba de un calor ya conocido cuando estaba con ella y una sensación de ternura y paz tan grande. Era su novia. Su chica. Su mujer. Al fin. Tan rápido, pero la espera había parecido una eternidad. Le pasó la rosa azul, ella la tomó con cariño. Juntaron sus manos y un anillo se materializó en el dedo anular de Hermione. Era de oro blanco, una serpiente que hacía de aro y una hermosa esmeralda de gran tamaño, la serpiente descansaba la cabeza sobre la esmeralda.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó ella admirando la magnífica joya que ahora relucía en su dedo.

"Es el anillo de las mujeres Malfoy. Mis ancestros fueron pasándoselo de generación en generación. Hasta que llegó a mi abuelo, que se lo dió a mi abuela, quien se lo dió a mi padre para que se lo diese a mi madre. Y ella me lo dió a mí antes de que se desatara la guerra, para que se lo diese a mi futura esposa, ella tiene el anillo de mi padre" Le explicó él. "Desde que me lo dió lo llevo puesto, bajo un hechizo de camuflaje, para que nadie lo vea"

"¿Eso quiere decir que sí soy la futura señora Malfoy?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si tú quieres" Le contestó él.

"Es un anillo de compromiso" Susurró la joven.

"No, es una alianza de matrimonio" Le aclaró él.

Hermione sonrió de oreja. Merlín, al final el compromiso no sería falso. "¿Qué dirán los demás?" Preguntó.

"Que digan lo que quieran. Pero creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto todavía, aún los ánimos están muy sensibles con lo de la guerra, no podrían soportar que la dulce Hermione Granger se comprometa en matrimonio con el sádico Draco Malfoy" Le dijo él. La castaña asintió.

"¿Le contaremos a tu madre?" Preguntó ella.

"No hará falta. Seguro que ya lo sabe. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se entera de todo antes que nadie" Los dos chicos rieron. "¿Y Potter?"

"Creo que aún no lo entenderá. No quiero perder su amistad, y si algo así apareciera de la nada sería muy shockeante para él. Quizás debamos esperar un tiempo, unos meses para decírselo. Digo unos meses, por que Harry a veces es muy dramático" Sugirió.

"Como tú digas, mi amor" Le dijo él antes de volver a besarla. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, sus labios eran adictivos. "Exijo que duermas conmigo todas las noches" Le dijo besándole el cuello.

"Exijo que me hagas el amor todas las noches" Le susurró ella mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Iba a volverlo loco. Le haría el amor allí mismo, en el jardín de la casa de la amiga de su madre sin dudarlo. Pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por un elfo que los llamaba a almorzar. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el comedor principal, donde Narcissa y Celestina estaban riendo como adolescentes, tal vez recordando algo.

"¡Oh, queridos! Los esperábamos para comer" Dijo Celestina con alegría.

Los ojos de Narcissa volaron hasta el anillo en la mano de Hermione. Sonrió de manera triunfal. Oh, el jardín de Celestina nunca fallaba. ¡Tenía nuera! ¡Y una boda que planear! Ahora oficialmente.

"¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?" Dijo ella sin borrar la sonrisa y sin despegar los ojos de la mano de la castaña.

"Magnífico, madre" Susurró Draco.

"¡Ahora contádme!" Dijo Celestina cuando se sentaron a la mesa "¿Cómo os conocisteis?"

"En Hogwarts" Le dijo Hermione.

"¿Y allí nació su amor?" Preguntó curiosa la mujer.

"Sí, cuando estábamos en tercer año. Ella me dió un puñetazo por cabrón, y yo quedé prendado de ella, para siempre" Dijo el rubio besando el dorso de la mano de la castaña, quien se derritió con la declaración.

"¡Que bonito! Tal como tú y Lucius, querida" Dijo Celestina mirando a Narcissa "¿Recuerdas cuando le rompiste la nariz? ¡Tu madre casi enloqueció!"

Narcissa rió por lo bajo y Draco la miró sorprendido. "Oh, tu padre era insoportable. Estábamos en cuarto año y él no dejaba de meterse conmigo, solo por ser la menor de las Black, y según él, demasiado endeble para portar el apellido" Explicó la rubia.

"Eran buenos tiempos aquellos" Suspiró Celestina. Luego se dirigió a los jóvenes de nuevo "¿Y cómo hicieron con la guerra? Seguro que ni se veían. ¡Oh, mis pobres niños!"

"La guerra hizo que nuestro amor madure" Le dijo Draco.

"¡Que romántico! ¿No saliste hace poco en la revista Corazón de Bruja, con un tal Sebastian, Hermione?" Preguntó.

"Oh, sí. Era Draco bajo la poción multijugos" Dijo sencillamente ella.

"Claro, la sociedad no los entendería. Pegarían el grito al cielo, los escracharían. Su amor es de película muggle. ¡Me encanta! Creo que no deben hacerlo público aún. Por lo ménos no hasta que los estragos de la guerra estén más asentados" Aconsejó Celestina. Los dos chicos asintieron.

"De todos modos, tarde o temprano van a tener que entender que Hermione es una persona libre y puede elegir a quien quiera para formar una relación. Si van a esperar y darles el gusto a todos, pasarán diez años y seguirán escondiéndose" Dijo Narcissa. Los tres asintieron, ella tenía razón.

"Y decidme ¿Dónde se comprometieron?" Preguntó nuevamente Celestina.

"Oh, fue en la Mansión Black, donde estamos viviendo ahora" Dijo Narcissa por ellos.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto que os comprometiérais aquí, en mi casa. ¡Como tu madre, Draquito! ¿Lo recuerdas, Narcissa?" Preguntó la mujer. A Narcissa le brillaron los ojos y asintió sonriente.

"¿Cómo fue?" Se interesó Hermione.

"Fue en las vacaciones de Navidad, era mi último año y mi familia estaba de viaje, habían ido a América, y me dejaron al cuidado de Celestina. Bella y Andrómeda ya habían terminado el colegio, cada una por su lado, así que vine sola. Lucius llegó un día, vestido impecablemente y dimos un paseo por el jardín, me llevó hasta la fuente de los delfines y me pidió casarme con él. Cuando acepté me puso el anillo Malfoy, el mismo que tienes ahora. Nos casamos en la Mansión al terminar el curso" Relató Narcissa.

"¡Fue tan bello! Yo los estaba observando desde mi ventana. Lucius se quedó a dormir esa noche. ¡No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche! Habían olvidado colocar el hechizo silenciador y toda la casa se enteró que esa noche estaban de fiesta" Dijo Celestina guiñando un ojo. Las mejillas de Narcissa se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata y Draco tuvo un ataque de tos.

El almuerzo transcurrió en completa armonía y comodidad, resultó que Celestina era amante de los romances difíciles, y hasta prometió componer una canción basándose en la historia de ellos, tal como había hecho con la relación de Lucius y Narcissa, y cantarla en su boda.

Narcissa no podía dejar de sonreir, estaba tan feliz por su hijo, y por su hija. Hermione se había metido en su corazón como nadie, no podría haber una mujer mejor para Draco. Y definitivamente ella no sería una suegra insoportable, como había sido la madre de Lucius, ni su propia madre. Lo que le restaba de vida sería una amiga para la castaña, y los ayudaría a luchar contra la sociedad mágica, la cual, ella sabía, los haría puré apenas se enterasen del asunto.

Al volver a casa, la rubia aconsejó a Hermione ponerle un hechizo de invisibilidad a su anillo, tal como lo había hecho Draco. "No queremos que Potter lo vea aún, querida" Le había dicho.

"Narcissa" Le dijo Hermione en la sala, tomándola suavemente del brazo "Quiero agradecerle por ser tan estupenda conmigo, y apoyar mi relación con Draco. Su opinión y su apoyo son muy importantes para mí" Le dijo.

Narcissa, conmovida, abrazó a la chica y le susurró "Es un honor tenerte en la familia, Hermione. Ya te lo había dicho una vez, ahora lo vuelvo a confirmar. No podría existir alguien mejor que tú para mi Draco. Y ahora que estáis juntos, eso te hace automáticamente ser hija mía también" Le dijo en el abrazo.

"Sería un placer, Narcissa" Le dijo.

"Oh, querida, Cissy, para la familia" Le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo. La castaña asintió divertida.

Draco las observaba desde una esquina del salón. Estaba yendo a cambiarse de ropa cuando oyó que Hermione llamaba a su madre. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al escucharlas tan unidas. Su madre era la persona más importante de su vida, y ahora se sumaba Hermione, su futura esposa. No podría haber otras mujeres más importantes que ellas, ni que amara tanto como a ellas.. A no ser, tal vez, alguna niñita rubia de ojos color miel, en el futuro.

Hermione pidió a Narcissa conversar en privado "Es un tema de madre..e hija" Murmuró divertida al darse cuenta que Draco las había estado escuchando. Narcissa asintió encantada y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

"Muchas felicidades, Draco" Dijo una vocecilla a espaldas del muchacho, quien pegó un salto por el susto.

"Lovegood" Le dijo. "Muchas gracias".

"Hacéis una pareja encantadora, sus hijos serán hermosos. Sabes, el nombre de Rachel me gusta" Le dijo Luna mientras se alejaba a saltitos de él.

Draco se quedó observándola por unos segundos. Lovegood era rara, pero también especial y agradable a su manera. Subió a su habitación pensando en que la rubita tenía razón. Rachel Malfoy Granger le parecía un nombre magnífico.

#######

**Reviews, reviews, reviews, please ;)**


	15. Conversaciones y descubrimientos

Capítulo 15: Conversaciones y descubrimientos.

Hermione caminaba detrás de Narcissa rumbo a la habitación de la rubia. Sabía lo que le diría, cuáles serían los puntos a tratar, sabía que le explicaría su descubrimiento. Pero de todas formas el corazón le latía velozmente. No entendía bien a qué le tenía miedo. ¿Tal vez a que Narcissa se negase a la ayuda? ¿Querría su suegra resignarse a la muerte y no dejarse ayudar? Ojalá no fuera así, ella no lo soportaría.

Al llegar a la puerta se dió cuenta que le haría falta el libro para poder conversar y ser entendida. Se excusó con Narcissa y corrió escaleras arriba en busca del ejemplar. Al entrar a la biblioteca se encontró con Draco, quien estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que ella ocupó en la mañana. El saco del traje estaba pulcramente colgado del respaldero de otra silla cercana y la corbata descansaba sobre ésta. El rubio estaba con la camisa medio desabrochada, los zapatos a un costado y vestía solamente los calcetines. Una visión digna de admirar.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño?" La sorprendió él. Tenía una ceja levantada y la sonrisa socarrona.

"Bastante" Dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sorprendiéndolo esta vez a él, quien pensaba que su chica se sonrojaría y bajaría la mirada.

Draco se levantó y llegó hasta ella, con el libro aún en las manos. Le dió un profundo beso y con una mano le acarició la mejilla. Ella enredó los brazos en el cuello de él y respondió al beso con pasión. Cuando él hizo un ademán de estirarla hasta el sillón, Hermione se detuvo y se separó a duras penas de él.

"Debo volver, cielo, tu madre me espera. Solo vine a llevar un libro" Le explicó sobre los labios. Robándole un último beso se dirigió hasta el estante donde estaba lo que necesitaba y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco la observaba con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué libro es?" Preguntó él cuando pasó a su lado y no pudo leer el título.

"Es de amor" Contestó simplemente ella, esquivando el sentido real de la pregunta. No sabía si a Narcissa le gustaría que Draco estuviese enterado.

"Mujeres" murmuró Draco, ganándose una mirada nada amable de la chica.

"¿Qué lees tú?" Quiso saber ella, al ver que Draco retomaba su lectura.

"Nombres para bebés de familias mágicas" Le explicó él.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Hermione sin entender la razón que lo había llevado a tomar tal libro.

"Estoy buscando el significado del nombre que me gustaría para nuestra primera hija o hijo, mi amor" Dijo él sin despegar los ojos del libro.

No supo si fue la manera en que lo dijo, tan tranquilo y sensual a la vez, con esa característica forma suya de arrastrar las vocales, con la voz tan masculina y aristocrática. O si fue la frase en sí, el mensaje que le estaba dando. Pero el efecto fue inmediato, sintió las piernas como gelatinas y el corazón más acelerado de lo que ya estaba, caminó con dificultad hasta él y se dejó caer en su regazo, besándolo con ternura e infinito amor.

"¿Un hijo? ¿Tuyo y mío? ¿Piensas en eso?" Le susurró con una sonrisa.

"Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es lo más normal del mundo" Le dijo él sonriéndole a su vez.

"Te amo" Le dijo ella sobre sus labios.

"Te amo, gatita" Le respondió él uniendo una vez más sus bocas.

A duras penas se levantó para ir a junto a Narcissa. Al llegar a la habitación de la rubia se disculpó con ella por hacerla esperar.

"No te preocupes, mi niña. Aproveché para cambiarme de ropa. Tú también deberías hacerlo, estarías más cómoda" Le sugirió.

"¿No te molestará que vaya arriba de nuevo?" Preguntó la chica.

"Oh, querida, no hace falta que vayas arriba. Elige algún vestido suelto de mi guardarropas, siéntete libre" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto y no pudo evitar un "Gracias, Cissy. Eres genial".

Narcissa se quedó contenta con las palabras de su nuera y sonrió enormemente mientras veía perderse a la chica en el vestidor, admirando los diversos vestidos que tenía la rubia. Se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que tenía en la habitación y se fijó en el libro que Hermione había dejado en el otro sillón. Lo tomó y el título no se le hizo conocido ¿Hermione quería hablar de hechizos de amor? ¿Con qué motivo?

Cuando la castaña salió del vestidor, ya cambiada, Narcissa elogió una vez más su buen gusto. Había elegido un vestido verde esmeralda, largo y holgado, que caía liso hasta el suelo. Tenía un pequeño cinturón de tela en la cintura y el escote era invertido, llegaba casi hasta el ombligo. Uno de esos vestidos que Narcissa usaba muchos años atrás, cuando aún todo estaba en paz, cuando aún no era necesario vestir el negro como un uniforme impuesto por el Lord.

"Dime, Hermione, querida ¿Cuál es ese tema tan secreto?" Dijo ella con curiosidad una vez que la castaña se hubiera sentado.

Hermione tomó aire, y lo soltó levemente a medida que iba hablando "Esta mañana estaba en la biblioteca y por casualidad encontré este libro de hechizos y pociones de amor" Explicó lentamente acariciando la tapa del libro. "El título me llamó la atención pues se asemeja bastante a uno de los libros de un poeta muggle muy bueno"

Narcissa la miraba fijamente, escuchaba cada palabra atentamente. Por la forma de respirar de Hermione, sus gestos, su mirada, sabía que posiblemente algo estaba mal, que lo que la chica tenía que decir era importante y merecía toda su atención.

"A medida que iba leyendo me dí cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con el poeta muggle del que te hablo" Continuó la chica "Entonces fui a la última página, donde se encontraba un tema el cual creí sería parecido. Pero lo que encontré fue.." Calló unos segundos antes de continuar "El conjuro y la poción para romper el hechizo Sempiterna Animarum Amore Tenentur" Dijo de corrido, terminando en un susurro y mirando a los ojos de la mujer.

Narcissa se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón y de pronto perdió la pose aristocrática que nunca la abandonaba. Su rostro se volvió pálido y sintió el corazón latirle en las sienes. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó, allí donde parecía que una aguja le estaba perforando. El hechizo que ella y Lucius habían hecho hacía tantos años. Un conjuro para revertirlo, para romperlo. Sin contestar a Hermione se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hasta la puerta que dividía su habitación de la de Lucius.

Hermione la vió abrir bruscamente la puerta e ingresar casi corriendo. La siguió de cerca y pudo ver que se encontraban en el cuarto del rubio, quien se hallaba acostado, aparentemente dormido, en la gran cama matrimonial. Se fijó en que había dos almohadas y que Lucius estaba colocado a la derecha de la cama, por un momento se imaginó que Narcissa por las noches cuando no podía dormir se cambiaba al lado de su moribundo esposo y lloraba en su hombro hasta quedarse exhausta y dormir por cansancio. La imagen mental la llenó de angustia.

Narcissa se sentó al lado de Lucius y con cariño le acomodó la cabellera. Le peinó con los dedos y luego le acarició las mejillas, las cuales estaban tan pálidas que parecían las de un muerto, incluso la temperatura de su cuerpo se asemejaba a la de uno. Trató de hacer conexión con su mente, como cuando eran jóvenes y se comunicaban mediante legeremancia, quiso adentrarse en la mente de él una vez más y contarle lo que Hermione le había dicho, en ese momento quiso despertarlo con una buena sacudida y contarle lo feliz que estaba, por ella, por Draco. Que su niño ya había encontrado una magnífica mujer para casarse, tan magnífica que sería la que le salvaría la vida a ella, e ingenuamente quiso poder decirle que también se la salvaría a él.

Hermione observó como Narcissa hacía un gran esfuerzo con Lucius, un gran desgaste de magia. Los objetos en la habitación comenzaron a elevarse y las cortinas se agitaron como si un huracán estuviese pasando por el cuarto. De repente la rubia se desmoronó sobre el pecho del hombre llorando audiblemente. En un acto reflejo Hermione congeló toda la habitación para que los objetos no cayesen estrepitosamente al suelo, y uno a uno fue colocándolos en su lugar haciéndolos levitar, mientras dejaba que su suegra se desahogase.

Él no volvería. Lucius no volvería jamás. Narcissa lo sabía. Se había ido, lo había perdido, para siempre. Seguía estando allí, pero era solo cuestión de días para que la abandonase físicamente, y ahí sí, ni su cuerpo le quedaría. ¿De qué le serviría a ella salvarse si Lucius nunca más estaría a su lado? ¿De qué le valdría seguir viviendo si el único gran amor de su vida moriría y la dejaría sola? ¿Tendría algún sentido? Una delicada mano posándose en su hombro y apretándoselo ligeramente le dió la respuesta: Sí, valdría la pena. Por Draco, por Hermione, por los nietos que seguramente vendrían con el tiempo, por ella misma. Armándose de fortaleza y del carácter Malfoy que la distinguía, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del lado de Lucius, le dejó un beso en la frente y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, sabiendo que Hermione la seguía.

Llegaron nuevamente a los sillones y Narcissa comenzó de vuelta la conversación, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. "Y dime, querida ¿En qué consiste esa poción? ¿Y cuáles son los problemas que se presentan?"

Hermione no preguntó nada ni hizo comentario alguno del momento de debilidad de la rubia. Sino que se tomó el tiempo y la calma del mundo en explicarle detalladamente la situación, los requisitos de la poción y el estado del libro, sin obviar que probablemente sea difícil, casi imposible, visto el estado de salud de Lucius.

"Realmente es difícil, pequeña" Le dijo Narcissa una vez hubo terminado su explicación "Lo del libro tiene solución, los requisitos hasta podrían ser cumplidos con el tiempo, lo único agobiante es la salud de Lucius, ya no recibe alimento y eso lo está matando cada vez más rápido, si vamos por lo frío, no creo que le quede más de una semana" Dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

Hermione tragó grueso ¿Una semana? Imposible. Si la poción en sí necesitaba de tres meses de preparación. "¿No hay manera de darle algún tratamiento médico?" Preguntó.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y suspiró "Los medimagos de San Mungo han enviado todo tipo de pociones pero no soporta ninguna. Me han dicho mediante una carta que son las mejores existentes en este momento, que lo sienten mucho pero que ya no tiene solución"

Hermione arrugó el ceño, era obvio que sí había mejores pociones y hasta tratamientos, pero con las ridículas medidas impuestas por el Wizengamot de que Lucius no podía tener internación en San Mungo, sumado a ser quien era y el desprecio de los sanadores, era obvio que no le pondrían ningún tipo de atención ni empeño en salvarle la vida. Y ella sabía que Narcissa pensaba en lo mismo y estaba conciente de que así era.

"Oh, Cissy" Suspiró la castaña. Pero de repente una lamparita se encendió en su mente "¡Cissy!" Dijo con entusiasmo. La rubia la miró con curiosidad. "¡Medicina muggle!" Le dijo solamente la chica.

Narcissa arrugó la frente en señal de no entender nada ¿Qué haría la medicina muggle si la mágica ya no surtía efecto?

"¡Suero! Lo que Lucius necesita es suero fisiológico y un médico muggle que esté con él todo el tiempo" Aseguró la chica. La rubia entendía cada vez ménos.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?" Preguntó Narcissa con un tono desesperado en la voz.

"El suero fisiológico es una disolución de sustancias compatibles con los organismos vivos. Está compuesto de agua, electrolitos y distintas sustancias, como glucosa, fuente de carbono y energía para el organismo" Le dijo Hermione. No pudo evitar levantarse del sillón y caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras hablaba y movía las manos. Narcissa no la perdía de vista "Se emplea como sustituto de la sangre cuando disminuye drásticamente la volemia y como vía de aplicación de diversas sustancias, que ayudarán a mejorar bastante a Lucius. Subirán sus defensas, restituirá la sangre, le aportará vitaminas, e incluso lo alimentará sin necesidad de ingerir nada sólido. El médico le suministrará medicinas mediante el suero, hará que siga un tratamiento ¡Podemos ambientar una habitación con todo lo necesario! Tienen dinero, Cissy, no será difícil. ¡Debemos hallar a un médico muggle! Y yo sé exactamente dónde buscar"

Narcissa sonrió. Hermione era brillante. Aunque igual seguía sin entender qué era el bendito suero, los electrolitos o de qué serviría un muggle en la casa, sabía que la chica había encontrado una solución, haciendo gala de su brillante mente, de la cual siempre se quejaba Draco cuando estaba de vacaciones «Deberías oírla, madre. Esa Granger es tan malditamente sabelotodo que es insoportable. Una plaga, una peste, esa sangre sucia es detestable, se cree la mejor y solo es una devora-libros que no sirve para nada» Decía su pequeño y engominado tesoro apenas bajaba del expreso. Quien diría que esa misma «sangre sucia insoportable» sería la que ahora tenía en el dedo el anillo de una de las familias más antiguas y puras del mundo mágico, prometida nada más y nada ménos que con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, mortífago, clasista y soberbio chico que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio. Sonrió.

"Cissy, lamento tener que dejarte pero debo hacer unas llamadas. Arriba tengo el teléfono móvil. Sé exactamente a quien llamar ¡Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo!" Le dijo tomándola de las manos y depositando un dulce beso en su frente, para luego salir disparada hacia el pasillo y escaleras arriba.

Narcissa se quedó en la habitación pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Su Draco ya tenía a alguien, Hermione era maravillosa, ella posiblemente se salvaría y Lucius mejoraría de salud si las cosas resultaban. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de todos modos, y ella le debía una visita a su viejo amigo Severus.

Estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro muggle que le había prestado Lovegood, de un tal Lewis Carroll, "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Nunca había sentido especial devoción por las obras de fantasía, pero en este caso, la lectura del libro le relajaba bastante y a veces hasta hacía una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa cuando hallaba algo que le causaba gracia.

Escuchó como unos apresurados pasos bastante suaves y ya conocidos se abrían paso por el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió al escuchar los delicados toques en la puerta "Adelante" dijo con su cavernosa voz. Una rubia cabellera se asomó por la puerta y unos ojos azules profundos y llenos de entusiasmo lo observaron largamente. Para luego ingresar con elegancia y sentarse a su lado en la cama. No dudó ni dos segundos, abrió los brazos y el cuerpo de Narcissa lo aplastó en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento.

"Cissy" Susurró en medio del abrazo "Mi gran amiga, mi hermana" Le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

"Es un milagro que estemos vivos, Sev" susurró ella a la vez. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien" Le dijo. El abrazo duró unos minutos más y luego se separaron, los dos con los ojos aguados y grandes sonrisas de tranquilidad en el rostro.

Snape no hizo nada por limpiarse las lágrimas ni por mudar el gesto de felicidad, con ella no hacía falta, no con su familia. Su pequeña Cissy lo conocía de toda la vida, con ella no tenía nada que ocultar.

"¿Cómo está él?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Posiblemente le queden pocos días, pero a Hermione acaba de ocurrírsele una idea para que aguante un poco más" Respondió ella.

"No me lo tomes a mal, Cissy, pero ¿Por qué quieres alargar su martirio? Sabes que si recibió el beso, es que ya no está entre nosotros" Le explicó dulcemente.

"No es por retenerlo conmigo, Severus. Hermione encontró la solución al hechizo de almas" Dijo sin rodeos. Snape abrió mucho los ojos y sus recuerdos volaron a una fría noche de noviembre de 1981. Desesperación y llanto en Malfoy Manor. Narcissa y Lucius uniéndose para no ser separados jamás. Ahora las circunstancias pasaban la factura.

"¿Cómo sabe Granger de eso?" Preguntó cautelosamente. En realidad quería decírselo a los gritos, pero nunca le gritaba a ella, a Cissy no.

"Yo se lo conté. Los desmayos comenzaron y ella me encontró en la primera crisis" Explicó la mujer.

"¿Tienes moretones?"

"Aún no, ninguno. Pero no tardarán en aparecer" Dijo ella sin mayor cuidado.

"¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido ya?" Preguntó. Ella levantó un dedo. "La segunda vez será peor. No debemos dejar que ocurra. Debes avisar a alguien cuando comiences a sentir los síntomas" Le dijo con preocuopación. Ella asintió.

"Sabes que debes cuidar a Draco cuando yo no esté" Le recordó.

"Si Granger dice haber encontrado la solución es que lo hará. Esa chiquilla es tan malditamente buena en todo lo que hace, no creo que falle esta vez" Le dijo él apretando los dientes, no quería escuchar que Narcissa se entregara a la muerte.

"Es realmente buena con todo" Dijo sonriendo.

"Entonces...Draco y ella" Dejó caer.

"Así es. Se comprometieron antes del almuerzo de hoy" Dijo ella sonriendo aún más. Severus abrió los ojos de forma casi anormal ¿Comprometidos? ¿Era una broma?

"¿Cómo es que..." Narcissa no lo dejó terminar.

"Ella salió en nuestra defensa en el juicio. Abogó por nosotros. Tenías que verlos, no podían dejar de mirarse desde que se reecontraron después de la batalla" Le contó soñadoramente ella.

"¿Entonces la relación viene de antes? ¡Imposible!" Dijo Snape.

"No, fue formándose en estos días" Explicó "Draco está muy enamorado. Le dió el anillo Malfoy" Susurró como contando un secreto.

Snape se sorprendió aún más. ¿El anillo de los Malfoy? Entonces la cosa iba en serio. Suspiró con pesar ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo? Se dormía por unos días y de repente Draco estaba comprometido con Granger. ¿Es que había estado inconciente tanto tiempo?

"Cissy, eso es imposible. Es decir, los destrozarán. Tú tienes que saberlo, los condenarán a la infelicidad. Esta relación no va a llevar más de un mes y cuando él quiera que llegue a término no podrá. Si Draco ya le dió el anillo sabes que será imposible hacer qu..." Fue nuevamente interrumpido. Esta vez con el dedo de Narcissa sobre sus labios.

"Calla, pesimista. Claro que sé que serán destrozados, que posiblemente no los dejen vivir en paz y que serán pruebas muy duras. Pero ellos se aman, Sev. Es que tú aún no los viste, son tal para cual. Cuando están en la misma habitación la tensión sexual es palpable, puede cortarse con un diffindo" Le dijo ella. Él quiso protestar. "No, no es sólo sexo, no se les va a pasar con una o dos noches. No insistas Severus. La decisión está tomada y es la correcta"

No pudo decir nada más. Con su Cissy no podía discutir. Su hermana de corazón era la única mujer capaz de hacerlo callar, por más razón que tuviera. Y esta vez realmente esperaba que la rubia sea quien la tuviera, por que si Draco se arrepentía de haberse comprometido con Granger y darle el anillo familiar, sería muy difícil hacer que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce normal, si es que no era imposible.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, charlando de la guerra, las muertes, del pasado, del presente y claro, del futuro. Cada uno con sus ideas y temores. Narcissa le platicó a su fiel amigo de los suyos y Severus hizo lo mismo con Narcissa, quien no pudo más que acariciarle el brazo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ya encontraría un nuevo caudal en su vida.

Harry salía de su habitación, había estado toda la tarde encerrado viendo la televisión. Quería ir a Hogwarts pero recordó que tal vez los Weasley seguían allí, y lo que ménos quería era escuchar a Molly o a Arthur rogándole que quite los cargos contra el malnacido de Ron. Después de haber ido junto a Snape todo lo que quería era una buena taza de café y alguna película muggle para olvidarse de todo. Tenía derecho a eso. Cuando los ojos le picaban por estar tanto tiempo frente a la máquina, se levantó y decidió ir a ver a Hermione.

La buscó en la sala y no la encontró, así que subió al último piso pensando en que seguramente estaría leyendo en la biblioteca. Nada más llegar, se encontró a Hermione saliendo apresuradamente de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Le sonrió y la esperó en la puerta.

"Harry ¿Buscas algo aquí?" Dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amigo y abriendo de golpe la puerta.

"A tí" Dijo él con seguridad, adentrándose en la estancia tras ella.

Draco levantó la vista del libro en el que estaba concentrado cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. La voz de Hermione, secundada por la de Potty le llamó la atención. «Maldito ingenuo» Dijo para sí y volvió a su lectura.

"¿Qué necesitas, cariño?" Preguntó Hermione buscando entre algunos libros apilados sobre el escritorio, sin mirarlo. El mote hizo que Draco volviese a levantar la cabeza buscándola. Entornó los ojos cuando se dió cuenta que Hermione se refería al cara-rajada.

"Nada, solo quería ver si tenías tiempo para conversar, ya sabes" Le dijo Harry. «Para conversar, sí claro, estúpido Potter» mascullaba internamente el rubio.

"Lo siento, Harry. Ahora no puedo, estoy muy ocupada. ¿Sabes si hay alguna guía telefónica muggle por acá? La compré en Londres y no sé dónde la puse" Dijo ella, con la cabeza metida en un estante.

Harry la miró de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan madura y sofisticada con ese vestido, como si fuera una dama de sociedad. Era una nueva Hermione, sin duda. ¿La guerra la había cambiado así? Salud por la guerra, si así fuera.

"No tengo idea, Mione. Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarla" Dijo alegremente el ojiverde.

Luna ingresó a la biblioteca dando saltitos. Le pareció haber escuchado voces provenientes del lugar y como estaba aburrida en su cuarto, fue a ver qué ocurría. "¿Qué hacen, chicos?" Preguntó cantarinamente.

"¡Hola Luna!" Saludó alegremente Hermione. "Buscamos una guía telefónica muggle. Es un libro azul, así de grueso" Explicó la castaña con las manos.

"Te ayudaré a buscarlo" Dijo ella con simpleza y se colocó al lado de Harry, quien se sonrojó levemente al sentir la presencia de la chica.

Draco seguía buscando nombres en su libro, sin inmutarse por la cantidad de personas que lo ignoraban. Había llegado a la letra R en su libro, no sabía por qué le parecía que tener una niña sería hermoso. Los Malfoy nunca tenían más de un hijo, y éste generalmente era varón. Pero él ya había roto con todos los esquemas puristas desde que se fijó en Hermione. ¿Por qué aún debía seguir la tradición? Tal vez Merlín les concediera una niña de nombre Rachel. Según el libro, escrito por una bruja experta en esos temas, quien llevara ese nombre sería una mujer independiente, abierta, con mucho sentido del humor, muy segura de sí misma y tendría muy claras sus ideas. Además, sería muy sociable y cariñosa con todos los que la rodearan. ¿Que más querría él? Sería una ternura. Pero claro, si fuera un niño, se llamaría Scorpius, de eso no tenía duda.

El ruido que hacían los buscadores del tesoro no lo dejaba concentrarse. Con un movimiento de varita y un "Accio guía telefónica muggle" el grueso libro estuvo en sus manos. Con un carraspeo llamó la atención de Hermione, quien clavó sus ojos color miel en los grises de él, y por un momento sintió como esa mirada lo quemaba y hacía que quisiera desnudarla allí mismo ¡Merlín! Esa mujer lo volvería loco.

"¿Este es tu libro?" Preguntó con sorna.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¡Gracias! " Dijo ella acercándose hasta él y pidiéndole el gran libro. Él se lo pasó amablemente e hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

Ni Harry ni Luna estaban haciendo caso de la escena pues se encontraban de espaldas y riendo mientras leían juntos "Mil y un chistes mágicos". Hermione los observó por un momento y negó con la cabeza ¿No era que buscaban la guía?

"Draco encontró el libro" Les dijo. Los dos voltearon a verla.

"Oh, que suerte Draco" Dijo Luna con su habitual amabilidad. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta para salir e ir a su habitación nuevamente. "¿Quiéres ayudarme a buscar unos nombres, cielo?" Volteó y fijó sus ojos en el rubio quien la observaba marchar.

A Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír la manera en la que Hermione se dirigió al slytherin.

"Claro" Dijo sencillamente él y se levantó, estirándose como un gato, tomó su saco, se lo puso por la espalda y siguió a Hermione, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Harry.

Draco pasó al lado de la castaña y le dijo en un susurro, con intención de que se dé cuenta de su error "¿Quieres ayudarme, cielo?" Hermione no necesitó más de dos segundos para entender a qué se refería el rubio y sintió como de repente el corazón se le disparaba al observar el rostro de su amigo y sus posibles teorías acerca de cómo el mortífago despiadado había pervertido a su dulce hermanita.

"¿Tú te quedarás con Luna, cielo?" Le dijo también a Harry, tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo.

El moreno la miró por un largo tiempo antes de contestar. "Te ayudaré también" Hermione pudo ver como los ojos de Luna se apagaban por unos instantes.

"No hace falta, cariño" Le aseguró. "Quédate a hacer compañía a Luna si quieres".

"Luna también viene" Decidió Harry tomando del brazo a Luna, quien se pegó gustosa al agarre del moreno. Al llegar hasta Hermione le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Así bajaron las escaleras, Harry en el medio, Luna a su izquierda, colgada de su brazo y Hermione a su derecho, con las manos entrelazadas.

Draco hizo uso de toda su paciencia. Sabían Circe y Morgana las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a Potter. «Contrólate Draco. Ella es tuya, recuerda. Es tu prometida. Es tu mujer» Se repetía como un mantra.

Llegaron a la sala y Hermione les explicó qué debería hacer cada uno y para qué. Luna y Draco serían los encargados de buscar médicos en la guía, mientras que ella y Harry llamarían por teléfono a preguntar si estaban dispuestos a prestar sus servicios en una casa mágica.

"¿Y qué se supone que les dirás?" Dijo Harry con duda "Hola soy Hermione Granger y me gustaría saber si quiere atender a un mago en mi casa"

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le explicó. "Llamé a un amigo de mis padres, el Dr. Robert DeFeo, quien está enterado de casi todo, pues su hija pequeña tiene magia, aún le falta un año para ir a Hogwarts. En este momento está de vacaciones por eso no podrá venir, pero me dijo que hay muchos médicos que saben de la existencia del mundo mágico, y todos esos conocen la frase «El conejo salta sin sombrero» Solo debemos decirle eso, y si lo entiende alguno pues podremos plantearle la situación".

Todos quedaron conformes con la explicación y se pusieron manos a la obra. Quizás con suerte encontraran algún médico dispuesto a atender a Lucius. Draco estaba verdaderamente admirado y agradecido, Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderlo, cada minuto se enamoraba más de su chica.

Harry aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse a Hermione, y el rubio estaba a punto de explotar. En una de esas ocasiones, Harry quiso ir más allá y se puso a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el dorso de la mano de la chica. Hermione no retiró la mano, sin darle importancia al hecho de que el moreno estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

En uno de esos círculos, cuando se acercaba al inicio del dedo anular, Harry sintió que Hermione llevaba algo allí ¿Un anillo? Sin ningún tipo de suavidad tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y palpó la joya, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco y Luna. La castaña se dió cuenta y quiso retirar la mano, pero Harry no se lo permitió "¿Qué tienes ahí, Mione?" Le dijo. Trató de quitarle el anillo pero la joya se calentó en ménos de un segundo quemándole la punta de los dedos al moreno, quien gritó del dolor y sacó rápidamente las manos, llevándose los dedos a la boca.

"¡¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí Hermione?!" Pidió saber.

"No debiste hacer eso" Dijo ella mirando asombrada como los dedos de Harry comenzaban a ampollarse rápidamente. "Traeré un poco de poción para quemaduras" Dijo dirigiéndose arriba. Harry se apresuró a ir detrás de ella.

"¡Contéstame Mione! ¿Por qué lo escondes?"

Draco hizo ademán de ir tras ellos, pero Luna colocó una mano sobre su brazo y negó con la cabeza. "Si vas tú será peor. Deja que yo lo solucione" Le dijo seriamente y salió corriendo tras los dos Gryffindor. El rubio quedó agradecido con el gesto.

"¡Es un anillo, Harry! Nada importante" Mintió la chica subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Entonces porqué lo tienes bajo un hechizo de camuflaje?" Atacó él.

"Por que no quiero que nadie lo vea. Es un regalo de Sebastian" Concluyó alejándose, sin darle oportunidad a Harry de seguir protestando, preguntándose internamente por qué el anillo había reaccionado de esa manera. Tendría que preguntárselo a Draco ¿Algún mecanismo de defensa tal vez?

El moreno quedó clavado en el último escalón de arriba de las escaleras del primer piso, cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomarlo suavemente del brazo.

"Déjala ser libre. Ella no es para tí, Harry" Le dijo suavemente Luna.

"¿Y quién es para mí si no es ella?" Dijo con pesar el moreno.

Luna suspiró con dolor y murmuró "Si los pumfpinkofs no se metieran tanto en tus ojos quizás te dieras cuenta que esa persona está más cerca de lo que imaginas" Y se alejó lentamente de él con rumbo a la sala.

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que la rubia le dijo ¿Qué rayos eran los pumpinkofis o lo que sea? No importaba. Luna dijo que quizás estaba más cerca de lo que podría imaginar. Tal vez... ¿Ella? Corrió detrás de la chica olvidándose del anillo de Hermione y la alcanzó cuando estaba llegando a la sala.

"¿Podrías hablarme de los pumpinkofitos?" Pidió a la rubia, quien lo miró sorprendida al principio y luego, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de entusiasmo comenzó a hablarle de las maravillosas criaturas que solo ella podía ver.

Draco aprovechó la íntima charla que estaban teniendo Potter y Lovegood y se escabulló como buena serpiente al último piso. Vió la puerta del baño del pasillo abierta y se metió, sabiendo que era Hermione quien estaba allí.

La castaña se encontraba mascullando palabras inentendibles y protestando por lo bajo, cuando sintió que dos manos le rodeaban la cintura y le besaban el cuello, su primera reacción fue darse la vuelta para defenderse, pero cuando percibió el conocido aroma se dejó derretir en los brazos de su rubio preferido y buscó sus labios con desesperación.

El beso fue exigente, desesperado, brusco. Draco supo que ella se encontraba enfadada, tal vez con Potter, pero no importaba. El beso subía de temperatura y a él le convenían esos momentos. Cuando Hermione se ponía brava, era increíblemente apasionada, ya lo había descubierto.

"Quiero matar a Harry" Le dijo casi sin aire cuando se separaron.

"Podríamos hacerlo. Y esconder su cuerpo en el sótano" Le dijo él. Ella le dió un golpe en el hombro.

"O mejor bésame hasta que se me pase la rabia" Le susurró sobre los labios.

"Puedo hacer cosas mejores que solo besarte" Le dijo él, con perversas ideas en la mente.

Pero su sesión de besos se vió interrumpida por un golpe seco proveniente del pasillo. Se separaron asustados, pensando que tal vez Potter haya subido a buscarlos, sospechando. Primero fue Draco quien abrió la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas y sintió como si mil dementores estuvieran sobre él. Rápidos flashes de escenas parecidas le pasaron por la mente, en todas ellas los ojos rojos del Lord Tenebroso le miraban con burla desde una esquina mientras jugueteaba con la varita en las manos, satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione se asomó a la puerta al notar que Draco se había quedado paralizado. Y pudo ver que en medio del pasillo estaba Narcissa, tirada en el piso, como muerta, con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole de la boca. Le había dado una crisis.

#####

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un review y me lo dicen? Besos ;)

Ana.


	16. Verdades descubiertas

Capítulo 16: Verdades descubiertas.

El temblor de sus manos era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. El corazón le bombeaba a un ritmo frenético, la sangre fluía desesperada en sus venas, como buscando por dónde salir. Tenía los músculos tiesos, como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos nublándole momentáneamente la vista, y la nariz comenzaba a temblar levemente, como anticipo a un gran llanto. La imagen que tenía en frente, a unos dos metros de donde estaba parado, le perforaba el alma. No era capaz de moverse, no era capaz de actuar, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro. No podía ni siquiera pensar en algo lo suficientemente coherente.

"¡Muévete Draco! ¡Ayúdame!" Le gritó Hermione, quien estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de su madre.

¿Y si ella estaba muerta? Parecía estar muerta. La sangre que se deslizaba desde sus labios hasta su cuello parecían indicar que había sido atacada por alguien, pero todo había estado tan silencioso. ¿Mortífagos vengando la traición a la causa? ¿Y que tal si en realidad lo buscaban a él y se encontraron con su madre? ¿Su madre había muerto, por él? ¿Qué sería de él sin su madre si a ella le pasaba algo? Mataría a todos y a cada de ellos, sea quien fuese el culpable.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Winnie!" Llamó la castaña. El elfo estuvo allí en ménos de un segundo. "Lleva a Narcissa a su habitación. Yo voy enseguida" Ordenó, enérgica. En ese momento le pareció que no había tiempo para la amabilidad, ya después se disculparía con la criatura.

Caminó hasta Draco y movió las manos frente a su rostro, el chico seguía mirando hacia la misma dirección, esta vez al vacío, pues Winnie ya se había marchado con Narcissa. Parecía ido. Era obvio que estaba en shock. Tuvo lástima por él, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia y con todos los sentidos funcionando. Draco no podía mostrarse tan débil, Cissy lo necesitaba también.

Miles de recuerdos fluían por la mente del rubio, sentía que con cada uno iba muriendo de a poco. Su madre era continuamente torturada por el Lord, y a él le dolía en el alma. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ya no estaba el Lord, no estaban en peligro en Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore había muerto, Snape lo había salvado de matarlo, la maldita guerra había terminado. «El Lord ya no está» repetía en su mente. De igual modo el miedo se hacía presente y salía por cada poro de su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía como actuar, ni siquiera podía moverse, parecía estar reviviendo alguna pesadilla.

Un sensación caliente y luego dolorosa apareció en su mejilla, se llevó automáticamente una mano al rostro y lo sintió arder. Fijó la vista al frente y encontró a su novia mirándolo con preocupación y furia, a la vez. Era una expresión extraña. Unió cabos: Hermione lo había abofeteado.

"¿Draco?" Susurró ella, medio preocupada.

"Mi...madre" murmuró Draco, con la voz entrecortada, parecía que hasta le costaba hablar. La castaña no le respondió, sino que lo tomó de las manos y se aparecieron en la habitación de Narcissa. Hermione rápidamente comenzó a recitar unos hechizos sobre la rubia, Winnie le limpiaba amorosamente el rostro con un paño húmedo a su ama.

Hermione sentía como la energía se desprendía de su cuerpo. No en vano había llevado tantos libros al bosque cuando estuvieron escondidos, ella se había encargado de devorarlos todos y cada uno, memorizar y practicar cada hechizo. Ahora veía que su esfuerzo tenía frutos. Recordó un difícil y antiguo hechizo de medimagia, que casi nadie hacía por lo complicado y peligroso que era. Estaba transfiriéndole a Narcissa parte de la energía de su cuerpo, para que la rubia volviera en sí. Sabía que un simple ennervate no serviría esta vez, y ella necesitaba despertarla como sea, Narcissa le había dicho que el segundo ataque sería peor y si no lograba despertar, no lo haría nunca más.

Draco observó inmóvil desde una esquina. No sabía bien lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. De a poco sintió que el calor volvía a su cuerpo y movió el cuello descontracturándolo. Necesitaba ayudar a su chica para salvar a su madre.

Se acercó despacio al lado de la castaña y se fijó en que ella recitaba en una lengua muerta algo referente a las fuerzas del cuerpo y del alma. Una luz casi imperceptible a los ojos se desprendía suavemente del pecho de Hermione, alojándose luego en el de su madre. Con los minutos, la chica iba perdiendo color poco a poco, se volvía muy pálida y respiraba lentamente, como si le costara. Narcissa parecía no respirar, estaba pálida y con un aspecto tan afectado que parecía un cadáver.

Narcissa seguía sin despertar. Hermione había planeado este momento muchas veces, pero nunca pensó que la rubia tardaría tanto en volver en sí. La castaña sentía que la mente se le nublaba e iba perdiendo poco a poco la visión y el sentido de las cosas. Sintió que había movimiento a su alrededor, no entendía lo que sucedía, solo era conciente de que su suegra no despertaba y ella debía continuar.

Si supiera del hechizo la ayudaría, pero no, no conocía qué es lo que Hermione hacía. ¡Draco Malfoy no sabía un hechizo! Maldita sabelotodo, es que no podía ser de otra forma. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió, dejó a su novia con el elfo y su madre, y corrió hasta la habitación de Lucius, buscando la silla de ruedas que Hermione había transformado para su padre en el Ministerio. Con la velocidad de un rayo salió al pasillo llamando a los gritos a Potter y a Lovegood y subiendo las escaleras, haciendo levitar hábilmente la silla, y llegando al cuarto de Snape. Era el único que podría ayudarlo ahora.

"¡Padrino!" Gritó mientras se acercaba a la cama del hombre.

Snape estaba leyendo plácidamente un libro cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido por Draco. Al instante supo que algo no andaba bien, el rostro del chico era semejante al que siempre tenía en los peores años de servicio al Lord.

"Mi madre" Balbuceó Draco "Hermione". Destapó a Snape y lo colocó levitando en la silla de ruedas. El hombre no se quejó, sabía que Cissy y Granger estaban en aprietos y lo necesitaban.

El cuello le dolía horrores y cuando Draco lo sentó casi de golpe en la silla sintió como el cerebro se le removía, pero no importaba, ahora lo único que interesaba era que Malfoy le llevase rápidamente a donde sea que estuviera el peligro.

"Mi varita" Ordenó a Draco, quien la buscó en la mesita de luz y se la pasó, para luego salir de allí empujando rápidamente la silla.

Chocaron con Harry, quien se veía asustado, había escuchado los gritos desesperados de Malfoy y corrió en su auxilio. Sabía que el chico jamás los llamaría con tanta desesperación si no era algo verdaderamente importante. Tenía que ser muy grave si hacía que Malfoy dejara de lado el orgullo y pidiera ayuda.

"Aparécenos en la habitación de mi madre" Pidió Draco, aún con el rostro descompuesto. Harry no dudó dos veces y tocando la silla de Snape y el brazo del joven ex-mortífago se apareció en el cuarto de la mujer.

La escena era angustiante. Narcissa desmayada, con la cabeza levemente caída a un costado de la almohada, el elfo con los ojos llorosos limpiándole innecesariamente la frente con un paño húmedo, y Hermione, arrodillada al costado de la cama, con la varita haciendo pequeños movimientos sobre el corazón de Narcissa. La castaña estaba de espaldas, pero se podía escuchar que su voz era solamente un siseo, casi inentendible, muy cansado. La luz que salía del pecho de Hermione esta vez era más brillante y más visible, se perdía en el pecho de la rubia, quien ya había tomado más color.

"¡Rápido! Llévame hasta ella" Murmuró Snape. Esto era lo que no quería, lo que temía. Que Narcissa recayera, que su amiga volviera a desmayarse. Él se lo había dicho, le había pedido que cuando sintiese los primeros síntomas le avisase, tal vez ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran los síntomas exactos y le había tomado de sorpresa, no habían pasado ni diez minutos de que la rubia se retirara de su habitación.

Cuando se acercó a Granger lo supo de inmediato. La chiquilla había conjurado uno de los hechizos más peligrosos y prohibidos por el Ministerio, justamente por que era un verdadero milagro que alguien supiese hacerlo sin morir en el intento. No podía ni siquiera separarla, sería el fin de ambas. ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba Granger cuando hizo eso?! Definitivamente, o estaba loca, o estaba profundamente enamorada de Draco como para arriesgar su propia vida por la madre de él. Malditos gryffindors con complejo de héroe.

Harry no sabía qué ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que era serio y ver a Hermione casi sin fuerzas le desesperaba, al punto que comenzó a sudar frío. La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y Luna asomó la cabeza, luego de observar la situación, tomó delicadamente a Harry de la mano y lo obligó a seguirla, fuera del cuarto. Esperarían en el pasillo.

Snape pidió a Winnie que fuera a Hogwarts con suma urgencia a traerle unas pociones específicas, por si Granger no resistiera. Efectivamente cuando el elfo volvió, Narcissa abrió levemente los ojos y pestañeó con dificultad. Automáticamente la castaña se desmoronó sobre ella.

Draco se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, y Severus abriéndole la boca le hizo beber un par de pociones, las cuales le devolvieron el color al rostro y un poco de calor en las manos al cabo de unos desesperantes minutos. Narcissa se encontraba débil, tanto que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Pero lo importante era que estaba despierta, Granger lo había logrado.

"Cissy" murmuró el pocionista desviando su atención hacia la rubia, una vez que Draco recostó a su prometida en uno de los sillones.

Narcissa parpadeó en señal de haber escuchado y susurró un débil "Hermione" señalando con un dedo hacia su nuera. Severus asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ellos ayudado por el elfo, quien empujaba su silla.

"Llévala a descansar a su habitación. Ella estará bien" Ordenó a Draco "Déjala con Potter y Lovegood, luego ven aquí, tu madre debe conversar contigo".

Por más que lo que ménos quería era separarse de la chica, obedeció a su padrino. Solo Merlín sabía el miedo que sintió cuando vió a su madre desmayada en el pasillo, sin señales de vida. Necesitaba una explicación.

Dejó a Hermione a cuidados de Luna y de Potter, quienes se encontraban angustiados en el pasillo. Draco se empeñó en llevar a su chica hasta su cama y asegurarse de que estaba bien. En el camino sentía la fuerte mirada del niño-que-vivió atravesándole la espalda. Se había negado rotundamente a dejar a Hermione en sus brazos. Ahora poco le importaba el hecho de que Potter lo quisiera descuartizar. A Hermione no la tocaba nadie.

"Cuídala" Pidió a Luna, casi fue una orden.

"No te preocupes, Draco. Me fijaré en que no haya ningún chizpurfle cerca" Le contestó amablemente la chica.

"¿Qué sucedió allí abajo, Malfoy?" Murmuró Harry cuando Draco pasó a su lado.

"No tengo idea, Potter" Dijo él, casi escupiendo las palabras. Le molestaba en sobremanera la mirada acusadora del moreno ¡Merlín! Hermione no era pertenencia del estúpido salvador del mundo mágico. Hermione era suya, solamente suya. Y se lo haría entender como fuera. "Cuídala bien" siseó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por la rabia ¿Quién rayos se creía Malfoy para pedirle algo así? ¡Claro que la cuidaría! ¡Hermione era su mejor amiga! Maldito hurón desteñido. Cada día sospechaba más de las intenciones de Malfoy. Allí había algo raro, las miradas, las sonrisas, hasta Hermione le había dicho "Cielo" de una forma tan íntima, no como lo llamaba a él, sino más...personal. Ya había dicho una vez que no dejaría que Malfoy le quitase a Hermione, y ahora se lo confirmaba. Hermione era suya, y nadie que no fuera él le pondría un dedo encima.

"Cissy, tienes que hablar con Draco sobre esto" Susurró Severus al costado de la cama de Narcissa. "¿Quieres que le diga yo?" La mujer lo miró y asintió. Se sentía realmente agradecida de que Severus estuviera a su lado, acompañándola como siempre.

Cuando Draco ingresó a la habitación, tenía mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Pero la mirada seria de su padrino, y la orden que le dió de sentarse al lado de su madre, le impidieron hablar, solamente le quedó la opción de escuchar.

"Esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto" Empezó Severus. "Préstame atención Draco, y no interrumpas, por que lo que te tengo que contar es importante y muy serio" El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a oír el relato, con la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

Severus no dejó de hablar en ningún momento, solamente se detuvo para tomar aire y continuar relatándole los hechos. Draco escuchó desde la inmensidad del amor que se tenían sus padres, hasta la desesperación de ambos cuando el Lord cayó por primera vez. Hechizos, pociones, conjuros, secretos de familia, todo. Snape le dijo en palabras sencillas y concretas que su madre estaba muriendo y que no había manera de salvarla.

Draco Malfoy había sobrevivido a muchos años de convivencia con el ser más despreciable del planeta. Había pasado los peores días de su existencia observando la manera en la que Voldemort terminaba con las vidas de tantos seres inocentes. Había visto de todo, y había sentido en carne propia la tortura física y el daño psicológico a manos del Lord. Había sido víctima de todo tipo de castigos, desde torturas mínimas, el dolor al momento de ser marcado por el mismo hombre-serpiente con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, los entrenamientos a sol y sombra para ser un buen mortífago, las torturas a su madre por haber fallado al tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore, las torturas a su padre por tener un hijo tan incompetente. Realmente había tenido una vida espeluznante, la cual no se la deseaba a nadie. La rabia y el desprecio hacia el Señor, anteriormente SU señor, era indescriptible, pero nunca lo había odiado tanto como ahora. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor e impotencia al darse cuenta que el mayor daño hecho por el maldito desgraciado había sido el existir en las vidas de sus padres, y las de todos en general.

En ese momento quiso revivir al infeliz y volver a matarlo una y otra vez. Quiso despertar a su padre y voltearle el rostro de un puñetazo por haberse unido a los mortífagos alguna vez. Quiso zarandear a su madre pidiéndole explicaciones de sus actos ¡¿Por qué rayos tenían que haber elegido ese camino?! Si ellos se hubieran mantenido al margen, como los Zabinni, o los Greengrass, de seguro ahora no tendrían que estar enfrentando estos malditos problemas.

Su madre tenía los días contados. Su madre moriría en poco tiempo. Y ahora saberlo era peor, porque cuando Bellatrix se reía en su cara diciéndole que su progenitora moriría si él fallaba, por lo ménos podía lidiar con el asunto, sabiendo que el peso de la vida de ella estaba sobre sus hombros. Ahora no, ahora la vida de su madre dependía del tiempo, no de él y el éxito de sus misiones. Ahora él no podría hacer nada, no podría luchar por salvarla porque desde antes de empezar.. la guerra ya estaba perdida.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Draco?" Siseó Snape.

El rubio lo miró fijamente y negó apenas con la cabeza. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Te decía que no todo es tan malo como suena" El corazón le dió un vuelco "La Srta. Granger encontró el contrahechizo en un antiguo libro de la biblioteca y tal vez, si todo sale bien, podríamos salvar a tu madre. Existen complicaciones, como por ejemplo la de..."

Pero él dejó de escucharlo. Hermione salvaría a su madre. Hermione, el amor de su vida, salvaría a su madre. Comenzó a hiperventilar, era demasiado para un solo día. Narcissa notó el cambio en su hijo y le apretó las manos. Draco miró el agarre y sonrió. No todo estaba perdido, Hermione era su luz de esperanza.

Snape se había retirado una vez que se aseguró que Narcissa estaba bien. "Eres maravillosa" Susurró Draco a su madre cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación.

"¿No estás enfadado?" Preguntó ella.

"Contigo jamás podría estarlo, madre. Eres maravillosa porque amas de una manera extraordinaria, a mí, a mi padre, a pesar de todo. Gracias por eso" Le dijo.

"Los amo con toda mi alma, mi niño. Tu padre habrá cometido muchos errores pero es el hombre de mi vida y lo será por siempre. Tú eres el mayor tesoro de mi vida, eres mi niño amado y te amo como solo una madre puede hacerlo" Murmuró ella con los ojos aguados.

"Yo también te amo, mami" Le dijo él. Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida. La última vez que Draco la había llamado de esa manera, había sido como quince años atrás. Lucius se había encargado de que dejara de hacerlo, al decirle que era inapropiado para un Malfoy expresarse de esa manera. Lo estrechó en sus brazos y besó su rostro como cuando era pequeño, amaba tanto a ese niño, ahora convertido en hombre.

"Cuando descanses iré a verla" Le dijo él, luego de un rato.

"Debes hacerlo. Seguro que aún no despierta, pero cuando lo haga deberías estar a su lado" Le aconsejó ella. Draco asintió.

Apenas su madre se quedó dormida, caminó hasta el cuarto de Hermione y encontró a Luna dormitando en un sillón, a los pies de la cama de la castaña.

"Lovegood" Susurró. La chica abrió los ojos y estos brillaron alegremente una vez que estuvieron completamente abiertos. "Deberías ir a descansar" Le dijo.

"Mione aún no ha despertado, el profesor Snape dice que lo hará en unas horas más"

"¿Dónde está Potter?" Preguntó el rubio en voz baja. Lo último que quería era ver al cara-rajada.

"Lo necesitaban los aurores. Parece que unos mortífagos quisieron hacer un pequeño atentado en Hogsmeade y huyeron a esconderse a la Casa de los Gritos, posiblemente ahora esté luchando contra ellos. No volverá hasta más tarde" Le informó con pesar.

Draco notó que la chica miraba al piso al hablar y el labio inferior le temblaba levemente. "Él estará bien, Lovegood. Es estúpido, pero no tanto" La consoló a su manera, al mismo tiempo que ponía las manos en los hombros de ella.

"Gracias Draco" susurró Luna y se abrazó al cuerpo del muchacho, quien se quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que después le dió dos palmaditas en la espalda y la separó suavemente de él, diciéndole una vez más que debería ir a descansar. Luna se marchó en silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa, confiando plenamente en las palabras de Draco.

Una vez que se quedó solo con Hermione, se dió una ducha rápida en el baño de la castaña y se puso el pijama, el cual había traído de su habitación. Aseguró la puerta con varios hechizos, para que si Potter llegara por la madrugada y se le ocurriera ver a Hermione no hiciera un escándalo al encontrarlos durmiendo juntos. Si por él fuera lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero respetaba las decisiones de ella.

Se acostó a su lado, y contra todo pronóstico, una vez que se acomodó, Hermione volteó hacia él y lo abrazó, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y suspirando profundamente, sin despertar. Draco sonrió al ver que la chica estaba mejor, la abrazó y se entregó al sueño.

Efectivamente, tal como Draco había pensado, Harry llegó ya entrada la madrugada y lo primero que hizo fue correr al cuarto de Hermione, el cual encontró cerrado, pero por más que quiso abrirlo con todo tipo de hechizos, no pudo. Se rindió rápidamente, al pensar en que la chica ya estaba bien y solamente no quería ser molestada. Fue hasta su propio cuarto y se encontró con la sorpresa de una Luna durmiendo en una posición bastante incómoda en el sofá que tenía frente a la cama, con una bandeja de té en el regazo.

La imagen se le hizo muy tierna y quiso tener una cámara para poder guardar el recuerdo. Luna lo había esperado y del cansancio se había quedado dormida. Un calorcito conocido se instaló en su pecho. Luna Lovegood se preocupaba por él.

Decidió no despertarla y dejar que durmiese en su habitación por esa noche. Le quitó la bandeja de las manos y suavemente la cargó hasta la cama, donde la depositó como si se tratara de algo muy delicado. La chica se removió en sueños y susurró su nombre acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

El corazón de Harry latió descontrolado ¡Soñaba con él! Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Luego de darse una ducha se acostó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en todo lo acontecido en Hogsmeade.

Tres mortífagos habían atacado el bar de Las Tres Escobas. No hubo muchos heridos pues un grupo de aurores, con el día libre, se encontraban bebiendo allí. Así que rápidamente los rodearon, allí mismo desarmaron y arrestaron a uno. Dos de ellos huyeron hacia la Casa de los Gritos, donde no tenían escapatoria, o eso pensaban los aurores. Uno de ellos había escapado, el otro ya estaba en Azkaban.

Quizás lo más preocupante del asunto, era que el que había huido, se había batido a duelo con él. Y al instante en que un sectusempra le había dado en el brazo derecho, el mortífago dió un alarido de dolor y le gritó jurando vengarse por todo lo que Harry había hecho con él y con Voldemort. Luego se desapareció antes de que nadie pudiera atraparlo.

Harry se durmió con la mente dividida, por un lado la preocupación y la angustia que le causaba el hecho de que el mortio hubiera escapado, y la salud de Hermione y la de Narcissa, y por otro lado la alegría que Luna había causado con el pequeño gesto de esperarlo...y nombrarlo en sueños.

Al día siguiente todo parecía mejorar. Hermione había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol, pero se había negado a abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la increíble sensación del cuerpo de su rubio personal bajo ella. Cuando Draco despertó la saludó con uno de los besos más apasionados y sentidos que le hubiera dado nunca, era como si en ese beso le transmitiera todo el amor y el agradecimiento que inundaban su pecho.

Desayunaron en la cama, con tranquilidad, y esta vez sin juegos de ninguna clase. El rubio respetaba el estado débil de la castaña, y por más que ésta insistiera, él quería que recuperara toda su fuerza antes de nada.

"Gracias" Le susurró una vez que el desayuno fuera terminado.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, cielo" Le dijo ella. Él solo le contestó con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. "¿Tu madre te contó sobre el hechizo?" Preguntó ella. Él asintió. "¿Y...qué dices?"

"Lo único que me preocupa es encontrar a una persona que cumpla con todos los requisitos para hacer la poción y el hechizo" Le dijo él con verdadera preocupación.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella. "Yo podría hacerlo" Murmuró.

"Tienes razón, pero se te olvida algo" Le dijo él. "La edad y el estado civil e incluso la parte afectuosa está bien, pero no tenemos al niño, mi amor" Le explicó como si fuera una niñita pequeña.

"Buenooo" Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada "Quizás podriamos intentarlo si estás de acuerdo" Susurró, tan bajo y rápido que Draco tuvo que pedirle que se lo repitiera.

"Que tal vez...podríamos..intentarlo. Ya sabes, buscar..un..hijo..si..quieres" Dijo de vuelta, con un poco más de volúmen.

La sorpresa del rubio fue rápidamente camuflada bajo una sonrisa seductora. ¿Entonces Hermione quería un hijo ya? La abrazó con fuerza y la besó con más aún. Tenía el corazón enchido de felicidad.

"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó el rubio acurrucándola contra su pecho. Hermione asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí. "Entonces deberíamos empezar a practicar apenas estés recuperada" Le susurró en el oído. Ella se estremeció y lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvía a perder el pudor.

"Creo que ya estoy recuperada, doctor" Le dijo seductoramente.

Draco se estremeció por el tono y el mote. Pero se recordó que por más que ella se lo dijera, no, no estaba recuperada aún.

"Tendremos que esperar de todos modos, gatita" Le susurró una vez más.

"¿No querrás esperar al matrimonio, no?" Le dijo ella con curiosidad, mezclada de frustración.

"Para nada" Le dijo él con una sonrisa "Aunque eso me cueste enfrentarme al Sr. Granger por haber deshonrado a su niña antes del casamiento" Draco notó que la mirada de la chica se oscurecía y su semblante cambiaba a uno verdaderamente triste. "¿Dije algo malo?" Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Es sólo que cada vez que recuerdo a mis padres..."

"¿Ellos están...?"

"No" Aseguró ella. "Solo que, hace más de un año, antes de salir con Harry y Ron al bosque, les modifiqué la memoria, para protegerlos de los mortífagos. Borré todo rastro mío de sus mentes, como si yo nunca hubiera existido, para que ellos pudiesen estar a salvo" Le explicó. "Les hice creer que eran Wendell y Monica Wilkins, que su mayor sueño era ir a Australia y vivir allí"

Oh, dulce Merlín. Su novia era realmente admirable. Draco se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de incredulidad. Hermione había entregado todo por Potter, por ayudarlo. Y para no arriesgar a su propia familia había preferido borrarse de sus mentes.

"¿Aún no les has devuelto la memoria?" Ella negó. "¿Lo harás?"

"Cuando la batalla terminó, Harry y yo habíamos acordado ir a buscarlos y devolverles sus recuerdos. Pero ahora es imposible, no podemos dejarlos a vosotros sin la compañía de alguno"

"Iré contigo" Dijo él con seguridad. Hermione lo miró por unos segundos y luego se lanzó a sus brazos. Era el mejor novio del mundo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le advirtieron que debían separarse. Luna entró con su habitual sonrisa de tres metros y los saludó con algarabía. Hermione le dió los buenos días de la misma forma, mientras que Draco solamente movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Anoche dormí en el cuarto de Harry" Soltó de sopetón la chica sentándose a los pies de Hermione.

"¿Que qué?!" Le dijo Hermione abriendo tanto los ojos que parecían dos platos. Draco murmuró algo así como "Que rápida Lovegood, quien lo diría"

Luna le contó a su amiga todo lo referente a la noche en compañía de Harry, aclarándole que solo se enteró cuando se despertó y encontró al chico dormido en el sofá. "Lo desperté porque se movía mucho y hablaba en sueños" Dijo la rubia con simpleza.

Hermione se sintió traicionando a su amiga al escuchar que le hablaba de sus cosas con total serenidad, mientras que ella misma le escondía su relación con Draco.

"¿Vosotros dormisteis bien?" Preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

"Perfectamente Lovegood, dormir al lado de Granger es realmente la gloria" Le dijo Draco.

Hermione se preparó para los gritos y reclamos de la rubia, al más puro estilo Molly Weasley. Pero estos nunca llegaron. Luna llevó las manos a las mejillas y suspiró audiblemente mientras decía "El amor es tan hermoso".

"¿Ya lo sabes?" Preguntó Hermione asombrada.

"¿El qué?" Le dijo ella a su vez.

"Que Draco y yo..."

"¡Oh, claro! Lo sé desde el día que fuiste a buscarme a la enfermería" Le dijo ella mirándola con sus grandes ojos soñadores.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Hermione con confusión. ¿Cómo es que Luna..? Pero sus dudas no pudieron ser respondidas, porque Harry entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, como buscando encontrarse con una grotesca imagen.

Lo que vió no era nada de lo que imaginaba encontrarse. Pensaba que vería a Hermione en una escena nada agradable con el hurón botador, pero en realidad lo que veía era a Luna y Hermione sentadas en la cama, y Malfoy en el sillón, mirándolo con una mueca burlona.

"¡Harry! Que bueno que llegas" Le dijo alegremente la rubia. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa pálido al recordar que ella había amanecido en su cama. Saludó a las dos chicas con un abrazo, deteniéndose por más tiempo en Hermione e ignorando olímpicamente el pinchazo en la nuca, producto de la mirada asesina que le enviaba Malfoy.

"Harry.." Susurró con incomodidad la castaña, ella aún no olvidaba el incidente del anillo.

"Tenemos que hablar, Mione" Le dijo él. Ella asintió y pidió con la mirada a los otros dos que se retiraran. Luna lo hizo inmediatamente, pero Draco dudó unos segundos, al final decidió salir y buscar unas orejas extensibles que había encontrado en la mesa de luz de su habitación el otro día, probablemente cosa de los gemelos Weasley, cuando vivían allí.

"Antes que nada, me gustaría saber qué sucedió ayer contigo y Narcissa" Le dijo dulcemente Harry, tratando de disimular que en realidad le exigía saber.

"No puedo decírtelo, Harry" Contestó ella. "Es algo muy privado de Narcissa, si ella no me permite contártelo, discúlpame, pero no puedo hacerlo". Harry bufó molesto ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ser tan correcta?

"Por lo ménos dime que tú estás bien y no es grave" Le pidió él.

"Estoy muy bien, Harry. Y no es grave, por lo ménos no para mí" Le aseguró ella.

"Ahora.. Cuéntame del anillo, Mione" Pidió medio en súplica.

"Ay, Harry..." Suspiró. "Es sólo un regalo, ya te lo dije"

"Pero Mione, lo escondes, no quieres que nadie lo vea. Lo tienes puesto en el dedo anular ¡Y hasta me quemó! Además que dijiste que era un regalo del tal Sebastian. Si no es un anillo de compromiso, dime entonces qué tipo de anillo es" Le dijo con rabia mal disimulada, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso y no se callaría ahora que podía hablar con ella.

Hermione quedó impresionada por la conclusión a la que había llegado su amigo. Él tenía razón, tenía todo para ser un anillo de compromiso. ¿Qué le diría ahora? "Harry, yo..." Intentó buscar alguna excusa pero la mirada del ojiverde no la dejaba pensar en una "¿Qué tiene de malo si es un anillo de compromiso?" Preguntó entonces, a la defensiva.

"¡Mione!" Dijo indignado el muchacho "¿Estás com...comprometida?" Tragó grueso al sopesar la palabra y a Hermione se le hizo que su amigo se parecía mucho a Ron cuando estaba molesto.

«Sí, Harry, comprometida y muy enamorada» Pensó. "Primero contéstame. ¿Qué tendría de malo si así fuera?"

"Es que...yo..yo" Balbuceaba el chico. "No puedes comprometerte Mione" Le aseguró. "No puedes"

"¿Por qué no?" Insistió ella. Harry se quedó sin habla por un momento. Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría haciéndole compañía a Dumbledore en la estación de King Cross, una vez más.

"Vamos Mione, por lo ménos déjame verlo" Dijo al cabo de un rato, buscando la mano de la chica, quien rápidamente lo apartó de sí.

"No. Basta Harry, ya olvídalo" Sin darle opción a responder, agregó "Quería hablarte de otra cosa, quiero salir a buscar a mis padres"

Eso pareció calmar más al ojiverde, quien dejó el tema del anillo en paz, pero Hermione no se libraría tan fácilmente. "Claro, pero.. ¿Cómo haremos con los Malfoy?"

"No te preocupes. No hace falta que vengas conmigo, ya se lo pedí a Malfoy, él será quien me acompañe" Le dijo, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro, esperando al volcán hacer erupción.

"¿¡QUE IRÁS CON QUIÉN?!" Explotó Harry y se levantó bruscamente de la cama. "¡Ahh no, Hermione! ¡No irás con Malfoy a ningún lado! ¡No, señorita!" Le dijo mientras caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación.

"Te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad, Harry, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y tú no eres mi padre, ni mi novio, ni mi dueño. Además ya lo decidí, Draco ya lo sabe y aceptó" Le dijo sin perder la calma en la voz, aunque por dentro estaba con los nervios partidos.

Cierto rubio que estaba escuchando atentamente desde la habitación de al lado sonrió cual gato de Cheshire.

"¡DRACO! Já. ¡Ahora le llamas por su nombre!" Le dijo con sarcasmo el ojiverde. Claro, ahora era Draco, qué bonito. ¡Por algo él sospechaba del idiota de Malfoy! "¡Que amiguitos son, eh!" Continuó sin freno. "¡No puedo creerlo, Mione! Me cambias por ese...ese...ese.."

"¿Mortífago?" Preguntó ella con la voz muy aguda. "¡Mucho cuidado con cómo lo llamas, Harry James! Y sí, antes que preguntes, ahora también lo defiendo" Le dijo levantando la voz. "Y que te quede claro, no te estoy cambiando por nadie. Son personas diferentes, tú eres mi amigo y te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón. Él también" Le dijo, casi levantada de la cama, con la paciencia enterrada en lo más profundo del armario.

"¿Él qué, Mione? ¿Él también se ganó un lugar en tu corazón?" ¡Pero que falta de respeto! Hermione haciéndole «un lugar en su corazón» al maldito hurón desteñido cobarde y traidor.

"¡Creí que te había quedado claro la primera vez que te lo dije!" Le gritó ella, sin poder controlarse.

"¿Qué tipo de lugar Mione? ¿Una amistad? ¿Lugar de hermanos? ¿O de amor?" Preguntó el moreno, tratando de calmarse y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. ¡Merlín! Ojalá fuera de amigos y nada más.

"¿¡Y qué te importa qué tipo de lugar sea, Harry?! ¡Deja de celarme como si fuera Ginny! ¡Me tienes cansada! Te estás convirtiendo en Ron" Siseó ella con desprecio.

Harry no pudo más que mirarla al rostro con dolor casi. La manera en la que se había expresado, la forma de pronunciar las palabras arrastrando las vocales, la mueca con los labios, la ceja levantada. Era demasiado Malfoy para Hermione. «Te estás convirtiendo en Ron» ¿En ese estúpido? No, Hermione no pudo haber comparádole de esa manera. ¡Con Ron!

"Solo me preocupo por tí, Hermione" Le dijo casi en un susurro.

"Soy bastante autosuficiente para cuidarme por mí misma, Harry. Te lo he demostrado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, generalmente soy yo quien salva tu trasero" Le dijo. Realmente estaba cansada de la situación, si Harry seguía así, empezaría a pensar que tal vez el chico tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ella, lo cual sería una locura.

"¡Es Malfoy, Herms!" Insistió una vez más, agitando las manos y elevando nuevamente la voz.

"¡Ya sé quien es, Harry! ¡Pero nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a él y a la decisión que tomé!"

El moreno no aguantó más y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con furia. Hermione se le escurría de las manos, y eso le molestaba tanto. ¡Maldita la hora en que había aceptado ser guardián del hurón!

Bajó con furia las escaleras, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Quizás salir a despejarse, a Hogwarts, a donde sea, le vendría mejor que encerrado en esas paredes, dentro de las cuales sabía se encontraban el rubio y la castaña, bajo el mismo techo. La sola idea le producía náuseas. Si veía a Malfoy no se controlaría y le saltaría al cuello tratando de arrancarle las venas con las manos.

El timbre sonó. ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a visitarlo en un día tan horrible? Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta la puerta abriéndola de un tirón. Ginny Weasley le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendida de haber sido atendida.

"¿Qué rayos quieres aquí, Ginevra?" Le dijo.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa, Potter?" Contestó ella de la misma manera, empujándolo a un lado y entrando sin ser invitada. "¿Qué mosca te picó para que me trates de esa manera?" Exigió saber la chica con las manos en las caderas, una viva imagen de Molly.

"Tuve un mal día, Ginny. Es mejor que te vayas" Le dijo, aún con la puerta abierta, invitándola «sutilmente» a abandonar la casa.

"Me has estado ignorando toda la semana, Harry. Ahora que nos encontramos no te librarás de mí" Le dijo con decisión.

"¿Qué quieres Ginny?" Suspiró el moreno, resignándose a que el momento había llegado.

"Quiero saber cuál es tu problema conmigo, Harry" Le dijo sin abandonar el gesto. "¿Por qué me evitas? No me hablaste en Hogwarts, no me buscaste ni antes ni después de la batalla final. Pero le das una casa a mis padres ¡Sin solucionar las cosas conmigo!" Las lágrimas se iban formando en sus ojos. "¿Cómo quedamos, Harry? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Qué te hice para que estés así?"

El ojiverde la miró detenidamente antes de responder. ¿Por qué había elegido a Ginny cuando quiso olvidar a Hermione? Por lo bonita que era, y por que ya estaba coladita por él. Era la más fácil. Cho Chang lloraba en exceso. ¿Qué había sido lo primero que le había atraído de Ginny? Sí, el color rojo fuego de su cabello, tan diferente al castaño casi rubio de Hermione.

"Respóndeme Harry" Suplicó la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior y derramando algunas lágrimas.

¿Por qué continuó con ella? Por que era buena en la cama. Por que era atenta y cariñosa. Por que ella lo amaba a él. Todo lo que no podía conseguir con Hermione lo había conseguido con ella. Ah, claro, y sus labios, sus preciosos labios de un rojo pasión que no podía dejar de besar, imaginando que pertenecían a otra mujer. ¿Era algo enfermo y retorcido? Quizás. Pero Ginny Weasley era todo lo contrario a Hermione, por eso lo hacía olvidar. ¿Y qué necesitaba él ahora mismo? Justamente eso, olvidar.

Con más fuerza de lo necesaria, la pegó a la pared sin darle tiempo a pensar y asaltó su boca en un beso salvaje. La pelirroja se sorprendió al principio pero rápidamente se entregó al beso, pensando equivocadamente que el niño-que-vivió había recapacitado en esos escasos segundos y se había dado cuenta cuánto la amaba.

Sus manos recorrieron hábilmente su cuerpo, ya conocido y otras tantas veces explorado. La pelirroja vestía con una blusa abotonada y una pollera corta, lo cual facilitó la tarea a Harry, quien no tardó más de un minuto en llevar las manos a los muslos de ella, levantándole la falda e introduciendo sus manos bajo ésta.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Ginny no tardaron en aparecer y crear un ruido capaz de despertar a un oso en hibernación. El moreno los hizo aparecer sobre su cama. Desnudó rápidamente a la chica, arrancándole con violencia la ropa, necesitaba descargar su furia y Ginny siempre estaba allí dispuesta a recibirlo.

No era la primera vez que Harry actuaba de esa manera con ella. Generalmente tenían sexo duro y desenfrenado en algún aula desierta de Hogwarts, e incluso lo habían hecho en el armario de las escobas de Filch. Le gustaba ese lado apasionado de Harry, era como si solamente fuese para ella, como si él en ese momento le demostrase de una manera rara pero excitante todo el amor y las ansias que tenía de estar con ella.

Sus pantalones le molestaban, por lo que se deshizo de ellos sin mayor ceremonia ¿Hacía cuánto que no tenía relaciones? ¿Un año? O quizás más. El cuerpo blanco níveo de la pelirroja se extendía frente a él, quien no dudó en complacerla de todas las maneras posibles.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, como tantas otras veces. Le cambió el rostro a la chica con quien estaba, en su mente solo era ella, Hermione. La amaba con pasión, con rabia, con desesperación. Sus manos viajaban por su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura, se metían entre sus piernas y jugaban allí hasta hacerla estallar de placer. No se permitía abrir los ojos, pues era conciente de que todo era un juego de su imaginación y en realidad quien gemía y gritaba su nombre era otra, era Ginny, no era ella.

En cada embestida escuchaba como la chica repetía su nombre y pedía más, más rápido, más fuerte, más duro. Y él se lo daba, por que a ella no le podía negar nada, a Hermione no. «Ginny» Le corregía su conciencia. Pero él no le hacía caso, él quería que fuera su castaña, no su pelirroja, que al fin y al cabo le pertenecía. Las dos, de él, de nadie más.

Ginny se mordía el labio y estrujaba las mantas con las manos. Harry se estaba esmerando esta vez. Sentía un nuevo orgasmo formarse en su interior ¿Era el tercero? No lo sabía, solamente estaba segura de que amaba más que a nada ni a nadie al hombre que la hacía suya, al que la poseía con tanta pasión. Lo amaba y no lo dejaría ir jamás. Era obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba más que ésta? Harry le hacía el amor con tanta dedicación, con tanta fuerza, jamás dudaría de sus sentimientos.

El orgasmo le llegó como un cataclismo que la dejó temblando por unos segundos, sintió que Harry comenzaba a temblar también sobre ella y se venía entre gemidos y jadeos, derramándose dentro de ella, susurrando en su oído "Oh, sí, _Mione"_

¿¡Mione?! Tanto uno como otro se separaron como repelidos por una fuerza violenta. Ginny con los ojos nublados de furia y Harry sientiéndose el peor hombre del mundo ¿Cómo rayos se había equivocado así? Tanta fue la tensión del momento, que ninguno de los dos se percató de que habían tenido relaciones sin hechizos de protección.

######

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y lamento dejarles en suspenso, pero es que me gusta ser malvada ;)**

**¡Espero sus reviews con ansias! Besos. Ana **

_**SALESIA:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Leerte siempre me saca sonrisas. ¡Y discúlpame por que Ginny haya aparecido de vuelta por aquí! No me envíes bombas fétidas por favor _╮(╯_╰)╭


	17. Tuya, en todos los sentidos

_Este capítulo va totalmente dedicado a mi queridísima Raquel, todo tuyo linda ;)_

Capítulo 17: Tuya, en todos los sentidos.

Las cinco letras retumbaban como bombardas en su cerebro. «Mione». Harry la había llamado Mione. ¡Estaba fantaseando con Hermione! Ahora sería el niño-que-vivió-para-que-Ginny-lo-matara. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

"¿¡QUÉ?!" Gritó la chica mirándolo con furia.

"Ginny.. Ginny, escúchame. No es lo que piensas" Uh-oh, malas palabras. "Yo..yo quise decírtelo hace bastante tiempo, casi, casi cuando comenzamos a salir... Te juro que no, no pasa nada entre ella y yo, ni siquiera lo sabe, es..soy sólo yo quien está enamor.."

La pequeña -pero pesada- mano de la pelirroja se estampó en toda su cara, volteándole el rostro y tirándole los anteojos al piso. Harry se llevó las manos a la mejilla y se retiró de la chica. Bien, se merecía esa bofetada y todas las que Ginny quisiera darle, había sido un estúpido. Pero definitivamente no se merecía lo que vino a continuación, o por lo ménos él no lo creía necesario.

Si existía algo por lo que Ginny Weasley se destacaba, eran los hechizos mocomurciélago, justamente el mismo que le dió de lleno en el rostro al moreno, haciendo que decenas de murciélagos negros comenzasen a salir de manera escalofriante de su nariz, llenándole la cara de mocos.

La pelirroja se vistió con un movimiento de varita y miró desafiante al chico. Harry no estaba muy concentrado en ella, pues el dolor y el asco que sentía era mucho mayor que la preocupación por lo que haría Ginny.

"¡Esto no se quedará así, Harry! Solo espera que Hermione se entere de que fantaseas con ella. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te gusta Hermione? Es...es increíble, realmente. ¿Dime qué rayos significo yo entonces?" Gritó con rabia.

El moreno no la miró, no le contestó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de controlar el escándalo de su rostro.

"Solamente espera a que Hermione esté enterada de esto, Harry" Dijo la pelirroja antes de salir del cuarto, azotando la puerta con violencia. Al bajar los escalones, chocó de lleno con Draco, quien tenía un gran libro azul en las manos.

"Ten más cuidado por dónde caminas, comadreja" Siseó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Quítate tú del camino, Malfoy" Le contestó ella mordaz.

Draco fijó la mirada en los ojos de la chica, estaba llorando y tenía las mejillas del mismo color que el pelo. "¿Potter te hizo llorar, comadreja? Déjame felicitarlo cuando lo vea" La joven no pudo reprimir un sollozo, con ese vinieron otros y otros. Al final fue un llanto incontrolable.

Draco la miró con una marcada mueca de desprecio, sea lo que sea que Potter haya hecho, había sido muy malo. Le intrigaba bastante el caso, pero jamás le preguntaría a la Weasel de qué se trataba. "Trata de no manchar la alfombra" Le dijo sin debilidad por las lágrimas de ella, para luego continuar su camino y dejar a la pelirroja llorando a los pies de la escalera.

Ginny se sentía devastada ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Debería haberse dado cuenta, las actitudes de Harry no eran normales. ¿Cuándo había acudido a ella por primera vez? Cuando Hermione había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Ron. ¡Que idiota había sido! «Harry está enamorado de ella, no de mí, nunca lo ha estado» Pensaba la chica. «Pero esto no se quedará así, Hermione no puede enterarse de los sentimientos de Harry ¿Y si ella lo quiere también?» ¡Pero eso sería imposible! Eran como hermanos... ¿Y si había sucedido algo entre ellos cuando estuvieron escondidos en el bosque? Ron no lo hubiera permitido... ¿O sí? Algo se le debía ocurrir para que el chico se enamorase de ella, o por lo ménos para que se quedase a su lado.

Unos ligeros pasos la hicieron levantar la cabeza y fijar los ojos llorosos en la delgada figura de Luna Lovegood, quien se acercaba con preocupación a ella.

"Ginny ¿Te encuentras bien?" La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó la rubia con dulzura. Esta vez la chica asintió.

"Harry" Fue todo lo que murmuró Ginny. Lo suficiente para que Luna encendiera sus alertas y se le estrujara el corazón. "Él...está enamorado de otra persona" Luna entrecerró los ojos. "Es...es Hermione" Dijo Ginny tapándose la cara con las manos.

Luna se sentó con ella en uno de los escalones y ésta se acurrucó en su pecho. Para ella la noticia de que Harry estuviera enamorado de la castaña no era ninguna novedad. "¿Te lo dijo?" Preguntó la rubia.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y murmuró "Justo después de haberme hecho el amor". Luna tragó grueso y si los sollozos de Ginny no hubieran sido tan audibles, seguro que cualquiera podría haber escuchado a su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. Se mordió la lengua para reprimir las ganas de llorar y miró hacia el techo, en un intento de atajar las lágrimas.

"Él...él me dijo que Herms no sabe nada..Pero no sé si creerle, Luna" Dijo la pelirroja con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de la chica.

"Hermione no lo sabe" Aseguró Luna, tratando de que su voz sonase normal.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó interesada la otra.

"Por que si lo supiera no seguiría siendo su amiga, Ginny. Ella lo ama como a un hermano, Harry sabe que si se lo dice destruiría su amistad. Prefiere tenerla como hermana, que no tenerla" Ante la mirada de suspicacia de la chica, añadió rápidamente "Es una simple deducción".

La pelirroja tuvo que darle la razón a la rubia y la abrazó en busca de consuelo. Luna hizo acopio de toda su fuerza interior para abrazar a Ginny, cuando en realidad quería pedirle «amable y sutilmente» que abandonara la casa -y la vida de Harry-. Se encontraba abrazando a quien debería ser su enemiga, a su rival. No quiso profundizar el abrazo por miedo a sentir el aroma a pino y hierbabuena de Harry en la pelirroja. Cuando se separaron evitó mirarla a los ojos para no ver sus labios hinchados, producto de los besos recientes del moreno. E incluso despidió rápidamente a Ginny, sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, para no seguir escuchando su voz, aquella que seguramente había estado gimiendo el nombre de Harry mientras éste satisfacía sus necesidades.

Luego de haberle dado unos pequeños consejos como "Déjalo pasar, Ginny, buscate a otra personita que te llene de billywigs rosas la cabeza" E incluso le dijo "Él no es para tí, Ginny. Eres demasiada mujer para alguien como él. Hermione ya tiene a alguien que la haga feliz, tú necesitas a alguien que glasee tu vida, que no sea Harry"

La despidió en la puerta principal y ella se adentró nuevamente a la casa. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con el moreno, empapado de una sustancia verde, con la nariz muy hinchada y algún que otro murciélago revoloteando a su alrededor, que al cabo de unos segundos explotaba sobre él cubriéndolo de moco.

"Luna ¿Sabes el contrahechizo del mocomurciélago?' Preguntó el muchacho llevándose las manos a la nariz, tratando sin éxito de amortiguar el dolor que le causaba una nueva criaturita negra queriendo salir de él.

Claro que lo sabía, la misma Ginny se lo había enseñado cuando formaban parte del ED. Pero el saberlo no significaba que tuviera ganas de decírselo. Ella no era una persona vengativa, pero estaba segura que a Harry le dolía ménos la nariz, de lo que a ella le dolía el corazón. "Lo siento, Harry. Deberás ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, es la única que puede arreglar un caso así" Le dijo con una sonrisa, tan natural que nadie diría que por dentro estaba hundiéndose.

Cuando el muchacho se desapareció ante sus ojos, recién allí se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y lloró con fuerza, tratando de descargar de esa manera la angustia que tenía en el pecho. Ella, ingenua, había pensado que había avanzado con Harry cuando ayer, habían hablado y reído juntos. Ahora se daba cuenta que para él, ella siempre sería la chica loca que estaba tras su «amistad». Al final, tal vez tendría que ser ella quien tuviese que seguir los consejos que había dado a Ginny.

Totalmente ajenos al drama, Draco y Hermione estaban en la habitación de la castaña concretando detalles con un doctor de medicina muggle que había respondido al mensaje. Tenía 25 años, graduado de la universidad hacía unos dos años, squib, madre bruja y padre muggle. Especializado en casos de muerte cerebral. Era perfecto.

Hermione había hablado con él, el muchacho de nombre Charles Adams había aceptado encantado el trabajo, llegaría casi al anochecer desde Escocia, su madre le prepararía un traslador hasta Londres y Winnie se encargaría de buscarlo en la dirección acordada.

Cuando la chica terminó de hablar por teléfono, una lechuza negra picoteó el vidrio de la ventana, Draco la dejó entrar y el ave voló hasta Hermione, dejando caer una carta en su regazo.

"Es del profesor Snape" Explicó ella al leerla "Nos invita a tomar el té con él en media hora en su habitación" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué envía una lechuza si está a ménos de veinte metros de distancia? Es tan...Snape" Dijo el chico con una mueca. Hermione solamente sonrió.

Media hora más tarde la pareja se presentaba en el cuarto del profesor, Draco ya tenía la certeza de cual sería el tema a tratar de su padrino, Hermione en cambio estaba deseosa de saber la razón por la cual el mago los invitaba a «tomar el té».

"Jóvenes" Saludó el maestro con la cabeza cuando los chicos ingresaron a la habitación. Posó sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de los dos.

Draco lo saludó con la mano, como si fuera uno más. Hermione hizo un movimiento de cabeza seguido de un "¿Cómo está profesor Snape?" El mago los invitó a sentarse en el juego de sillones que tenía en su habitación, él estaba en la silla de ruedas de Lucius.

"Bastante bien, Srta. Granger. Usted ha mejorado, por lo que veo" Dijo con de manera plana. Sus ojos se desviaron una vez más a las manos de ellos, las cuales seguían unidas, esta vez reposando sobre la rodilla de la chica.

"He mejorado, es cierto. Muchas gracias por las pociones, Draco me comentó que usted me las suministró" Le dijo con sinceridad.

"No fue nada. Aunque usted fue muy valiente -y estúpida- al arriesgarse de esa manera" Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco vió venir la verborrea de razones de su novia y salvó la situación antes que los dos sabelotodos más poderosos del mundo mágico y muggle comenzaran a discutir. "¿Para qué nos llamaste, padrino? Nadie cree que quieras mojar las galletitas en el té con nosotros" Siseó divertido, recibió un pellizco disimulado de la castaña.

"Tienes razón. Merlín me libre de querer compartir el té con alguien alguna vez, a no ser que sea con tu madre, o la loca de Bellatrix -quien tenía buenos temas de conversación cuando quería-" Draco hizo una mueca de asco "Quería conversar sobre vosotros, su supuesta, ridícula y suicida relación, y sobre Narcissa"

Hermione abrió los ojos, eran varios adjetivos, ninguno muy bonito. Draco fue quien habló. "Estamos juntos ¿Qué hay de ridículo en eso?"

"A mí me parece que se ven muy monos" Dijo una voz procedente de un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes. Snape pegó un salto y derramó todo el té de su taza sobre sus pantalones, dió un pequeño grito por el susto y lo caliente del líquido.

Albus Dumbledore los miraba con sus grandes ojos azules desde el cuadro, con una sonrisa pícara por el accidente del profesor. "Severus, hijo, así saludas a un viejo amigo?" Preguntó con inocencia fingida.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento por la presencia del mago -por más cuadro que fuese- y Hermione tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Snape fulminaba con la mirada al retrato.

"¿Cómo es que estás ahí Albus?" Preguntó con un tono tan calmado que daba miedo.

"Oh, hijo, ya sabes. Generalmente cuando las personas pasan al otro mundo, es decir, cuando estiran la pata es que..."

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, viejo metiche" Le dijo sin paciencia.

"El joven Harry hizo un encantamiento esta mañana, el cual me permite movilizarme de cuadro en cuadro por toda la casa" Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Snape sonrió internamente ¡Como extrañaba al viejo cotilla! "¡Oh, pero que mala educación de mi parte! Permítanme saludarlos, Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger" Dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes. Los dos lo saludaron, el primero bastante corto y la segunda con la misma sonrisa que el anciano.

"Si nos permites continuar, Albus" Dijo Snape, recibiendo un gesto con las manos en señal de seguir hablando. "Les decía, que lo ridículo de su «relación» es que sois tan diferentes e incompatibles como el agua y el aceite. ¿Cómo se supone que terminaron juntos?"

Hermione enrojeció levemente y Draco sonrió con sorna. "¿Quieres la historia con detalles o prefieres la versión rápida?" Dijo el chico. Snape lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, la habitual. "Solamente me dí cuenta que _«Mía»_ siempre ha sido ella" Dijo con simpleza, como si eso explicara todas las cosas. Hermione frunció el seño confundida, Severus levantó una ceja por un momento y luego su expresión cambió a una de comprensión absoluta, confundiendo más aún a Hermione.

"Entonces la Srta. _Mía_ siempre ha sido la Srta. Granger. Quien lo diría, Draco. Y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorado de alguna Hufflepuff" Siseó divertido el profesor. Hermione volvió a fruncir el seño. Draco puso cara de asco, una vez más.

"Pensé que tardaría más en darse cuenta, Sr. Malfoy. Lo felicito" Dijo Dumbledore con alegría. Draco medio sonrió también.

Hermione no aguantó más. "¿De qué estáis hablando?"

"Ha batido un récord, Srta. Granger. Dos minutos sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Pero su sabelotodismo ha podido con usted una vez más" Dijo el profesor Snape, haciendo revivir a Hermione sus clases de pociones.

"Severus, no trates así a la joven" Lo regañó Dumbledore" "Se lo explicaré Srta. Granger, sucede que un día encontré a Severus con el Sr. Malfoy en su oficina, estaba cumpliendo un castigo. No pude evitar preguntar la razón, era bastante extraño que Severus castigara al joven Malfoy"

"Draco había estado leyendo un libro en una de mis clases, sin poner atención alguna. Y se negó a entregármelo cuando se lo pedí" Continuó Snape.

"Era un cuaderno de memorias" Dijo el rubio mirando a su prometida "Donde anotaba cada pensamiento interesante que tenía"

"Más que pensamientos interesantes eran cursis poemas de amor dirigidos a una tal _Mía_" Dijo Severus con el labio superior levantado en una mueca de desprecio, aunque en el fondo en realidad no lo sentía, pero no necesitaba que los demás se enteraran.

"Lo poco que leí del libro, una vez que Severus había logrado hacerse con él, hablaba sobre una muchacha desconocida -o imaginaria- de la cual el joven Malfoy se había enamorado" Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione no abandonaba la expresión de confusión ¿Draco se enamoró de una tal _Mía_ que en realidad era imaginaria?

"No sabía quién era, no la había visto nunca, ni tenía esperanzas de que existiese. Era solamente la chica de mis sueños" Dijo el muchacho "La nombré _«Mía»,_ por que era éso, solamente mía, nadie más podía tenerla si la había creado yo"

"Pero sucede que en realidad, esa...jovencita, sí existía. Existe, según dice mi ahijado" Dijo Severus con el tono ménos ofensivo.

"Descubrí que siempre escribía sobre tí, cielo" Le dijo Draco. "Cada vez que peleábamos, o que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos del colegio, por las noches soñaba con aquella mujer misteriosa, que al final resultaste ser tú. Solamente que no pude darme cuenta a tiempo"

"A veces es necesario estar a punto de perder lo que ni siquiera sabemos que nos importa, para darnos cuenta de lo verdaderamente valioso que es en nuestras vidas" Dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. Snape asintió con la cabeza solemnemente.

"¿Cuándo estuviste a punto de perderme?" Preguntó Hermione con los ojos medio llorosos ante tanta revelación.

"Cuando los carroñeros te llevaron a la mansión y Bellatrix casi te mata" Le dijo él con la voz ronca de dolor.

"¿Ya sabías que me amabas?" Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

"No, era demasiado estúpido aún. Pero ya empezaba a verte de manera diferente" La apretó más fuerte de la mano.

La chica sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y le dió un abrazo lleno de afecto, seguido de un corto beso en los labios. _"Te amo"_ Le susurró, sin importarle la presencia de nadie más.

"_Yo te amo a tí, cariño_" Le dijo él a su vez.

"¿No apoyarás esta relación, Severus?" Preguntó Dumbledore desde el cuadro. "Tal vez el destino brinda otra oportunidad. Un slytherin y una gryffindor hija de muggles, un amor que parece imposible ¿No te suena conocida la historia?"

Snape no dijo nada, ni hizo señal alguna de haber escuchado, a no ser por un parpadeo casi imperceptible, pero visto por el anciano ex-director. ¡Claro que se había dado cuenta! La historia se repetía, quizás no en las mismas circunstancias, pero eran prácticamente los mismos protagonistas. ¿Apostaría el amor, tal como Dumbledore le pedía? ¿O seguiría los pasos de Lily, quien había renunciado a todo? No, la amaba con el alma, pero no quería ser como ella, no como Lily.

"La sociedad se les vendrá encima" Dijo suavemente el profesor.

"Esperamos contar con tu apoyo cuando eso suceda, padrino" Le contestó Draco. Snape asintió.

"No duden de eso" Dijo simplemente. "Narcissa me ha hablado del libro de hechizos, Srta. Granger" Se dirigió a la castaña dando por cerrado el asunto anterior.

Ésta le relató todo sobre su hallazgo y la posible restauración del libro. Snape no dudó en ayudarla explicándole el significado de las palabras que no sabía y hasta ofreciéndose para supervisar que la poción estuviera correcta cuando fuese hecha. Hermione se llenó de alegría.

"Tendré que escribir unas cuantas cartas" Dijo Snape con los ojos examinando el libro de pociones restauradoras. "Estos ingredientes no los tengo y... éstos están disponibles solamente en un país del sur de América"

Hermione consiguió pergamino y pluma, y Snape redactó todas las cartas necesarias a sus contactos para que los ingredientes estuviesen en su poder en una o dos semanas.

Luego de unas largas dos horas de charla, la pareja se despidió agradecida de los hombres, uno de carne y hueso y el otro en el cuadro. Albus y Severus se pusieron al día con sus cosas, relatándole el mago al retrato, lo caótico que había sido su primer día al despertar y encontrarse vivo y para peor, en manos de la Srta. Lovegood.

Apenas Draco hubo cerrado la puerta de Snape, Hermione se le tiró a los brazos y lo besó con pasión. "Quería hacer esto desde que me dijiste lo del libro" Le dijo la chica entre beso y beso.

"Eres _«Mía»_" Le dijo el chico utilizando los dos sentidos de la palabra.

"Tuya, y quiero serlo, en todos los sentidos" Le susurró la castaña, besándole el cuello. Draco sonrió, él le había dicho la frase unos días atrás y ella se acordaba de eso. "Ahora" Dijo impaciente la chica.

El rubio rió en silencio y le tomó de las muñecas justo cuando ella llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa. "No tan rápido, gatita. No quiero ser violado en el pasillo" Le susurró divertido.

"¿No?" Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior en una muestra de lujuria. El rubio tragó grueso.

"La primera vez que lo hagamos, no" Le dijo el chico conteniéndose de lanzársele encima y hacerle el amor contra la pared.

Hermione se obligó a controlarse, Draco tenía razón. La primera vez que lo hicieran debería ser especial, inolvidable, no así, en el pasillo de la casa de Harry. Lo besó dulcemente y juntó sus manos.

Escucharon unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y se separaron rápidamente, vieron a Luna correr a meterse a su cuarto, los había mirado por un segundo y sonreído. Luego el pasillo volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

"Entonces..." Dijo la castaña "¿Tienes el cuaderno contigo?"

Draco rió con ganas, sabía que ella le pediría leer el dichoso cuadernillo de memorias. "Le pediré a Winnie o a Pinky que me lo traiga de la mansión" Le dijo. Estiró una mano pidiéndole la suya y Hermione se la pasó. "¿Está bien?" La chica asintió.

Hermione se fijó en la leve caricia que el rubio le hacía en el dorso de la mano. Con el dedo pulgar masajeaba suavemente los nudillos, luego tocó con dulzura el anillo camuflado que llevaba en el dedo anular. "¿Por qué quemó a Harry?" Preguntó ella recordando la situación del día anterior.

"Te protege. Siempre lo hará" Le explicó él.

"¿Protegerme de qué?" Preguntó una vez más. "Harry no era un peligro"

"Te protegerá no tan solo de cualquier peligro, sino de todos aquellos quienes quieran separarte de mí" Le dijo Draco. "Nadie puede quitártelo, ni siquiera tú, no mientras me ames" Le dijo.

Ella se sorprendió. Para probar las palabras del rubio, Hermione le quitó el hechizo que lo ocultaba y estiró el anillo del dedo, pero éste no cedió, parecía ser una parte más del cuerpo de la chica. No se movió ni un centímetro. "¿Cómo es que Narcissa se lo quitó?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Por que se lo entregó a su primogénito" Dijo sencillamente él.

"¿Hay algún libro donde explique sobre el anillo de tu familia?" El rubio asintió.

"Haré que Winnie lo traiga también de la mansión" Le dijo. Draco sonrió con sorna ante el intento fallido de Hermione al querer sacárselo. "Me amas, ratón de biblioteca, deja de intentarlo. Estás loca por mí, no cederá nunca"

La chica lo golpeó en el hombro "¡Presumido!" Draco solamente rió. Le tomó de la mano y se llevó el anillo a los labios, besándolo delicadamente. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto. Draco observó la joya con admiración, quien diría que ahora estaría en manos de quien antes pensaba era su peor enemiga y resultó ser la mujer de su vida.

El sonido de que alguién se apareció los hizo separarse una vez más. Pero lo hicieron tarde, Harry ya había visto a Draco tomando de la mano a Hermione y observando el anillo que ella tenía puesto en el dedo. La chica lo miró con susto y el rubio con una mueca burlona.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" Le dijo Hermione acercándose a él y tomándole del rostro para examinarlo mejor. Harry tenía una gran venda en la nariz, tan grande que parecía la nariz de un payaso, pero blanca. Grandes moretones violeta bajo los ojos.

"Un mocomurciélago. Terminé con Ginny" Dijo secamente, tratando de mirar el anillo de la chica, quien aún tenía las manos en su rostro.

"Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien" Dijo apenada Hermione.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry la tomó de la mano y le extendió los dedos, miró por un leve instante la suntuosa joya que adornaba el dedo de la chica, antes de ser violentamente expulsado hacia atrás por un hechizo de Hermione.

"¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema?!" Le gritó Harry sobándose la cabeza por haber chocado contra la pared.

"¡Te dije que no te incumbía nada sobre el anillo!" Le gritó a su vez ella. La joya ya se encontraba nuevamente camuflada.

"¡No me incumbe a mí PERO SE LA MUESTRAS A MALFOY!" Gritó Harry, sin fijarse en que el rubio estaba con la varita apuntándolo también, en posición de ataque.

"¡Aaaarrrrggghhh!" Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Hermione y se encerró en su habitación. Harry se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada y luego desvió sus ojos encolerizados hacia el chico.

"Te lo advierto Malfoy, te acercas a ella y no vas a vivir para contarlo. Sé que no eres indiferente con Hermione, pero debes saber que ella ya tiene a alguien y esa persona no eres tú" Siseó furioso.

"¿Y quien es, Potter? ¿Tú?" Dijo con burla. "No me hagas reír. No puedes luchar en una guerra que ya perdiste" Le dijo tranquilamente el rubio para luego meterse con elegancia en su cuarto.

Harry se quedó hirviendo de rabia ¡Que día de mierda! Se había aparecido allí queriendo hablar con Luna, pero ahora no tenía ganas de nada. Definitivamente no era su día. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el maldito anillo de Hermione ¿Dónde había visto él una joya así? Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era la primera vez que la veía. Por más que trató de recordar no logró hacerlo. Un anillo de oro blanco, una esmeralda -enorme- y una serpiente alrededor. Perfectamente podría tratarse del regalo de un Slytherin. Pero eso sería como decir que Hermione estaba comprometida con Malfoy ¡Totalmente absurdo! Tal vez si aprendía legeremancia y le sacaba la información de esa manera a Hermione... Con esos pensamientos se encerró en su cuarto dispuesto a no salir más en todo el día.

Narcissa se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama cuando un agudo dolor en la cadera la despertó. Se llevó la mano al hueso y le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de qué se trataba: El tatuaje.

No era la primera vez que le dolía, a lo largo de la existencia de éste, habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que se había manifestado, por eso ya sabía que cada vez que le molestaba significaba que Lucius se encontraba en problemas. De la misma manera que a él le dolía el tatuaje de la N y una pantera negra que tenía en el pecho cuando ella estaba en peligro.

Se levantó con cuidado, un pequeño mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sentada nuevamente en la cama, aún estaba débil. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía horrores. ¿Tal vez si conjuraba un patronus? ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo hacía? Unos siete años si no se equivocaba, la última vez había sido avisando a Severus de que había visto a Harry Potter con el semi-gigante en el callejón Diagon, comprando los útiles para Hogwarts.

Se concentró en un recuerdo feliz, la primera vez que sintió las pataditas de Draco en su vientre. Sonrió ampliamente y conjuró su patronus, una pantera plateada la miró con dulzura, se acarició por sus piernas y salió correteando con el mensaje encomendado. Narcissa esperó, el tatuaje le quemaba la piel, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse en levantarse y volver a desmayarse, no aguantaría una vez más.

Draco y Severus ingresaron a la habitación minutos después, el último siendo empujado por el muchacho.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Severus con preocupación.

"Lucius está en peligro" Dijo ella y señaló hacia la puerta del cuarto de su esposo. Draco se dirigió hacia allí con la varita fuertemente apretada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su padre temblando violentamente en la cama.

Snape avanzó hacia allí valiéndose de las ruedas de la silla, se acercó hasta el hombre, pálido como un muerto. Le tocó la frente y lo encontró ardiendo en fiebre, muchísima fiebre. Los labios resecos y las manos con la piel seca. ¿Dónde había quedado el Lucius imponente del pasado?

"Vamos a tener que meterlo en agua helada" Decidió el mago.

Draco pidió a Kreacher y a Pinky que lo ayudaran con su padre. Lo desvistieron completamente y lo sumergieron en la tina con agua casi congelada. No hubo reacción por parte del hombre, ninguna. Seguía teniendo convulsiones aún en el agua helada y la piel seguía ardiendo. No presentaba mejoría alguna aún cuando los minutos pasaban. Narcissa se apretaba fuertemente la cadera, el dolor era insoportable. Severus y Draco se desesperaban.

Hermione estaba en su habitación, específicamente en la cama, con el control remoto en la mano y viendo la serie "Friends" donde se sentía altamente identificada con Mónica quien en este momento se encontraba felicitando a _Rachel_ por su nuevo empleo en Ralph Lauren. Sonrió por el nombre, Draco ya le había dicho que _"Rachel"_ le gustaba para una de sus hijas. Era increíble la manera en la que no podía dejar de pensar en eso ni un solo minuto.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, deseando sentirlo lleno de vida. Desde que habían tomado la decisión de tener un hijo inmediatamente, para salvar a Narcissa, no podía parar de imaginarse como se sentiría, la felicidad que la embargaría, los preparativos, los antojos, la espera, y por sobre todo un dulce bebé rubito fruto de su amor con Draco.

Winnie interrumpió sus pensamientos altamente azucarados y empalagosos para decirle que el Dr. Adams se encontraba en la sala. Bajó rápidamente a su encuentro. Un joven alto y bien formado estaba parado en el medio del salón admirando la estancia. Hermione llegó hasta él y lo saludó.

"Dr. Adams, es un gusto tenerlo al fin aquí" Dijo pasándole la mano.

El médico la miró con embeleso y acercó los labios a la mano que le ofrecía la chica, en un acto de galantería. "El gusto es mío, Srta. Granger"

"Pensé que era escocés" Dijo Hermione al notar el marcado acento neoyorquino del muchacho. Por el teléfono no se había dado cuenta de eso.

"Soy americano, pero vivo en Escocia desde hace unos años" Explicó el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro, a Hermione le pareció bastante parecido a Ian Somerhalder¹, aquel nuevo actor muggle al que había visto en una obra de teatro cuando estaba de vacaciones en Estados Unidos.

"Nueva York es una hermosa ciudad" Dijo la castaña.

"¿Cómo sabe que soy de allí?" Preguntó interesado.

"Por el acento" Dijo simplemente ella. Adams quedó altamente sorprendido por la perspicacia de la chica. "El Sr. Lucius Malfoy será su paciente. Me ha dicho usted que no le importa atender a un mortífago" Le recordó Hermione con una ceja levantada, muy a lo Draco.

"Absolutamente, Srta. Granger. No hago diferencias entre mis pacientes ni me pongo a revisar su vida personal. Me limito a atenderlos muy profesionalmente para poder llegar a la cura de sus males" Explicó el muchacho de corrido.

"Eso quería escuchar" Dijo secamente la castaña. ¿Draco vivía en ella o algo así? «Estás teniendo un comportamiento digno de los Malfoy. Contrólate» Se dijo mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"El Sr. Malfoy se encuentra arriba. Los elfos se encargarán de acomodar sus cosas en su habitación. Es la de huéspedes, se encuentra al final de aquel pasillo" Dijo ella señalando hacia la izquierda donde un largo pasillo se abría camino. "Ahora, si es tan amable de acompañarme a conocer a la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de su paciente" Le dijo y se encaminó a las escaleras. Adams la siguió con el maletín en las manos.

Hermione llamó suavemente a la puerta de la rubia y ésta se abrió por sí sola. "Hermione, querida" la saludó una muy preocupada Narcissa.

"El doctor muggle se encuentra aquí" Dijo ella. Adams asomó la cabeza. "¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión de dolor de su suegra.

"Lucius está muy mal" Dijo la mujer señalando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación contigua. "Si el médico lo puede revisar" Pidió.

Este rápidamente hizo presencia completa en la habitación y saludó con un breve "Buenas tardes Sra. Malfoy, ya nos presentarán luego. Con permiso" Y se dirigió a la habitación de Lucius rápidamente sin siquiera ser guiado.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, aliviada. "Él está con Severus y Draco" Dijo a Hermione. La última se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Todo estará bien" La consoló.

Charles Adams atendió a Lucius con verdadero profesionalismo, ni siquiera se fijó en la Marca Tenebrosa que brillaba en el brazo del rubio cuando le colocó el cateter. Draco y Severus se sintieron bastante aliviados al notar aquello.

Con unos cuantos medicamentos e inyecciones, el médico había logrado bajar considerablemente la fiebre del rubio, la cual ya ascendía casi a los 45° a la hora de su llegada.

Una semana pasó, casi a la velocidad de un rayo. Lucius mejoró bastante, incluso ganó un poco de peso. El riguroso tratamiento al que era sometido rendía sus frutos y la familia Malfoy (entiéndase Hermione y Severus incluidos) no podían estar más felices.

"¿Entonces saldrán hoy?" Preguntó en el desayuno un ya más calmado Harry a Hermione. La hinchazón de la nariz había desaparecido totalmente gracias a unas pastillas que Adams le había suministrado, quien también se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

"Así es. El traslador está fijado para las ocho de la noche" Dijo ella.

"¿Han llegado los papeles del Ministerio?" Preguntó nuevamente el moreno. Hermione asintió.

Harry, a regañadientes, había ido a solicitar el permiso del Ministro para que Draco pudiera salir del país y acompañar a Hermione en la búsqueda de sus padres. Se había tenido que resignar luego de que la castaña le negara la palabra durante dos días por el incidente del anillo.

"¿Habéis reservado hotel?" Preguntó Severus a la pareja, él también había mejorado bastante. Adams le había recetado algunos medicamentos para los dolores, más efectivos que las pociones.

"Lo he hecho yo" Comentó Narcissa. "Me he encargado personalmente de eso".

"Su ausencia se sentirá bastante" Dijo Luna con su cantarina voz. "Pero será para bien, cuando vuelvas tendrás a tus padres contigo" Dijo a Hermione.

"Lo sé, Luna" Dijo una sonriente Hermione.

"Entonces ya tenéis todo" Afirmó el niño-que-vivió. "¿Habitaciones separadas?" Preguntó.

"Obviamente, querido" Mintió Narcissa, quien a pedido de Draco había reservado la suite presidencial de un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas en las costas de Australia, donde Hermione había enviado a sus padres.

Harry se quedó más tranquilo, confiando ciegamente en la palabra de la mujer. Los demás sonrieron enigmáticos, todos estaban enterados de la relación de Draco y Hermione, hasta el médico. El ojiverde era el único con la venda en los ojos.

A la hora de partida, Harry y Luna se deshicieron en abrazos y consejos para la castaña. Harry miró desafiante a Draco y le dijo "Tiene un rasguño y eres alimento de los peces". El muchacho sonrió con sorna, Potter era tan divertido.

"No olvides no hablar muy despacio si ves a un snorkack de cuerno arrugado por allí, son muy comunes en Australia, recuerdan que son asustadizos, pero son amigables" Le dijo Luna a Hermione, quien se mordió la lengua para no decirle por décima vez que tal criatura no existía. "Y tú, Draco" Continuó la chica "Debes tararear el vals que te enseñé para que se acerquen a tí" Le recordó. El rubio solamente asintió con una media sonrisa, sin darle mayor importancia.

"Cuídense mucho" Les dijo Narcissa besándolos a ambos. "Los extrañaré" Les dijo. "Recuerda que quiero un nieto encargado al volver" Le susurró a la castaña cuando la abrazó, la chica enrojeció violentamente.

"Recibiré los ingredientes de la poción en unos días. Si no está de vuelta la comenzaré por usted" Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Hermione. La castaña le agradeció con la mirada. "Recuerda lo que te dije" Dijo misteriosamente a Draco, quien asintió serio.

"Mione, sabes que estaré aquí para lo que sea" Le dijo Harry cuando llegó -una vez más- su turno de despedirse. "Tú solamente envíame una carta o un patronus y estaré allí en ménos de lo que se dice quidditch" Hermione rió divertida, Harry no dejaría de ser un hermano sobreprotector nunca.

"Y tú recuerda evitar los hechizos de Ginny" Le dijo ella con diversión. Harry puso cara de susto. Ginny no se había manifestado en toda la semana y él agradecía bastante eso.

"Es un pequeño botiquín para accidentes" Les dijo al final Charles, el médico. "Se los preparé para cualquier emergencia" Draco lo tomó agradeciendo el gesto. "Que tengáis buen viaje".

Todos repitieron lo mismo, justo cuando el traslador comenzó a ponerse azul. Tocaron el viejo disco de vinilo que se encontraba sobre una mesita de vidrio y se desaparecieron rumbo a Australia. Lo último que pudieron ver fue la fiera mirada que Harry le dirigía a Charles quien abrazaba por los hombros a Luna que se encontraba derramando algunas lagrimillas por la partida de ellos. Draco sonrió por unos milisegundos, Potter era un soberano idiota que no sabía lo que quería.

Se aparecieron detrás de unos árboles en Palm Beach en Sidney. El hotel se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Aún era otoño, así que el viento que soplaba no podía definirse con otra palabra mejor que magnífico. El mar se imponía grandioso ante sus ojos, una estampa que definitivamente guardarían en sus memorias.

"Quedémonos aquí para siempre" Le dijo Draco.

"Hagámos el amor sobre la arena a la luz de las estrellas" Le susurró Hermione.

Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó por los aires haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Unos turistas muggles que se encontraban por allí los fotografiaron, encantados al ver la romántica escena.

Caminaron hasta el hotel y se anunciaron como «Sophie y Jack Wilson», haciéndose pasar como muggles. "Un apellido tan común para un Malfoy, hasta parece Weasley" Le había dicho Draco a su madre cuando ésta le informó los nombres falsos que les había elegido.

El recepcionista les dió la tarjeta que abriría la puerta de su suite. Se extrañó un poco al verlos sin equipaje pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Los chicos tenían las maletas achicadas y guardadas en el bolso mágico de Hermione.

Al llegar a la habitación Hermione se quedó de piedra. Una gran cama matrimonial estaba al centro de la habitación, con miles de pétalos de rosas adornándola. En una mesa una maravillosa cena caliente los esperaba, junto con una botella de champagne. Ramos de rosas y claveles por toda la habitación, música romántica muggle sonando levemente y una vista espectacular de la playa se podía ver desde el ventanal que daba al balcón.

"¡Merlín! ¿Tú...tú preparaste todo esto, Draco?" Preguntó con la voz entrecortada la castaña.

"Pedí que lo hicieran. ¿Te gusta?" Le susurró seductoramente al oído.

"Es fantástico" Le dijo ella del mismo modo. Se besaron largamente y cuando Draco comenzó a sentir calor la separó lentamente para invitarla a sentarse a la mesa.

"Déjame cambiarme para la ocasión" Le pidió ella mirando sus jeans y la blusa informal que tenía. Él asintió y le dió vía libre para ir al baño a prepararse.

Hermione no cabía en sí de la emoción. Sabía que al estar solos en el hotel sucedería **esto,** que llegaría este momento. Toda la semana la habían pasado con cortas sesiones de besos robados por que Harry había estado muy pendiente de ella, sin despegarle los ojos ni una vez. Y por las noches, cuando dormían juntos no llegaban más allá de unos besos calientes por que Draco se negaba a dar otros pasos "No sin antes hacerte mía de una vez, y no será en esta casa con Potter oyendo detrás de las puertas" Le decía el rubio.

Había estado tan ilusionada con el momento que hasta se había comprado lencería especial para impresionar a Draco. Se aseó, se vistió, se peinó y se maquilló para luego salir al encuentro del rubio, quien también se había cambiado y ahora llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro.

El rubio quedó colgado mirándola por un instante. Estaba realmente exquisita, vestido sencillo y corto de color negro ajustado al cuerpo, zapatos negros de tacón aguja y el pelo recogido a un costado. El anillo de los Malfoy brillaba mucho en su dedo. Draco sonrió.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, entre miradas de deseo y sonrisas pícaras y seductoras por parte de los dos. El postre fue dejado a un lado cuando "My heart will go on" comenzó a sonar y Draco le pidió bailar.

Ella aceptó gustosa y se movieron al centro de la habitación, moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música, casi al final de la canción se miraron a los ojos y él le recitó la última estrofa.

"Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer. Y sé que mi corazón seguirá. Permaneceremos así para siempre. Estás segura en mi corazón. Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá"

Ella comenzó el beso, lento, pausado, saboreándo el interior de su boca con parsimonia, como si nada los pudiera interrumpir esta vez, y en efecto así era.

Las manos de él le acariciaron todo el cuerpo, se detuvieron en su cintura y bajaron nuevamente hasta sus muslos. Ella jugaba con el pelo de él con las manos enredadas en la nuca.

"Ahora, Draco" Le dijo ella entre besos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarla.

"Hazme el amor" Le susurró en voz muy baja.

El pulso del rubio se aceleró considerablemente al escuchar las palabras dichas por su novia. Sus manos volaron al cierre del vestido, el cual bajó sin dejar de besarla. Ella se despegó de él para dejar que la prenda se deslizara hasta sus pies.

La boca se le secó ante la imagen. Allí estaba ella, la personificación del deseo. Lencería de encaje de color negro con pequeños detalles en verde, combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca. Simplemente maravillosa. La chica se mordió el labio ante la mirada empañada de lujuria del chico, Draco sabía que la ropa no le duraría puesta por mucho tiempo.

"Estás muy vestido, cielo" Le dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a él y deslizándo el saco por los hombros, para seguir luego con la corbata y los botones de la camisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en desabrochar botón por botón, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Cuando le sacó la camisa y tuvo expuesto su formado pecho de jugador estrella de quidditch no pudo evitar depositar dos besos en los pectorales, haciendo que la piel del chico se erize ante el contacto. Se besaron nuevamente y él la empujó hasta la cama, depositándola delicadamente sobre los pétalos de rosas.

Él se colocó sobre ella y la besó con ganas, recorrió su boca y jugó con la lengua de ella hasta dejarla casi sin aire. Bajó con besos por el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula, encargándose de dejarle una pequeña marca, casi invisible pero presente.

El broche del brasier se encontraba hacia adelante, así que abrió y tras admirar sus senos por un corto instante se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca. La respiración de ella se entrecortaba a causa de los jadeos, los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, llenando la habitación de dulces sonidos para los oídos de él.

La lengua de Draco siguió un camino que quemaba tras haber atendido con creces sus senos. Un camino del cuál no tenía dudas cuál sería su destino, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a medida que él se acercaba.

Draco se entretuvo en su ombligo torturándola un poco, y luego disfrutó el sonido imperceptible de la tela de la última prenda deslizándose por las piernas de su chica. El corazón de los dos latía desbocado. Con dos dedos le acarició el clítoris, y deslizó los dedos entre los labios vaginales empapándolos de su humedad. Hermione gimió en respuesta. El rubio no tardó en acariciarle el clítoris con la lengua, sin dejar de jugar con los dedos en esa zona.

La chica no sabía dónde colocar las manos, se acariciaba los senos, el pelo de Draco, estrujaba las sábanas y destruía pétalos entre los puños, el placer era demasiado. El muchacho deslizó un dedo en la humedad de ella y no paró hasta encontrar la entrada e introducirlo lentamente, sin dejar de lamer y chupar. Lentamente comenzó una fricción delicada para no lastimar a la chica, cuando esta comenzó a gemir más alto, se aventuró a meter otro dedo. La respuesta de Hermione fue llegar a un estrepitoso orgasmo con el nombre del ojigris en sus labios.

Se situó nuevamente sobre ella y la besó, haciendo que de esta forma la chica probara su propio sabor. Hermione aguardó unos minutos para recuperarse del orgasmo e invirtió las posiciones quedando ella sobre el chico, quien la miraba expectante erguirse cual amazona sobre él.

Besó sus labios, su cuello y siguió el mismo recorrido que él había hecho con ella, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la primera vez que le había proporcionado placer oral, no le ató las manos. Le bajó los pantalones, junto con los bóxer de una sola vez, tiró la ropa al piso dispuesta a abalazarse sobre él, pero quedó embelesada observando el miembro erecto de Draco que se pegaba a sus abdominales.

"Es tan...tan..." Murmuró fascinada.

"¿Tan qué, cariño?" Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad "¿Tan grande, larga, gruesa, espectacular?" Hermione lo miró a los ojos con cara de «Eres un presumido sin remedio», pero solo por un segundo, para luego volver a fijar su vista en _él._

Le rodeó la erección con las dos manos y se maravilló al sentirla latir. Miró a los ojos a su novio y se encontró con que la miraban directamente, haciendo que ella se enrojeciera. Acercó la lengua a la punta de su miembro y lamió lentamente toda la longitud. Se lo metió luego a la boca y pudo ver como Draco formaba una perfecta «O»con los labios, para después apretar los dientes tratando de retener un gemido.

Unos minutos después el chico le tomó suavemente del cabello y la apartó diciéndole "Si sigues así..nena" Pero ella no le hizo caso y aceleró la velocidad de sus movimientos, llevando a Draco al límite de su resistencia. Él la miraba embelesado y lo que lo desarmó fue la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios de ella al sentir el primer temblor del chico.

Hermione sintió el líquido caliente llenarle la boca y deslizarse por su garganta mientras escuchaba su nombre de boca de Draco, quien se tapaba el rostro con una almohada para amortiguar sus gemidos de placer.

Ella sonrió al ver todas las defensas del mago caerse por un instante y se sintió realmente orgullosa de ser la causante de tal situación. Una vez recuperado el chico se levantó y tomándola de la cintura la colocó sobre su regazo, haciendo que ella quedase de rodillas sobre él, con sus sexos rozándose.

Se besaron profundamente, de manera exigente, caliente, diciéndose en un beso cuánto se deseaban. Los gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del otro al sentir la fricción que causaban sus cuerpos, el miembro de Draco que se frotaba contra su clítoris.

Él la volteó vez más, quedando recostado sobre ella, la besó sin prisas esta vez. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y las colocó a cada costado de sus caderas. Ella abrió los ojos ansiosas y apartó la vista ante lo que venía.

"Mi amor...mírame" Le pidió él. La chica fijó sus ojos miel en los tormentosos de él. "Si no quieres..."

"No" Dijo rápidamente ella. "Quiero todo de tí, cielo" La chica estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla. "Hazme tuya, Draco" Le pidió.

¿Cómo decir que no a una petición así? Posicionó su miembro en la entrada de ella y tembló ante lo que venía. Empujó un poco y Hermione se mordió el labio y gimió bajito. Tenía tanto miedo de dañarla. ¿Lo hacía de una sola vez o lentamente? Empujó una vez más y se detuvo al ver que la lastimaba.

"Sigue" Pidió ella mordiéndose el labio.

Draco dirigió su mano al enchido botón y la acarició lentamente, haciendo que gimiera y se relajara. Sin dejar de acariciarla la penetró por completo y se sintió aliviado al ver que ella no cambiaba la expresión de placer del rostro.

"Te amo" Le dijo él, dejando que ella se acostumbrase a la sensación.

"Te amo, Draco" Le contestó ella. Era un dolor extraño, una sensación de vacío que terminaba, lo sentía tan dentro, tan suyo, llenándola por completo. Él empezó un vaivén lento y suave, haciendo que el dolor desapareciese en cuestión de segundos.

Las sábanas se arrugaban bajo las manos de ella y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Draco se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, ella era tan estrecha ¡Merlín! Hermione aumentó el volúmen de sus gemidos, y apretó el miembro de él con los músculos, avisándole de esta manera que su segundo orgasmo estaba por llegar. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correrse con ella.

No dejó de moverse suavemente sobre ella en ningún momento. Poco a poco iba entrando y saliendo completamente de ella, al penetrarla lo hacía profundamente haciendo que Hermione arqueara la espalda y gimiera...

"Oh, sí, Draco...sí" Su voz se escuchaba tan sensual, la había imaginado tantas veces en esos días que escucharla ahora era como estar en un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.

"Mmm, Draco..no pares" Pedía la chica entre jadeos, moviéndose al compás de los aún lentos movimientos del rubio. Realmente no quería lastimarla, solo Merlín sabía que moría por embestirla con fuerza, hasta el fondo, pero no quería dañarla.

En un inesperado movimiento Hermione lo empujó haciendo que quedase de rodillas en la cama, se salió de ella involuntariamente y la chica hizo que se sentase, quedando ella arrodillada nuevamente sobre él.

Ella misma tomó con una mano la dura erección de Draco, ahora empapada con sus fluidos y la dirigió en su entrada, bajando lentamente sobre ella, absorviéndola entera. "¡Oh, sí, Draco!" Dijo cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro de ella. El chico no podía hacer más que mirarla con fascinación.

Se besaron con calma, y al separarse se miraron a los ojos diciéndose todo aquello que las palabras no podían expresar por la inmensidad de los sentimientos. Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente sin dejar de mirarse y una sonrisa aflorando en los labios de ambos. En un momento Draco le besó el cuello, bajando con besos por el pecho y lamiéndole los senos, torturándola mientras ella no dejaba de moverse cada vez más rápido sobre él.

Hermione llevó los brazos atrás, reclinándose y dejando caer su peso en las manos apoyadas en la cama. Esta posición aumentó la profundidad de las penetraciones y Draco no tardó en tomarla la cintura y enderezar sus piernas para volver a tenerla bajo él.

"Más rápido..Draco..más" Pedía casi a gritos la chica mientras gemía con las manos en los hombros del muchacho, arañando suavemente. Draco observó a detalle todas las acciones y gestos de Hermione. El movimiento de su cuerpo, la manera en la que sus senos se bamboleaban con las embestidas que eran cada vez más aceleradas, como su boca se abría en un gesto de infinito placer, sus ojos cerrados , el cabello que caía en cascada sobre los pétalos de rosas y escuchaba atentamente cada gemido y palabra que salía de boca de su novia.

"Más, mi amor...más..no pares" Casi le suplicó Hermione y él, como buen caballero accedió a los pedidos de su dama, y empezó a embestirla fuerte, duro, rápido y hasta el fondo como ella le pedía. Los gritos de la chica y los gemidos de él llenaron la habitación, hasta que tocaron un punto de no-retorno y se hundieron en las sensaciones más placenteras nunca antes experimentadas, llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Hermione sintió como el semen de Draco la llenaba y se disperdaba por todo su interior, haciendo más exquisita aún la sensación. Él se desplomó sobre ella y al cabo de unos segundos, al darse cuenta del peso que significaba para la chica, quiso alejarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

"No, quédate" Le pidió con un hilo de voz por el cansancio.

"Eres perfecta" Murmuró él con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

"Hazlo de nuevo" Dijo ella unos segundos más tarde.

"Eres perfecta" Repitió él, mirándola a los ojos esta vez.

"No" Dijo ella. "Hazme el amor de nuevo, toda la noche" Le pidió mordiéndose sensualmente el labio.

Draco la besó con lujuria renovada y entrelazó las manos con las de ella, gimiendo audiblemente los dos al fundirse en uno nuevamente.

##########

¹ _Ian Somerhalder (las que ven The Vampires Diaries lo conocerán como Damon Salvatore) sí actuaba en obras de teatro. Recordemos que la historia está cronológicamente desarrollada en 1998._

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero -en serio- que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡Es lo que muchas esperaban! Bueno...todas esperábamos esto.**

**Hoy **_**necesito**_** que me dejen reviews, para saber si les gustó o no. Es ****totalmente imprescindible**** que lo hagan. ¡Porrrrr favor! :)**

**Un beso grande. Gracias por leer. Ana.**


	18. Giros inesperados

Capítulo 18: Giros inesperados.

Hasta respirar cerca de él se estaba volviendo medio imposible. Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada mirada, de cada nargle que bailaba a su alrededor. Harry Potter la seguía a todas partes, la acosaba sin hablarle, sin hacerse notar, su presencia era muy fuerte, estaba en toda la casa, justo cuando ella pretendía olvidarlo.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Lovegood?" Le preguntaba constantemente el Dr. Adams, siempre tan atento. ¿Por qué ella no se podía fijar en alguien como él?

"Perfectamente, doctor" Respondía de manera automática, sonriendo como si estuviera programada.

En la semana se había encontrado con Harry en todas partes, en el pasillo, en la sala, en la cocina, en el comedor, en la biblioteca ¡Hasta en Hogwarts o el Callejón Diagon! Él estaba donde ella iba, y lo peor de todo: No le hablaba. Solamente la miraba, de una manera que parecía ser, a veces acusadora, otras veces de arrepentimiento. Estaba casi segura que Harry sabía que ella sabía lo de Ginny.

El doctor Adams le había dicho que le daría algunas pastillas para dormir mejor, ya que las pociones habían dejado de hacer efecto, según ella. En realidad no es que no hicieran efecto, tenía los ojos rojos y las ojeras marcadas porque ella prefería no dormir, porque cada vez que lo hacía veía sus grandes ojos esmeraldas en sueños, la perseguían, la miraban fijamente contándole de sus aventuras, de sus encuentros sexuales, de sus romances imposibles, diciéndole que ella era solo una amiga, la niña ilusa que se creyó capaz de conquistar al niño-que-vivió.

"Luna, querida ¿Me estás oyendo?" La suave voz de Narcissa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, disculpe, se me metió un torposoplo" Mintió, la joven sabía perfectamente que no era un torposoplo, esta vez eran los billywigs rosas del amor.

"Cariño, ambas sabemos perfectamente que esos bichos tienen ojos verdes y cicatrices en forma de rayo" Dijo dulcemente la mujer. "Sabes que cuando quieras puedes conversar conmigo".

"Lo sé, gracias" Contestó débilmente la muchacha. Quizás, si Harry salía, esa tarde podría ir a hablar con Narcissa, tal vez.

A Harry le molestaba todo de cierto neoyorquino que estaba viviendo en su casa. Su presencia, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, hasta su nombre. ¡Que hombre más insoportable! Charles Adams jamás en la vida se ganaría su simpatía. El simple hecho de recordar su latosa voz hablándole a Hermione "¡Oh! A mi también me encanta leer, creo que si tuviera la oportunidad viviría eternamente en una biblioteca!" "¿En serio? ¡Que casualidad! Yo también soy alérgico a las nueces, será cosa de la gente inteligente" ¡Que insoportable!

Y cómo olvidar sus increíbles intentos de conquistar a Luna. "La mañana estaba siendo bonita pero desde este momento es simplemente maravillosa, ahora que usted se ha levantado" "Srta. Lovegood, déjeme invitarla a tomar un café, su compañía me hará el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra" Y Luna que sonreía, tan amable como siempre, aceptaba sus invitaciones, sus galanterías, reía de sus chistes sosos e incluso una noche los encontró riendo a carcajadas en el salón ¡Por haber tropezado uno con el otro! Era odioso, el ser más odioso del planeta.

"Si sigue pensando así, Potter, lo único que conseguirá es una combustión espontánea. Créame que no me molestaría verlo arder en llamas, pero la alfombra se arruinaría" Siseó Snape con burla.

¡Maldito murciélago de las mazmorras! «Serénate Harry, serénate" Le decía una voz en su cabeza que sonaba muy parecida a la de Hermione.

"Sí, Potter, serénese. Deje de fastidiar con sus pensamientos homicidas y vaya a otro lado a planear sus asesinatos. No me deja leer en paz" Dijo Snape, mientras retomaba la lectura de un libro muy grueso.

"Disculpe profesor" Murmuró Harry antes de salir por la puerta. Justo cuando iba cruzar el umbral de la biblioteca, la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

"Decídase de una maldita vez a cuál de todas quiere. Desde ya le digo que la Srta. Granger no está disponible, Potter. Está comprometida y antes de que arme un escándalo le aviso que no le diré con quién y a usted le conviene quedarse tranquilito sin hacerle la vida imposible porque su prometido no tendrá mucha paciencia con usted. Así que elija de una vez si quiere quedarse con Weasley o con Lovegood. Y si escoge a la última, más le vale que lo que haga para conquistarla sea bueno, porque el doctorcito muggle se la va a arrebatar. Pero si la lastima y a ella le duele una sola hebra del cabello, será hombre muerto. La chiquilla me cae bastante bien y no dejaré que usted haga con su corazón lo que se le antoje, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle saber que con las mujeres no se juega. Es una o ninguna, Potter. No son dos o tres al mismo tiempo. No sea un petulante como su padre" Y con un hechizo lo empujó afuera y cerró de un portazo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y los oídos pitándole. ¿Snape le acababa de decir todo lo que acababa decir? Por todos los cielos. Se encerró en su habitación toda la tarde, reflexionando sobre el «consejo» del profesor y afrontando el nuevo estado civil de Hermione, comprometida.

¿Comprometida con quién? ¿Para casarse? ¿Adams realmente se quedaría con Luna si él no se apresuraba? Le gustaba Luna pero amaba a Hermione que estaba...estaba ¡Comprometida! "Granger no está disponible" la voz de Snape retumbaba en su cabeza. ¡Él ya lo sospechaba! Lo del anillo en el dedo correspondiente, las salidas, los secretos ¿Sería el tal Sebastian? ¿Por qué Hermione no quería hablar con él de eso? «Tal vez por que eres demasiado dramático con ella» Le dijo su conciencia. Tal vez tenía razón y se estaba sobrepasando.

Y Luna ¡¿Qué haría con ella?! La chica le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo, era demasiado para él. Luna no era el tipo de mujer como Ginny, para tener y deshechar. No, Luna era un compromiso para toda la vida. Y Hermione ya ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón.

«Hermione ya tiene a otro y por tí no siente nada. Deja de hacerte ilusiones» Le decía su mente. ¿Hermione amaba a su prometido? Pero...¡Quién rayos era ese tipo?! Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, barajaba varios nombres, uno más improbable que el otro. Ocupó el día entero en pensarla a ella, y a Luna.

Mientras tanto, miles de kilómetros lejos de Londres, una castaña abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación.

"Servicio al cuarto" se escuchó decir a la empleada del hotel, quien seguramente les llevaba el desayuno.

Se habían dormido un poco antes del amanecer, luego de la noche más romántica y espectacular de su vida. Luego de haber hecho el amor como cuatro veces más, quedaron exhaustos y se entregaron a Morfeo, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La castaña se removió del abrazo en el que Draco la tenía sujeta, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo trató de salir de su agarre sin despertarlo. Se mordió el labio cuando notó la desnudez de su novio, ahora su hombre en toda regla. Ella misma se encontraba sin una sola prenda, mas allá de la sábana que tenía enrollada en la cintura.

Cuando quiso levantarse de la cama sintió un leve dolor allí abajo, sonrió al recordar las razones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera peleado en una feroz batalla. ¿Sería siempre así? Se vistió con un movimiento de varita y llegó hasta la puerta, la empleada del hotel no mencionó nada sobre lo desarreglado que estaba su cabello, ni los ojos de recién despierta, mucho ménos del visible sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Hermione insistió en que no hacía falta que la mujer entrase a la habitación. Sabía que la trabajadora estaba totalmente conciente de lo que allí había pasado la noche anterior, pero una cosa era suponerlo, otra muy diferente era ver a Draco durmiendo tapado solamente con las sábanas en la cintura y su cuerpo perfecto de Adonis expuesto a la vista.

Ella misma se encargó de meter el carrito de los alimentos y colocarlos en una bandeja, sorprendería a Draco con el desayuno en la cama. Silenciosamente se dirigió al baño, se aseó y se arregló. Se dió cuenta que despertar a Draco con la sábana enrollada a modo de vestido griego sería mucho más sexy que hacerlo enfundada en alguna otra ropa.

Descubrió que tenía toda la razón cuando despertó al rubio con un beso en los labios, este abrió los ojos medio confundidos pero al observarla los abrió del todo y brillaron de una manera particular, Hermione sentía que el chico podía ver cada parte de su alma con solo posar la vista en ella.

"Despiértame así todos los días" Le susurró él tomándola de la cintura y colocándola sobre su regazo.

Ella rió levemente por la idea, la cual no era mala en absoluto. Se besaron a modo de saludo, y lo que pretendía ser un beso casto fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en un volcán de pasión que amenazaba con explotar. La habitación se llenó en unos pocos segundos de gemidos, jadeos y nombres susurrados con placer, mientras la bandeja del desayuno esperaba pacientemente a que los amantes se dignaran en prestarle atención.

Hermione se sentía plena, amaba tanto a este hombre. En cada beso, en cada caricia, cada vez que entraba en ella le repetía cuánto lo amaba. Y él le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, la besaba con toda la lentitud del mundo mientras le daba placer hasta hacerla explotar. La joven sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño de color rosa donde nada ni nadie podía empañar su felicidad.

Como dos horas después, «Sophie y Jack Wilson» abandonaban el hotel para comenzar con su misión: Encontrar a los padres de Hermione.

"¿Por dónde comenzamos?" Preguntó Draco, quien la tenía abrazada a él, mientras admiraban el mar que podía verse desde donde estaban parados.

"Cuando les borré la memoria, les inserté memorias falsas, haciéndoles creer que su máximo sueño era montar una clínica en las costas de la zona este, donde estamos ahora" Respondió ella afianzando el abrazo, cada vez que recordaba ese día se sentía mal.

"¿Crees que lo habrán logrado?" Le dijo el chico. Notó como Hermione suspiraba y asentía con la cabeza.

"Tenían el dinero suficiente para hacerlo" Le explicó ella.

"Entonces, cielo, comenzaremos por aquí" Le dijo Draco soltándola y caminando él solo hasta un puesto de venta de libros y revistas que se encontraba a ménos de tres metros de ellos. Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

Un hombre no muy joven era el encargado del pequeño puesto. Draco se acercó hasta él y luego de intercambiar unas palabras, el rubio volvió con varios trifolios en las manos.

"Información sobre la ciudad. Todos los negocios están detallados aquí, incluyendo hospitales, clínicas odontológicas, psicólogos, lo que quieras" Le dijo pasándole uno de los papeles. Hermione sonrió agradecida, Draco era genial. ¿Ya había dicho que la hacía inmensamente feliz?

Con ayuda de un papel y un bolígrafo -el cual cierto rubio se quedó observando con curiosidad durante un tiempo- fueron anotando las direcciones de las clínicas que había en la ciudad, para luego visitarlas todas.

Tres horas más tarde, bastante cansancio, hambre, sed, y seis de siete lugares visitados, no había rastro de Mónica o Wendell Wilkins. Draco observaba con lástima el rostro de Hermione, quien pese a no decir nada, él la sentía tensa, preocupada. Sabía que estaba cansada, por eso había decidido abordar un taxi luego de haber caminado hasta la primera clínica. El ejercicio que habían hecho toda la noche se haría notar, y sabía que su chica no estaba acostumbrada a esos..._movimientos._

Respecto a los padres de la castaña, tenía un mal presentimiento, y rogaba muy dentro suyo que no fueran más que suposiciones erradas, pero en el fondo temía aquella frase que su abuelo Abraxas repetía cuando él era pequeño «El instinto de un Malfoy nunca se equivoca».

Tomó de la mano a la muchacha e hizo que el anillo de los Malfoy fuese visible. "No necesitas ocultarlo aquí" Le dijo. Ella le sonrió.

Hermione miraba melancólica por la ventanilla del vehículo, no se dió cuenta de cuando el auto se detuvo y el taxista les indicó que habían llegado. Bajaron y admiraron por un momento el lugar, estaba medio apartado de la ciudad, y parecía una casa de campo corriente, a no ser por el cartel que rezaba "Clínica Dental".

Era, sin duda alguna, aparte de ser el lugar de trabajo, la vivienda de los médicos. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vió el buzón del correo el cual decía "Wilkins" ¡Los habían encontrado! Despidió y pagó al taxista y se acercó hasta el buzón. Respiró hondo cuando releyó el apellido.

La casa no era muy grande, tenía dos pisos. En la entrada tenía un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado, flores de aquí para allá. Un caminito de piedras llevaba a la puerta principal la cual tenía colgado un cartel que decía "Abierto". Y una nota de horario de atención la cual los chicos no podían leer bien por la distancia de unos cuantos metros en la que se encontraban.

El rubio sintió como Hermione le apretaba la mano, estaba bastante nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior y se peinaba constantemente el cabello con los dedos, sin decidirse a dar los pasos necesarios hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre. Tan nerviosa estaba que no se dió cuenta del fuerte rastro de magia que él podía sentir salir de la casa.

"¿Crees que si les digo que quiero una cita me atenderán? ¿Me podría hacer pasar como paciente? Parece que no hay clientes ahora, aunque el cartel dice que está abierto. ¿Si les digo que soy su hija me creerán? Lo más probable es que no, mi padre es muy incrédulo. Pero se enfadarán ¿Verdad? Claro que sí, tal vez ni me hablen en varias semanas luego de que les devuelv..."

Draco silenció su monólogo con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y colocó a Hermione detrás de él.

"¿Draco?" Preguntó la chica, quien de repente tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, mayor al que sentía desde antes de llegar.

"Sshh, creo que alguien estuvo o está dentro" Le dijo él, acercándose a pasos lentos a la entrada de la casa.

"Tal vez sólo sean ellos" Le dijo Hermione sin hacer caso del miedo que de la nada iba formándose en su interior.

"No, cielo. Es magia" Le susurró él. Sintió a la chica tensarse detrás de él y arrugar su camisa en un puño, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Llegaron hasta la entrada y pudieron ver que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, sin señales de haber sido forzada. Hermione se pegó más a Draco y el rubio pudo oir como de repente atajaba la respiración y hasta se podía imaginar que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Que ella se alterara sólo les causaría problemas.

El chico se concentró y cerró los ojos, susurrando unas palabras desconocidas para Hermione. La castaña sintió como el anillo de compromiso que tenía en el dedo se enfriaba repentinamente, observó que unas cintas negras, como de humo, salían de la boca de la serpiente que descansaba la cabeza sobre la esmeralda, y la envolvían de pies a cabeza, dejando una sensación fría, como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiera golpeado, para luego desaparecer fundiéndose en el pecho de ella.

"¿Qué fue eso, Draco?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón mucho más calmado, como si se hubiese tranquilizado.

El rubio no contestó a su pregunta, solamente se volteó a mirarla, casi con pena. Hermione sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba con esa mirada, parecía que le tenía lástima. Luego los ojos del rubio se volvieron fríos, como si de vuelta estuvieran en Hogwarts, como si dejara de ser Draco para convertirse solamente en Malfoy.

_"Necesito a mi esposa aquí y ahora"_ escuchó Hermione en su cabeza. La voz de Draco, en su mente. Abrió los ojos asustada.

"Draco, qué..." Dijo en voz alta, no tanta por la situación en la que se encontraban.

_"Necesito que busques dentro tuyo la conexión que tienes conmigo y te comportes como lo que eres desde anoche, una Malfoy" _Siseó él dentro de su cabeza otra vez, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione entendió de repente lo que acababa de suceder, Draco había hecho una conexión entre ellos. Y quería a Hermione Malfoy con él porque, si había rastro de magia en la casa es que algo malo debía haber sucedido, y él necesitaba a una chica fuerte y fría a su lado, no a una que se podía desmoronar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba a una Malfoy. De repente hasta le pareció sentir como su corazón se envolvía en una coraza de hielo, como si cualquier cosa de lo que ocurriese no la dañara, porque ella era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran fuertes de corazón y espíritu. Además, estaba con él, y eso la llenaba de una paz bastante rara, dada la situación. El anillo se calentó casi quemándole el dedo y una luz muy brillante parpadeó, como un flash. Lo mismo sucedió con el del rubio.

A Draco le dolía horrores comportarse de esa manera tan fría con ella, pero no tenía opción. Desde que puso un pie frente a la puerta de los Wilkins se dió cuenta que habían usado magia negra en la casa, posiblemente lo que se encontraran dentro no sería lo que Hermione había ido a buscar. ¿Y cuál era el plan perfecto de Draco en esas ocasiones? Ser un Malfoy. Así que eso es lo que hacía con Hermione, convertirla en una Malfoy para protegerla del dolor que estaba cien por ciento seguro que experimentaría.

_"Quédate detrás de mí"_ Escuchó Hermione en su cabeza.

"_Está bien, cielo_" Contestó en su mente y supo que Draco la había escuchado por que la miró asintiendo con los ojos.

El rubio empujó suavemente la puerta y se metió despacio a la casa, varita en alto y con la mano de Hermione fuertemente sujeta en su mano izquierda. Estudió toda la estancia y no encontró nada anormal, un recibidor pequeño, dos sillones de cuero y una pequeña mesa. Una puerta al costado, se acercó y la encontró cerrada con llave.

"Alohomora" susurró y la puerta se abrió. Se encontró con la pequeña salita donde los padres de la chica atendían a sus pacientes. Hermione lo estiró sacándolo de allí y llevándolo hacia la sala.

Un juego de living, un televisor, estantes llenos de libros y fotografías, nada fuera de lo normal. Hermione se acercó hasta una puerta, tal vez la de la cocina, y Draco se fijó en las escaleras que daban al lado opuesto de la puerta que Hermione inspeccionaba. Desde donde estaba subió la mirada hacia la pared donde terminaba la primera parte de la escalera y se doblaba, ya que era una escalera tipo caracol. Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto, así que la gran mancha roja de la pared no correspondía a la decoración.

Tomó del brazo a Hermione y volvió a colocarla tras él. _"Cálmate, cielo, no pierdas la calma" _Le dijo mentalmente. Al principio Hermione no entendió lo repentino del mensaje, pero luego lo supo a la perfección cuando subieron las escaleras y divisó lo que su novio había visto ya.

_"Parece que lo arrastraron hasta arriba"_ Dijo temblorosa Hermione clavando sus uñas en la mano de Draco al ver que la mancha no terminaba allí sino que seguía sin detenerse hasta donde terminaba la escalera.

Draco volteó y la tomó de los hombros "Cálmate" le susurró. Ella asintió. Él sabía que era imposible que se calme, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

Los últimos escalones estaban salpicados por pequeñas gotitas de sangre. La alfombra que se extendía por un largo pasillo estaba totalmente manchada de color carmín. Los cuadros que seguramente colgaban en las paredes se encontraban rotos en el suelo.

Había tres puertas. Las tres cerradas. Las tres manchadas de sangre. En la pared del lado derecho, escrito con lo que obviamente no era pintura roja, se podía leer claramente "Venganza".

Draco abrió la primera puerta. ¿Una habitación de huespedes? Sí, era eso. El cuarto estaba intacto, sin rastro alguno de haber sido utilizado en un tiempo. Hermione se mantenía detrás de Draco, podía sentir sus lágrimas mojándole la camisa.

Salieron de allí cuidando de no mancharse con la sangre de las paredes. La segunda puerta parecía haber sido pintada de rojo. ¿Cuánta sangre habían derramado los culpables? El rubio empujó la puerta y un olor metálico más fuerte del que ya se respiraba en la casa lo golpeó con fuerza. Hermione sintió lo mismo.

Draco quedó de piedra ante la imagen. Aquello era...bestial. Hasta el techo estaba manchado. El cuarto estaba totalmente destruido, sillas rotas, el armario caído, las cortinas rasgadas. Pero quizás lo peor era el charco de sangre que se formaba a los pies de la cama. Los dos desviaron la vista a ésta y Hermione casi rompió la mano de Draco al apretarlo con fuerza.

El cuerpo de una mujer se encontraba sobre la cama. Draco se acercó sigiloso con la castaña pegada a su espalda. Cada paso que daba retumbaba en sus oídos. El rubio reprimió una arcada ante el hedor a muerte. Mónica Wilkins, o su nombre verdadero, Jane Granger, yacía con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo y desfigurado, lleno de sangre, con cortaduras en los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen y las piernas. Probablemente víctima de varios sectusempra. De los oídos también le salía sangre, el chico rápidamente concluyó que tal vez la habían torturado a crucios hasta no poder más.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama. Draco la abrazó por los hombros. La chica sollozó profundamente y se acercó al colchón tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas, la sintió fría y húmeda, sin vida. Lloró, gritó y pataleó, pero era conciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera su madre no volvería a ella.

Draco la dejó llorar en paz, sabía que lo necesitaba. Como también sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese Hermione, no sería ni un cuarto de lo que haría si no estuviese bajo el hechizo del anillo Malfoy.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!" Se lamentaba la castaña. "Juro que no quise que esto sucediera. Yo quise protegerlos, mamá, te juro que quise que estuviéseis a salvo" Murmuraba con dolor. Sus lágrimas caían sin parar y parecía que se iba a quedar sin aire de un momento a otro. Sabía que se estaba manchando de sangre, que su impecable vestido de diseñador estaba siendo ensuciado de color rojo, que sus manos quedarían manchadas para siempre con la sangre de su madre, por que ella era culpable también de lo sucedido. Por ella habían terminado así, por que ella se había metido en esa guerra, ella los había arrastrado hasta su propia muerte.

"Basta nena, basta" Le dijo Draco, que mediante el hechizo de conexión podía escuchar las palabras que se reproducían en la mente de ella por la intensidad con la que la castaña estaba pensando.

"Yo la maté, Draco. Fue por mi culpa" Le dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

"No, cielo. Tú los protegiste. Esto no es culpa tuya, no no no" Le repetía Draco mientras se ponía a su lado y la acunaba entre sus brazos. "Esto no es tu culpa, cielo" Le decía suavemente.

Luego de un rato en que la chica no podía parar de llorar, a Draco lo asaltó una idea. Aún quedaba una habitación libre ¿Y si el asesino seguía allí? Pero antes de levantarse para ir a revisar, una puerta frente a él le llamó la atención. Un reguero de sangre se perdía bajo la puerta que si no estaba equivocado, pertenecía al baño.

Soltó a Hermione no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y poniendo un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio. La castaña a pesar del llanto asintió y se quedó allí. El rubio caminó lentamente hasta el baño y empujó la puerta, quedándose de una sola pieza al comprobar lo que allí había.

Si la escena de la habitación le había parecido bestial, esta era tan cruel que bien podría haber sido obra del mismísimo Lord Tenebroso. No hace falta decir de qué sustancia estaban manchadas las paredes o el piso, pero lo que era verdaderamente traumático, era el cuerpo de un hombre, el padre de Hermione, colgado del techo con una soga al cuello, con la parte del abdomen totalmente abierta y los órganos internos expuestos. Draco se apresuró a agacharse sobre la taza del váter para vomitar todo su desayuno.

"¿Draco?" Escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de Hermione desde la habitación. Rápidamente se limpió la boca con un movimiento de varita y salió sin mirar hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta a la velocidad de un rayo. "¿Qué hay allí?" Preguntó con la voz entrecortada su novia.

¿Cómo decirle que adentro se encontraba una de las más sádicas escenas que podían existir? ¿Y que la víctima había sido su propio padre? "No quieres saberlo, cariño" Le dijo al final con la voz bastante afectada.

"¿Es...es mi..padre?" Preguntó ella con las lágrimas impidiéndole ver claramente. Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Y Hermione se derrumbó, llorando sin consuelo, golpeando el piso, gritando al cielo que le diese los porqué.

Draco se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, el cual la chica quiso rechazar, se removió, lo golpeó, lo pateó, pero él siguió firme estrechándola en sus brazos. Hasta que al fin la castaña se rindió y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando con la cara escondida en el cuello.

El rubio, quien no podía seguir sin saber si había alguien más en la casa, aún con Hermione en brazos susurró "Homenum revelium", descubriendo así que solo eran ellos dos en la propiedad.

Hermione no aguantó mucho tiempo encerrada en la habitación con el olor a sangre. Enseguida tuvo náuseas y Draco la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes. La chica quedó acostada en la cama, ya sin llorar, con la mirada perdida.

«Típico de los Malfoy» Dijo para sí mismo Draco, al reconocer uno de las acciones características de su familia. De repente recordó la última puerta al final del pasillo. Avisó mentalmente a Hermione que iría a revisar y la chica le contestó un débil _"No me dejes sola por mucho tiempo" _que le rompió el alma en mil pedazos.

Con más seguridad, Draco caminó hasta la última puerta y suspiró profundo, preparándose para lo que tal vez encontraría. Pero no fue necesario, pues una habitación decorada en rosa fue lo que se mostró ante él, sin signos de haber sido violada. Una cuna blanca se encontraba en el centro, estaba vacía. Solamente el armario parecía haber sido tocado, como si alguien lo hubiese revuelto y sacado algunas ropas lo más rápido posible. Pañales, biberones y un chupón estaban esparcidos en la mesa del tocador. Sin embargo no había ninguna criatura allí, aunque el olorcito a bebé se sentía muy fuerte en el aire.

Se llevó las manos al rostro imaginando que los mortífagos se habían llevado a la niña, por que obviamente, por la decoración de la habitación, era una niña. Debía decírselo a Hermione, pero antes, debían contactarse con el Ministerio de Magia australiano.

Volvió junto a su futura esposa, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama, tenía los ojos hinchados y el labio le sangraba levemente, se lo había mordido demasiado fuerte. Abrió los brazos como una niña pidiendo que la carguen cuando Draco llegó hasta ella.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo. "Amor" Le dijo limpiándole las mejillas mojadas "Debes llamar a los aurores cuanto antes". Pero por más que Hermione trató, no pudo conjurar un patronus, ni Draco, quien nunca había conjurado uno.

"Nos queda una sola salida" Dijo el rubio, abriendo la ventana, tomando la varita de Hermione dijo claramente "¡Morsmordre!" mientras apuntaba al cielo.

Dos minutos y medio después más de veinte aurores se presentaban en el lugar. Hermione y Draco los esperaban en el jardín, la chica recostada en el pecho del rubio. La castaña reconoció a tres aurores ingleses entre ellos.

Uno de ellos apuntó a Draco y dijo con voz fuerte "Draco Malfoy queda detenido por.."

Pero la fría voz de Hermione lo interrumpió "¿Detenido? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabéis si hizo algo! Malditos incompetentes"

"Es un mortífago y la Marca Teneb..."

"Yo conjuré la marca, idiotas" Les dijo ella. Ante la cara de estupefacción de los aurores, el rubio procedió a explicarles la situación, la razón de su viaje y como lograron encontrar a los Wilkins/Granger. No les dijo en qué condiciones se encontraban los fallecidos, sino que les invitó a que ellos mismos lo comprobaran.

Cuatro largas horas después, de testificar en el Ministerio, de papeleo para el traslado de los cuerpos a Londres, del cambio de nombre de Wilkins a Granger y muchas otros convencionalismos del Ministerio, Hermione y Draco estaban de vuelta en el hotel. El chico había obligado a Hermione a meterse a la tina de agua caliente y le dió un baño con distintos tipos de sales relajantes, sin índole sexual alguno. Le dió un masaje, la vistió y la acostó en la cama. La chica se dejó hacer. Le dió de tomar unas pociones que Severus le había dado, justamente por si algo así ocurría. Hermione cayó dormida al tragar el último sorbo de poción.

Draco recordó lo que su padrino le había dicho, él le había avisado que era probable que los Granger fuesen asesinados por mortífagos en busca de venganza. Hermione era una heroína de guerra, prácticamente la encargada principal de toda la operación de terminar con el Lord. Siempre había sido ella el cerebro del grupo y esa no era información confidencial. Todos los mortífagos lo sabían, hasta el Lord había alabado su ingenio una vez, al enterarse de como era la chica, aunque pareciese increíble. Snape sabía que algo así ocurriría.

"No dejes que ella afronte todo lo que encontraréis sola y como Granger por que se romperá, Draco. Se romperá y no podrás repararla. Granger tiene el corazón de cristal y una vez que se haga añicos, no habrá nada en el mundo que lo haga volver a la normalidad" Le había dicho su padrino.

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo proteger su corazón?" Le había preguntado él.

"Conviértela en una Malfoy, únete a ella en cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente y haz el hechizo" Le había explicado él. "En cuerpo, si aún no estáis unidos hacedlo de inmediato, pero no te la folles Draco, hazle el amor, para que así también tu alma quede unida a la de ella. En corazón estáis unidos ya por que os amáis inmensamente. Y en mente te unirás a ella con este hechizo..." Y le había enseñado la manera de hacerlo.

Al estar comprometidos y unidos en cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente, la castaña se volvía una Malfoy, que iba más allá de solamente ser un apellido. Era como una forma de vida. Un carácter en especial. Ser un Malfoy, una protección contra el mundo, un corazón como un témpano de hielo para que no cualquier problema lo derrumbara. Un carácter de hierro para que nadie pasase por encima de uno. Un temple de acero para afrontar todo tipo de dificultades con la frente siempre en alto. ¿Y dónde quedaba ser humano? En la intimidad del hogar, con la familia, con los amigos.

"Si algo así sucediera, Draco, tienes que usar el anillo" Le había dicho su madre. "Memorízate los hechizos correspondientes y a la hora adecuada utilízalos para protegerla, y para protegerte a tí mismo. Sabes que todo lo que suceda con ella es como si sucediese contigo. Utiliza el anillo como debe ser y aseguráte que..."

"Pero madre, aún no estamos casados y sabes que eso sólo es posib..." Había sido interrumpido por la rubia.

"No importa si no estáis casados, funcionará igual. Asegúrate que brille y tenga en su interior lo que debe tener" Le había dicho ella.

Más de veinte generaciones y el bendito anillo de los Malfoy seguía entre ellos. Creación de uno de sus antepasados, más que un anillo, un cofre del tesoro. Miró su propio anillo Malfoy, aquel que era el compañero del que Hermione tenía en el dedo. Susurró unas palabras en latín y la esmeralda se abrió en dos, dejando ver lo que guardaba la joya en su interior. Suspiró al comprobar las palabras de su padrino y cerró la piedra abierta en par con suma delicadeza.

Se dió una ducha él también y cuando terminó de vestirse una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Él salió a su encuentro y le quitó la carta de la patita, el ave se retiró de inmediato.

_Srta. Hermione Granger_

_Sr. Draco Malfoy_

_Por la presente le(s) informamos que los aurores capturaron hace minutos al mortífago Thorffin Rowle, quien intentaba escapar del país por medio de un traslador ilegal que fue localizado en las afueras de Queensland. Las investigaciones han dado como resultado que él es el culpable de los asesinatos de Charles Granger y Jane Granger, mejor conocidos en el país como Wendell Wilkins y Mónica Wilkins. El Sr. Rowle será inmediatamente trasladado a Londres-Inglaterra, donde será juzgado por las autoridades mágicas correspondientes. El Ministro inglés Kingsley Shacklebolt se pondrá en contacto con usted(es) en la brevedad posible._

_También le informamos que una testigo muggle de nombre Juliet Fuster dice haber visto al Sr. Rowle salir de la casa de los Granger a las 11a.m. del 23 de mayo._

_Una vez más, lamentamos lo sucedido y nos ponemos a su entera disposición._

_Atentamente: Ministerio de Magia Australiano._

Releyó el nombre del mortífago, Rowle. Claro, como olvidar al malnacido, uno de los más idiotas servidores de Voldemort. Draco mismo lo había torturado casi un año atrás, por órdenes del Lord, cuando había dejado escapar a Potter en el Cafe Luchino. ¡Era el maldito imbécil que casi había hecho que los atrapasen la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore! Había matado a Gibbon por equivocación y luego quemó la cabaña de Hagrid. Posiblemente también estaba en el ataque al Callejón Diagon semanas atrás y él era el que escapó en la Casa de los Gritos hacía una semana.

La fecha en la que la testigo lo había visto salir era del día, si no hubieran perdido el tiempo haciendo el amor por la mañana, probablemente los padres de Hermione seguirían vivos. O probablemente se hubieran encontrado con Rowle y los muertos ahora serían ellos.

Posó la vista en el nombre de la muggle, Juliet Fuster. Si había visto salir a Rowle ¿Por qué no testificó que el hombre se llevaba con él a una niña? Aún no le había contado nada a Hermione sobre la existencia de una criatura, posiblemente hermana suya. La castaña estaba muy shockeada con todo lo que había sucedido había entrado en crisis unas cuantas veces, así que prefirió callar, pues sabía que si se lo decía no iba a haber hechizo alguno que impidiera el derrumbe total de la castaña.

Tomó un papel y escribió una carta al Ministerio preguntando por la dirección de la tal Juliet. Media hora más tarde le llegaba una escueta nota a modo de respuesta con la información que necesitaba.

El teléfono del hotel sonó y el rubio contestó rápidamente. Era el Ministro.

"Malfoy, hijo, dime cómo está Hermione por favor" Le decía la lastimera voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

"Está destrozada, como cualquiera en su lugar, pero ahora mismo está durmiendo, Snape me dió unas pociones por si algo así sucediera" Le explicó el chico.

"Lo sé, acabo de hablar con él" Contestó Kingsley. "Cuídala, Draco. Ella te necesita más que nunca"

"Lo haré, Sr. Ministro" Respondió el rubio con un suspiro.

"Rowle será enjuiciado inmediatamente. No esperaremos a que Hermione esté aquí" Le dijo.

"Hagan lo necesario para que el infeliz tenga lo que se merece" Siseó Draco. Unas palabras más después la conversación llegó a su fin.

El ojigris observó dormir a su novia, quien se removía en sueños y tenía el rostro compungido. Notó como se dió media vuelta y palpó la almohada vacía, el rostro se le descompuso y balbuceó un débil y lastimero "Draco", casi en sollozos.

El chico se acercó a ella, se acostó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, la joven se acomodó en su pecho sin despertar y suspiró largamente. Draco hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirándola dormir.

Snape observaba a todos en la mesa del comedor, mientras cenaban una deliciosa sopa que Narcissa había preparado, con ayuda de Kreacher. Se debatía entre decirles o no decirles lo que Kingsley le había llamado a contar hacía unas horas. Habían hablado por la red flu como por treinta minutos. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería contárselo.

"Debo deciros algo y quiero que me prestéis atención" Dijo con la voz grave. Todos posaron sus ojos en él. "Kingsley me ha avisado que han asesinado a los padres de Granger".

Solamente el ruido de la cuchara de Narcissa impactando contra el plato de porcelana fue lo que se escuchó en los segundos que le siguieron al anuncio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó incrédulo Harry, el primero en reaccionar.

"Un mortífago, Thorffin Rowle, el culpable de los homicidios, fue esta mañana. Draco y Granger hallaron los cuerpos" Dijo.

"Oh por Merlín" Susurró Narcissa, pálida.

"Hermione debe estar devastada" Murmuró Luna con pesar.

"Ya han capturado al mortífago. Será enjuiciado en una hora en el Ministerio, usted debería asistir en representación de Granger, Potter" Sugirió Snape. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se marchó silenciosamente a su habitación, apesadumbrado por la noticia.

"No se altere, Sra. Malfoy" Pidió Adams. "No le hará bien" Narcissa asintió sin mirarlo, aún desconcertada por la noticia. Ella sabía que era una posibilidad, siempre lo supo. Pero igual el golpe era bastante fuerte.

"¿Crees que Draco...?"

"Sí" Narcissa interrumpió la pregunta de Snape. "Estoy segura que hizo lo que le dijimos". El profesor asintió con la cabeza, aliviado.

Cuando Hermione despertó a primeras horas de la mañana, se encontró con Draco a su lado con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. El rubio fijó su mirada tormentosa en los ojos miel de ella. Como si fuera una lluvia de recuerdos, los momentos vividos en el día fueron llenando su mente. Descubrió que no había sido un mal sueño. Unas fuertes náuseas la atacaron y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

Draco la siguió y le atajó amorosamente el cabello mientras ella echaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago, hasta que no pudo más y solamente vomitaba bilis.

Una vez que dejó de tener arcadas el rubio la limpió y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama. La acunó en su pecho y la meció suavemente, mientras las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la chica. En un momento dado, Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos aguados de Draco, quien la miraba con tanto amor. Se abrazó a su cuello y le agradeció.

"Estaremos bien" Le dijo él.

Hermione quiso creer en sus palabras, quiso creer en que realmente estarían bien, en que ella podría superar esa pérdida, en que sus padres ahora estaban en un lugar mejor. Quiso creerle, por eso asintió con la cabeza, como queriendo convencerse a sí misma de las palabras del rubio.

"Hay algo que debo decirte" Le dijo él, tomando tres cartas de la mesita de luz. Le pasó dos y dejó que ella las leyera.

Hermione sentía que su alma se llenaba de odio a medida que leía la primera carta que había enviado el Ministerio, avisando de la captura del mortífago. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas poder tenerlo en frente y asesinarlo ella misma, con sus propias manos.

Cuando leyó la otra carta, quizás tuvo un poco de consuelo, pero no el suficiente para aplacar el dolor que sentía. Kingsley le avisaba que Rowle había sido juzgado al beso inmediato del dementor. Harry había presenciado el juicio.

Draco le dió un beso en la frente y la sentó en la cama, se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, para después arrodillarse ante ella y tomarle de las manos.

"Cielo, lo que te voy a decir es..."

"Solamente dilo, Draco" Le cortó ella. El rubio asintió sabiendo que el hechizo de los Malfoy era el causante del carácter de su chica. Le contó sobre la tercera puerta en casa de los Granger, que pertenecía a una niña y que habían señales de que probablemente había sido raptada. Que los aurores no la mencionaron, ni la tal Juliet quien dijo haber visto salir a Rowle de la casa. Le mostró la carta del ministerio donde ponían la dirección de la mujer.

"Debemos ir a verla, mi amor" Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione. Se puso de pie, pero cayó sentada en la cama debido a un fuerte mareo.

"Primero vamos a desayunar, Hermione" Le dijo él. "Luego de eso iremos a buscarla. Necesitas alimentarte, estás muy débil".

Por más que no quiso y el estómago se le revolvía ante cada bocado, Draco la obligó a comerse todo el plato de avena y leche. Solamente la dejó en paz cuando se le puso el rostro verde por las náuseas.

Hermione adoraba cada gesto de Draco y le agradecía enormemente que estuviera a su lado en estos momentos. Merlín sabía que no soportaría sobrellevar todo sola.

Antes de salir del hotel, miró su anillo que brillaba con fuerza en su dedo. "¿Qué hiciste ayer?" Le susurró a Draco en el ascensor.

"Es un antiguo hechizo de familia" Le dijo él. "Sirve para protegernos de los problemas. Para no derrumbarnos ante ellos" Le explicó rápidamente.

"¿Por qué brilla?" Preguntó ella.

"Por que te amo" Fue todo lo que contestó. Varias personas ingresaron al ascensor y no pudieron seguir hablando.

_"¿Por qué el tuyo no brilla también_?" Le preguntó mentalmente.

Draco sonrió ante la astucia de Hermione. _"Sí brilla, solamente que lo hace con más fuerza cuando tus pensamientos hacia mí son más fuertes de lo normal"_ Le explicó de la misma forma.

_"¿Quiere decir que si te pienso con fuerza, el anillo brillará?" _

_"Si hay sentimientos involucrados, sí" _Le dijo él.

Llegaron a la planta baja y abordaron un taxi hasta la casa de la mujer muggle. Al llegar se encontraron con una gran casa a orillas del mar. Tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos metros pues el vehículo no podía acceder hasta la playa.

Draco fue quien tocó la puerta, con Hermione abrazada a su cintura. Una mujer de más de treinta años, con el cabello medio rubio, corto por los hombros y totalmente rizado les abrió la puerta. Oscuras ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco largo y llevaba sandalias franciscanas del mismo color.

"¿Es usted la Sra. Juliet Fuster?" Preguntó el rubio.

La mujer los miró por unos segundos y luego asintió. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó, pareciera que con miedo.

"Soy Draco Malfoy y ella es mi esposa, Hermione Malfoy" Le dijo el chico, alterando un poco la realidad. "Estamos aquí para hablar con usted sobre lo ocurrido ayer en casa de los Wilkins" Le dijo.

La Sra. Fuster les cerró la puerta en la cara con una rapidez fenomenal. "¡No tengo nada que decir! ¡Largo!" Les gritó desde adentro. "¡Lárguense o llamaré a la policía!"

Pero Hermione no estaba para rogarle a nadie. «Mucho ménos a una simple muggle» Dijo en su mente y al instante se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, había escuchado lo que ella había pensado. Hermione arrugó la frente. Esa no era su forma de pensar, ella jamás se referiría con mala intención hacia una persona tuviese la condición que sea.

_"No es tu culpa. Creo que estamos muy compenetrados"_ Le dijo Draco. Ella asintió un poco más aliviada. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta, esta se destrabó y pudieron ingresar a la casa. ¿Cómo le decían los muggles? Invasión de propiedad. Sí, eso.

Juliet no se asombró de que la joven pareja ingresara a su casa sin siquiera forzar la puerta, enseguida reconoció qué eran, un miedo desconocido se apoderó de ella. Tomó uno de los jarrones que descansaba sobre la chimenea y se los arrojó con fuerza, pero Draco lo paró a centímetros de su rostro con la varita y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo.

"Solamente queremos conversar, Sra. Fuster" Siseó Draco, ya cabreado.

"¡Les digo que no tengo nada que conversar con ustedes!" Gritó la mujer, que se escondía detrás de una repisa.

"Si no quiere decirnos por las buenas, se lo quitaremos por las malas, y créame que no le gustará" La amenazó el rubio.

"¿Dónde está la niña?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡No les diré nada! ¡Tortúrenme todo lo que quieran! ¡No les diré jamás nada!" Gritó la mujer agitando la cabeza en señal negativa.

"No hace falta que nos lo diga, señora" Le dijo Draco con media sonrisa. La apuntó con la varita y dijo con fuerza "¡Legeremens!" Las imágenes de la mente de la mujer se fueron presentando ante el rubio.

Juliet tropezando con un par de turistas en la ciudad.

Juliet conversando con los mismos turistas en un centro comercial.

Juliet cenando en casa de los turistas, los dentistas Granger.

Juliet y Jane conversando mientras compartían una taza de té.

Juliet hablando por teléfono con Jane sobre unos malestares físicos.

_"¡No lo vas a creer, July! ¡Estoy embarazada!"_ Gritaba Jane tomando de las manos a una conmocionada Juliet. _"¡Tú vas a ser la madrina de nuestro hijo!" _

_"Será una niña, vimos las ecografías esta mañana" _

_"Tu ahijada está pateando como loca, te extraña, debes venir a visitarme, la panza está enorme ¡Ya no me puedo mover!" _

_"Juliet, creo que Jane rompió bolsa ¡Te necesitamos!_" La voz de Charles Granger a través de un teléfono.

Una niña de ojos miel y cabellos castaños en una cuna de hospital.

_"Me dieron el alta. ¿Vendrás a verme a casa por la mañana? Tu ahijada cumple cuatro días y aún no le elegimos un nombre, July"_ Nuevamente la voz de Jane a través de un teléfono.

Juliet llegando a casa de los Granger. Rowle saliendo de la casa y desapareciéndose ante los ojos de la mujer.

Juliet ingresando a la casa. Descubriendo los cuerpos. Llorando en el pasillo. Entrando temerosa en el cuarto de la niña. La encuentra en la cuna plácidamente dormida ajena a la tragedia. La toma en brazos y la saca de la casa.

Juliet alimentando a la niña en la sala de esa casa.

Juliet hablando con los aurores.

Juliet dejando a la niña en la cuna y bajando las escaleras para atender el timbre.

Draco y Hermione en la puerta.

El rubio rompió el hechizo y miró con lástima a la mujer que se acurrucaba en el piso apretándose las sienes y negando con la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_"Es tu hermana y está arriba" _Fue lo único que le dijo a Hermione. La castaña salió disparada hacia la planta alta.

"¡Noooo!" Gritó Juliet y se puso de pie para correr tras Hermione.

Draco la detuvo antes de que pueda levantarse del todo. "¿Por qué no se sorprendió al ver desaparecer al hombre frente a la casa de los Granger?" Le preguntó en un siseo.

La mujer desvió la mirada.

"No me haga volver a leerle la mente, señora Fuster" Siseó.

"Mi padrastro era un mago" Dijo temerosa. "Era un mortífago. Falleció en Azkaban hace quince años"

"¿Por qué no avisó a los aurores de la niña?"

"Jamás dejaría que nada malo le suceda, si no es a sus familiares no se la entregaré a nadie" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco la soltó. "Mi esposa es hija de los Granger" Le explicó. Ante la cara de incredulidad de la mujer, le contó sobre el accionar de Hermione antes de la guerra, Juliet lo entendió todo y se echó a llorar.

Hermione sentía que a cada paso que daba el corazón le bombeaba con más fuerza. Abrió de un golpe cada una de las puertas de la planta alta. A la cuarta se encontró con una cuna en medio de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar hasta allí.

Esperaba encontrarse con un bebé de unos nueve o diez meses. Jamás pensó que sería un pequeño bulto de no más de 45 centímetros, cinco días de nacida. Era verdaderamente pequeña.

La castaña respiraba agitadamente y las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, posiblemente la pequeña sintió la presencia -o la angustia- de Hermione y se removió inquieta, para luego llorar con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pequeños pulmones.

Hermione se apresuró a cargarla, sujetó con delicadeza su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho, meciéndola suavemente. La niña se calló al instante.

"Oh, mi amor, mi pequeña, que hermosa eres" Le susurró Hermione. "Prometo amarte y protegerte desde ahora y para siempre, pequeña. Tal vez mamá y papá ya no estén, pero estoy yo, quien voy a ocupar su lugar y te criaré como si fueras hija mía"

Un brazo posándose en sus hombros y apretándola suavemente le hicieron desviar la vista, se encontró con los ojos de mercurio líquido de Draco mirándola con puro amor. Juliet los observaba con ternura desde el marco de la puerta.

"Es hermosa" Le dijo Draco.

"Es preciosa" Afirmó Hermione.

"¿Cómo se llamará?"

"Jane...Jane Granger" susurró la chica. "Será mi hija. Yo...yo la renoceré y la criaré. Es mi responsabilidad" Le dijo ella, acariciándole la manito a la bebé.

"Si es tu hija y tu responsabilidad, es mía también" Le dijo. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró "Jane Malfoy Granger" Decidió el rubio, mirando fijamente a los ojos aguados de su prometida.

#########

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior ¡Son geniales! En serio, gracias.**

**Espero que este les guste tanto como el anterior. Espero sus comentarios con ansias :)**

**¡Besos! Ana.**


	19. Juntos

Capítulo 19: Juntos.

"¿Estás...estás hablando en serio?" Preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa y los ojos aguados. Él no podía estar diciendo lo que ella acababa de oír.

"Nunca hablé tan en serio en toda mi vida, nena" Le contestó Draco sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

"No" Dijo ella firmemente. "Es mi responsabilidad, es mi hermana y no dejaré que tú te cargues con algo que no te..."

"Hey, hey, hey" Le dijo Draco con los ojos brillosos y tomándola de la barbilla. "Si es tu responsabilidad es mía también, estamos juntos en esto. Tú y yo. Recuérdalo" Puso la mano sobre la palma de la mano de Hermione que tomaba la de la pequeña.

"Pero Draco, no estoy diciendo que la criaré como a una hermana, ella no...Ella no puede saber que sus padres murieron por mi culpa, yo prefiero que...que piense que yo la tuve y que sus abuelos fueron los que..."

"Será como quieras. No vuelvas a pensar que fue tu culpa lo que sucedió porque no lo fue. Y entiendo que es tu hija, es nuestra hija, Granger. Deja de ser tan testaruda, por Merlín" Le dijo él, sonando como el Malfoy habitual.

"Pero ¿Qué dirá tu madre?" Insistió ella, cada vez con ménos argumentos.

"Que es una niña hermosa. ¿En serio quieres ponerle Jane?"

"Pero ni estamos casados, Draco. Y sí, quiero que lleve el nombre de mi madre" Le contestó ella.

"Lo de no estar casados se soluciona fácilmente. ¿No te parece un acto muy Gryffindor ponerle el nombre de otra persona? Yo digo que le elijamos otro nombre y le dejemos Jane como segundo nombre"

"¿Y cómo se supone que se soluciona? Me parece muy Gryffindor y estoy orgullosa de que así sea, pero también tienes razón con ponérselo de segundo nombre ¿Sugieres alguno?"

"Casémonos ahora. Podríamos consultar algún libro mágico de nombres para bebés" Le dijo él sencillamente.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas de un momento a otro. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con la voz muy aguda.

"Lo que has oído, un libro para bebés, como el que tenía la otra vez, ¿No recuerdas? Aún no sabemos si ella va a ser una bru..."

"¡No! ¡Lo de casarnos!" Dijo con fuerza.

La niña comenzó a hacer ruiditos y a poner la boquita en un puchero, señal de que el llanto estaba próximo. Ni cinco segundos después, abrió la boca y gritó con fuerza, llorando con una potencia capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera.

"Oh, Merlín" Susurró Hermione. Draco no sabía bien si lo decía por el escándalo que hacía la criatura o por lo que él acababa de proponerle. "Creo que no le gusto" Murmuró ella.

Juliet, quien los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, se apresuró a acercarse a ellos y ayudarlos con la chiquilla. Sonrió al ver que el problema era que Hermione le acariciaba la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, y la niña lo interpretaba como una señal de que sería alimentada, y lloraba por que el alimento nunca llegaba.

"Tiene hambre" Dijo con una sonrisa a Hermione, quien se sorprendió al verla allí, ya se había olvidado de la mujer. "Acompáñenme a la cocina, les enseñaré como prepararle un biberón de leche" Les dijo.

Los jóvenes caminaron tras ella. En el trayecto lo único que podía escucharse era el llanto continuo de la recién nacida y los vanos intentos de Hermione por acallarla.

"No la muevas tanto, tal vez se marea" Le dijo en voz baja Draco cuando llegaron a la cocina y la castaña no dejaba de mecer al bebé para que se calmase.

"¿Sabes algo sobre bebés?" Preguntó ella.

"No, pero una vez tuve un pez que se mareaba si le movía mucho la pecera" Contestó él moviendo las manos de un lado a otro frente a su rostro. Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a Juliet.

La mujer les enseñó, como si estuviera frente a niños del jardín de infantes, la manera correcta de preparar una mamadera. La cantidad de agua caliente, las cucharadas de leche en polvo, una pizca de vainilla y unas gotas de miel.

"¿Tantas cosas?" Preguntó Draco observando todo el preparado. Juliet asintió divertida.

"Cocinar un pastel es más sencillo" Murmuró Hermione para sí misma. Draco rió bajito, calló al ver el gesto serio de la chica.

Se dirigieron a la sala, Hermione se acomodó en un sillón y colocó a la niña en su regazo, le sostuvo la cabecita y le colocó el biberón en la boca, la pequeña comenzó a chupar con gusto.

"Iré a traer algunas fotografías que creo que te gustarán" Le dijo Juliet.

Se quedaron solos en el salón. La castaña observaba embelesada a la niña. El destino le había quitado de una forma macabra a sus padres, pero le había dejado a ese pedacito de cielo que tenía en los brazos y que la ayudaría a salir del pozo donde se encontraba hundida. Solamente Merlín sabía que jamás se perdonaría el hecho de haber tardado tanto en buscar a sus padres, de no haberse ocupado de borrar todo rastro que hiciese que los detectaran. Por más que Draco dijera que ella no era la culpable del asesinato de sus progenitores, sentía que algo de culpa tenía, y posiblemente lo sintiera por el resto de sus días.

No quería por nada del mundo que la niña al crecer, se enterase que sus padres habían muerto en una guerra que no era la suya, y peor aún, por su culpa. «No es tu culpa» Resonaban las palabras de Draco en su cerebro. De todas maneras no quería que su hermana creciera sabiendo que no tenía padres, que tenía una hermana y nada más. Se sentiría tan sola, sin una familia bien constituida, sin unos pilares que le sirvieran de apoyo, se sentiría desorientada, sin lugar en ninguna parte. «Tal como Harry» Se dijo. No quería eso para la niña, en absoluto. Tenía la idea de que si ella la criara como a una hermana, luego se casaría y tendría sus propios hijos, y la criatura quedaría a la deriva, por que la familia de Hermione, por más hermana que fuera, no sería la suya.

"Te digo que eso se soluciona" Murmuró Draco.

"No me leas la mente" Le dijo Hermione al percatarse de que Draco seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"No lo hago, escucho lo que piensas sin querer. Es que lo haces con mucha fuerza" Le explicó él. La joven asintió sin mirarlo, preguntándose internamente cuál sería la manera correcta de pensar sin que el chico la oyese.

"Hermione" Le dijo Draco luego de unos minutos. Ella desvió la vista hacia él. "Lo que te dije, es en serio, mi amor" Le explicó. "Quiero que tú y yo formemos una familia. Que adoptemos a esta criatura como nuestra, y que sea nuestra primera hija"

"No es una Malfoy, cielo" Le susurró ella con el corazón latiéndole velozmente.

"Lo será desde el momento en que le dé mi apellido. La sangre no importa" Le dijo Draco.

"Pero, de todos modos, es hija de muggles y podría no tener magia. Podría ser solo una muggle" Le dijo ella con pesar.

"La amaremos de igual manera" Se acercó a Hermione. "Déjame hacerla mi hija, déjame criarla junto a tí, déjame darle la familia que quieres para ella" Le pidió en susurros.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse a alguien tan perfecto como Draco? Los dioses la premiaban con alguien demasiado bueno. Miró a la niña, quien tenía los ojitos cerrados y chupaba el biberón lentamente, una manito apretaba fuertemente el dedo del rubio. Sonrió levemente. Si Draco quería hacerla feliz ¿Quién era ella para negarse? Además, estaba segura que sus padres estarían muy felices de saber que ella se encontraba en pareja con el mago, y sin dudar hubiesen dejado a la niña al cuidado de los dos. Sí, sus padres hubieran estado de acuerdo.

Draco sintió un gran calor extenderse en su pecho cuando vió a Hermione asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. No lo había hecho en todo el día, y realmente temía que no lo volviera a hacer, pero allí estaba, esa hermosa sonrisa de su castaña, pequeña y casi sin vida, pero estaba. Se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando la criatura se terminó la pequeña cantidad de leche, Draco pidió cargarla. Hermione se la puso delicadamente en el pecho y el rubio la colocó con la cabecita descansando en su hombro. Le dió palmaditas suaves en la espalda, hasta que la niña desechó el aire que tenía. La colocó contra su pecho y la admiró, tan bella, su nariz perfecta, su cabello castaño muy claro y rizado, su boquita rosada, largas pestañas, tan parecidas a las de Hermione.

"¿Sabes que será una guerra, verdad? Nadie nos entenderá. Dirán todo tipo de mentiras" Le dijo Hermione.

"Lo sé" Contestó él sin despegar la vista de la niña, su niña de ahora en más.

Juliet bajó con una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, se sentó en uno de los sillones y fue mostrándoles fotografías del matrimonio Granger durante su estancia en Australia. Incluso tenía una copia de las ecografías de la bebé. Hermione no aguantó las lágrimas.

"Eramos muy amigas" Murmuró con melancolía al ver una foto de su amiga con ella "Hermione, no?" Preguntó. La castaña asintió. "Confieso que me da mucha tristeza tener que entregarles a la pequeña, pero entiendo que seáis los encargados de ella de ahora en adelante" Sollozó levemente. "Pero, antes que os vayáis, quiero...Quiero pedirles que no me saquéis el título que Mónica y Wendell me confiaron, el ser madrina de la niña" Les dijo.

La castaña quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego habló. "Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de ella. Claro que puedes seguir siendo su madrina, pero con una sola condición"

"Ella no puede enterarse de sus orígenes. No queremos que sepa que es huérfana. Desde hoy en adelante será nuestra hija, su apellido será Malfoy" Completó el rubio.

Juliet asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. No le costaba entender el accionar de Hermione antes de la guerra, su padrastro había sido un mortífago y ella sabía de primera mano la clase de persona que eran los magos oscuros. Había huído de su casa cuando el hombre se unió a la orden de Voldemort y empezó a odiarlas a ella y a su madre, las dos se refugiaron en Australia, donde el mago no pudo encontrarlas más. Se enteró que había fallecido en la prisión mágica varios años atrás. Ella también hubiera hecho de todo para poner a salvo a su familia si estaba en lugar de Hermione.

Abandonaron el lugar con la promesa de visitar regularmente a Juliet. Ante la negativa de Hermione de volver al consultorio por más ropa de la niña, solamente tenían tres pares de ropas y unos pocos pañales.

"¿Para dónde, cielo?" Preguntó Draco una vez que abordaron nuevamente el taxi. Hermione no quería saber nada de aparecerse teniendo a la niña con ellos.

"Tenemos que ir a la farmacia, a comprar leche y pañales" Dijo ella "Después, en Londres, veremos lo que haga falta" El rubio asintió.

Las farmacéuticas quedaron encantadas con la niña y Draco, para rabia de Hermione quien fue ignorada totalmente por las damas que atendían el local. Tras unos agónicos minutos de escuchar halagos sobre lo monísimos que se veían padre e hija, se retiraron al hotel.

Hermione decidió llamar por teléfono a Kingsley, -a falta de red flu- para poder informarle de las últimas decisiones de la pareja.

"Hermione, querida ¿Cómo estás?" La saludó el Ministro.

"Necesito verlo" Respondió ella, ignorando el saludo del hombre. "Debemos hablar, por favor Sr. Ministro" Kingsley no se hizo de rogar y en ménos de media hora estaba frente a la puerta del hotel, gracias a un traslador preparado de urgencia.

"¿Estás segura de que ésto es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó Draco cuando les informaron de la llegada del ministro. Hermione asintió muy segura.

Kingsley subía por el ascensor del hotel, rumbo al piso correspondiente. Tenía el corazón triste por todo lo que había sucedido con Hermione, quien era como una hija para él. Temía que la joven le dijera que quería retirarse del mundo mágico, o que tal vez se quedaría a vivir allí, en Australia. Realmente no sabía que esperar, y más aún cuando sabía que Malfoy era su compañía. Sabía que el chico guardaba sentimientos fuertes por ella, pero Kingsley siempre había sido de los que piensan que quien más ama, es quien más daño hace. ¿Qué tal si Hermione decidía retirarse del mundo mágico y Malfoy la lastimaba por eso? Confiaba en el amor del chico, pero tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Para eso necesitaba ver una prueba de amor muy grande.

Draco se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando los golpes sonaron. Quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando junto con Kingsley -quien lo saludó con media sonrisa y algo que podía leerse como preocupación- se encontraba su padrino sentado en la silla de ruedas de Lucius que parecía había adoptado como suya, con el porte y la mirada tan seria como siempre.

"Sr. Ministro. Padrino" Saludó con la cabeza "Sean bienvenidos"

El Ministro se lo agradeció y estudió la estancia, buscando a Hermione por todos lados. La joven apareció por una puerta, que parecía ser la de la habitación. Kingsley se fijó en que estaban en una suite, posiblemente matrimonial.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Ministro" Saludó sin emoción. El hombre la estrechó en un abrazo y les dió sus condolencias. "Profesor Snape, buenas tardes, que bueno que se encuentre mejor" Dijo dirigiéndose al profesor. Éste asintió cortésmente.

"Traje a Severus conmigo porque tenemos que decirles algunas cosas, además él insistió en venir a ver como estás y traerte unas pociones para el ánimo" Explicó Kingsley.

Los dos hombres pudieron ver el rostro cansado de la joven, parecía diez años mayor de lo que era en realidad, tenía oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos y hasta parecía que tenía unos dos kilos ménos. Los ojos se veían rojos y la punta de la nariz también, parecía haber salido recientemente de un resfriado, mas ambos sabían que se debía al llanto. Hasta los rizos del cabello parecían no tener vida, se habían casi alisado, quedando en suaves ondas que caían sin gracia sobre sus hombros.

Se sentaron en la pequeña salita, ninguno sabía como comenzar la charla. Kingsley se fijó en que no había distancia entre Malfoy y Hermione, estaban pegados uno al lado del otro, y el sofá era bastante amplio.

"Potter asistió al juicio. Creo que sería conveniente que se enteren de algunos detalles referente a la investigación" Dijo Snape mirando a Hermione, quien frunció el ceño ante la mención del juicio.

"Rowle fue interrogado con veritaserum por los aurores" Continuó Kingsley "Nos dió bastante información" Aseguró, con la mirada fija en un punto detrás de Hermione, más exactamente en la mesa detrás de ella, donde había un biberón de color rosa.

"Resulta que Rowle tuvo un informante desde Azkaban que le dió la información sobre el paradero de los Granger" Hermione abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Snape. "Un mortífago apellidado Pierce -quien se comunicó con él mediante un pedazo roto de espejo mágico- le informó que otro preso le contó lo que usted había hecho con sus padres y a dónde exactamente los había enviado"

"¡Eso es imposible!" Dijo la chica "¡Nadie sabía de eso, solamente Harry y Ron!" Draco la miró con intensidad. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y apoyó la espalda en el respaldero. "Oh, por Merlín, Ron". Draco la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

"Confieso que me sorprendí cuando escuché la declaración, tuvimos que hacer varias investigaciones, no podíamos creer lo que oíamos" Dijo Kingsley visiblemente alterado "Hermione, lamento tener que informarte que tanto William Pierce como Ronald Weasley declararon lo mismo, bajo veritaserum"

"El Sr. Weasley se mostró bastante sorprendido por lo sucedido, alegando que su intención nunca había sido la de un atentado contra los Sres. Granger, dijo que él solo quería..venganza" Dijo Snape mirando sus manos unidas.

"¿Eso no es contradecirse?" Preguntó Draco. "Dice que su intención no era un atentado, solo una venganza. ¿Cómo rayos se entiende eso?"

"Eso es lo que más me decepciona del Sr. Weasley" Dijo Kingsley "Él sabía bien lo que hacía. Palabras distintas, mismas intenciones".

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Un fuerte dolor le punzaba las sienes. ¿Cómo es que Ron pudo traicionarla de esa manera? Y todo por los malditos celos infundados. Ella le había servido por tantos años, había sido su amiga, su consejera, su maldita maestra particular. ¡Le había perdonado la vida cuando sabía que Harry y Draco lo matarían en Grimmauld Place! Y él no había sido capaz de dejar con vida a sus padres. ¿Venganza? ¿Qué otro tipo de venganza querría si no era la muerte? ¡Habló con un mortífago!

La indignación y la decepción corrían por su ser quizás de la misma manera que el odio. Pero quien ganaba por lejos la carrera a su corazón era el dolor. Sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, que nada tendría sentido en unos segundos más.

Pero de repente, entre tanto dolor, cuando parecía que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, sintió -físicamente- como una pared de hielo se levantaba dentro de su pecho, que protegía su corazón, su alma, su persona, y se colaba en sus venas, dándole otra perspectiva. Su anillo de compromiso se volvía muy caliente, a la vez.

¿Ron no había perdonado la vida de sus padres? Bien. Ella no le perdonaría la vida a él. Que se pudriera en Azkaban. Lucharía con cada fibra de su ser para que ese maldito infeliz se quedara por siempre entre rejas, rodeado de dementores y desesperación. Jamás lo dejaría volver a ver la luz. Y si para eso era necesario comprar a todos los miembros del Wizengamot y jueces del mundo mágico, pues lo haría, para eso era una Malfoy.

¡Paff! Un tiro certero al corazón. Se tomó del pecho dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos. Miró a Draco y pudo ver la sonrisa casi imperceptible del rubio, quien de seguro había escuchado sus pensamientos y no le había pasado desapercibido como se había auto-nombrado.

"Lo eres" Le afirmó él dentro de su cabeza. Hermione solamente le apretó la mano con fuerza.

"No quiero escuchar más" Dijo firmemente ella, sorprendiendo a Kingsley, quien no reconocía a esa Hermione altiva y orgullosa que le hablaba de un momento a otro "Lo único que quiero volver a escuchar de Weasley es que no saldrá de Azkaban ni en mil años". Siseó.

Snape asintió complacido, recordando las palabras de Narcissa, que Draco sí lo haría. Y lo había hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

"No te preocupes por eso, Hermione" Le contestó el ministro. "El Sr. Weasley será sometido a juicio por ser instigador de los crímenes cometidos contra tus padres". La chica asintió.

Luego de un momento en silencio volvió a hablar. "Yo...Nosotros" se corrigió "Queríamos informarle de ciertas decisiones que tomamos el día de hoy" Ante las palabras de ella, el ministro desvió su vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

"Los escucho" Dijo, con gesto serio.

Hermione fue muy detallada al relatarle la manera en la que hallaron a la bebé, que ahora dormía plácidamente en la habitación. Le contó sobre el embarazo de su madre, le habló de Juliet y su relación con el mundo mágico, e incluso le dijo que la habían nombrado madrina.

Kingsley no perdió detalle del relato y puso especial atención cuando Hermione le dijo que la muggle sería la madrina por decisión de los dos. No hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para entender que entre ellos había algo consolidado.

De repente Hermione cambió abruptamente de tema "Creo que no es necesario que le explique cómo sucedió, solamente necesita saber que Draco y yo estamos juntos, somos novios. Estamos comprometidos" Dijo mostrándole el anillo de los Malfoy, el cual Kingsley ya se había encargado de observar durante la charla.

Un silencio de unos cuantos segundos le siguieron a la revelación. Kingsley carraspeó incómodo, sin saber bien qué decir. Esto cambiaba totalmente las cosas ¿Comprometidos? ¿En serio? ¡Era una locura! La perfecta prueba de amor que necesitaba para confiar en Malfoy, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era una locura.

Trató de poner su sonrisa más sincera y dijo "Los felicito, chicos. Es bueno saber que el amor aún existe hasta en los momentos más oscuros" La pareja agradeció el gesto, no esperaban ménos de él.

El ministro se quedó mirando a Snape con gesto de interrogación. "¿Ya lo sabías?" Preguntó luego de un tiempo. El mago asintió lentamente.

"Draco y yo hemos tomado una decisión importante" Siguió Hermione. "Es sobre la niña" Kingsley le puso toda su atención.

"Será hija nuestra" Dijo simplemente Draco. Ahora los dos adultos los miraban con expresión de haber visto al diablo.

Hermione, sin intimidarse, continuó. "No queremos que nadie sepa lo que en verdad sucedió, ni siquiera ella" Les explicó.

"Déjeme decirle, Srta. Granger que su plan es simplemente sublime si no tuviera un error" Le dijo lentamente Snape "¿Cómo pensáis hacer creer a las personas que es hija vuestra?"

"Ahí es donde lo necesitamos a usted, Sr. Ministro" Sonrió Draco. Kingsley, quien aún no se recuperaba del gesto de asombro. "Cambiaremos la fecha de nacimiento"

"¿Qué?" Reaccionó Kingsley.

"Fácil" Dijo ella. "La anotaremos en el registro civil como si hubiera nacido hace un mes, días antes de la batalla final. Solamente nosotros lo sabremos, y los más allegados, claro"

"Ahora sí puedo decir que es un plan sublime" Siseó Snape con media sonrisa.

"Pero, pero, pero... ¡Es una locura!" Explotó Kingsley levantándose del sofá y caminando en círculos por la habitación. "¿Hermione te das cuenta que ésto será un escándalo?" La chica asintió con tranquilidad. "¡Creerán que estuviste desaparecida por un año porque estabas..." Hizo gestos con la mano sobre el vientre "¡Embarazada!"

"Pueden decir lo que quieran" Le dijo fríamente la castaña. "Por ella haré lo que sea. Y si eso implica tener que ser una traidora por haberme enamorado de un mortífago en épocas de la guerra, pues bien, seré una traidora".

Kingsley cayó sentado en su asiento, sin nada más que acotar. ¿Ellos estaban dispuestos a eso? Definitivamente el amor que se tenían era...increíble.

"¿Están seguros que ésto es lo que quieren?" Preguntó el hombre. Los dos asintieron en silencio. "Muy bien, entonces así será y que Merlín nos ampare" Dijo Kingsley elevando los ojos al cielo.

"Tenéis que saber que seráis traidores de ambos bandos, y no tendréis lugar alguno en la sociedad. Ni con los buenos, ni con los malos" Les avisó Snape.

"Lo sabemos" Dijo Draco con el gesto serio.

"Déjame arreglar algunos papeles en el Ministerio para que vayáis a firmar el registro mágico de la niña y..."

"No vamos a ir a un registro mágico" Le cortó Hermione "La inscribiremos en el registro muggle, aún no sabemos si es bruja" Murmuró.

"Narcissa lo sabrá" Dijo Snape con seguridad.

"Cuando la Sra. Malfoy tenga los resultados me comunican y todos los papeles estarán listos" Les dijo Kingsley.

"De todos modos necesitaremos inscribirla en el registro muggle" Insistió Draco. "Hermione no quiere sacarla del país en traslador, por lo que necesitamos los papeles para ir en las máquinas voladoras gigantes" Explicó.

"Aviones" Le corrigió la ojimiel. "Iremos a Londres en avión. No es bueno exponer a un recién nacido a los trasladores ni a la aparición" Los tres hombres rodaron los ojos, pero no protestaron.

Kingsley envió algunos patronus, realizó llamadas y veinte minutos después les avisó que los esperaban en el registro civil para anotar a la pequeña. "Pero hay un pequeño problema" Dijo medio sonriendo el ministro, sintiéndose victorioso "No podrán anotarla con el apellido Malfoy si no están casados por papeles muggles"

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Hermione y Severus al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Dijo Draco al son de ellos. "Realmente no sé cuál es el problema" Insistió ante la incrédula mirada de los tres. "Ya te dije que nos casáramos hoy" Dijo sencillamente, como quien habla del clima.

Kingsley y Severus tuvieron un acceso de tos, mientras que Hermione procesaba las palabras de su prometido. ¿Casarse? «¡Sí, idiota! Te lo ha repetido todo el día» Bueno, eran por los métodos muggles, no? No era como si se casaran mágicamente. Podrían divorciarse si las cosas no funcionaban. Pero funcionarían ¿No? Draco era el amor de su vida, lo que más quería era ser su esposa ¡Claro que funcionaría!.

"Acepto" Dijo ella mirando fijamente al rubio, quien la rodeó con los brazos y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, cuando en realidad quería tirarla sobre el sofá y hacerle el amor hasta la inconciencia.

Una rápida y sencilla ceremonia se realizó en el registro civil. Hermione enfundada en un vestido blanco perla simple, guantes negros en señal de luto y Draco con el habitual traje negro. Severus y Kingsley oficiaron de testigos, la pequeña en brazos del primero, que ante todo pronóstico, aceptó sin problemas cargar a la niña durante el tiempo necesario.

"Hermione Jean Granger" Pronunció el juez, sin mayor protocolo. "¿Aceptas a Draco Malfoy Black como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí" Contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento a lo largo de su vida? Con sus padres en primera fila, un pasillo adornado de pétalos blancos, una orquesta de violines de fondo, varios invitados y un vestido espectacular. ¿Qué tenía ahora? Padres muertos, una salita del juzgado pequeña y mal iluminada, dos testigos con cara de perros y vestida con lo más simple de su armario. Pero estaba él, Draco, su...amor. Y eso completaba todos los espacios vacíos.

"Draco Malfoy Black" Continuó sin emoción el juez "¿Aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel, amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí" Contestó él, sin un atisbo de duda. Merlín sabía que le dolía en el alma no poder tener un escenario diferente para su unión civil con Hermione, por más muggle que fuese. Pero los acontecimientos así lo disponían y lo importante era que la amaba, y se lo demostraría hasta el fin de sus días. Se intercambiaron los anillos, que eran los mismos que llevaban puestos.

"En virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado australiano, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podéis besaros" Concluyó el juez, con la alegría de una ameba.

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la besó con delicadeza. Casi ni fue un beso, solamente un roce, un fugaz acercamiento de labios._ "Te amo"_ se dijeron mentalmente los dos y se sonrieron ligeramente.

Firmaron los papeles correspondientes, y anotaron a la pequeña como _Ara Jane Malfoy Granger,_ con la fecha de nacimiento, 29 de abril, una semana antes de la batalla final. Hermione quedó encantada cuando Draco le dijo que todos los Malfoy llevaban el nombre de constelaciones, y que «Ara» era la estrella compañera de «Scorpius» -el nombre que su primer hijo varón debía llevar sí o sí-.

Volvieron al hotel, y separar a Severus de Ara fue más difícil que una obra de caridad de Bellatrix. La niña lloró y pataleó al no sentir a Severus cerca de ella. "Creo que le gustas, padrino" Murmuró Draco. Severus sonrió, la niña también le gustaba a él.

Los hombres volvieron a Londres, Snape con la promesa de hablar con Narcissa y comentarle más o ménos el asunto. Hermione reservó los pasajes de avión para la primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Draco respetó el duelo de Hermione, no se insinuó ni dijo nada respecto a la luna de miel que se merecían luego de haberse casado. Solamente la abrazó por la espalda en la cama, relajando a la castaña con pequeños besos en el cuello, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Draco podía sentir que Hermione no dejaba de pensar ni siquiera en sueños, eran pensamientos inconexos pero bastante coherentes. Como el de no saber que decirle al cara-rajada al llegar a Londres.

Un pequeño chillido lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos y se apresuró a levantarse antes de que la niña hiciera más berrinche y despertara a su madre. Le preparó el biberón y la llevó hasta la sala, donde se sentó con ella en el sofá y la alimentó. La meció suavemente hasta que su pequeña cerró los ojitos, aún de un color inentendible. Cuando la niña se durmió profundamente, aprovechó para abrir una vez más la piedra de su anillo. Suspiró al encontrar lo que buscaba dentro y se llevó a los labios la joya, dejando un beso en ella, y luego otro en la frente de la bebé.

"Mira nada más, princesa. Siempre dije que en mi noche de bodas me pasaría disfrutando de la dulce y nada inocente Astoria. Quién diría que me acabo de casar con el ratón de biblioteca y estoy viéndote dormir a tí mientras tu madre descansa en el lecho nupcial, sin haberle tocado un pelo. ¿Pero sabes qué? No cambiaría esto por nada" Le susurró a la pequeña, quien estaba lejos de escucharlo. Minutos después él también cayó preso en las redes de Morfeo, apretando suavemente a su hija contra el pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

"Entonces... ¿Tengo una nieta?" Preguntó Narcissa a Severus una vez que éste haya concluido con su relato.

"Exactamente, Cissy. Una muy bonita, debo decir" Le contestó el mago.

"Oh, por todas las brujas y magos del mundo ¡Tengo una nieta! ¡Severus! ¡Una nieta!" Gritó entusiasmada la mujer, perdiendo todo aire Malfoy o Black que la caracterizaban, convirtiéndose en una niña más.

"Lo sé, Cissy, te lo acabo de decir" Dijo divertido el pocionista.

"¡Oh por Merlín! Mataré a esos dos jovenzuelos. Mira que casarse en mi ausencia.." Murmuraba por lo bajo la rubia. "¡Pero que felicidad, Severus! ¡Una nieta! ¡Una Malfoy!" Decía con las manos en las mejillas.

"Lo que no sé es lo que harán con Potter" Le dijo Snape con preocupación.

"Obviamente esperar un tiempo, el suficiente para que Hermione pida en el Ministerio el permiso de mudarnos, y conseguir otra persona que no sea Potter como nuestro vigía. No pueden estar casados y con una hija y vivir en un techo ajeno, durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, simplemente no" Dijo Narcissa.

"De todos modos, Cissy. ¿Qué le dirán a Potter cuando vea a la niña y sepa que es una Malfoy?"

"Eso déjamelo a mí, querido" Decidió la rubia. "Yo sé que puntos tocar para que el salvador del mundo sea manso como un corderito" Le dijo. Y Severus temió por la chispa que iluminó los ojos de Narcissa, tal como cuando estaban en el colegio y su pequeña rubia se metía en problemas "Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda" Murmuró ella. El pocionista tragó grueso.

Harry todavía trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días. El asesinato de los padres de su mejor amiga, y la traición de Ron. Aún no podía entender dónde había quedado el amigo pelirrojo de antaño. ¿Tan ciego había estado él para elegir como amigo a alguien así? ¿O Ron había cambiado? Fuera del tema de querer a Hermione, Ron ya estaba perdiendo puntos con él. Al abandonarlos a su suerte en el bosque, por dar un solo ejemplo.

Pero esto...esto era inaudito. Imperdonable. ¡Era algo criminal! Jamás pensó ver a Ron Weasley declarando abiertamente tener sed de venganza hacia alguien, mucho ménos se imaginó alguna vez que fueran los Granger. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho Hermione? «No, Hermione no. Él mismo se hizo daño creándose una novela ficticia en su mente» Se corrigió.

Estaba en la sala, ojeando el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado al término de su primer año. ¿Se repetía la historia? Los Merodeadores separados. El trío de oro deshecho. Ahora eran solo Hermione y él. Que bien sonaba eso. Hermione junto a él, los dos solos. «Aunque quien está ahora al lado de ella es Malfoy, y no tú» Le recordaba su mente. «Ahora estás solo y vas a seguir así, por lo visto».

Unos ruidos provenientes del sótano lo alertaron. Se levantó del sofá y se apresuró a revisar. Abrió la puerta del sótano y bajó las escaleras, varita en mano. Casi le da un infarto al encontrar a Snape y Luna cortando algo en una mesa baja y a Narcissa revolviendo un caldero.

"Oh, Harry, querido ¡Que bueno que bajaste!" Le dijo la rubia mayor. "Estábamos preparando algunas pociones para Hogwarts y tú eres ideal para decirme si mi poción está correcta" Sonrió inocentemente Narcissa.

El ojiverde la miró asustado ¿Le darían de tomar algo?

"Vamos, acércate y dime qué hueles" Le dijo la rubia.

Harry acercó la nariz al caldero y aspiró. No era un experto en pociones pero podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que era Amortentia. Aspiró una vez más y se sorprendió al encontrar que no eran los mismos aromas que en los años anteriores. Algo estaba mal.

"Creo que se ha equivocado, Narcissa" Le dijo amablemente. Snape se acercó y olió, negando con la cabeza.

"Está perfecta, Potter" Le dijo.

"¿Qué hueles?" Se interesó Luna.

"Huelo.." Comenzó el chico "Lluvia, fresas y chocolate" Terminó, quedando totalmente confundido por la extraña mezcla.

"¿Por qué la cara, Potter?" Preguntó Snape con mofa. "¿Se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado de McGonagall o qué?"

"No son los mismos aromas que antes" Susurró con preocupación.

"Eso es porque la persona que amas es otra" Le dijo Narcissa. "Luna, querida, serías tan amable de traerme un frasco de la cocina?" Pidió a la chica. La jovencita asintió alegremente.

Al pasar al lado de Harry dejó un reguero de fragancias. El muchacho las reconoció al instante y empalideció. Oh, por Merlín, era Luna. Narcissa sonrió victoriosa, la primera parte de su plan estaba hecho.

Hermione despertó cuando su varita comenzó a vibrar y a tirar chispas, hechizo despertador que había aprendido en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Se dió vuelta en la cama, esperando encontrar a Draco, pero en lugar de él se halló con el lugar vacío. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo buscó por la habitación.

Se levantó de un salto, mareándose en el acto, pero sin darle importancia y corrió hasta la sala, donde lo vió sentado en el sofá durmiendo con Ara en brazos. No sabía por qué se había desesperado de esa manera al no tenerle cerca. Se llenó de ternura por la imagen que presenciaba, el rubio tenía fuertemente sostenida a la criatura contra su pecho, y esta dormía de lo más cómoda en brazos de su padre. Sonrió ante la mención. Se vió a sí misma, unos 18 años y algo atrás, durmiendo tal vez en la misma posición con su padre y a su madre observándolos desde una esquina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tenía una familia. Un esposo y una hija. Sus padres seguían con ella, allí en su corazón, su mente, su memoria. Y nunca la abandonarían. Ahora tenía una nueva razón por la cual seguir: Su hija y su esposo. A quienes defendería con uñas y dientes de quien sea. Ahora serían ellos tres contra el mundo, juntos.

Despertó a Draco y desayunaron juntos. Alimentó a Ara y la preparó para el vuelo. En menos de una hora estarían volando a Londres, a enfrentar el mundo real.

Justo antes de salir una lechuza se posó en la ventana, era una carta de Narcissa, donde decía que estaba muy feliz con la noticia de Ara, y que se había encargaría de enviar a Harry a buscar algo al mundo muggle a la hora en que ellos llegarían, así podrían conversar antes de hablar con él.

El viaje en avión fueron las doce horas más angustiosas en la vida del rubio. Hermione no mostró ningún tipo de problemas, estaba más que acostumbrada a los aviones y a los viajes largos. Ara no se enteró de nada, a no ser por las veces en que necesitaba alimentarse o un cambio de pañal.

Al pisar suelo inglés, Draco agradeció a todos los dioses haber llegado entero. La castaña rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su...esposo.

"Es como si tú volaras en escoba" Le murmuró él cuando estaban en el taxi, camino al número doce.

"¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta volar en escoba?" Preguntó ella.

"Te ponía demasiada atención, Granger" Murmuró con diversión.

"Malfoy" Le corrigió ella. "Ahora soy Malfoy" Le dijo. Su anillo brilló con fuerza. Él sonrió. "Necesito el libro que explica todo sobre esta joya" Le dijo ella observándolo. Draco asintió.

Narcissa, Luna y Severus los esperaban en la sala de la casa. La rubia mayor había insistido en que todo estuviera perfecto para la llegada del nuevo matrimonio, y sobre todo, la llegada de su nieta. Como Harry no estaba, la sala estaba decorada con todo tipo de adornos infantiles en detalles rosas y un gran "Bienvenida Ara Jane", regalo de Luna.

Draco tocó el timbre de la casa y la puerta se abrió sola, dejándolos pasar. Los dos se emocionaron bastante al llegar al salón principal y verlo tan preparado. Hermione se acercó a Narcissa quien tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

"Mis niñas" Susurró al tenerla cerca, con Ara en brazos. Se apresuró a cargar al bebé y a besar la frente de la castaña. "Sabes que no soy tu madre, pero te amo como a una hija y lo haré siempre" Le dijo a Hermione, mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron y asintió con la cabeza, profundamente agradecida por las palabras de la rubia, la abrazó cuidando de no aplastar al bebé "Gracias Cissy, también te amo como a una madre, gracias de verdad" Susurró, ahora sí con las lágrimas brotando sin control.

Luna le tocó el hombro y Hermione volteó, la ravenclaw le abrió los brazos y ella no dudó en lanzarse a ellos, agradeciendo el poder encontrar consuelo en los brazos de una amiga.

Narcissa se acercó a Draco y lo saludó con un beso en la frente. "Mi hijo, la nueva cabeza de la familia" Le dijo llena de emoción.

Una vez que los saludos hubieran terminado, y que Narcissa dejase de admirar a su nieta nueva -en realidad no podría dejar de hacerlo nunca- se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que le dirían a Harry.

"Por mí no os preocupéis" Dijo Luna con la dulce voz "De mi boca jamás saldrá ni una palabra" Aseguró.

"Gracias Luna" Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Ya sabemos que el problema no eres tú, sino Harry con su carácter de..."

"Mujer con el periodo" Completó Draco. Snape compartió la opinión

"Será sencillo" Dijo Narcissa. "Te conviene un matrimonio arreglado, querida" Dijo dirigiéndose a Narcissa. "Nos tienes mucha lástima y en este tiempo has ido encariñándote con nosotros. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacernos un bien que casándote con Draco? Es decir, una heroína de guerra en la familia..."

"Potter no es tonto, Cissy" La interrumpió Snape. "Jamás creerá eso. Sabe que Granger no lo haría nunca, ella es demasiado gryffindor para dejarse dominar de esa manera"

"Pero también sabe que es demasiado gryffindor como para ayudar a los más necesitados" Dijo Luna con una risita "Además, Harry sabe que Mione no es muy cariñosa o romántica, así que el amor queda más como en segundo lugar. ¿No es así, Herms?"

"Pero, para mí, el amor es primero, Luna" Le explicó dulcemente la castaña.

"¿Ya le dijiste eso a Potter, cariño?" Preguntó Draco. Ella pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza. "Muy bien, entonces no tiene por qué enterarse".

Hermione asintió, sopesando por primera vez las consecuencias del amor. Ella misma le había dicho a Draco que sería la guerra, y no se equivocaba. Y quizás, una de las peores batallas se desataría en pocos minutos, cuando su mejor amigo cruzase el umbral de la puerta y ella tuviera que explicarle sus decisiones, sin decirle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Draco. ¿Por qué no decírselo de una vez y así ahorrar palabras? Porque Harry no lo entendería ni lo aceptaría nunca, le daría la espalda y ella no estaba preparada para perder a otra persona en su vida. Tal vez -solo tal vez- aceptaría más su unión sin sentimientos con Draco, en vez de aceptar que su amiga se había enamorado del mortífago.

Solamente necesitaba un mes. Un mes para que los papeles del Ministerio le permitiesen mudarse a otro lugar y solicitar el cambio de vigilante. Un mes para empezar una vida nueva, una guerra inminente contra la sociedad mágica, pero por sobre todo, una vida al lado de su nueva familia. Una vida...juntos.

#########

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero tuve unos inconvenientes que gracias al cielo ya se solucionaron y seguiré actualizando normalmente.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. **_**Reviews reviews reviews :)**_

**¡Un beso grande! Ana.**


	20. Imposible ocultar la verdad

Capítulo 20: Imposible ocultar la verdad.

Narcissa lo había enviado a Londres muggle a comprarle un teléfono móvil. ¿Narcissa Malfoy con un aparato muggle? Sí, quién lo diría. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal conseguir uno del color que le había pedido la bruja: Verde y plata. ¿Quién en su sano juicio mezclaba esos colores tan horribles? Claro, los slytherins. No es que el rojo y el dorado le parecieran mejor, solo que...sí, el rojo y el dorado eran perfectos.

Había vuelto muy entrada la noche, después de haber recorrido toda la ciudad y de haberse perdido en dos ocasiones. Nadie había tenido la decencia de avisarle que Hermione estaba de vuelta, así que fue a dormir pensando en que la castaña aún se encontraba en suelo australiano, mascullando por lo bajo al imaginarse que tal vez estaba durmiendo en brazos del hurón botador. «¡No! Duermen en cuartos separados, muy separados» Se trataba inútilmente de convencer porque en el fondo (muy en el fondo) sospechaba de que Hermione y el hurón...no, mejor ni pensar en eso.

Al despertar por la mañana, decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca para buscar un libro que le informase bien sobre la Amortentia y sus propiedades, el asunto aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no le dejaba en paz ni un minuto, necesitaba saber si realmente estaba enamorado de Luna o si todo había sido producto de algún mal desconocido, porque realmente no se sentía enamorado, pero la chica le causaba diversas sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Y en ese plan fue que se encontró con la escena más devastadora de su vida, confirmando así sus terribles sospechas.

¿Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando? ¿De verdad estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo? Hermione y Malfoy en la biblioteca, con un bebé en brazos, sonriéndose y susurrando como si fuesen... ¿Pareja? ¡Un momento! Eso...eso...eso ¡¿FUE UN BESO?!

"¿¡QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO HERMIONE?!" Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tal vez si solo hubieran estado Hermione y Malfoy, pero no, había un bebé ¡UN BEBÉ! del cuál no tenía ni la más pálida idea y estaban para ser fotografiados como portada de revista: «La familia más feliz del mundo mágico». Era simplemente la imagen más bizarra de su vida, y ese cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos no era otra cosa que ganas de sacar la varita y asesinar al rubio oxigenado de Malfoy.

Draco pegó un salto del susto y Hermione se volteó violentamente para ver a Harry -muy cabreado- en la entrada de la puerta. Ara comenzó a llorar en brazos del rubio, seguramente despertando a toda la casa.

"Harry, déjame explicártelo" Dijo Hermione haciéndose oír sobre el llanto de Ara. Pero ¿Qué es lo que iba a explicar más? Si Harry ya había visto todo. ¿Quién creería en un matrimonio ficticio después de haber presenciado tamaña escena familiar? ¿Quién se tragaría el cuento de la caridad y la bondad gryffindor? Harry no, por supuesto. Era imposible ocultar algo tan obvio. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que contarle la verdad...y que Merlín se apiadase de sus destinos.

"¡MÁS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN!" Le gritó de vuelta el moreno. Ara lloró con más fuerza.

Hermione pensó que las palabras «No es lo que estás pensando» era mejor guardárselas si no quería un reguero de sangre.

"Deja de gritar, Potter. Asustas a mi hija" Siseó Draco con una mueca de hastío, meciendo a Ara para que se calmase.

"¿QUE QUÉ?!" Ok, esto estaba muy mal. El maldito hurón acababa de llamar al bultito rosa «Mi hija». Un tic nervioso le apareció en el ojo derecho. "¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DEC..."

"¡Deja de gritar!" Le dijo Hermione en el mismo tono de voz. Luego se giró al rubio "Draco, cielo, llévate a Ara con tu madre, ella sabrá como calmarla, por favor. Yo tendré una charla con Harry" Dijo la chica con toda la paciencia del mundo. El rubio asintió y salió de la biblioteca con una mueca de burla hacia Harry, claro que no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de su mujer.

"¡VAS A DECIRME QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" Volvió a gritar una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado. El beso y el mote «cielo», seguido de la mirada de Malfoy estaban haciendo estragos en su pobre mente. "¡HERMIONE! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE ES ES TODO LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ...TÚ Y MALFOY..! ¡ERES UNA...!" Pero sus palabras quedaron en la nada.

"Silencius" Gritó Hermione apuntándolo con la varita y sin ganas de descubrir qué palabra era la que el moreno no había llegado a pronunciar. Harry se llevó las manos a la garganta y la miró con furia, buscó su varita para sacarse el hechizo. "¡Expelliarmus!" Dijo Hermione y la varita del moreno terminó en sus manos. Dos movimientos más y Harry estaba sentado en medio de la biblioteca en un sillón de cuero, con los ojos encendidos. "No me hagas tener que petrificarte para que no te levantes" Amenazó ella apuntándolo aún.

El pulso se le disparaba, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en lágrimas ¿Qué es lo que le diría a Harry? Ahora se definiría si continuaba o no su amistad. Las manos le sudaban y estaba a punto de tener náuseas. «Tranquilízate, eres la esposa de un Malfoy, tranquilízate, ahora eres una Malfoy también» se repetía mentalmente.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el anillo comenzó a calentarse en su dedo y la pared de hielo -sensación ya conocida- se instaló en su pecho. De repente se sentía más fuerte, más serena y más altiva. Era una Malfoy, podía con cualquier situación.

Harry se fijó en los gestos cambiantes de Hermione. Primero se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio inferior mirándolo casi con pavor. Para luego llegar al borde de las lágrimas y hacer un pequeño puchero, que rápidamente cambió a un gesto inentendible ¿Se estaba obligando a serenarse? Quizás. Para que al final, su rostro pareciese iluminado y una tranquilidad extraña se apoderara de sus facciones.

"Lo que acabas de ver fue un beso" Comenzó la chica. Harry rodó los ojos. "Sí, sé que ya lo sabes" Le dijo. "Harry, escúchame, eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi familia, discúlpame por haberte ocultado esto, pero.. Draco y yo estamos juntos hace un tiempo, ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo"

Harry quiso gritar, llorar, quiso encontrar a Malfoy y golpearlo hasta que ya no fuera más que una masa inentendible de carne, quiso romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. En cambio, permaneció muy quieto en su lugar, respirando agitadamente y con los puños fuertemente apretados, recordándose que ante todo era un caballero y por nada del mundo podía golpear a Hermione para que espabilase.

"Puedes enojarte, puedes protestar, puedes tratar de separarnos, pero no puedes cambiar lo que siento por él" Le dijo Hermione. El moreno bufó. "Lo amo, Harry. Como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie. Él es el amor de mi vida y estoy segura de eso" Le susurró. "Puedes no aceptarlo, puedes retirarme tu amistad si quieres, puedes considerarme una traidora, pero nada de lo que hagas o pienses, ni tú ni nadie, podrá separarme de él" Le dijo ella, sollozando levemente. "Cuando lo conocí, en primer año, me pareció tan increíblemente perfecto. Pero me decepcionó tanto con su forma de ser y me dí cuenta de lo insoportable, soberbio, orgulloso, engreído, clasista y pedante que era"

Harry abrió los ojos y movió las manos como diciéndole «¿Y entonces?"». ¡¿Qué rayos había sucedido para que cambiase sus ideas hacia la serpiente?!

"En primer año también me decepcionaste tú...y Ron. Me tratasteis como lo peor del mundo e hicisteis que casi muriera atacada por un troll" Le dijo. "Y los perdoné por que me salvaron la vida"

Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Pero luego volvió a mirarla acusadoramente «¿Qué hizo él por tí, aparte de ser terriblemente odioso?» Dijo para él, ya que no podía hablar.

"Sé que ha sido nuestro enemigo por años, pero ¿Por qué no perdonarlo a él si me salvó la vida también? Te la salvó a tí también, Harry" Le dijo con seguridad "No me mires así, es verdad. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mintió en su mansión diciendo que no nos reconocía? ¡Él sabía que éramos nosotros! ¡Si no fuera por él jamás hubieran ido al sótano como prisioneros y no podrías haber llamado a Dobby!"

Está bien. En eso tenía razón. Pero no era suficiente, en absoluto. La habían torturado a ella de todos modos.

"Luego de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, en la batalla de Hogwarts, creó una barrera que impidió que muriésemos aplastados por los escombros de la explosión, yo lo ví. Solamente Fred no se salvó. Si no fuera por Draco, hubiésemos muerto todos"

Harry se encontraba muy sorprendido e incrédulo. ¿Malfoy había hecho eso? Wow.

"Él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, Harry, pero lo hizo. Eso demuestra que no es una mala persona. No fue un mortífago por gusto, sino por obligación. No tenía de otra, era eso o la vida de sus padres. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? ¿Te rebelarías y ocasionarías la muerte de tu familia? ¿O te entregarías al destino y tratarías de salvarlos? Él hizo eso, Harry. Tu madre lo hizo por tí, entregó su vida por tí, por amor. Del mismo modo en que Draco se entregó a Voldemort por amor a su familia"

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. Hermione sabía perfectamente donde meter el dedo.

"¿Sabes qué más? Él fue quien me salvó de morir en manos de Dolohov en el callejón Diagon. Él mató al mortífago que estaba a punto de asesinarme ¡Me salvó la vida una vez más!"

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Malfoy era el puto amo si había hecho todo aquello.

"Él es Sebastian" Continuó ella. Mucho más segura a medida que veía que el gesto del moreno se suavizaba. "Yo...me enamoré, Harry. No puedo decir con exactitud cómo y cuándo sucedió, pero puedo decirte que jamás había sido tan feliz como en sus brazos. Él es todo, Harry, él es el amor de mi vida"

No sabía qué le dolía más, las palabras de Hermione o el hecho de que estaba llorando, arrodillada a sus pies y con las manos en sus rodillas, como pidiéndole clemencia, pidiéndole que no la juzgara, que la comprendiera.

"Siento que no puedo respirar si él no está a mi lado. Su ausencia es dolorosa. Siento que el mundo se termina si no tengo contacto con él. Lo necesito tanto como necesito respirar, Harry"

El moreno tragó grueso. Él creía amar a Hermione, pero si eso que la castaña sentía era el verdadero amor, lo de él no era más que una obsesión.

"Nos comprometimos hace unas semanas, luego del incidente con Ron" Le quitó el hechizo de camuflaje a su anillo y se lo mostró. El moreno tomó su mano y examinó de cerca la joya. "Es el anillo de los Malfoy, solo ha estado en posesión de sangre-limpias, y él me lo ha dado a mí, enviando al diablo cientos de años de tradición mágica. Él ha renunciado a todo por mí, Harry"

Su mirada miel le atravesaba el alma. Malfoy había renunciado a toda la estupidez de la sangre y la había hecho su prometida sin importarle cuantos Malfoy se estuvieran revolcando en sus tumbas. ¿Se podía dudar de un amor así? Le asustaba el haberse formulado esa pregunta.

"Cuando fuimos a Australia y sucedió..lo..de mis..padres" La voz le tembló con fuerza y él apretó su mano. "Draco estuvo allí, a mi lado, no me abandonó en ninguna ocasión, incluso me protegió con magia antigua, y aunque desconozco el hechizo sé que solamente puede hacerse con amor y que es poderosísimo. Y él lo hizo, Harry. Me ama tanto como yo a él"

Magia antigua, amor, protección. Nuevamente un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

"Mis padres tuvieron una hija, Draco me ayudó a buscarla. Y cuando la encontramos tomamos una decisión, la adoptamos como hija nuestra. Se llama Ara Malfoy. Y por favor, sea cual sea tu opinión sobre todo esto, no quiero que nunca digas que conoces su origen, que sabes que en realidad no es hija mía y de Draco"

Harry la miró fijamente. En sus ojos pudo ver la tenacidad y la decisión que tantas veces había visto en ojos de Malfoy durante los años de colegio. Como también pudo ver temor, el mismo que tal vez el chico sintió a la hora de tener que matar a Dumbledore.

"Prométemelo Harry, como un último acto de amistad. No te bajes al nivel de Ron y me traiciones, te confío -como lo hice toda mi vida- todos mis secretos. No me apuñales por la espalda. No me obligues a hechizarte y a obligarte a hacer el juramento inquebrantable, por que no dudaría si no me lo prometes" Le dijo ella con seguridad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Jamás la traicionaría. Si Hermione quería silencio, él se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

"Gracias" Susurró ella y lagrimeó. "No pienses que estoy pidiéndote permiso, ni que aceptes esta relación, no estoy en condiciones de elegir por que no dudaría, Harry. Así que, aunque me duela en el alma perderte, no voy a cambiar mis sentimientos ni mis decisiones. No voy a alejarme de Draco solamente porque a tí no te parezca lo correcto. Te amo como a un hermano, y lo voy a hacer por siempre, y lo sabes. Pero no necesito de tu aprobación para seguir con esta relación"

Claro que sabía que no necesitaba de su aprobación, se lo decía su mirada tan llena de decisión, tan Malfoy y tan Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Así que, si estoy aquí, arrodillada ante tí, no es para suplicarte que aceptes. Sino que para pedirte perdón. Perdón por habértelo ocultado, perdón por no haber confiado en tí, perdón por haberme enamorado del enemigo, perdón por todo, hermano" Le susurró. "Y no olvides que, sea lo que sea que decidas, yo no cambiaré de parecer, por mucho que te ame, no lo haré. Además ya no hay vuelta atrás, nos casamos ayer" Le susurró y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de salir le quitó el hechizo de silencio y dejó la varita del moreno en el escritorio.

Harry se quedó en shock, pegado al sillón, sin poder mover un músculo. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué decidir. Hermione no necesitaba de su aprobación, era obvio. Además, ahora tenía una familia, no estaba solamente comprometida, ahora estaba...casada.

"Harry, hijo ¿Conoces el refrán que dice: «Si amas algo déjalo ir»?" Le dijo una voz detrás de él.

El moreno volteó y se encontró con el cuadro de Dumbledore en la pared, que lo miraba afable. Se acercó hasta él y asintió levemente, como avergonzado.

"Yo cambiaría la frase por «Si amas a alguien, déjalo ser feliz»" Le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva el anciano. "¿Sabes qué hizo Severus cuando amó tanto a tu madre? La dejó ser feliz. Claro que luego, cometió errores -lo sabemos- y sus decisiones lo llevaron a consecuencias terribles. ¿Separarías tú a una familia?" Le preguntó.

Harry negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Él jamás haría eso, sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus sentimientos.

"No confundas amor de hermanos con amor de pareja, Harry. ¿Acaso no has sentido el aroma de la amortentia ayer?" El moreno asintió "Entonces, hijo mío, deja a la Srta. Granger ser feliz con quien la ama recíprocamente y tú ve a buscar tu felicidad con quien amas en verdad" Le aconsejó, y se alejó, perdiéndose al borde del cuadro "La Sra. Gorda me invitó a desayunar con ella y ya son más de las nueve, estará furiosa..." Escuchó Harry que murmuraba el anciano mientras se alejaba del cuadro.

«Si amas a alguien déjalo ser feliz». Él amaba a Hermione..como a una hermana. Al fín lo había entendido. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir el cosquilleo y la ansiedad al verla, ahora esos síntomas los tenía con cierta rubia de ojos soñadores, no con la castaña. Y Malfoy, por todo lo que le había dicho Hermione, realmente parecía amarla como ella se merecía. No, nadie amaría jamás a su Hermione como se merecía, pero Malfoy se acercaba quizás un poco.

Él jamás podría aceptar una relación así, era antinatural. Es que ¿Malfoy? En serio, habiendo tantos otros. Pero...era Hermione. Y el amor una magia inexplicable, incontrolable. Si ella tenía sentimientos hacia el hurón, él podría entenderlos. Si Malfoy se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, bueno, no podía culparlo. Tal vez sí podía aceptar una relación así.

Corrió hasta la habitación de la joven y la halló vacía, bajó de a dos los escalones hasta la sala y la encontró recostada en el pecho del rubio, sentados en un sofá. La imagen no le pareció chocante esta vez, quizás un poco extraña, pero solamente eso.

Hermione había bajado de la biblioteca con lágrimas en los ojos, buscó a Draco en la planta baja y lo encontró en la cocina, con Snape y Narcissa. "Ya lo sabe" Fue lo único que dijo y se lanzó a llorar en brazos de su amado.

El chico la había llevado hasta la sala y se acomodaron en el sofá, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho y él rodeándole con los brazos. "Si me preguntan, juro que negaré hasta la muerte lo que diré, pero, Potter te quiere mucho y no es idiota, así que sabrá que decisión tomar". La castaña lo abrazó más fuerte y agradeció sus palabras, cuando escucharon que alguien bajaba con estruendo las escaleras y entraba de sopetón al salón.

El-niño-que-vivió se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló ante ella de la misma manera en que ella había hecho con él. Draco lo miró con curiosidad. "Perdóname tú, Mione" Le dijo mirándola a los ojos aguados. "Eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás, y aunque te cases con Grawp seguirás siéndolo y seguiré amándote con mi vida" Le aseguró. Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos sin perder tiempo, llorando y riendo a la vez.

Draco bufó. «Gryffindors».

Una vez que los abrazos hubieran terminado, miró seriamente al rubio y habló fuerte y claro. "No existe y jamás existirá el hombre que se merezca estar al lado de Hermione, pero reconozco que la amas y si prometes hacerla feliz y no hacerla sufrir, no puedo tener nada en contra tuyo" Le dijo, casi con asco.

Draco abrió los ojos impresionados «¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Potty-Potty?». "No hace falta que prometa algo que es básico, Potter. Pero si lo necesitas, te lo prometo, y los Malfoy nunca faltamos a nuestras promesas" Siseó arrastrando las palabras.

"En ese caso" Dijo el moreno extendiéndole la mano "Bienvenido a la familia...Draco". Casi escupió su nombre.

El rubio se quedó mirando la mano que le extendía el moreno. Eso no sólo significaba que Potter lo aceptaba (a regañadientes) como pareja de Hermione, sino que era como volver a vivir aquel momento en el vagón del tren camino a Hogwarts en primer año, donde el-niño-que-vivió había rechazado su amistad. "Gracias Pot...Harry" Dijo sintiendo un poco de emoción pero sin demostrarlo, ese apretón de manos significaba mucho y ambos lo sabían. Estaba emocionado por dentro, pero su rostro demostraba el más puro asco al estrecharle la mano.

Fue fuerte, seguro, casi con violencia. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Draco supo al instante que Potter no estaba siendo del todo sincero respecto al "Bienvenido a la familia", así que sonrió de medio lado -sonrisa registrada Malfoy- y el moreno le devolvió una parecida, bueno, un intento de sonrisa que pareció más una mueca de dolor.

"Mis dos hombres" Murmuró Hermione con felicidad y los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo, llenándolos de besos, ignorando la pequeña batalla que había tenido lugar ante sus ojos.

"Pero qué estampa más cursi" Se burló Snape que venía de la cocina, con Narcissa empujándolo. "Tan hermosa que podría vomitar unicornios y elefantes rosados"

Los tres chicos rieron con ganas por la ironía, pues Snape estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, con Ara en brazos, dándole de tomar el biberón, una mantilla rosa cubriéndola y un babero también rosa. ¿Quién hablaba de cursilería?

Snape sonrió internamente, por más que su rostro reflejaba querer matarlos a todos, no era cosa de todos los días ver una escena así. Su ahijado, Draco, parecía feliz, compartiendo con quien llamaba su enemigo de toda la vida, tal vez el comienzo de una amistad. Aunque había sido testigo de las miradas ácidas y retadoras, también hubo un apretón de manos que no podía pasarse por alto. Granger, se veía más tranquila, se merecía un poco de paz luego de tanto sufrimiento. Y Potter, el insolente e insoportable hijo del aún más insoportable James Potter, se veía contento y seguramente Lily hubiera estado feliz con eso, y el chico -aunque quisiera negarlo- le importaba bastante, pero no era necesario que nadie fuera de él mismo lo supiera.

Narcissa en cambio sonreía abiertamente. Por más que su plan no se hubiera llevado a cabo, las cosas salían a la perfección. Claro, si obviáramos el pequeño detalle que su hijo y Potter seguían sin tolerarse, pero eso se solucionaría con el tiempo.

"No puedo creer que no estés enojado" Le dijo Hermione al moreno, quien hizo una mueca.

"Puedo vivir con la situación" Le contestó. "Pero aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar". La castaña asintió.

Harry tuvo que salir de vuelta pues recibió un mensaje urgente del Ministro, quien lo llamaba para que fuera a aclarar algunos temas sobre Ron, el chico obviamente calló la razón de su salida ante Hermione, la veía muy tranquila y lo último que quería era arruinar ese momento. Además le haría bien salir del ambiente de amor palpable en el que se encontraban su hermana y Malfoy. Eso le estaba causando náuseas.

Luna llegaba de casa de su padre cuando se cruzó con Harry en la puerta de entrada. Se saludaron tímidamente y cada uno siguió su camino, los dos con los corazones latiendo descompasadamente.

El Dr. Charles y Snape esperaban a la rubia en la habitación del último, quien no se hallaba muy a gusto.

"Le digo que es innecesario, doctor" Siseaba casi con odio y la cara más agria que un limón.

"Oh, no, profesor Snape. Es completamente necesario. Con este tratamiento usted podrá volver a caminar rápidamente. He descubierto que los métodos muggles mezclados con los mágicos son altamente efectivos. ¡Gracias a Dios que estudié unos años de fisioterapia!" Decía con emoción el médico.

Luna había salido muy temprano por la mañana para ir a buscar el ungüento mágico especialmente elaborado por su padre para el profesor. El médico había recomendado algunos ejercicios para trabajar los músculos y Snape, aunque no se mostraba muy colaborador, presentaba grandes mejorías.

Severus suspiró cuando vió entrar a la rubia con un paquetito. Hizo una mueca del más puro asco cuando Luna le embadurnó la pasta maloliente y fría sobre las piernas y el Dr. Adams se las movía como si estuviera pedaleando una bicicleta. Se sentía un niño inválido. Pero tenía que soportarlo si quería volver a caminar.

Narcissa y Hermione, en cambio, habían estado intercambiando opiniones sobre Harry y la manera «pacífica» en la que se había tomado la noticia. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, quien miraba con embeleso a la pequeña Ara.

"Eres tan hermosa" Le decía Narcissa mientras sonreía "¿Cómo es posible que tanta dulzura quepa en un cosa tan chiquita?"

La castaña sonreía, Narcissa tenía razón. Ara era el bebé más tierno que pudiera existir, y decir que generalmente a ella no es que le cayeran muy bien los bebés.

"Cissy, el profesor Snape dijo que tú sabrías si Ara será una bruja" Murmuró la chica.

Narcissa sonrió. "Sí, es muy fácil. ¿Quieres averiguarlo ahora?" La castaña asintió con fuerza. "Es muy sencillo. Solo que tendremos que romper algunas normas".

Con ayuda de Draco se escabulleron -literalmente- a Malfoy Manor. Si los del Wizengamot se enteraran de que estaban cometiendo una infracción al desobedecer la orden de "No pisar la mansión Malfoy por un año", seguramente no los tratarían con mucha amabilidad.

Se aparecieron en un calabozo "Es el que está más abajo. Aquí las apariciones son indetectables para los del Ministerio y solamente puede aparecerse un Malfoy" Explicó Draco.

Hermione tenía a Ara fuertemente apretada contra sí. El lugar era tétrico. El olor nauseabundo. La humedad y el hedor a muerte se mezclaban haciendo que fuese imposible respirar. ¿Cuántas personas habían perecido allí? No quería ni imaginárselo.

"Odio este lugar" murmuró Narcissa mientras subían unas interminables escaleras de piedra.

Llegaron a uno de los incontables y pomposos salones de la mansión, varias puertas a los costados, la rubia se decidió por una de ellas y se encaminaron por un pasillo larguísimo, hasta llegar a una pintura, la cual Narcissa movió unos centímetros y colocó su mano en la pared que antes tapaba el cuadro. Los ladrillos se fueron separando, tal como si entrasen al callejón Diagon desde el Caldero Chorreante.

Un pequeño estudio se mostró ante sus ojos, se adentraron y Narcissa buscó en uno de los estantes que estaban por la pared. Sacó una pequeño frasquito de vidrio que contenía un líquido de color azul, otro de color transparente y uno último que parecía ser oro líquido, los puso en fila sobre un antiguo escritorio.

De un cajón sacó un maletín. "Hermione, querida, esto te parecerá un poco chocante" Le advirtió a Hermione. Abrió el maletín y una colección de dagas de plata con mango de oro se mostraban ante ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con eso, Cissy?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te aseguro que será un corte pequeñísimo, querida. Ni siquiera lo sentirá" Le contestó Narcissa.

Los jóvenes se miraron con asombro. Nadie habló de cortes en recién nacidos. Pero, era de esperarse ¿No? No, definitivamente no esperaban eso. De todos modos asintieron lentamente, resignándose a que era necesario si querían saber si Ara presentaba dones mágicos.

Narcissa eligió la daga más pequeña y pidió a Hermione su varita. "La mía no puede hacer magia negra" Le explicó. Hermione se asustó más aún ¿Eran artes oscuras? Le pasó su varita y la rubia comenzó a susurrar un hechizo sobre la criatura, quien dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su madre.

Narcissa acercó la daga a la pequeña manito de Ara, y realizó un corte insignificante. Pero la sangre brotó como si fuera un grifo y llenó la cuchilla de la daga. Tan pronto como la rubia retiró el arma, la herida se cerró por sí sola. La castañita ni se enteró de lo que su abuela le había hecho.

Con cuidado derramó una gota en el primer frasco. "Esta poción es para saber si su sangre tiene magia" Murmuró, explicándoles para qué servía la poción azul.

Derramó una gota en la poción transparente. "Esta es para saber si es de sangre limpia. Obviamente no la necesitamos, pero es parte del ritual" Les aclaró.

Dejó la daga con sangre descansando sobre el escritorio, cuidando de que ninguna gota se echase a perder.

"¿Y la última?" Preguntó Draco.

"Ya os explicaré" Dijo la mujer.

La poción azul comenzó a burbujear y a desprender chispas de color rojo. Narcissa sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Si no tiene magia, la poción se vuelve verde. Si será una bruja, la poción debe comportarse de esa manera" Dijo señalando el frasquito, que parecía estar de fiesta.

Draco y Hermione se miraron con alegría ¡Ara sería una bruja! Era fantástico. El rubio les dió un beso en la frente a sus tres mujeres: Su madre, su esposa y su hija.

"Si esta poción se vuelve de color blanco, significa que es de sangre pura. Si se vuelve de color marrón es de sangre...sucia. Y si explota es muggle" Explicó Narcissa refiriéndose a la segunda poción. Segundos después lo transparente se volvía marrón. Ya sabían que sucedería eso, a ninguno le sorprendió.

"¿Y la última poción?" Insistió Draco, refiriéndose al frasco con el líquido dorado.

"Es una poción muy antigua, casi desconocida" Empezó a explicar. "Sirve para crear un lazo de sangre entre personas que no tienen ningún parentezco. La emplean las familias de sangre pura cuando no pueden procrear. Si un matrimonio no puede tener hijos, adoptan a un niño de sangre limpia que nada tiene que ver con ellos, utilizan esta poción para que la sangre se mezcle con la otra y la criatura adquiera rasgos de sus «padres» e incluso, la sangre que corre por sus venas es la misma que la de la familia. ¿Entienden?"

Los jóvenes asintieron. "¿Los Malfoy alguna vez...?" Preguntó Hermione.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. "Los Malfoy nunca. Generalmente es usado en la familia Lestrange. Era Bella quien tenía planeado hacerlo cuando terminase la guerra, Rodolphus quería un heredero y el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba un discípulo que pudiera moldear desde su nacimiento" Les aclaró.

"¿Entonces Ara podrá ser una Malfoy completamente?" Preguntó Draco.

"Así es" Afirmó Narcissa. "El único inconveniente que tiene es que puede ser usado una sola vez. Ustedes no podrán volver a utilizar la poción. Es una sola vez por generación" Les explicó. "¿Están de acuerdo?"

Draco asintió con seguridad. Hermione dudó un momento. "¿Qué le sucederá?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Adoptará rasgos de los Malfoy, los tuyos ya los tiene. Es su sangre quien cambiará. Será cincuenta por ciento tuya, y cincuenta por ciento de Draco. Una Malfoy-Granger en toda regla" Le dijo Narcissa.

"¿Será hija nuestra de verdad?" Preguntó una vez más. Narcissa asintió. "Entonces sí" Decidió la castaña.

Narcissa procedió a derramar el restante de sangre al último frasco. Con otra daga hizo un corte en la mano de Draco y vertió unas cuantas gotas en el frasco. De un momento a otro la poción se volvió de todos los colores, para terminar quedando en un verde esmeralda con pequeños tonos dorados.

Ara ni siquiera sintió cuando su abuela le abrió la boca y le hizo tragar toda la poción, que no era una cantidad pequeña, pero tampoco exagerada. No sucedió ningún cambio en la niña.

"Es cuestión de esperar. Actuará en unas horas" Les tranquilizó.

Volvieron a Grimmauld Place, no sin antes Narcissa buscar algunas cosas que le hacía falta y llevárselas consigo.

Como media hora más tarde, aún embargados de felicidad al saber que la pequeña tenía sangre mágica, e incluso sangre Malfoy en sus venas, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea que él consideró fantástica.

"Deberíamos buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. No creo que debamos seguir viviendo aquí, por más que Potter no tenga problemas"

Hermione no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su esposo. "¿Ya les diremos a todos de nuestra relación?" Le preguntó con preocuopación.

"No creo que sea conveniente aún. Potter reaccionó de buena manera porque teme perderte. Los demás no serán tan comprensivos" Le dijo, acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Snape, quien ya se encontraba entre ellos asintió ante cada palabra. Y Luna, quien tejía una mantilla para su sobrina también coincidió con el rubio.

"Lo mejor es que busquen una casa en una zona muggle" Les aconsejó la última.

"Estoy seguro que la Srta. Granger conoce de muchos lugares" Dijo Snape, quien tenía a Ara en sus brazos.

"La Sra. Malfoy" Le corrigió Narcissa llenándose la boca al dirigirse así a su nuera. "Recuérdalo, Sev, ahora es una Malfoy" Dijo con una sonrisa. El pocionista asintió.

Hermione mientras tanto desplegaba en su mente las distintas zonas de Londres en donde podían buscar una casa. Hasta ahora no tenía idea. Tal vez si llamaba a algún agente inmobiliario, o si buscaba en el periódico de alguna casa que estuviera a la venta.

La chimenea se encendió en llamaradas verdes y el salvador del mundo mágico apareció. Los vió a todos sentados en la sala y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa. "Buenas tardes" Saludó. "No hay muchas novedades en el Ministerio" Mintió. No quería decirle a Hermione que esa misma tarde le avisarían de la fecha del juicio definitivo de Ron. No quería arruinarle el día más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Narcissa lo invitó a unirse al grupo y le pusieron al tanto de las últimas novedades. Harry se alegró de la noticia de que su sobrina sería bruja, al igual que su madre. Con respecto a que tenía la sangre Malfoy, sorprendió a todos con su comentario, pues pensaban que se enojaría.

"Eso es fantástico. Entonces así su historia del embarazo de Mione será más creíble. Con un simple hechizo para saber quienes son sus padres todo estará resuelto, nadie podrá dudar" Reflexionó el ojiverde.

Hermione se quedó impresionada. Sabía que había sido difícil para Harry aceptar su relación con Draco, incluso esperaba que si lo hacía, no le hablase por una semana, o un mes. Pero aquí estaba su amigo, sorprendiéndola a cada palabra y demostrando que no era en absoluto parecido al imbécil de Ron. Se alegró bastante con eso.

Cuando le dijeron lo de la casa, también esperaron que armara un pequeño escándalo. Pero el-niño-que-vivió volvió a sorprenderlos. "¿Por qué no ves la casa de tus padres?" Preguntó con toda amabilidad a la castaña. Lo que sucedía es que a Harry le habían calado hondo las palabras de Dumbledore. «Si amas a alguien déjalo ser feliz». Era eso exactamente lo que quería lograr, que Hermione fuera feliz. Y si lo era con el hurón...

"No creo que la Sra. Malfoy quiera ir allí en este momento. Sería mejor busc..." Snape fue interrumpido por la castaña.

"En realidad, profesor. No me molestaría ir a casa de mis padres, y si Draco está de acuerdo, tampoco me molestaría mudarme. La mansión de Belgravia no fue habitada por ellos, en realidad es mi casa, un regalo de mis padres, ellos la mandaron a equipar. Solamente pasé unas cortas vacaciones allí" Explicó. "Y profesor Snape, puede llamarme Hermione si no le molesta" Le sonrió al hombre.

"Entonces, Hermione" Dijo Snape "¿Dice usted que sus padres le regalaron una mansión?" Estaba verdaderamente impresionado pues desconocía la posición social de la gryffindor.

"Sí, fue un regalo de cumpleaños hace como dos años" Le dijo. "Siempre fueron muy exagerados" Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"¡Me parece fantástico!" Le dijo Narcissa "¡Podríamos ir ahora mismo!" Sugirió con emoción. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad de conocer la mansión de la chica.

"Claro, si todos está de acuerdo" Dijo Draco.

"Yo prefiero quedarme" Dijo Snape "Los ejercicios de Adams me dejan bastante agotado. Ara puede quedar bajo mi cuidado"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. "Yo debo ir a ayudar a mi padre con la edición de El Quisquilloso" Dijo cantarinamente Luna.

"Entonces creo que seremos Cissy, Harry y nosotros dos" Contó Hermione. Los nombrados asintieron.

Los cuatro se prepararon y se aparecieron en un barrio muggle bastante lujoso. Harry admiró el lugar, no lo imaginaba tan ostentoso. Definitivamente conocía poco y nada de la vida de Hermione fuera de Hogwarts.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y Hermione señaló una gran mansión bastante alejada de ellos. "Es ésa" Dijo simplemente. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La mansión de los Malfoy era bastante parecida, con la diferencia de que ésta estaba completamente pintada en blanco.

Unos grandes portones negros se erguían imponentes ante ellos. Hermione sin problema los abrió con un hechizo y se adentraron al jardín principal, que parecía de ensueño.

La mansión era enorme, de estilo colonial, en una propiedad tan extensa que no tenía nada que envidiar a Malfoy Manor. Al llegar hasta la construcción, Narcissa ya tenía una idea bastante cierta del status social de su nuera. Hermione nadaba en dinero muggle tanto o más que los Malfoy.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eras más millonaria que la reina?" Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad. La chica se echó a reir.

"No creo tener más dinero que la reina, Harry" Le dijo con cariño. "Nunca dije nada por que no me lo preguntaron" Dijo sencillamente.

La mansión tenía más de diez habitaciones, variadas salas de té, un salón principal imponente, un salón de fiestas, tres estudios, un cuarto enorme de juegos, y la habitación principal era muy parecida a la habitación de algún miembro de la realeza. La cocina y las demás dependencias eran todas de un lujo excesivo.

"Bueno, se pasaron un poco" Suspiró Hermione recordando como sus padres habían insistido en contratar varias empresas de decoración que amueblaran la casa.

"Es simplemente perfecta" Dijo Draco en su oído. Ella se estremeció al escucharlo tan cerca. El rubio sintió esto y sonrió.

"Me encanta" Dijo Narcissa. "Es el lugar ideal para ustedes" Los ojos los tenía aguados. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres con «ustedes»?" Preguntó la castaña. "Cissy, tú y Lucius también van a vivir con nosotros. No vais a quedaros en Grimmauld Place" Le dijo con seguridad. Draco sonrió aún más.

La rubia se impresionó al principio, luego abrazó con fuerza a Hermione, quien le devolvió el abrazo. "Es un gesto hermoso" Le dijo la mujer. Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"Ara necesita a su abuela cerca. Y yo necesito a una madre" Le susurró para que solo ella la oyera. Narcissa derramó algunas lágrimas al oírla y volvió a abrazarla.

"Me quedaré solo en Grimmauld" Murmuró Harry.

"No te preocupes, Potter" Le dijo divertido Draco "Tendrás a Lovegood haciéndote compañía".

"¿Luna?" Preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillantes. "¡Harry James Potter!" Exclamó al ver como el moreno huía de las preguntas que sabía que llegarían.

Cuando se disponían a volver, Hermione pidió a Narcissa que la acompañase para hacer compras en Londres. Ara necesitaba con urgencia de un guardarropas nuevo.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad y las mujeres se dispusieron a visitar tienda por tienda, disfrutando al máximo de su primera salida juntas. Estaban en el mundo muggle, absolutamente nadie las conocería y se sentían libres, especialmente Narcissa, a quien, como toda mujer le encantaban las compras.

Draco y Harry se quedaron esperando en un café cuando las mujeres ingresaron a la última tienda. El rubio sabía que ahora era cuando venía «la charla» de Potter.

"Malfoy" Le dijo con dureza el moreno una vez que se quedaron solos "No pienses que lo que dije esta mañana es todo lo que tengo para decirte" Malfoy levantó una ceja burlón. "Hermione es mi hermana y no permitiré que le causes ni una sola herida".

"Una hermana a la que te quieres follar, Potter" Le dijo a bocajarro el rubio.

Harry se atragantó con un sorbo de café. "¡Eso no es cierto!" Exclamó.

"¿Me lo negarás, Potter? Cuando tú mismo te descubriste solo el día que te escondiste de la comadrejita" Siseó divertido.

"Ese asunto está solucionado, Malfoy" Le aseguró. "Hermione es mi hermana. En ese momento estaba confundido, pero ya pasó. Ahora mi único interés es Luna" Le dijo.

"Lunática Lovegood, eh" Sonrió de medio lado. "Ojalá que no la embarres con esta, Potter"

"No la llames así, hurón desteñido" Siseó Harry. "Tú tendrías que preocuparte por no embarrar las cosas con Hermione"

"No tengo por qué decirte lo que siento, Potter. Pero supongamos que eres algo así como su hermano mayor, entonces te digo que la amo como nunca amé a nadie y no voy a lastimarla" Afirmó con la mirada llena de seguridad. "No voy por la vida decepcionando mujeres"

"No es lo que podrían decir tus ex-novias" Murmuró Harry con malicia.

"Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo ex-novias, Potter" Siseó "Han pasado por mi cama varias, pero ninguna puede decir que ha quedado decepcionada" El moreno bufó. "Además, mejor para Granger, tiene a todo un hombre experimentado que le brinda los mejores orgasmos" Terminó con media sonrisa.

Harry tenía las orejas tan rojas como un Weasley y los puños fuertemente cerrados "No-me-interesa" Dijo apretando los dientes. "Ya lo sabes Malfoy, la lastimas una sola vez y serás hombre muerto, no dudaré en asesinarte y no estoy bromeando"

Draco sabía que no estaba bromeando. "Tienes mi palabra, Potter" Le dijo con firmeza. El ojiverde asintió sin despegar su mirada de los tormentosos ojos del slytherin. Por primera vez vió sinceridad en ellos y se tranquilizó al saber que Hermione estaba en buenas manos.

Narcissa y Hermione no tardaron en llegar, por lo que fueron silenciosas testigos del apretón de manos que se dieron los muchachos al terminar de conversar.

"Se llevarán bien con el tiempo" Murmuró la rubia.

"Eso espero" Dijo Hermione.

"Una cosa, querida" Recordó Narcissa antes de avanzar hasta los jóvenes. "El viernes es el cumpleaños de Draco" Susurró a medida que se acercaban.

La castaña asintió. Hizo cuentas mentalmente y se encontró con que no faltaba ni una semana. Sería en seis días. 5 de junio. Draco cumpliría 18 años, y ya tenía tantas responsabilidades encima. Sonrió al llegar hasta él y ser recibida con un dulce beso en los labios. Se merecía una gran sorpresa y ella se encargaría de eso.

Al volver a Grimmauld Place se encontraron con dos lechuzas. Una del Ministerio y otra que cargaba un gran paquete. La del Ministerio iba dirigida a Hermione y el paquete venía desde América para Snape.

La castaña se apresuró a abrir el sobre de su carta. Lo leyó y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Draco la abrazó por los hombros y leyó desde arriba. Le informaban que los cuerpos de sus padres aún no estaban listos para el entierro y que podría disponer de ellos recién en unos días más pues las investigaciones sobre el caso aún no estaban bien esclarecidas.

La situación le parecía bastante rara, pues Rowle ya había sido condenado al beso inmediato del dementor. Pero una pequeña nota adjunta de Kingsley la tranquilizó. Le decía que no se preocupara, que él se comunicaría con ella al día siguiente para informarle de qué se trataba el asunto.

Snape logró que su ánimo mejorara, pues le dijo que el paquete que le había llegado eran los ingredientes que había pedido para la poción restauradora. Hermione casi saltó de la emoción.

"Debería comenzar a prepararla ya" Le dijo Snape. "Draco puede ayudarla. Yo me encargaré de finalizarla" Hermione asintió con fuerzas renovadas y fue a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómoda para empezar a trabajar.

Narcissa se quedó con Luna que llegó un poco más tarde que ellos, viendo las compras y probándoselas a Ara. Snape se retiró a su habitación a descansar. Harry en cambio se encerró en su cuarto a planear alguna manera de acercarse a la rubia que le robaba suspiros. El doctor Adams había ido a Londres.

Draco se encargó de preparar los calderos y todo lo que necesitarían para preparar la poción. Tragó grueso cuando vió entrar a Hermione con un vestido color café, corto y al vuelo.

"¿Esa es tu idea de comodidad?" Murmuró él.

Hermione rió. "¿No te gusta?" Dijo con picardía y se estiró de la punta de la falda, meneándose a los lados.

"No es eso" Dijo Draco. "Sino todo lo contrario".

Cortaron los ingredientes en completo silencio, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo. Estuvieron como media hora preparando todo sin interrupciones.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, tenían que dejarlo hervir por dos horas. Snape se encargaría de revisar que todo estuviese en condiciones.

Draco fue a guardar lo que habían usado y ella se quedó leyendo un poco más el libro de pociones. El rubio la miró desde donde estaba y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Ella estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda, así que él tenía una vista espectacular. Se veía tan apetecible.

Se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que ella pegase un saltito. "Tan hermosa" susurró Draco en su oído, erizándole la piel.

La castaña sonrió sin que él pudiera verla. "Tan exagerado" Le dijo ella.

"No, mi amor, eres hermosa. Es imposible ocultar la verdad" Le susurró y le besó el cuello.

Hermione volteó y se encontró con los ojos grises del rubio, oscurecidos por el deseo. Recordó que aún no habían celebrado su luna de miel. Se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, atrapando los apetecibles labios del muchacho entre los suyos.

La mano de Draco bajó hasta el muslo y lo acarició con suavidad, subiendo cada vez más. Si había algo que enloquecía al rubio definitivamente era la manera en la que ella gemía de placer con tan simples toques, pero más aún cuando lo hacía contra su boca. La chica empezó a mover sus caderas sin cortar el beso, haciendo que las fricciones aumentasen la temperatura entre ellos.

El rubio sintió un estirón a la altura del ombligo que reconoció al instante. Ella los había aparecido en la habitación de él. Con agilidad hechizó la puerta y silenció el cuarto. Hermione lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, se besaron con ganas. Draco llenó de besos su rostro para luego dirigirse a su oreja, donde le susurró cuánto la amaba y atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes, haciendo que Hermione soltase un sonoro gemido.

La apoyó por la puerta que se encontraba tras ellos y le besó el cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que Draco le proporcionaba. Él le agarró una pierna y la colocó en su cadera, apretó sus caderas contra las de ella y ahogó un gemido.

La castaña no estaba muy segura de cual de todas las acciones era la que más placer le provocaba, si los besos de Draco, la mano acariciándole donde la espalda llegaba a su fin o la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Draco bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y acarició sobre las bragas. Hermione gimió con fuerza.

"Draco.." Le susurró la chica.

"Dime lo que quieres, gatita" Siseó él con la voz cargada de deseo. La castaña tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correrse al escucharlo.

El rubio hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la chica, encontrándola totalmente húmeda y dispuesta para él. Acarició el clítoris, haciéndola temblar levemente y arrancándole audibles gemidos.

"Dímelo nena" Le volvió a susurrar, mientras la masturbaba sin descanso, impidiéndo a Hermione pronunciar -o pensar- algo coherente.

"Oh..sí cielo" Fue capaz de decir cuando Draco la penetró con dos dedos.

"Díme lo que quieres Hermione" Repitió él una vez más, deteniendo sus movimientos.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos y movió sus caderas contra la mano de Draco, pero él no respondió.

"A tí, te quiero a tí dentro de mí" Le susurró ella en el oído una vez que entendió que Draco no continuaría si ella no hablaba.

"Oh Hermione" Murmuró Draco. Con un hechizo los desvistió completamente. La besó con fuerza y situó su miembro totalmente erecto en la entrada de ella. No fue suave esta vez, embistió de una sola vez y hasta el fondo, arrancándole un gritito a la joven.

"Oh...Merlín" Murmuró Hermione con lujuria impregnada en la voz.

"Mi..nombre..suena mejor..en tus..labios" Le susurró él mientras la embestía.

Hermione no necesitó que se lo repitiera para gemir el nombre de su esposo. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y sonidos de placer que hubieran alarmado a cualquiera de haberlos escuchado.

Draco puso las dos piernas de ella en su cintura sin dejar de penetrarla y la llevó hasta la cama, donde continuaron con los movimientos hasta que los temblores en el cuerpo de ella le avisaron al gris que su orgasmo estaba en puerta.

Sin avisarla la giró, dejándola boca abajo, con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Draco se mordió el labio, tenía una imagen perfecta.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la penetró una vez más, ahora despacio, haciendo que ella sintiera centímetro por centímetro lo que ingresaba en su cavidad, con las manos le acariciaba los senos y pellizcaba ligeramente sus pezones.

"Sí..Draco..vamos cielo" Le alentó ella. Él comenzó a bombear con lentitud para luego aumentar el ritmo haciendo que los dos alcanzaran la cúspide del placer.

El orgasmo les llegó como un huracán, devastándolos a los dos. Dejándolos sin poder respirar normalmente. Tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo antes de poder volver a enfocar la vista.

"Como..puedes..ser..tan..perfecto" Le susurró ella una vez que se dió la vuelta y colocó los brazos en su cuello.

"Hasta que al fin..lo has admitido..Granger" Dijo él con sorna. Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Me retracto Malfoy. Has tenido momentos mejores" Murmuró, ya totalmente recuperada y con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Ah sí?" Le susurró en su oído tomándola de la cintura y reconstándola en la cama para devorar su boca con pasión. "Haré que te corras tantas veces que me pedirás entre súplicas que me detenga" Le susurró con tanta sensualidad que hizo que se le erizara toda la piel. Fue bajando por su abdomen dejando un camino húmedo por los besos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, deseando con fuerza que Draco cumpliera con su promesa.

##########

¡**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado. Ana.**

**Reviews **

**Reviews **

**Reviews**

**XD**


	21. Estiércol de comadreja

Capítulo 21: Estiércol de comadreja.

Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que hasta el más leve toque de Draco la hacía temblar. El rubio había cumplido con creces su promesa y ahora ella se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Los párpados le pesaban y el movimiento de la mano del rubio sobre su abdómen era una hipnótica sensación que le invitaba a cerrar los ojos y relajarse totalmente, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que su chica estaba más que cansada. Tenía la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho. Recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, subió la mano hasta uno de sus senos y lo rodeó, amasándolo suavemente, robándole pequeños suspiros.

Hermione se estiró hacia atrás, buscando incrementar el contacto. Notó como Draco lamía sugestivamente su cuello, se permitió gemir levemente, no tenía fuerzas para más pero no quería parar, quería sentirlo en ella una vez más. Volvió a estirarse y las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en una pícara sonrisa al sentir la erección del rubio rozándole. Tomó la mano de Draco y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndole suavemente el dedo.

El muchacho jadeó en respuesta. Acababa de darle a Hermione la sesión multiorgásmica más espectacular de la historia y ella aún quería más. La volvió a acariciar con ternura, con suaves movimientos y Hermione se pegó más a su cuerpo, moviendo lentamente las caderas de forma que su erección quedaba totalmente pegada a ella.

La castaña envió hacia atrás un brazo y rodeó el cuello de su amante, acariciándole la nuca con suavidad, hundiendo los dedos en el sedoso cabello de Draco, haciendo que la boca de él quedase directamente en su cuello. Subió la pierna derecha sobre la cadera de él, permitiéndole el libre acceso a su zona íntima.

Draco bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y se deleitó unos instantes haciéndola gemir levemente mientras le acariciaba los pliegues casi sin tocarla. Hermione volvió a mover las caderas apresando entre sus piernas su erección, y ella misma bajó la mano libre hasta allí, haciendo que se unan una vez más.

"Hermione.." Susurró entre jadeos el muchacho. ¿Esa era su voz? Sonaba tan desesperada, tan necesitada de ella.

Se movieron lenta y acompasadamente, como si no tuvieran prisa. Amándose sin tiempo. No había embestidas fuertes ni gruñidos salvajes, eran solo ellos y la increible unión sumamente delicada de sus cuerpos.

No necesitaba decirle cuánto lo amaba por que estaba segura que él lo sabía. Cerró los ojos abandonándose al placer y mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior para retener los pequeños gemidos que de vez en cuando se escapaban de su garganta.

Draco estaba como ido. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, lo que siempre necesitó. Tenerla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor con tanta entrega era tal vez una de sus maneras más concretas de decirle que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Depositaba leves besos en el cuello de ella, le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, sin detener en ningún momento la penetración de su miembro en ella. Con completa suavidad entraba hasta el fondo y volvía a salir como si nadie lo apurase, como si quisiese sentir hasta el último centímetro de la estrechez de su mujer.

La castaña comenzó a temblar una vez más, anticipándose a su orgasmo, apretando los músculos vaginales y por ende ahorcando con fuerza a su miembro. Tanto ella como él gimieron con la acción. Draco no aceleró las embestidas, sino que posó la mano en el vientre de ella, sintiendo mediante el tacto como se estremecía.

Hermione lo apretó más contra sí y susurrando su nombre se corrió una vez más. Tal vez ese fuera el más tranquilo de todos los anteriores orgasmos que el rubio le había provocado, pero sin duda el más sentido, el más especial. Todos sus nervios dejaron de trabajar por un instante y la mente se le volvió completamente blanca, lo único que pudo sentir fueron espasmos y que Draco aún no dejaba de penetrarla.

Él supo que ese era su lugar para toda la vida, que había nacido para tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, para amarla por siempre. Ella era su hogar, su vida, su todo. Su cuerpo mezclándose, fundiéndose en uno era el momento para el que había sido creado. Supo que la mujer que estaba gimiendo su nombre sería la culpable de sus suspiros y sus razones de seguir por el resto de su vida. Supo que era allí donde quería estar para siempre, a su lado, al lado de la mujer que tenía -literalmente- su corazón en las manos.

El orgasmo lo envolvió en una nube placenteramenre relajante, haciendo que descargase su esperma directamente dentro de ella. Sintió el líquido caliente saliendo de su cuerpo y llenando a Hermione.

Acarició con ternura el vientre de la ojimiel y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos fluidos suyos se instalasen en las entrañas de ella y creasen una nueva vida, fruto de ese momento de entrega total, de amor infinito.

Se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella y luego se separó. Le besó el hombro y se inclinó hacia ella. "Te amo Draco" escuchó que ella le decía, sin soltar el agarre de su cuello.

"Yo también te amo, cielo" Susurró él y dejó un último beso sobre su mejilla, dejándola rendirse al fin y entregarse al sueño. Con devoción admiró una vez más su cuerpo desnudo, sus formas y medidas perfectas, su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, las pecas que adornaban graciosamente el costado de su nariz, sus labios rojos y tentadores, sus pestañas abundantes. Todo en ella era perfecto. Todo.

Al día siguiente nadie pudo dejar de notar como la pareja parecía resplandecer por sí sola. Sus rostros reflejaban una paz completa. Narcissa sonrió al notar que la piedra del anillo de su hijo brillaba sin cesar. Estaba hecho, se habían entregado el todo, el uno al otro. Era hora de darle a su nuera el libro que celosamente guardaba entre sus pertenencias, razón por la cual los elfos no lo encontraban y no podían entregárselo a Draco para que se lo diera a su mujer. Apenas Hermione estuviese sin problemas le daría el antiguo libro de secretos Malfoy, donde explicaba todo acerca del valioso tesoro que traían en sus dedos.

Snape les informó que la poción había salido perfecta y que estaría lista en unos días más. Kingsley había llamado a Hermione mediante la red-flu y le había dicho que los cuerpos de sus padres estaban listos para ser derivados a la morgue muggle, ella le agradeció y le dijo que se encargaría de darles sepultura.

El Ministro prometió pasarle una carpeta detallada del caso apenas estuviera lista, en donde se nombraba como autor intectual del crimen a Ronald Weasley, quien debía ser enjuiciado definitivamente durante el siguiente mes. Le contó además que la autopsia había revelado que las torturas a los que fueron sometidos sus padres no duraron mucho tiempo, podría decirse que habían tenido una muerta dolorosa pero rápida. Y por sobre todo le aseguró que el caso estaba siendo manejado con el mayor hermetismo posible, la prensa no tenía conocimiento de nada.

Jane y Charles Granger fueron enterrados en el cementerio de Londres esa misma tarde. A la ceremonia asistieron todos los de Grimmauld Place, ménos el doctor Adams quien se quedaba cuidando a Lucius. Y la pequeña Ara, a quien los elfos tenían una extraña adoración y se encargaban de no dejarla sin atención ni por un instante, incluso Kreacher.

Hermione no lloró como pensó que lo haría una vez que estuvo frente a los ataúdes de sus padres. Se había encargado de avisar a un amigo de la familia sobre la noticia y él había sido quien avisó a todos los hermanos, amigos y colegas de la pareja. La castaña sabía que sus padres, quienes siempre habían sido algo excéntricos y muy sociales, les hubiera gustado que la última vez que se reunieran en su nombre estuviesen presentes la mayoría de sus conocidos.

Draco se quedó a su lado en todo momento, apoyándola y siendo su sostén. Todas las personas se acercaban a saludarla y a darle sus condolencias, ella recibía a todos con la misma expresión fría y vacía.

Tanto Narcissa como Severus se quedaron juntos y comunicándose mediante legeremancia, intercambiando opiniones sobre la familia de la castaña. Algunos parecían ser de la misma clase social de la chica, en cambio otros serían como los Weasley muggles. Los dos notaron como Hermione apreciaba más a unos que a otros, y a todos los que preguntaban por Draco ella lo presentaba como su prometido, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Una vez que todo había terminado, Draco pensó que tendría que quedarse acompañando a una llorosa Hermione arrodillada frente a la tumba de sus padres negándose a levantarse hasta altas horas de la noche cuando ya una tormenta cayese sobre ellos. En cambio nada de esto ocurrió, la ceremonia terminó y fueron los últimos en retirarse, tan solo veinte minutos después que todos los demás.

La castaña sabía que probablemente si estaba sola hubiera negádose a retirarse del cuerpo de sus padres, que hubieran tenido que sacarla los bomberos o en todo caso los Weasley mediante algún hechizo. Sonrió triste ante la realidad, o tal vez no tan triste. Los Weasley ya no estaban en su vida, ahora en su lugar se encontraban los Malfoy y eso era algo que le agradaba bastante. Se sentía segura y contenida con Draco abrazándola posesivamente y rodeándole la cintura, Harry tomándole de la mano con fuerza, y sintiendo la presencia de su suegra, su amiga Luna y hasta el profesor Snape.

Un vehículo los llevó de vuelta a la casa, pues Hermione no estaba en condiciones de aparecerse en ningún lado. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place y se metieron dentro, Narcissa quiso admirar por última vez el automóvil que los había transportado y que le había llamado tanto la atención. Se acercó a la ventana y se fijó que un vehículo de menor porte se estacionaba detrás del que los había dejado. Con curiosidad comentó esto a Hermione, quien se colocó junto a ella para ver de quien se trataba.

"Es el albacea de mis padres" Dijo la castaña al reconocer al hombre bajito y pelado. "De seguro nos siguió. No puedo recibirlo aquí, es un muggle,no sabe nada de la magia" Se desesperó.

"Llámalo por el móvil y dile que te espere en la mansión de Belgravia" Decidió por ella la rubia, sintiéndose mal al instante por haber ordenado de esa manera a Hermione, tomándose quizás libertades que no le correspondían.

"Oh, Cissy ¡Eres genial!" Dijo la castaña sorprendiendo a Narcissa, quien se sintió más tranquila en el acto y se dió cuenta que su lazo era mucho más íntimo de lo que imaginaba. La joven sacó el móvil e hizo como su suegra le había dicho.

Una hora después Hermione se encontraba firmando todos los papeles correspondientes, siendo ella nombrada como heredera universal de los bienes de sus padres y el albacea le entregó en una jaula al animal que había quedado a su cuidado. Crookshanks volvía con Hermione.

Ya de vuelta en el número doce, se puso a completar el formulario de permiso de traslado y cambio de vigilante que Harry le había conseguido del Ministerio esa mañana. Fue bastante detallada en las descripciones y la dirección de la mansión Belgravia. No quería por ningún motivo que los del Wizengamot le negaran la petición. Una vez que hubo terminado la envió mediante lechuza al ministerio.

Dos días después Kingsley decidía sobre el asunto.

El ministro volvía de un agradable almuerzo con la orden, en la Madriguera. Solamente Harry, Hermione y Snape eran los ausentes, las recientes razones eran obvias. Los pelirrojos le dijeron que entendían la postura de los «hermanos» respecto a Ron, y que no se preocupaban, que pronto se les pasaría el enojo -o la _vergüenza-_ y que volverían «_a casa_». Molly no dudó en conversar con él respecto a la convivencia de los Malfoy con sus «_hijos de corazón_» "Podrían ser infiltrados que tratarán por todos los medios de atacar de nuevo, valiéndose de la más débil que obviamente es Hermione. Lo primero que harán será tratar de separarla de Harry, recuérdalo" Le había asegurado la mujer.

Fue en el Ministerio que se encontró con el formulario completado por la castaña.

Le parecía correcta la decisión que cambiasen de casa, él entendía que ahora eran más que un grupo de personas conviviendo, eran una familia y necesitaban privacidad. Pero no le gustaba nada el hecho de que quisieran cambiar a Harry de su puesto de vigilante. Así que se comunicó con ella para avisarle que estaría en Grimmauld Place para la hora de la cena.

Cuando el hombre llegó se encontró con que ya todos lo estaban esperando. La cena trascurrió en completa armonía, sin que se tocase ningún tema en la mesa.

A Kingsley le pareció sumamente interesante este hecho, pues estaba seguro de que si fuesen los Weasley en lugar de los Malfoy, ya hubieran estado discutiendo del tema entre patas de pollo y puré de patatas. En cambio con los Malfoy la cuestión era diferente, los negocios o temas importantes se trataban en el salón principal o el despacho, con té o en todo caso whisky de fuego.

Se le encendió la lamparita y recordó que Hermione ya era uno de ellos. La miró mientras comía y reparó en el detalle de como tomaba los cubiertos, como se llevaba delicadamente los alimentos a la boca. Quiso saber si siempre había sido así o solamente desde que los Malfoy aparecieron en su vida, no ménos de tres semanas atrás. ¡Era obvio que siempre había sido así! La clase y la elegancia no se aprendían de la noche a la mañana.

Llegó a la triste conclusión de que los Weasley siempre habían opacado la verdadera forma de ser de la joven, y eso le dolió, porque él sentía muchísimo cariño hacia los pelirrojos, en cambio los rubios, aunque los respetaba no es que tuviesen un lugar importante en su corazón, bah, ni un lugar siquiera. Es más, le hubiera gustado mucho más compartir una cena igual con los Weasley, que con los Malfoy.

Snape, quien había notado como Kingsley se quedaba contemplando a Granger (no se le quitaría la costumbre de llamarla así), no pudo resistirse a leerle la mente. Al encontrarse con las ideas del ministro se asustó un poco y decidió que tendría que hablar urgentemente con Albus y Narcissa sobre eso.

No podía dejar que Kingsley estuviese en contra de los Malfoy, eso significaría que cuando llegase el momento en que la bomba de la relación de los jóvenes explotara, y fueran los Weasley los primeros en pegar el grito al cielo, el ministro corría el riesgo de ser arrastrado por ellos y ser convencido de sus ideas anti-Malfoys.

El pocionista entendía que Kingsley amaba a Hermione como a una hija y que quería lo mejor para ella, y por esa razón aceptaba que su ahijado estuviera con ella. Pero lo malo era que el ministro, en ese amor fraterno, pensaba que los Malfoy no eran buenas personas en cuanto a bondad respecta y que, los Weasley eran mucho mejores.

Aquella era una verdad que no se podía ocultar. Él mismo lo sabía. Los pelirrojos tal vez fueran lo que fueran pero eran mucho más cariñosos y bondadosos que los fríos y altaneros adoradores-de-la-pureza-de-la-sangre. Por ende comprendía que Kingsley quisiese a alguien parecido a las comadrejas para pareja de Granger. Pero él tenía que hacerle entender algo al ministro ¡Draco no era una comadreja! ¡Era un Malfoy y Granger lo había elegido a él! Y Kingsley tendría que aceptar eso.

Pasaron, como el ministro pronosticó, al salón principal. Luna y Adams se retiraron, ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde, el cual hervía de rabia al ver que se dirigían en la misma dirección. Kingsley pidió hablar solamente con los héroes de guerra, obviando a Snape.

"Su petición de cambio de casa fue aceptada, les enviaré en unos días la fecha en la que se mudarán. Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con que Harry abandone su puesto de vigilante por lo cual la rechazo completamente" Lanzó de sopetón el ministro descolocando al mencionado y a Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" Chilló la castaña.

"Porque no" Dijo el hombre como si fuera la explicación más detallada del mundo. "Me gustaría saber la razón de tu decisión, Harry" Pidió.

"Hermione y Malfoy irán a vivir a la mansión de ella...si es que no está en desacuerdo con eso también" Dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Ésto mas la escapadita de Luna y el doctorcillo completaban su mal humor.

"A mí me gustaría saber sus razones para oponerse al cambio de vigilante" Dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

"Mis razones son totalmente válidas, Herms" Fue todo lo que respondió a la castaña. "Ahora explíquenme qué tiene que ver el cambio de domicilio con que Harry no pueda seguir en su puesto"

"¡No voy a dejar a Narcissa viviendo con Harry mientras su hijo y yo vivamos en una mansión!" Chilló Hermione con los ojos encendidos de rabia ¿Qué rayos con Kingsley? ¿No era que los apoyaría?

"Aún no encuentro la razón" Continuó el ministro, mirándose las uñas. "Harry podría acompañarlos"

"¡No iré a vivir con ellos!" Dijo un indignado Harry. "¡Tengo mi casa! ¡Mi vida! ¡Yo también necesito mi privacidad!"

"Yo les pregunté bien sobre esto cuando les hablé del cargo que les ofrecía. Les dije que podría acarrear problemas y ustedes lo aceptaron de buena gana, absteniéndose a las consecuencias" Les dijo lentamente. "No se comporten como críos ahora. Quieren vivir una vida de adultos ¡Compórtense como tales! Asumieron una responsabilidad, no pueden deshacerse de ella así de fácil".

Los hermanos de corazón se miraron entre sí con confusión. Hermione le había contado a Harry sobre la ayuda de Kingsley en Australia. Esto los dejaba totalmente confundidos ¿No era que contaban con su total apoyo?

En las escaleras se encontraban espiando Draco, Narcissa y Severus, quienes compartían la misma mirada que los jóvenes. "Aquí sucedió algo" Siseó Narcissa.

"Y huele a estiércol de comadreja". Completó el pocionista.

Kingsley se negaba a darle sus razones a Hermione y Harry. ¿Qué les diría? «Lo siento Hermione pero no confío en los Malfoy y no puedo permitir que Harry deje de vigilarlos» Ya se lo había dicho Molly cuando almorzaron "Los Malfoy no serán de fiar jamás, ni en esta ni en la otra vida, aunque se dediquen a hacer caridad, nunca".

"Les propondré algo" Dijo el ministro al notar las miradas asesinas de los jóvenes. "He estado pensando y primero quiero saber. ¿Volverás al colegio, Harry?" Se dirigió al elegido.

"No lo sé" Dijo Harry encontrándose con un tema que aún no se había planteado.

"Mira, te propongo lo siguiente: Podrás ingresar directamente a la Academia de Aurores, sin necesidad de volver a Hogwarts ni presentar los Extasis" Los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción. Él sabía que era su mayor sueño. "Pero, con la condición de seguir siendo el vigilante de los Malfoy...los fines de semana" Completó.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Se interesó el moreno. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"De lunes a viernes podrás ir a la Academia, tal vez hasta te envíen a misiones especiales, y cuando vuelvas podrás venir a tu casa. En cambio, los fines de semana irás a casa de los Malfoy. En síntesis, de lunes a viernes te olvidarás de ellos, pero los tendrás contigo el sábado y el domingo"

Hermione frunció el ceño. Algo se le escapaba. Kingsley definitivamente había cambiado su forma de pensar de la noche a la mañana. No podía ser tan fácil.

"Ah..y un detalle más" Continuó el ministro, ganándose la completa atención de la castaña. "Deberás volver a las reuniones de la Orden, tienes a los Weasley muy abandonados"

Algo hizo «¡CLIC!» en el cerebro de Hermione. ¡Kingsley estaba siendo influenciado por los Weasley! Sintió su interior arder de furia.

"Es que Molly dice que te extraña" Siguió el ministro, ajeno al volcán que estaba por estallar en la chica. "A tí también te extrañan, Hermione. Molly dice que la trataste muy mal la últim..."

"¿QUE YO QUÉ?" Explotó la chica. "¡Ella vino a insultar a Narcissa! ¡A nada más y nada ménos que a Narcissa Malfoy! ¡En la casa de Harry, por ende mi casa! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Ya estaba con Draco! ¿Quería que la aclame y que le aplauda alentándola a seguir?"

Kingsley arrugó la nariz. "Creo que tienes en muy alta estima a los Malfoy, Herms, en un pedestal que no les corresponde" Dijo sin pensar. "Te estás olvidando que los Weasley fueron los que te dieron todo durante muchos años y los Malfoy los que se dedicaron a hacerte la vida imposible" Declaró al fin, diciendo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde el discursito de Molly.

Harry y los que estaban oyendo afuera, no pudieron esconder la sorpresa ante las palabras del mago y tensionaron los músculos esperando el vómito verbal de la castaña, los gritos, insultos y hasta esperaron intervenir por si maldecía al ministro. En cambio, lo que dijo y como lo dijo fue peor que cien howlers.

"¿Los Weasley me dieron «_todo_»?" Siseó con odio, pareciéndose muchísimo al Draco Malfoy del colegio. "¿Qué fue lo que me dieron? ¿Una cama y comida durante las Navidades cuando mis padres estaban de viaje? ¿Suéteres hechos a mano? Si es éso, pues sepa que nunca lo necesité. Siempre pude ir a dormir a cualquier hotel muchísimo mejor que la casa donde vivían y comprarme ropa por mí misma. ¿Qué más? ¿Molly me dió cariño de madre? Creo que no fue eso lo que recibí en cuarto año cuando se creyó la estúpida historia de que era novia de Harry. ¿Ron me brindó siempre su amistad y apoyo? Me parece que no hace falta que le recuerde, Sr. Ministro, quién intentó violarme y luego mandó a asesinar a mis padres" Terminó, caminando altivamente hasta la puerta "Decide lo que te parezca mejor, Harry" Le dijo al moreno, sabiendo que el chico aceptaría. Eso no le molestaba, es más, le alegraba la oportunidad que le brindaba Kingsley a su amigo. Lo que le indignaba era que el ministro se hubiese dejado llenar la cabeza de ideas absurdas que estaba cien por ciento segura, tenía que ver con Molly.

Puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lo dobló, haciendo que quienes se habían acercado para escuchar mejor se apartaran con rapidez.

"Una última cosa, señor" Dijo antes de salir. Harry tragó grueso, Hermione enojada era de temer. "Siempre, toda la vida, hasta que muera, tendré en muy alta estima a los Malfoy, porque son _mi _familia, la que yo elegí. Por más daño que hayan hecho en el pasado, han cambiado y son personas nuevas. En cambio los Weasley siguen siendo las mismas prejuiciosas y corrientes comadrejas. Admiro muchísimo más a Narcissa que a Molly, es más, amo a mi suegra por el solo hecho de ser la madre de mi esposo, por lo tanto respeto también a Lucius, por más mortífago despiadado que haya sido. Mi suegra, ante todo, se ha ganado en ménos de dos horas el cariño que Molly nunca pudo ganarse en mi corazón. Y sepa usted que, le duela a quien le duela, estaré en guerra con todo aquel que esté en contra de los Malfoy, por que ahora yo soy una de ellos, por si ya se le olvidó" Y salió al pasillo, dejando a Kingsley con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón latiéndole irregularmente.

El Ministro se quedó mirando al vacío por unos minutos, en los que Harry se puso a pensar y a plantearse todo lo que le había propuesto.

"Acepto" Dijo después de un tiempo.

Kingsley levantó la mirada. "¿Qué?" Preguntó sin entender de qué hablaba el ojiverde.

"Acepto seguir siendo el vigilante de los Malfoy, pero no prometo nada sobre visitar a los Weasley. Tengo problemas personales con ellos" Le aclaró.

El mago quiso preguntar cuáles eran esos problemas «personales» pero calló ante la fiera mirada del muchacho. "Bien, necesito que tengas en la mira a los Malfoy, Harry" Le pidió.

El moreno frunció el ceño. "Reconozco que los Malfoy no son santos de mi devoción, Kingsley. Y no sé qué es lo que le dijeron para de repente desconfiar tanto de ellos, pero sepa que jamás dejaría que Hermione tenga nada con malas personas. Si ahora yo estoy de acuerdo con la relación y el raro matrimonio de esos dos es porque confío no solamente en Malfoy, sino que en Hermione también. Y porque creo ciegamente en que los Malfoy han cambiado".

Kingsley suspiró derrotado. Definitivamente no tenía que haber dejado que las ideas de Molly le llenasen el cerebro. Se despidió de Harry y utilizó la red flu para ir a su casa. No se despidió de los demás, evitando así el discurso que Snape ya le tenía preparado.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, con Draco. Estaba muy cabreada, el solo hecho de recordar la manera en la que Kingsley se había referido a los Malfoy, como si ellos no valieran nada, le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Debes tratar de tranquilizarte, cariño" Le dijo el rubio. "Sabíamos que causaríamos todo tipo de reacciones, ésta solo es la primera".

"¡Pero es que...es Kingsley! Lo esperaba de cualquiera, ménos de él" Chilló la chica.

"Cariño" Le dijo el rubio acercándose y masajeándole los hombros "No importa lo que piense, su opinión no es importante"

"Es importante, Draco" Insistió ella con esa tonadita de sabelotodo tan conocida por él. "Es el Ministro".

"Podemos asesinarlo y poner a otro en su lugar, a Snape por ejemplo, él nos apoya" Bromeó.

"Estás loco" Le dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Esto no es un juego, cielo"

"Sé que no es un juego, pero ya estuviste muy estresada por hoy, déjalo pasar" Le susurró besándole el cuello. "Déjame relajarte" Le dijo, enviando escalofríos al cuerpo de ella.

Un llanto suave los sacó del momento que empezaba a formarse. Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con que Ara exigía su atención desde la cuna.

"Princesa" Le susurró Hermione tomándola en brazos. La niña se calmó al instante.

La castaña observó a su hija y reparó en detalles que no había notado antes, tal vez por que no estaban allí. Los ojos de Ara parecían dos gotas de mercurio líquido, tan iguales a los de Draco que asustaba. La piel blanca tan delicada como el muchacho y el cabello un poco más claro de lo que lo tenía antes. Hermione sonrió, su hija era una Malfoy en toda regla, pero con las facciones tan iguales a las de ella. La mezcla perfecta.

Unos días más tarde, el ambiente en Grimmauld Place se había calmado bastante. Kingsley había cumplido con su promesa de enviar la carpeta del caso de Ron y la fecha en la que podrían cambiarse de casa. El juicio y la mudanza tenían la misma fecha, tres semanas más adelante.

El cumpleaños de Draco sería al día siguiente, Hermione y Narcissa se encontraban en la biblioteca charlando sobre la sorpresa que estaban preparando para su hombre.

"¿Crees que le gustará?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Le encantará, ya lo verás. Conozco a mi hijo, incluso se emocionará" Dijo alegre la rubia.

"¿Y crees que yo...?" Preguntó de vuelta Hermione.

"Ya me he ocupado de eso, querida. Está todo más que perfecto" Le aseguró. "Te esperarán hoy en la noche para ultimar detalles, yo me encargaré de que Draco no se de cuenta de tu partida"

Entre risas y llamadas a diferentes tiendas muggle, fue que casi ocurrió.

Narcissa se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza. La castaña se percató y se apresuró a ayudarla.

"¿Cissy?" Preguntó.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y miró con desesperación a los ojos de Hermione. "¿No puedes hablar?" Preguntó la castaña, la rubia negó una vez más.

Hermione había leído sobre eso, era uno de los síntomas de las crisis más peligrosas. Pérdida del habla, mareos, taquicardia, manchas rojizas en toda la piel... Miró a Narcissa, por lo ménos aún no presentaba las manchas.

Llamó a Draco a los gritos y entre ambos ayudaron a la rubia a llegar a su habitación. Snape los siguió y rápidamente se puso a recitar los hechizos para mantenerla despierta.

La rubia se obligaba a no dejarse llevar por la silenciosa invitación que le hacía la muerte. Los ojos se le cerraban pero ella trataba de mantenerlos abiertos, por sobre todo de atender hasta el último sonido a su alrededor, para no perderse. La mancha que tenía sobre el corazón parecía estar ardiendo en llamas, y ella sentía como iba expandiéndose. El tatuaje en la cadera lanzaba constantes y dolorosas puntadas que le recorrían el cuerpo entero y hacía que se retorciese de dolor. Dejarse llevar por la negrura era tan tentador...pero no, no podía, debía seguir luchando.

Charles Adams estaba revisando a Lucius. El mayor de los Malfoy no presentaba ningún tipo de problemas. El monitor cardiaco decía que todo estaba en orden, los latidos estaban normales, su corazón no estaba en peligro. En la última semana había ganado varios kilos gracias a que lo alimentaban con sopas sustanciosas y puré. El suero le proveía de todas las vitaminas y proteínas que necesitaba. Los medicamentos que le susministraba cumplían su función a cabalidad, y las pociones resultaban de gran ayuda.

Defunitivamente, si al hombre no le faltara el alma, estaría saludable. Había tenido un progreso fantástico en las últimas dos semanas. Él no era el problema, enseguida se lo hizo saber a Snape.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Narcissa sintió como su mente se despejaba y tenía la cabeza más ligera. La oscuridad ya no le caía encima. Reguló la respiración y trató de hablar. "Lu..cius" Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mirando fijamente a Snape, quien estaba inclinado sobre ella.

"Él está bien, no tiene nada, Cissy" Le dijo Severus. Y Narcissa lo entendió, no era que esta vez su esposo estuviera en peligro, era su alma quien reclamaba reunirse con la de Lucius.

Snape, Hermione y Draco se miraron entre ellos. Más les valía apurarse con la poción, Narcissa no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Harry asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, sin animarse a entrar y a encararla. Desde que había sucedido lo de Ginny, unas semanas atrás, habían estado muy separados, justo cuando él descubría sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"¿Necesitas algo, Harry?" Preguntó Luna desde la cocina.

El moreno ahogó un gemido de frustración y se adentró a la cocina. "Eh..Hola Luna" Saludó. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?"

La pequeña rubia volteó, se encontraba preparando un pastel de chocolate para Hermione, quien había tenido un antojo inesperado. "Te siento" Dijo con sencillez.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo. "Oh...eh..bueno...yo.."

"¿Quieres invitarme a salir?" Preguntó Luna con una media sonrisa que el chico desconocía y le pareció el gesto más seductor que podía existir.

"Sí, no, digo... Siesquequierespodríamossalir" Dijo de corrido y sin respirar.

Luna rió. "Claro, déjame arreglarme. Siempre es agradable dar un paseo por el campo con algún _**amigo**_" Dijo la rubia, con toda la intención.

A Harry le supo amarga la palabra, y le entristeció de una manera antes desconocida. ¡Él no quería ser su amigo!

Unos minutos después se aparecían cerca de la casa de la chica, quien había insistido en que lo acompañase a buscar el ungüento mágico para Snape junto a su padre.

Xenophilus los recibió con toda la algarabía del mundo en su casa recién construida y a Harry le pareció que ya había olvidado cuando quiso entregarlo a los del Ministerio. Luego recordó que Hermione le había lanzado un obliviate justamente para que lo olvidara y sintió lástima por el hombre.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo. Luna lo arrastró colina abajo para llegar hasta un lago, y pescar pimplys. Harry se dejó hacer, feliz de poder compartir una tarde con la chica.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba bastante aburrida, buscaba gnomos en su jardían mientras insultaba mentalmente a su madre por haber permitido que Charlie volviera a Rumania. Cuando estaba lanzando a un pequeño gnomo fue que dos figuras que corrían bajando la colina le llamaron la atención.

Extrañamente se le hacían conocidos. Con un "Accio binoculares de los gemelos" se hizo del aparatito y observó bien a la pareja. El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando divisó a un sonriente Harry Potter -su Harry Potter- bajar de la mano con Luna Lovegood, en dirección al lago.

Esperó a que los chicos llegasen a la orilla del lago. Vió como sacaban dos cañas de pescar y se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Harry movía los labios y Luna sonreía ante lo que el ojiverde le decía, el muchacho se despeinaba el cabello sin parar, tal como cuando estaba nervioso.

La pelirroja montó una de las barredoras de sus hermanos y voló hacia ellos, acercándose por detrás y volando sobre el árbol que les servía de sombra. Descendió silenciosamente sobre una de las ramas, todos los pájaros volaron y ella se mordió la lengua para no llamarse idiota a sí misma, pero se tranquilizó cuando se dió cuenta que ninguno de los dos lo notaron. Agudizó el oído para poder escuchar mejor de qué hablaban, cuando recordó que tenía orejas extensibles en sus bolsillos, no dudó en usarlas.

"Y eso, que estaba confundido, pensaba que estaba enamorado cuando en realidad no era más que admiración" Escuchó que dijo el moreno.

"Me alegro que hayas puesto en orden tus sentimientos, Harry" Le contestó Luna sin mirarlo.

"Sí, bueno, Ginny también es un caso cerrado" «¿¡Qué?!» pensó la pelirroja al escucharlo.

"Es bueno de oír" Dijo la rubia.

"Sí...Digamos que seguí tus consejos" Murmuró Harry.

"¿Cuáles consejos?" Preguntó Luna con interés. «Sí, cuáles consejos?» Quiso saber Ginny.

"Cuando me dijiste que no deje que los pumpikofitos me impidieran ver que la persona correcta tal vez está frente a mis ojos" Y la miró directamente. Ginny frunció el ceño.

Luna sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas enrojecieron de manera adorable. Harry se inclinó hacia ella. Luna atajó la respiración esperando un beso en los labios, Ginny hizo lo mismo. En cambio el moreno la besó en la mejilla y siguió pescando como si nada. Luna dejó escapar una leve risita y la pelirroja hubiera echado chispas si pudiera.

"Háblame de los pimplys" Pidió el moreno. Luna sonrió abiertamente por el interés del muchacho en el mundo que solo ella conocía y se puso a relatarle con pelos y señales todo sobre las míticas criaturas.

Ginny mientras tanto ideaba un plan que dejaría sin oportunidad a la _sucia traidora de la lunática _y a Harry en un jaque del cual no podría salir. Despegó nuevamente en completo silencio y voló hacia la Madriguera con un propósito en mente: Llamar a Michael Corner y proponerle un encuentro.

Volvieron a casa antes del anochecer, pues Harry había prometido a Hermione acompañarla al loco y descabellado encuentro de la castaña. Él estaba en contra de los planes de su amiga, pero por más que le advirtió de los posibles problemas ella no cedió, entonces al moreno no le quedó de otra que acompañarla para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

"¿Malfoy no se enterará que saliste?" Le preguntó mientras caminaban del brazo por la oscura Tottenham Court Road.

"Cissy se encarga de mantenerlo ocupado. Están con cuidando a Ara, se supone que estoy contigo hablando de temas de la Orden" Contestó ella.

El moreno asintió. "Esta calle me trae malos recuerdos" Murmuró.

"A mí también" Contestó ella pegándose más a su amigo. "Y decir que venimos al mismo lugar".

"A encontrarnos con el enemigo" Susurró el-niño-que-vivió mientras entraban a una pequeña y cochambrosa cafetería, el Luccino.

Los dos amigos tuvieron como un flash-back de los sucesos acontecidos en el mismo lugar, y llevaron instintivamente la mano a las varitas, mirando hacia atrás y asegurándose que ni Dolohov ni Rowle los seguían.

"Podríais haber traído aurores también" Les saludó una sedosa voz masculina cuando llegaron a una de las mesas en donde ya les estaban esperando.

"Buenas noches" Saludó Hermione con desconfianza. "No es por vosotros, solamente que el lugar no es el más apropiado, al ménos para nosotros".

"Rowle y Dolohov, ahora muertos, ironías del destino" Les dijo otra persona de hablar calmado y suave. "Ironías de las buenas"

"Buenas noches, Granger, Potter" Saludó una tercera voz, esta vez femenina. "Disculpen lo maleducados que son estos dos, ya no tienen remedio. ¿Por qué no se sientan?"

Los chicos tomaron asiento frente a los otros tres y Hermione fue directa al grano.

"Narcissa me dijo que ya lo saben". Los tres asintieron. "¿Y?" Preguntó casi con desesperación.

"¿Qué quieres Granger? ¿Que nos pongamos a bailar la congAUCH!" Chilló el de la voz calmada cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la mujer que los acompañaba.

"Puedo hablar por los tres cuando digo que solo queremos la felicidad de Draco. No te preocupes, cuentas con nuestro apoyo..." Dijo la voz femenina.

"Y nuestra bendición. A propósito, ya os habéis acostAUCH!" Dijo el otro hombre al recibir un manotazo de la mujer.

"Como te decía, Granger, cuentas con nosotros".

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. "Gracias. Ya sabéis qué hacer" Les dijo levantándose y entregándoles una pequeña tarjeta. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, acompañada del moreno.

"¡Adiós guapa! ¡Adiós guapetón! ¡Saludos a mi DraquiAUCH!" Un nuevo manotazo de la mujer.

"¿Crees que siempre sean así?" Preguntó Harry aguantándose la risa al salir del café.

"No lo sé, pero conocerlos será bastante interesante" Murmuró entre risas la castaña.

Caminaron hasta un callejón y se desaparecieron, yendo de vuelta a Grimmauld. Hermione fue a ver a su esposo y a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios, todo estaba listo, la sorpresa de Draco sería estupenda. Mañana a esta misma hora el rubio tendría que estar muy feliz, si todo salía bien.

########

**¡Hola! Aquí una nueva entrega. Espero que la disfruten :)**

**Quiero comentarles que subí un nuevo fic llamado **_**"Siempre tú"**_**, un Dramione con una trama diferente. Si queréis podéis daros una vuelta por mi perfil y echarle un vistazo a la historia ;)**

**No se preocupen por la continuidad de éste, no lo abandonaré ni si me lanzan un Avada.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hacen muy muy muy feliz.**

**Como siempre, soy pesada y les pido que me dejen reviews para estar siempre informada de sus opiniones.**

**¡Un beso grande! Ana :)**


	22. El cumpleaños de Draco

Capítulo 22: El cumpleaños de Draco.

Estaba en la Sala de Menesteres, el armario evanescente se erguía imponente frente a él. No quería abrirlo, no quería volver a intentar, sabía que no lo lograría, no podría repararlo. Una luz dorada lo cegó por un instante. Era el armario, lo llamaba, no quería pero necesitaba abrirlo, de eso dependía la vida de su madre.

Le sacó la tela que lo cubría y procedió a pronunciar los hechizos que le había enseñado el señor Borgin. Al terminar estiró la mano con temor, el Señor Tenebroso estaría muy enojado si no funcionaba.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, su corazón dió un vuelco. Ante él estaba nada más y nada ménos que Hermione Granger...su Hermione Granger, tan hermosa, enfundada en un vestido blanco semi-transparente que llegaba hasta el piso y le daba una apariencia de ángel que no había visto jamás en nadie. Su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas adornando con gracia sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos miel refulgían en la oscuridad de la sala, sus manos se dirigían lentamente hacia su rostro.

"Cielo, todo ha terminado, no tienes por qué continuar aquí" Le susurró ella con dulzura.

Él dejó que sus manos le acariciasen, que su boca se posara sobre la de él y lo besara con ansia. Puso las manos en la cintura de ella y la pegó a él, buscando acrecentar el contacto, queriendo sentirla suya, solamente suya.

La sala cambió con un brusco movimiento que no sabía de dónde había provenido, convirtiéndose en su dormitorio de Malfoy Manor. La separó de su boca y la colocó detrás suyo protegiéndola cuando notó que en una esquina se encontraban el Lord Oscuro y su tía Bellatrix mirándolos con furia, con odio, condenando su amor y listos para asesinarlos al menor movimiento.

"Ellos no están aquí, cariño. Ya no existen" Le susurró ella con el mismo tono dulce que había usado la primera vez. Movió las manos frente al rostro de él y las dos figuras se esfumaron, convirtiéndose en humo y quedando en la nada.

Ella era su salvación. Ella era su cable a tierra. La que llegaba en el peor momento y le recordaba que todo había cambiado.

Lo empujó hasta la cama con una mirada traviesa e hizo que se sentase, se separó como a un metro de distancia y comenzó a desvertirse lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Al rubio se le secó la boca y esperó ansioso a que la chica estuviera completamente desnuda para atraerla hasta él y besarla como se merecía.

Ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, hasta que en un momento se separó y lo miró directamente. "Te amo Draco" Le susurró para luego besarle suavemente el cuello, e ir bajando por los botones de la camisa.

Quiso moverse para colocarse mejor pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió su cuerpo aprisionado, por lo tanto realizó un fuerte movimiento que lo llevó a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el techo de su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Todo había sido un sueño.

Pero sobre él sí se encontraba su mujer, con una sonrisa pícara y mirándolo con los ojitos encendidos de lujuria. Él sonrió de medio lado, no había sido un sueño totalmente fantasioso, ella sí lo estaba volviendo medio loco con ese despertar. Ella sí lo había salvado de sus pesadillas.

La muchacha siguió bajando con besos por su abdómen y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo lo que venía después. La castaña sonrió complacida y justo antes de comenzar su labor le susurró con la voz cargada de deseo "Feliz cumpleaños, Draco".

Tardaron un poco más para bajar a desayunar. El rubio había olvidado completamente que era su cumpleaños y había quedado gratamente sorprendido -y complacido- con el regalo de su esposa. En el comedor les esperaban todos los demás habitantes de la casa.

"¡Mi niño!" Exclamó Narcissa al verlo entrar al comedor y se apresuró a abrazarlo. "Un año más" Le susurró mientras lo llenaba de besos y el chico se dejaba hacer. "Dieciocho años de haber recibido el mejor regalo de la vida" Murmuró la mujer con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

Una palmada y un abrazo era a lo que estaba acostumbrado de parte de su padrino. "Ahora sí puedo decirte feliz cumpleaños" Le dijo Snape, recordando los otros años en los que a causa de la guerra y el Lord no había podido desearle «felicidad».

El doctor Adams también lo saludó, de forma cortés y con buenos deseos, seguido de Luna, quien se lanzó a su cuello dejándolo sin saber como responder a las muestras de cariño de la rubia.

"¡Muchas felicidades, Draco!" Le dijo alegremente la chica, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto. "Ábrelo luego" le susurró. El chico asintió con una sonrisa sincera y le agradeció el gesto.

"Malfoy" Murmuró Harry, acercándose a él, dudando entre abrazarlo, palmearle la espalda o estrecharle la mano. Al final se decidió por lo último. "Feliz cumpleaños" Dijo en voz baja, como queriendo morderse la lengua al decirlo.

Draco sonrió, podría apostar su cuenta de Gringotts a que Hermione había presionado al niño-que-vivió para que lo saludara en ese día. Lo que no sabía es que perdería toda su fortuna si llegara a apostar.

El saludo que más le gustó y lo llenó de emoción fue el que recibió de un pequeño bulto rosa, por más que no hablara y aún no hiciera gran cosa, e incluso tal vez ni supiera lo que era un cumpleaños, admirar sus ojitos tan grises como los de él y sentir su pequeña mano rodeándole con fuerza el dedo, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Se sentaron a la mesa y ante ellos aparecieron lo que Draco pudo reconocer como sus platillos preferidos. Narcissa y Hermione se sonrieron con complicidad y el rubio no perdió detalle de ésto. Sintió un calor abrasador en el pecho al darse cuenta que sus dos mujeres se preocuparon hasta del más mínimo detalle para que él se sintiera bien.

"¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy, cariño?" Le preguntó Narcissa.

Él negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione preguntándole tácitamente lo mismo. "Bueno...eh, yo estaba pensando..." Murmuró la castaña.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó la rubia, guiándose por lo ensayado anteriormente.

"No sé si Draco está de acuerdo, pero... Me gustaría llevarlo a cenar a un restaurant muggle" Dijo en voz muy baja, como sintiendo vergüenza de su idea.

Draco se tragó el cuento de una sola vez. "Me encantaría, cielo, claro" Se apresuró a contestar.

Hermione sonrió triunfante. Narcissa le acompañó en el gesto.

"Luna y yo iremos a visitar a Xenophilus esta noche" Murmuró levemente Harry.

La castaña hizo un gesto de sorpresa y presionó la pierna de Draco bajo la mesa. "¿En serio? ¿En qué plan?" Interrogó a su amigo. "¿Estáis saliendo?"

El moreno se atoró con un sorbo de zumo de calabaza. "¡Hermione!" Exclamó luego de haberse recuperado. Luna rió levemente. "¡Claro que no! Luna es...es..."

"Solo somos _**amigos,**_ Mione" Aclaró la rubia con retintín, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione en una silenciosa promesa de que luego le contaría todo. La ojimiel no se quedó bastante conforme pero aceptó de todos modos.

"Mm, amigos" Masculló por lo bajo. Luna volvió a reir.

El desayuno continuó sin más emociones, tan sólo miradas cómplices entre Hermione y Narcissa, Luna y Harry sonriéndose cada dos segundos y Snape sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ara.

El primero en retirarse de la mesa fue el doctor Adams, quien anunció que iría al mundo muggle a comprar los medicamentos de Lucius que ya estaban escaseando.

"¡Yo lo acompaño!" Decidió alegremente Luna. Todos pudieron notar como Harry asesinaba mentalmente al médico.

"Estupendo, Srta. Lovegood. Mi viaje será maravilloso con su compañía" Le dijo galante a la rubia, quien se colgó de su brazo con total naturalidad, y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Harry. ¿Cobrándole por lo de Ginny? ¿Dónde? Harry no tardó en abandonar teatralmente la mesa y encerrarse en su habitación cual doncella con el corazón roto. Las risitas de burla no se hicieron esperar.

Winnie se presentó unos minutos después con un montón de correspondencia para Draco, Hermione, y Snape.

El pocionista rodó los ojos ante las cartas rosas que destacaban entre su correspondencia. "Mujeres locas" murmuró quemándolas con su varita sin siquiera abrirlas.

"¿Admiradoras, Sev?" Preguntó con sorna Narcissa.

"Estúpidas brujas que creen que soy un pedazo de carne" Masculló por lo bajo. Hermione y Draco ahogaron una risa, mientras que Narcissa no la ocultó, para mayor frustración de Severus.

Hermione abrió algunas cartas y se encontró con distintas notas de admiradores, cartas de agradecimiento y una de Molly Weasley que ni se dignó en abrir, sino que como Snape la quemó sin piedad. También varias invitaciones a diferentes eventos que tendrían lugar esa tarde o esa noche, incluso en días posteriores, celebrando que se cumplía un mes de haber ganado la guerra.

"¿Asistirás a alguna fiesta?" Preguntó el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Draco se quedó mucho más tranquilo, no quería que ella vaya a ninguna de los eventos organizados por «admiradores» de ningún tipo.

Draco en cambio no recibió una cantidad exagerada de correspondencia como los otros dos, pero sí unos cuantos paquetes adjuntos a las cartas.

El primero era de Celestina. El rubio ahogó un gemido de frustración. Odiaba los regalos de la bruja. Cuando cumplió quince le había regalado un despertador que se ponía a cantar una estridente canción todas las mañanas. Cuando cumplió dieciséis le envió unos calcetines mágicos que no se despegaron de sus pies por cinco días. Y el año pasado le había regalado un espejo que no se podía romper y que hablaba sin parar.

Abrió el paquete con desgana luego de leer la sencilla nota de felicitación que acostumbraba enviar la cantante. Sus ojos se abrieron en exceso cuando encontró que este año Celestina le había enviado el libro _"Mi basilisco del amor"_.

Narcissa, Severus y Hermione quisieron mantener la calma y no estallar en carcajadas, pero fue imposible al ver que el libro se abría mágicamente y se ponía a recitar con una voz bastante cargada de lujuria:

_"Deseo invadir y explorar todo tu cuerpo._

_Apresarlo, hasta sentir tu húmeda carne prolongada en la mía._

_Tus pechos sobre los míos, hermosa realidad que devoro insaciable_

_Y voy avanzando por tus valles inesc_..."

"¡Merlín!" Gritó el rubio con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa y blandiendo su varita contra el libro, como si fuera un enemigo que lo atacaría de un momento a otro.

Narcissa entre risas cerró de vuelta el dichoso libro y lo colocó a un costado. Miró a su hijo con los ojos pícaros. "Creo que Celestina piensa que como ya eres un joven comprometido necesitas unas pequeñas clases..."

"¡Esa mujer es la que necesita clases de...decencia!" Dijo el rubio con indignación. Los demás sólo pudieron reir a carcajadas ante la reacción de Draco.

"_Tú y yo sabemos que no necesitas clases de...eso. Eres perfecto_" Le dijo mentalmente Hermione. Draco sonrió de medio lado, acariciándole discretamente el muslo bajo la mesa.

La siguiente carta lo llenó de alegría. "Es de Theo" Murmuró al reconocer la caligrafía.

_Draco:_

_Querido amigo, no pienses que me he olvidado de tí, te tengo presente a cada momento. _

_He estado muy preocupado desde que terminó la batalla, no sabía qué había ocurrido con vosotros, hasta que leí El Profeta y me enteré que la tía Narcissa y tú fuisteis librados de ir a la cárcel. Créeme que fue una de las mejores noticias que pude haber recibido._

_De mi parte te cuento que mi padre ha sido asesinado por miembros de la Orden del Fénix en batalla, no puedo decir que lamente su muerte, pero tampoco la festejo._

_Ahora estoy viviendo en la mansión Nott, si puedes deberías venir a pasar unos días conmigo,te he extrañado (aunque suene muy cursi)._

_Lamento profundamente no poder compartir contigo este día, pero prometo compensártelo con creces. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños._

_Tu fiel amigo, Theo Nott._

El paquete contenía una muñequera de plata con la insignia de Slytherin y una «D» entrelazada con una «T» mediante una serpiente.

"Oh, por Merlín, lo único que le falta es que diga «Best friends for ever and ever»" Ironizó Snape. Narcissa lo golpeó en el hombro.

La siguiente carta era de Pansy. Lo sabía desde antes de abrirla. El tipo de papel y el sello de la chica se lo decía. Miró a Hermione y mentalmente le dijo _"Es de Pansy Parkinson, es solo una amiga, mi amor". _

La chica quiso reir ante la aclaración innecesaria del rubio pero no sucumbió a la tentación y le contestó de la misma manera. _"No te preocupes, cariño"_.

Draco abrió la carta rogando que Pansy no lo metiese en problemas. Es cierto que había tenido una relación amorosa con la chica en cuarto año, pero luego de unos cuantos meses desastrosos se dieron cuenta que funcionaban más como mejores amigos que como novios, o lo que sea que hayan sido.

_Draco:_

_¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Que Salazar y Merlín te den una larga vida, rubio de mi alma. _

_Me he enterado por las noticias que estás absuelto de todos los cargos pero cumpliendo una pequeña (y ridícula) condena en compañía de aurores. ¡Me parece simplemente indignante!_

_Apenas las cosas vayan retomando su cauce en el mundo mágico prometo ir a visitarte, pero debes enviarme tu dirección. Nadie se la quiso dar a papá en el Ministerio._

_Envíale besos a mi tía Narcissa, también van de parte de mi madre que dice que le digas que se comunicará con ella (¡No soy una maldita lechuza!)_

_Lamento no poder pasar contigo este día, pero apenas podamos tenemos que juntarnos con los chicos y ponernos al día. Espero que te guste el regalo ;) _

_Siempre tuya, Pansy._

El regalo del que le hablaba su amiga consistía en una colección completa de plumas y pergaminos de máxima calidad importados de Alemania. Un regalo que era tan Pansy, hasta parecía que la chica no lo conocía, siempre insistía en regalarle artículos de oficina. Sonrió al ver los ojitos ansiosos de Hermione, ya sabía a quien sí le gustaría el regalo de la morena.

Otra de las cartas era de Blaise. Rió antes de abrirla siquiera, sabía que el moreno siempre tenía pequeñas sorpresas.

Al desdoblar el pergamino cayó sobre él una lluvia de confeti. Tan Blaise.

_Rubio de mis sueños:_

_Te escribo esta carta con el corazón dividido, por un lado lleno de felicidad porque ya eres un año más grande y por ende una tonelada más guapo y sexy que el año anterior. Y por el otro lado muy triste por no poder estar en tus brazos en este día tan especial._

_Mi alma te añora y mi cuerpo reclama tu presencia. ¡Son tan frías las noches sin tí! He buscado tu amor en otras brujas pero ninguna se asemeja a mi bizcochito, ninguna es tan diosa como el dios que eres tú._

_Fuera de lo anterior, te cuento que mi madre ha vuelto a Italia, se casó una vez más y está de luna de miel, así que estoy solo en casa hasta Navidad._

_Ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir y hacemos cositas interesantes, eh picarón!_

_Envíale mis besos y abrazos a mi hermosa y siempre única tía Cissy._

_Siempre tuyo, tu pastelito de mazapán, Blaise._

_Pda: Ojalá una chica haya leído la carta sobre tu hombro y no puedas disfrutar del regalo con ella :P_

Draco rió con ganas cuando terminó de leer la carta de Blaise, quien era el que siempre le ponía de buen humor. Su regalo era tan desubicado como él, ropa interior de azúcar y un gel lubricante muggle. Solamente Blaise podía hacer eso sin ganarse una maldición de su parte.

Solamente quedaba una carta más, que no mostró interés en abrir, e incluso la quemó ante la fuerte mirada de Narcissa, que si conocía bien a su madre, le estaba diciendo que haga justamente eso.

Hermione no dijo nada sobre la acción del rubio, pero tampoco se le pasó por alto que la remitente era Astoria Greengrass, la «prometida» de su esposo.

Snape les avisó que la poción restauradora estaba lista para usarse y que no debían perder el tiempo. No dijo las razones, pero tampoco hacía falta. Todos, incluso Narcissa, eran concientes de que el tiempo corría y a ella cada vez le quedaba ménos.

Se movieron hasta el sótano, específicamente el laboratorio, donde Snape ya se había encargado de tener lista la poción, y Hermione llevaba como si fuera la piedra filosofal el libro de los veinte hechizos de amor. No hacía falta ningún protocolo más que mojar con dos pequeñas gotas la página a restaurar y esperar que diera resultado.

Como cuatro horas después vieron como la hoja carcomida por el tiempo se regeneraba con lentitud y las letras, antes borrosas, iban apareciendo como recién escritas. Los corazones latían desbocados ante la posibilidad de prácticamente devolverle la vida a la rubia.

Cuando las letras fueron formando palabras y éstas una frade coherente, Hermione fue leyendo en voz alta lo que decía, teniendo la completa atención de los tres que la escuchaban.

Ya conocían los requisitos para la poción y ella los cumplía todos, a no ser el de estar embarazada. Así que leyó lo siguiente.

_"Cabe destacar que una vez que una de las dos personas muera, es casi imposible revertir el hechizo, a no ser que una parte del alma del fallecido se encuentre vagando por la tierra, en forma de fantasma"_ Todos sintieron el peso de la realidad caerles duramente como si una piedra los hubiera aplastado.

_"No existe manera alguna de revertir los efectos del hechizo si una de las partes no posee el alma o parte de ella" _Continuó leyendo. _"En el caso de que aún exista un cuerpo y éste se encuentre sin alma (por haber sido absorvida por un dementor) el hechizo no tiene solución"_. Narcissa cayó sentada en una de las sillas, Draco le apretó el hombro con fuerza. _"El alma que quede buscará a su compañera, al no hallarla la muerte será inevitable"_ Concluía el párrafo.

Abajo se explicaba la manera de realizar la poción en caso de que existiese un alma o parte de ella, y obviamente cuáles eran los ingredientes y el ritual a seguir.

"Todo está perdido" Susurró Narcissa bajando la cabeza y tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

"Ha sido en vano" Murmuró Snape con la voz ronca.

"¡Habéis sido los más estúpidos del planeta al realizar ese hechizo!" Se desesperó Draco alzando la voz. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedes morir!" Le dijo a Narcissa, quien no lo miraba.

Draco se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria "¡No puedes morir, madre!" Le dijo con súplica. "Luché por tí todos estos años, para mantenerte a salvo, para que tuvieras una vida tranquila. No puedes morir ahora, no, no, no" Le decía el chico con lágrimas escurriéndole de los ojos.

Hermione se había quedado helada en su lugar contemplando la escena. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las náuseas amenazando con hacerse presentes con una fuerza brutal. Respiró hondo y se obligó a serenarse, aunque fue casi en vano. Ya había perdido a su madre, no podía perder ahora también a Narcissa. La rubia era todo para ella en ese momento, Cissy era su segunda madre, no había amado más a otra mujer fuera de su propia madre como amaba a la Black, ni siquiera con McGonagall había sentido tanto cariño.

"Oh, por Morgana, Cissy..." Murmuró Snape. "No lo aguantaré, no.. No podré. Primero mi madre, Lily, y ahora tú, no... La vida no puede arrebatarme a todas las mujeres importantes" Escondió la cabeza entre las manos y ahogó un sollozo.

Draco tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre y ésta le acariciaba suavemente el platinado cabello, mientras lloraba en silencio y sin despegar la vista de un punto fijo.

Narcissa sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, solo que no se imaginó que cuando llegara habría paz y ella sería feliz. No se imaginó que el Lord caería, ni que su hijo encontraría una mujer que amar, y mucho ménos se imaginó que tendría una nieta a la cual amaría con locura. Antes había aceptado a la muerte y se había resignado, mas ahora no podía imaginarse dejar el mundo de los vivos, no podía imaginarse abandonar a su familia. Temía con todas sus fuerzas que llegara ese momento.

Hermione tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Si no fuera por el anillo de Draco, estaba segura que caería destrozada allí mismo sin poder volver a levantarse nunca más. Sentía el mismo dolor de cuando había perdido a sus padres, y al ver a Draco tan deshecho como nunca lo había visto, recordaba a su hermano sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius.

Harry había llorado noche tras noche luego de la batalla del Ministerio. Y no había noche en la que Hermione no fuera a consolarlo. Se pasaban horas hablando del padrino del moreno y sollozando quedamente por su partida.

Recordaban todos los momentos que habían vivido con el animago y lo gryffindor que podía llegar a ser. Como aquella vez que la había salvado a ella de morir en la biblioteca de Grimmauld por haber tocado un libro que solamente aceptaba a los que tenían sangre Black.

No recordaba muy bien de qué trataba el libro, pero le había llamado la atención porque ella buscaba información sobre el juicio de Harry por haber conjurado su patronus para salvar a su primo de los dementores. ¡Ya recordaba! El libro trataba de dementores y las maneras de combatirlos. Lo poco que había podido leer era sobre cómo extraer el alma recién absorvida de un dementor para poder volver a repon...

Una lámpara se encendió en su cerebro y sus ojos se iluminaron con fuerza. ¡Claro! Ese era el libro que necesitaba. ¡Claro claro claro!

"¡Profesor!" Chilló de repente asustando a los demás. "¡¿Y si le extrajéramos el alma recién absorvida de Lucius al dementor?!"

Snape necesitó de unos segundos para asimilar la pregunta. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos para luego fruncir el ceño. "Eso es imposible, Srta. Granger, los dementores no expulsan el alma de sus víctimas bajo ninguna circunstancia"

"¡Yo lo leí en un libro!" Dijo ella con entusiasmo y moviendo mucho las manos. "No recuerdo cuál era el procedimiento pero...pero sé que es posible!"

"¿En qué libro?" Preguntó Snape con la ceja arqueada.

"En uno de la sección prohibida de los Black" Explicó rápidamente. "Solamente un Black puede tocar el libro, cuando yo quise hacerlo solo pude ponerle las manos encima por unos treinta segundos antes de que..."

"...Se expandiera una maldición que convierte en piedra a los que no son Black" Completó Narcissa. Hermione asintió con ganas.

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo" Murmuró Snape.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y tomándolos a todos del brazo los apareció en la biblioteca. Arrastró a Draco hasta el estante de Artes Oscuras y se puso a buscar con la vista el libro en cuestión. Una vez que lo encontró se lo señaló y Draco tomó el grueso ejemplar entre sus manos y lo colocó en el escritorio.

A Hermione le quemaban los dedos por hojear el gran libro, totalmente negro y hasta parecía un dementor cuadrado por los pedazos de tela negra que ondeaban a su costado. Era simplemente magnífico.

El rubio sintió como el libro despedía una corriente de aire frío y un poco de neblina. Rodó los ojos ante tanto dramatismo por parte de quienes lo habían creado. Abrió el libro y Hermione aunque se mantenía a una distancia prudente, tenía los ojos clavados en las páginas que Draco pasaba con suma lentitud, leyendo título por título.

Como por la mitad del libro encontraron el capítulo del que hablaba Hermione. _«Cómo extraer un alma absorvida a un dementor»_

Severus también se moría por tomar en sus propias manos el dichoso libro y leerlo para poder entender bien lo que decía, pero se tuvo que conformar con hacer lo mismo que Hermione, leer sobre el hombro de Draco.

Explicaba detalladamente los pasos de un complicado hechizo de artes oscuras. Era magia negra muy avanzada. Y debía tenerse un carácter y un temple de acero, sobre todo tener una capacidad mágica mayor a la media. Se necesitaban dos magos, uno que conjurara un patronus y otro que se encargara del hechizo. Prácticamente se trataba del asesinato de un dementor.

Lo malo era que no debían pasar dos horas de haber sido sustraída el alma del cuerpo de la víctima.

Draco cerró el libro con fuerza al llegar a esa parte. Severus se echó para atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared en un acto de desesperación. Narcissa se sentó en una de las sillas para adoptar la misma pose anterior. Y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar.

Sentía una gran desilución. Ahora definitivamente ya no había solución alguna. Habían agotado todos los cartuchos. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubieran sabido en el momento en que Lucius era condenado al beso! Ella sabía que tenía que protestar cuando Kingsley había decidido «el beso inmediato». La convivencia con el rubio mayor hubiera sido insoportable, casi imposible, pero por lo ménos les hubiera dado tiempo de planear mejor las cosas y salvar a Narcissa.

¡Maldición! Si tan sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo y protestar por la condena de Lucius, armar un escándalo, acusar al Ministro de injusto, que era una barbarie, una violación total a los derechos humanos. Todo el mundo mágico se le vendría encima, pero valdría la pena. ¡Narcissa seguiría con vida! Pero quizás si se esperaran los meses legalmente necesarios para el beso, su relación con Draco no hubiera sido posible. No, viajar en el tiempo y protestar por la condena del Malfoy mayor no era una opción.

"¿Podría dejar de pensar tanto, Srta. Granger?" Siseó Snape.

"Nos llenas la mente de teorías, Hermione, querida" Le dijo dulcemente Narcissa. Draco asintió.

"Además, los viajes en el tiempo ya no son posibles, todos los giratiempos existentes han sido destruidos hace dos años" Le dijo Snape.

¿Cómo rayos es que le leían tan fácilmente la mente?

"Deja de pensar tan fuerte, cielo" Le aconsejó el rubio, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. "Cierra tu mente cuando vayas a pensar" Le dijo. Ella asintió.

De todas formas, si hubiera podido hacerlo, protestar en el juicio no era la mejor idea, por que cambiaría drásticamente el presente, o el futuro. Tal vez si tuviera el giratiempos, podría hacer como en tercer año que había rescatado a Buckbeack. Pero definitivamente secuestrar a Lucius no era el mejor plan. Pero de igual manera, Snape tenía razón, los viajes en el tiempo ya no eran posibles. Todos los giratiempos habían quedado destruid...

"¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!" Gritó con euforia. Todos la miraron con curiosidad. "¡Debo ir a Hogwarts!" Dijo corriendo a la puerta. Draco fue tras ella.

"¡Hermione!" Le gritó bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo, detrás de ella.

"¡Ven conmigo!" Le dijo ella sin detenerse. El rubio la siguió hasta la chimenea de la sala. "Iremos a buscar algo a Hogwarts" Le dijo solamente. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu, tomó de la mano a Draco y exclamó "¡Despacho de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts"!

Las llamas verdes los envolvieron y los depositaron en una chimenea conocida por la chica. El despacho de la directora se encontraba vacío. "Debe estar almorzando o algo así" Susurró Hermione. Le puso un hechizo desilusionador a Draco y le ordenó "Tú solo sígueme, cielo".

Draco no entendía qué rayos hacía allí con una Hermione sobre-excitada y sin ningún tipo de información, pero tampoco dudó en hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo estaba con la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor al cual Hermione ingresó a zancadas ignorando todos los rostros de sorpresa de quienes se encontraban almorzando, hasta situarse frente a McGonagall que no podía esconder la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alegría al ver a su alumna favorita allí.

"¡Srta. Granger! ¡Que placer volver a verla!" Exclamó, bajando de su asiento y acercándose hasta la chica, quien le dió un apresurado abrazo medio nervioso que no pasó desapercibido para la bruja. "¿Hay problemas?" Susurró con preocupación. Conocía lo suficiente a la joven para entender su forma de comportarse.

"Algo así" Murmuró la castaña, bajando mucho la voz para que los demás profesores y quienes ayudaban en la reconstrucción del colegio y que se encontraban almorzando allí no la escuchasen. "No puedo decirle de qué se trata, pero no es grave" La tranquilizó. «No es grave para usted» Corrigió en su mente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, Hermione?" Preguntó McGonagall confiando en su alumna.

Draco se removió nervioso al notar la mirada de la directora donde él estaba, así que dió dos pasos al costado situándose al otro lado de Hermione. McGonagall no desvió la vista y el rubio siguió respirando tranquilo y muy atento a la conversación.

"Necesito la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor" Pidió la castaña. "Necesito saber si algo que dejé allí sigue estando, si no se destruyó con la batalla"

McGonagall asintió y le susurró "Aires de esperanza". Hermione agradeció y dándole otro afectuoso abrazo a la anciana se despidió sin voltearse a mirar a ninguno de los que le clavaban la vista. Draco la siguió muy pegado a su espalda.

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso, y Hermione se detuvo frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. "¡Hermione Granger! Jovencita que placer verte por aquí, debo decirte qu..."

"¡Aires de esperanza!" Medio gritó Hermione. La mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio y le cedió el paso, no sin murmurar lo malhumorada que era la juventud hoy en día.

El rubio observó la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no pudo apreciar gran cosa pues Hermione lo estiró llevándolo hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. De todos modos, al ojigris no le pareció nada interesante lo poco que vió, la sala común de Slytherin siempre sería mejor.

Llegaron hasta una puerta al final del pasillo, en letras doradas se podía leer "Prefecta". La castaña la abrió e ingresaron a una habitación pequeña y sencilla. Le sacó el hechizo desilusionador a Draco y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama.

"Ayúdame" Le pidió, haciéndole señas para que moviese la cama a un lado. El ojigris obedeció, hizo un poco de fuerza y la cama se deslizó divinamente hacia un lado.

"¿Qué haces, cielo?" Preguntó Draco al ver que la chica sacaba su varita y apuntaba al piso.

"Es una madera con un hechizo indetectable" Le explicó ella. "Tiene un fondo falso". Le dijo.

Draco observó maravillado como la madera se levantaba del piso, dejando un pequeño hueco por el cual Hermione metió la mano y sacó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano. En la tapa tenía grabadas las iniciales HG.

"¿Qué tienes allí?" Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

"Ya lo verás" Murmuró ella, apuntando de vuelta a la caja y susurrando un hechizo que Draco pudo reconocer como magia negra.

"¿Artes oscuras? ¿Tú?" Le preguntó con asombro.

Ella esperó que la caja se abriera para contestar. "No es tan oscura, ligeramente gris. Un dulce no le hace mal a nadie" Le dijo, justificándose. "Además no podía dejar que nadie lo encuentre, me olvidé de llevarlo conmigo al final del sexto año"

La ojimiel metió la mano en la caja, la cual tenía el mismo hechizo de expansión que su bolso de cuentas. Sacó una gran bolsa llena de galeones ante los asombrados ojos de su esposo. Unos cuantos libros de tapa granate, una caja que posiblemente era un joyero y una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo.

Hermione se apresuró a vaciar el contenido de la bolsita. Lo que a Draco le parecía un collar de plata con un enorme medallón cayó y Hermione lo tomó victoriosa entre sus manos. "¡Sí!" Gritó con emoción.

El rubio fijó los ojos en la joya. Distinguió lo que era, un pequeño reloj de arena adornaba el centro "¿¡Cómo es que tienes un giratiempo?!" Preguntó confuso.

Hermione no podía esconder su ansiedad, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y le explicó "Fue en la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. La vitrina sólo estaba ahí explotando y recomponiéndose de vuelta, no me aguanté y tomé uno que aún no había sido destruido, en ese momento pensé que sería útil para algo y ahora, ahora... Y lo guardé y nadie sabe de su existencia. Creo que es el único que aún queda" Dijo todo de corrido y con la respiración agitada.

Draco no entendía cuál era la finalidad de su chica con el giratiempos, pero en ese momento no podía encontrarla más hermosa. Tenía el cabello revuelto, respiraba agitadamente y las mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas, sin descontar el hecho de que los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes.

"¿Crees que hice mal?" Le preguntó ella, curiosa por la forma en que Draco la miraba.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tú nunca haces nada mal, cariño" Le dijo, besándole la frente.

Volvieron a casa, con Draco nuevamente invisible y sin haber hablado nada sobre el tema. Esperaban hacerlo con Severus y Narcissa.

Los mencionados se encontraban en la sala, esperando la llegada de la pareja. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia, quien se sorprendió por la euforia de su nuera.

"¡Cissy!" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, sacando de la bolsa el giratiempos y depositándolo en manos de la rubia.

Narcissa observó el aparatito con devoción. Realmente no sabía ni entendía qué haría Hermione con él, pero el simple hecho de saber que tenía uno le parecía razón suficiente para casi reverenciarlo.

"¿Cómo es que usted tiene uno, Hermione?" Preguntó Snape con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica procedió a contarles la misma historia que a Draco.

"Eso es ilegal" Murmuró Snape con sorna. "La perfecta Hermione Granger faltando a la ley" Se mofó. Las mejillas de la ojimiel se colorearon de un rojo furioso.

"Es una Malfoy, Sev. ¿Qué querías?" Le dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa orgullosa. "De todos modos, querida. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Volver al día del juicio" Empezó a explicar ella pero Snape la interrumpió.

"Es imposible, Granger. Eso fue hace un mes atrás. Los giratiempos retroceden solo hasta el inicio del día, no lo hacen por un periodo mayor al d..."

"Profesor" Comenzó ella con el tono de marisabidilla que tan bien conocían los hombres allí presentes. "Si prestara atención, se daría cuenta que éste no es un giratiempos normal" Le dijo, tomándolo delicadamente de manos de la rubia y detallándoselo a Snape. "Tiene cuatro aros, si mira bien, verá que el primero dice «horas», el segundo dice «días», el tercero «meses» y el último «años»" Le explicó.

"De todas formas es imposible, Granger. Uno no puede retroceder tres años en el tiempo y tener que esperar de vuelta tres años para poder volver" Continuó Snape.

"Para éso está este pequeño botón" Le dijo Hermione, mostrándole un botón en la parte superior del reloj. "Es para volver inmediatamente".

"¿Quién le garantiza que funciona?" Preguntó de vuelta el pocionista.

Hermione volvió a enrojecer violentamente y susurró "Ya lo he usado, retrocedí dos años en el tiempo" Le dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Fue en sexto año, quise volver al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Funciona de maravilla" Murmuró. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería ella rememorar de esa noche? ¿El baile con el idiota de Krum?

"Bien, querida. Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Insistió Narcissa cortando a Severus que posiblemente mostraría más negativas.

"Volver al día del juicio, recuperar el alma de Lucius y volver al presente, con el alma de él" Explicó.

"Es una muy buena idea, Srta. Granger" Siseó Snape. "Pero debo decirle que para poder usar el alma de Lucius se necesita un portador, y no creo que se haya robado uno del Ministerio".

"No, señor" Le constestó con media sonrisa. "Pero conozco, es decir, leí sobre un objeto mágico especial que sirve para regenerar almas". Snape la escuchó atentamente. "Se encuentra en la cámara de Gringotts de Bellatrix Lestrange"

Narcissa la miró consternada. ¿Cómo conocía ella la bóveda de los Lestrange? "¿Cómo es que..?"

"La espada de Gryffindor" Le aclaró Snape. "La que tenían cuando fueron capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor, no era una copia, era la verdadera". La rubia seguían sin entender. "Robaron en Gringotts" Explicó más sencillamente el profesor.

Narcissa asintió, bastante sorprendida. Había escuchado los rumores del dragón y unos ladrones, pero no conocía la historia a profundidad. "¿Qué necesitas de allí, querida?" Preguntó la rubia. "Tengo total acceso a la cuenta de mi hermana, ahora que ella está muerta" Le comentó Cissy.

"Es una joya" Le dijo ella. "Se llama «Repairman animarum». Según cuentan los libros, es un objeto muy valioso, solamente queda uno en el mundo y está en posesión de una antigua familia de sangrepura"

"Junta cuerpo y alma" Explicó Severus con emoción. "Es usted una genio, Granger".

"Cuando tomamos la espada de la bóveda de Bellatrix, pude ver la joya en una urna de cristal. La reconocí por la descripción de los libros" Continuó ella, visiblemente emocionada con el pequeño halago del profesor.

"Entonces...¿Cuál es tu plan, querida?" Preguntó por tercera vez la rubia. Draco sonrió, su madre estaba bastante ansiosa.

"No es tan simple. Primero, vamos a tener que conseguir el Repairman, luego hay que tener lista la poción para deshacer el hechizo de almas. Vamos a viajar en el tiempo, extraer el alma de Lucius al dementor, guardarla en el Repairman, hacer que Lucius sea el portador de su alma nuevamente, darle de beber la poción de almas y por último llevar a cabo el ritual para romper el hechizo inicial" Dijo la castaña, tomando una gran bocanada de aire por haber hablado sin parar.

"Estoy seguro que matar al Lord era más fácil" Murmuró Draco. Narcissa rió por lo bajo.

"Es bastante arriesgado, y he de decir que solamente conocí a una persona con su misma capacidad de...coordinación y liderazgo, Granger" Le dijo Snape. "Dumbledore".

Hermione iba a contestar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

"¡No puedo creer que estés planeando algo así y no me tengas en cuenta!" Dijo la voz de Harry desde las escaleras, queriendo sonar indignado.

"¿No crees que ya has tenido muchas aventuras, jovencito?" Preguntó Hermione con los manos en la cadera, agradecida de que su amigo y compañero de aventuras estuviera presente.

El ojiverde rió y negó con la cabeza. "Creo que no, señorita prefecta perfecta" Bromeó. "Además ¿Cómo crees que podrás llevar a cabo semejante misión con puros slytherins? ¡Necesitas al ménos un valiente en tus filas!"

Snape hizo una mueca de asco ante la mención de los Gryffindor.

"Y una Ravenclaw" Murmuró Luna detrás de Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Quieren...están dispuestos a ayudar?" Preguntó Narcissa con los ojos aguados. A Hermione le pareció que estaba más emocionada de lo normal, los síntomas se agravaban, debían actuar rápido.

"Claro que sí, Narcissa ¿No, Harry?" Contestó Luna. El moreno asintió.

"Bien" Dijo Snape tajante, cortando lo que a él le parecía «estúpido y rídiculo dramatismo y romanticismo gryffindor». "Mañana comenzaremos planeando todo. Hoy ha sido un día pesado y creo que todos se deben un descanso" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pocionista. Mañana comenzarían los verdaderos planes.

"¿Cómo es que no me contaste que tenías un giratiempos?" Preguntó el moreno a su amiga. La chica le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar" Le dijo con media sonrisa y se retiraron a la biblioteca a pasar la tarde.

Draco y Hermione se prepararon sobre las ocho de la noche para ir a cenar al restaurante muggle. Ella se vistió con un vestido corto azul marino ajustado al cuerpo y zapatos de taco aguja. El rubio no iba de traje esta vez, Hermione había insistido en que se vistiera elegante, pero no tan formal.

Cuando bajaron a la sala, Draco esperó que por lo ménos su madre los despidiera. Pero resultaba que, según Kreacher, Narcissa ya se encontraba descansando, Snape también. Potter y Lovegood habían ido a cenar con el padre de la chica. ¡Hasta el médico tenía la noche libre! Ara se quedaba al cuidado de los elfos.

"¿En serio tenemos que ir en eso?" Preguntó el rubio al ver el taxi aparcado en la esquina, esperándolos.

Hermione rió. "En Australia no parecía molestarte" Le recordó.

"Lo hacía por tí, cielo" Le dijo él, como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

"Entonces vuelve a hacerlo por mí esta noche" Le constestó guiñándole un ojo. Draco suspiró. ¡Las cosas que hacía por ella!

Llevaban como veinte minutos en el taxi cuando entraron a una zona residencial. "Esta es mi parte favorita" le dijo Hermione.

Draco levantó una ceja, preguntando con el gesto de qué hablaba. La castaña movió disimuladamente la varita y una cinta negra apareció sobre los ojos del muchacho, impidiéndole la visión.

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó con calma, aunque por dentro estaba bastante desconcertado.

"¿Confías en mí, Draco?" Le susurró sensualmente en el oído, acariciándole el cuello suavemente con las uñas.

El chico de estremeció de pies a cabeza. "Sabes que sí, gatita" Murmuró con la voz ronca. De repente sintió que el vehículo se detuvo. El ruido de un bolso abriéndose y a Hermione agradeciéndole al chofer.

La chica lo jaló suavemente para que saliera, y lo guió hacia lo desconocido, no veía absolutamente nada. "¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó.

"Shh. Ya casi" Le susurró ella. Draco sintió como subían unas pequeñas escaleras, una puerta que se abría, unos pasos más, doblaron a la izquierda. ¿Otra puerta? Sí. Era eso.

La chica puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, le dió un tierno beso en los labios. "Feliz cumpleaños, cariño" Le susurró y él sintió como le desataba la venda de los ojos y caía al suelo. Volteó para ver dónde estaban.

"¡SORPRESA!" Y el corazón le dió un vuelco, allí estaban las personas más importantes de su vida, sonriéndole.

Amó aún más a Hermione Granger en ese momento.

#########

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado ;) **

**¡No se olviden de comentar! Es gratis, ya lo saben XD**

**Un beso grande. Ana. **


End file.
